Waking up from Reality: The Curse of the Red Queen
by JessicaDwyer
Summary: What happens when who you are is more than what there is? A woman discovers within a dream that's not a dream, a madman who's a hero, and a world she thought was only a story. Can they save it from the evil detroying it and which has cursed them too?
1. Chapter 1 Change

**Disclaimer:** Ah, we meet again my old foe. I own nothing except the many items that I've paid for with my hard earned cash that have Johnny Depp's beautiful face adorning them. So no…I don't own Alice In Wonderland, nor do I own the Mad Hatter. Or Johnny. We've been over this before…

**Authors Note**: So I'm back with another Johnny character inspired story. And this time the female character has my first name. Why? A couple reasons: One, the name suited her. She's sort of me in a lot of ways if my life was really completely screwed up. Plus the name suits the character. I've never felt right in the world anyway (hence why Strange from the Almost Alice soundtrack is my new anthem) but I think that there are a lot of girls like me out there that feel that same way. So here…live the dream with me.

Let loose with the self insert comments or whatever. I'm ready for it. But I like Jessie, she's like a lot of us and a lot like Alice (which is sort of the point…we'll get to that later on.) I tried other names, but they didn't suit her. So just go with it…let me have my fun.

The Hatter kept jabbering away and I couldn't shut him up…I have other uses for that perty mouth of his. But NOOOOO…he had to keep on and on about this plot…so here Tarrant…you asked for it.

I hope you like this Hatterfic. It can be considered Hatter/Alice. You'll see. So let me know what you think and I'll post more.

**Chapter 1**

**Change**

Everyone wanted her to change. It was almost laughable when she thought about it. She'd lived her life for everyone else's benefit and now she'd finally had enough. As she sat in her seat on the plane, flying over the ocean, Jessica Davies gazed down at the blue water and sighed. Over the last two months her life had taken a very different turn. And she was still trying to figure out where it had all gone wrong.

Growing up her parents had been controlling people. Her mother was especially. She'd tried to keep her under her thumb for years and her father was just plain indifferent. He let it go on, which was nearly as bad if not worse. When she'd finally freed herself from that mess, she'd gone right into a marriage that had been just as bad.

At the age of 22 she'd thought she'd found a man who loved her for her. But ten years later she'd realized that was a complete lie. He'd tried to meld her into the person he wanted her to be, just like her parents…just like everyone else. "Really Jess, can't you just grow up?" She was too affectionate; her mind was in the clouds way too often. She had crazy ideas and notions. She spent too much time trying to write a novel he was confident would never be published because who'd want to read about…well…whatever it was she was writing about.

She let her head fall back against the seat. The day she'd come home to find he'd decided to leave her was almost a relief. Jess had a character flaw (one of many she knew) that she didn't give up on lost causes. Her marriage had been one. She was sure Ron had been messing around on her on top of everything else. That whole "be more of a grown up" thing she was sure. It didn't matter now though.

She'd decided in the middle of her life falling apart and the finalization of her divorce to take the trip Ronny never would with her. She was going to England and she was going to enjoy it.

A few hours later Jess realized that the plane would be landing soon. She stood up from her chair, thankful once again she'd picked the aisle when she'd pre-booked the ticket and headed to the tiny restroom in the back of the plane.

When the door shut and the light came on she caught herself in the mirror. "Ugh…" She muttered running her fingers through the tangle of her red hair. She'd been letting it grow out due to just not having the time to get a haircut. And now it set just at her shoulders. Her blue eyes had shadows under them, and her skin was even paler than normal. She'd not been going outside of late…preferring solitude and living inside her head far more than the disappointment that was reality.

She let out a huff of air. "Why does everything have to suck so much?" She asked her reflection. The thirty five year old looking back at her had no answer…anymore than when that same reflection was thirteen or even twenty.

Jess washed her face, reapplied make up in an attempt to look not quite as corpselike and brushed her teeth. Sleep had been difficult on the flight, but she was actually too excited to do much of that anyway. Fear was mixed in there too…being alone on this trip wasn't what she'd dreamed of. She'd wanted someone to enjoy the journey with her, to see all the sights with. But that wasn't the way the cards had fallen. One last look in the mirror and she gave her constant companion a tentative smile that was returned. She'd do this and she'd have fun if it killed her.

She settled back into her seat, buckled the strap across her lap, and stared back out the window across the form of the now asleep elderly gentleman. There was at least another hour before they landed. Maybe she could squeeze in a few minutes, a nap to help lessen the inevitable blow that jetlag would hit her with. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as well as she could in the planes seat.

When Jess realized she'd actually fallen asleep it was a surprise. But not nearly as much as what her dreaming mind cooked up for her. She was wearing a dress, one that she'd never seen before or much less had worn before. It was the color of violets and there was black lace peeking out just beneath the hem. She didn't own the boots she was wearing either.

She was walking through what used to be a garden, a very beautiful garden at one time. But now everything seemed to be dead or dying. Giant roses and other flowers were decayed, the centers resembled skulls. In her heart she knew this wasn't right…there was color here. Beautiful colors everywhere. And things were full of life…wonder. That's right…Wonderland. Like the book, one of her favorite books of all time actually.

As she turned in a circle she saw that there was nothing like what was spoken about in the stories. It was so lifeless. So dead. Like the soul had been ripped out from it, devoured and spat out.

She felt tears on her cheeks suddenly, and she was surprised when she wiped them away. This was a beautiful place, what had happened here? Jess didn't have the answer but she walked over to one of the skull faced flowers and placed a gentle finger against one grey petal. Her tear stained touch seemed to have some sort of power and she watched fascinated as color spread from where her finger rested through the petals. Pink and red swirled out, the leaves filled with life, and the skull seemed to fade into a cherubic face whose eyes opened in surprise.

Jessica backed away a step in shock as the flower looked at her and smiled warmly. She swore it spoke next, saying something about "Thank you…your back…oh thank heaven."

She didn't know what to say to that, or do for that matter. She didn't even know how she'd seemingly brought the flower back to life, because that appeared to be what had happened.

She moved away from the flower who seemed to be stretching its leaves like a person would flex their arms after staying in one spot for far too long. The rest of the garden was still quite dead. And it was growing darker. A starless night sky was overhead and the only light came from the moon. Jessica moved cautiously, crossing through a black wrought iron gate she found herself in an even more withered looking forest. This was distinctly scary. It was eerily quiet and the trees looked like skeletons.

"Where am I?" She asked herself aloud, just to hear something familiar.

The sound of something cracking a twig hit her ears. Jessie's steps quickened and she didn't realize she should be more careful till it was too late. She turned and was walking backward, trying to be cautious she tripped over a root she was sure wasn't there before. She fell back into the darkness of the trees, but before she could cry out a hand clamped over her mouth and she found herself held against a chest that smelled like Earl Grey and lemon mixed with the forest.

As she watched from the darkened alcove she saw figures come running by. Horrible looking creatures who looked like a mixture of a pig and what she always thought a troll would look like. Strangely enough they had hearts painted on their foreheads…that looked suspiciously drawn in with blood. Or maybe even carved into their skulls. She couldn't tell from the distance she was at, and didn't really want to get close enough to find out.

When the creatures were gone, and the sounds of their footsteps had disappeared she felt the chest that was pressed against her back un-tense just slightly, as though they were holding their breath. Then she felt lips against her ear. "I'm going to take my hand away…so please please don't scream because they'll hear it…" The voice has a slight lisp and was rough, as though not used to speaking.

She nodded an affirmative. He did as he promised, taking his hand away slowly, still kneeling on the ground. When Jessie turned to see who her possible rescuer was she froze, her eyes widening. She wasn't scared, that was what would have perplexed most people. But Jessie was, as she'd been reminded most of her life, not most people.

The man in front of her looked like something she'd…well…dreamed up. He had huge luminous green eyes. They seemed bigger than any humans eyes could ever be. His eye lids and the skin beneath and around were colored…various shades. And his lips, in what little light there was, seemed to be a shade of pinkish purple. His hair, what wasn't hidden beneath a tattered, yet still beautiful large top hat, was bright, bright red. It stuck out at crazy angles from his head. His skin though was as white as his eyes were green, pale as alabaster.

His clothes were as colorful as his eyes, but they were also tattered and

covered in dirt in spots. His face had some cuts and bruises as well as dirt marks on the perfect white of his cheeks. He'd obviously been out here in the woods for a while, hiding from those things that had nearly found her.

Jessie thought he was beautiful, and she actually was proud of her brain for making up something so lovely in the middle of so much not lovely. She gazed at him; her knees nestled in a batch of dead leaves, waiting for whatever came next. It was a dream after all. Who knew what would happen?

He looked back at her, his head tilted to one side, as if studying her. His bushy red eyebrows narrowed a tiny crease between them. His green eyes were sad and at the same time confused. He frowned slightly, then reached out tentatively with a pale hand coming close to her cheek. She stiffened, and he paused, his fingers hovering close. Then very slowly, very gently he touched her hair, just over her ear. "It's red." He said in a whisper. A small smile touched his lips, just barely there. "Like mine."

Jessie swallowed nervously, giving a slight smile of her own. "Not quite."

At her voice, his gaze came back to hers. "Blue eyes…not green…not brown…but blue." He spoke so softly, as if afraid he'd scare her away. His finger tips trailed down her cheek, and she felt a slight tingle run along her skin where his made contact.

His expression went from one of sadness, to one that suddenly brightened. There was a battle it seemed. As though part of him fought the fact he was trying to be happy. It was, Jessie decided, the most tortured expression she'd ever seen. It made her heart ache and want to comfort him, even though she didn't know him from Adam and she knew this was a dream.

"Are you…you?" He asked her, his voice breaking on the words.

There was so much longing there she felt the tears coming back to her eyes. She wished she was whoever this lovely figment wanted her so badly to be. "I'm me...that's all." She replied, sad that was all she was. Just her.

His eyes then brightened even more, his smile growing wide so she could see he had a gap between his front teeth and a manic bent to his grin. It was at once both endearing and disconcerting. "It is you!" He said, his whisper filled with joy suddenly.

She couldn't help but smile back at him, even with the strangeness of the situation. Suddenly he pulled her into his arms, so quickly she hadn't seen it happen. Her face was pressed into the velvet of his tattered coat and she was surrounded by that tea and lemon scent. His arms were surprisingly strong, and she found her own had wrapped around him out of instinct.

"You've come back to me…you've come back." He whispered into her hair. "Different but the same…I can see it you know. You can't hide from me…but you have to hide from her." He pulled back enough to gaze at her, still holding onto her arms. "Yes yes, we must keep you safe. Nothing is more important than that…" He was babbling, and something told Jessie it was something that one often experienced when around him.

"Can't lose you again…no I can't…" His face took on that sad look once more, the smile falling from his lips, his eyes filling with pain. "T'will be the end of me I know it…but it will be for all of us. No hope, none at all."

Jessie was confused. "I'm sorry…I don't know what you're talking about." She said with a sympathetic shake of her head, making his eyes regain their focus, looking into hers once more.

"You don't remember…of course you don't. You're you, but not quite. Or at least a new you…but you just the same." His smile returned, but still sadness lurked there in his gaze. "So many times I thought I had you back to stay, but she…she…I always lost you in the end."

Jessie's confusion wasn't getting any better. Although she knew for certain that something had hurt this man, hurt him terribly. She wanted to help him. No, she needed to help him. "I'm sorry…" She said again. "But I've never met you before." This was a dream, but she didn't have it in her right then to tell him such.

He laughed, but it was only a hairsbreadth from being a sob. He touched her cheek again, the thimble on his finger cold against her skin. "You always say that…every time. And I always tell you that a cup of tea will put it right. So much tea…so many times…a cup for every lifetime. So many broken saucers…broken promises….broken…just like me."

His eyes were swimming with tears, unshed. He seemed to be fighting himself again. "But I'm afraid I've no more tea. No more me…or just about. She's nearly won you see…taken the tea and what makes me me." He laughed again. "I made a rhyme."

Jessie out of some strange instinct touched his hat, her fingers alighting on the brim and then down to his face, the first time she'd actually touched him. He was chilled to the touch. She realized then she was still embracing this man, who she didn't even know. But he seemed to think she did. "But you're you." She told him, not sure why…but it seemed the right thing to say.

"Only just…" He said softly. "I'm very nearly gone, gone as gone can be…as I said she's taken what makes me me."

Jessie smiled. "You made a rhyme again." She said hoping to make him smile, for real this time. She was getting used to how he talked.

His lips quirked up at the corner, his green eyes less sad. "I guess I did." He touched her nose with the tip of a finger. "But that's just it you see…I've gotten back what makes me me."

She shook her head slightly again, still not sure what he was getting at. "I'm sorry…" Why did she keep apologizing? This was her dream wasn't it? "But…I don't understand…"

The man with the green eyes grasped her chin in his fingers, some of which were bandaged but all had fingernails that matched his eyes in color. He held her gaze steadily, and the voice that came from his mouth was different this time, it was thickly Scottish, harsher…deeper. It made her take notice as did the tinge of red that seemed to leak into the bright green of his iris. "You lass…you make me me. Tis no other that can bring me back from the edge, tis no other that can heal this place, that can heal me. An'na will naught let her win this time. I can naught…will naught lose you again."

As he spoke he was leaning closer to her and Jessie felt herself shiver at not only the proximity of him, but the change that seemed to come over him. He was almost a different man. "But I've never seen you before…" She spoke in barely a whisper. He was so close she felt like she was drowning in those eyes.

"Ye have lass…so many times…so many…" His voice was changing back, softer again, not as harsh. His nose was nearly brushing hers. "You know my name…you know me…you just don't know it yet."

From far away there was a sound…a whirring maybe or a buzzing…it was growing louder. It broke the moment or whatever was about to happen in half. The man turned towards the noise. It was coming from the edge of the forest and was heading towards them.

"They're coming back." He said quickly, fear crossing his pale features.

Jessie looked down, suddenly feeling very strange. Much to her horror she was fading. She could see the cracked dirt through her legs. The man saw this too and realization seemed to dawn on him. "You're not quite here yet…" He actually seemed relived. "But you will be soon."

He must have seen the fear in her eyes. He touched her cheek again, still able to feel her, but knowing she was slipping away. "Don't be afraid. They'll not catch me. Not now…I've got a reason to keep going."

She tried to touch his hand, but her fingers went through his like air. She'd soon be faded away to nothing. Sadness flickered in his eyes for a moment when he realized it too. But resolve filled his face once more. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. She felt them, real…alive. He moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered quickly. "It's not a dream…" And then she was gone.

The plane hit the runway hard, and Jessica was awake, nearly bolting out of her seat. If it hadn't been for the seatbelt she'd have fallen off the hard cushion. Her eyes were wide and the old man next to her was looking at her like she'd grown a third head. Out the window the city of London waited.


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

**Disclaimer: God I hate these things. You can only say this so many times. But no…I don't freaking own anything. Except Jessie. So yeah, there is that. But alas Tarrant just shows up every so often and nibbles my brain.**

**Authors Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. I almost feel like I'm moving this along too quickly…but I've only just begun to fight. Things get a bit steamy here, but I can't help it. It works. Enjoy. Also plot !!! Like you didn't see THAT coming. Woot. Anyway reviews are love and thank you all who have favorited/alerted/and reviewed so far.**

Chapter 2

Dreams

Jessie walked through the airport in a daze, having just gotten her single bag from the luggage carousel. Her mind was still fixated on an image of green eyes framed by a pale face. For so short a dream (she'd only been asleep for a little less than an hour) it had affected her more than she cared to admit.

It was actually a sunny day in London, which was a rarity. When she walked out of the airport she was nearly blinded. She hailed a cab and, after telling him the hotel (something cheap but comfortable) she settled back into the threadbare backseat and watched the city pass them by.

The cabbie tried to make small talk, pointed out a few spots of interest along the way. Jessie wanted to make the joke "Look kids, Big Ben…Parliament!" ala Chevy Chase…but she wasn't in the mood to be funny. Her mind kept turning back to the dream, and she was growing irritated with her brain for undermining her plans to enjoy herself.

By the time she got to the hotel for that night, checked in and arrived in her room she was nearly exhausted. The evil that was jetlag hit her full force. But Jessie fought it. Part of her was afraid that she would wind up back in the dream again. And while seeing the green eyed stranger might not be so bad, the rest of it actually made her afraid. So instead of going to sleep she went downstairs and outside to grab something to eat.

The food was good, but she found herself distracted. The fish and chips were gone from her plate and she didn't even remember eating them. "Damn it Jess, focus. What the hell is wrong with you? You're here…you're in the land of Dickens, Conan Doyle…and Carroll." The last bit of that thought triggered yet another journey back through the dream. Why couldn't she let that go?

Wonderland…yeah right. She wished life was like Wonderland. But it wasn't. It was filled with hateful people, harsh words, shattered hopes, and no one had eyes like the man with the top hat. For a moment she wondered…was that who he was? But she shook the thought free as she stood from her table, paying her check. She hummed to herself "Will you…won't you…"

She headed back to her hotel room, and after a few hesitant minutes slid into the queen sized bed. She closed her eyes, half hoping and half dreading for her dream to return. When at last sleep came to her, she found herself in a room, a circular room with many doors. But it was indistinct, filled with shadows…as if it was only half formed.

Jessie was wearing that dress again. She turned in a circle, trying to figure out where she was. There was only a table in the middle of the room, with nothing on it. For some reason didn't seem right. Why was it there then? And where the hell was she?

"You're dreaming." A voice said from the shadows. She turned towards it and saw the green eyed man from her dream walk out of the darkness. He looked better than before. His clothes weren't tattered as badly, the dirt streaks were gone from his face. His hair wasn't as wild, but it was still very red, wavy, and looked thick. Jessie somehow knew it would smell like licorice if she buried her nose in it. Where the heck had that thought come from??

She peered at him curiously. He was taller than she'd first thought, not just from the extra height the hat added. He wasn't kneeling down now of course, so that made a big difference. He was still breathtakingly beautiful in a completely insane way, which didn't help her already muddled brain. Why couldn't she think straight? God knew she'd had a hard enough time in regular everyday life not letting herself get distracted; now apparently her sleeping self was just as big a dork when it came to staying on task.

Jessie pursed her lips. "You said it wasn't a dream."

He smiled that same sad smile. "Before it wasn't, now it is." His soft voice replied.

"So I'm dreaming you again." She let out a frustrated huff of air.

He reached out and took her hand. His fingers were warm this time. "And I'm dreaming you."

"I'm not a dream." She told him. "I mean, this is my dream…"

He kept smiling, even as he pulled her closer. "It's my dream as well. Interesting isn't it?"

He'd taken her other hand in his and placed it on his shoulder, then placed his hand on her waist. She was still trying to figure out what the heck he was saying as he started waltzing them around the room that wasn't a room.

"You can't share a dream." She said, amazed that she wasn't stumbling across the floor. She wasn't a dancer by any stretch of the imagination, but apparently in "her" imagination she could waltz…or at least he could.

"Oh we've shared many things…" his voice was just shy of the rougher one she'd heard before, one red brow cocking up…well…cockily. "This dream is yet another to add to the list."

"Ugh….I don't understand any of this." She let her irritation show in her voice and he twirled her away from him and then pulled her back even closer than before.

"I don't get to sleep often anymore." He said, gazing down at her with bright emerald eyes. He'd stopped dancing and now simply had his arms around her. She really shouldn't let him do that. But Jessie found she didn't mind it at all. And it was a dream…even he admitted that this time.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, seeing that up close he did in fact have lips nearly the same color as her dress.

His face grew haunted, that same expression as before, as if seeing something unpleasant or awful that she couldn't. It made that same ache in her chest appear again. She knew he shouldn't look like this…he was supposed to be smiling and happy.

"Sleeping…" He said again. "It's rare to find a chance to rest now…and even when I do…I don't want to." He swallowed thickly.

"Why?" She asked him, reaching up and touching his cheek, amazed by how pale his skin was compared to hers since she was considered as white as a ghost. It was soft though, and warm now at least. She noticed when his arms tightened around her before he spoke again.

"Dreams…the dreams come. Not good ones, but the bad…so bad and black. Fire and blood. So much fire…so many screams…screams in the dreams of the dying…trying to save them I keep trying…and trying" His voice was shaking, and she couldn't help but hold him tighter too. He felt her arms shift, shaking him just a bit and it must have pulled him from the dark path he was heading down. His eyes cleared and gazed at her. "Thank you…I'm…I'm fine."

She wanted to tell him that she knew he wasn't, but decided against it. "Are all your dreams bad?" She asked instead.

He licked his lips and she could feel his breath catch in his chest. "No…not all of them. I dream about you of course." His green eyes dimmed though as he spoke. "But they are nearly as bad as the nightmares."

Jessie was confused again. "But you said they aren't bad?"

"They aren't…not at all." He actually managed a tiny smile that was on the verge of naughty that faded after a second. "But I always wake up…and you aren't there." When he the last his voice had grown so small, barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry." She was apologizing again, but she didn't know what else to say to such a thing. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. And Jessie, even in her dreams, knew there was no way she was who he thought she was. But right then, the way those glowing jade colored eyes looked at her, she fervently wished she was, dream or not. "I wish I knew you…" She said in her own whisper, not even realizing it.

His large eyes tensed at the corners. "You do sweet girl. You do…you just forgot and I must make you remember. I always have before…Oh but I wish you would…just once…just know…" His fingers reached up and ran along her jaw, trembling just a bit. "Every time I see you…the first time I see you…it always hurts because you don't remember me. I told you when you left you wouldn't…but I was wrong…"

He was rambling again, but she let him. He needed to talk she had a feeling. "It wasn't you…it was her. She…she did it. You did remember and you came back. But the curse…the damnable curse. How many times have I lost you my sweet girl? How many times have I found you?" He sighed, his eyes closing against memories she could only imagine, his breath carrying the scent of honey and spice.

On instinct, or something close to it, Jessie pulled him fully into a hug, her cheek resting on his shoulder. He stopped breathing then he tightened his embrace around her, sighing once more his chin nestling in her hair. She'd been right…his hair did smell like licorice.

"I wish you remembered…at least just once without me telling you…just….one thing." He whispered. "She's taken everything…nearly everything. If only…even if this is just a dream it's ours. She can't take that can she? Not here…not now…" He was rambling again, and the pleading tone made her wish once more that she was whoever this girl was he so obviously loved. Because if anyone deserved to be happy, to have something that brought them joy it was Tarrant…

Wait…

"Tarrant…" She said the name, a name she'd never heard before in her life, so softly it was little more than a breath of air.

He stiffened in her arms, completely still. Then he pulled back to look into her face, his eyes boring into her, unblinking. His fingers were like vices on her shoulders. "What…?" His voice cracked on the single word. He tried again. "What did you say?"

Jessie felt a tremor of fear because she knew if she said it again…somewhere deep inside she knew that nothing was going to be the same for her. And then she realized that whatever that meant had to be better than what she had right now. And maybe…maybe for a moment the light in those green eyes would shine for her. And that reason alone was enough to risk anything she decided.

"Tarrant…" She spoke the name once more…his name she realized and she watched as his eyes became brighter. His perfect pinkish lips turned up at the corners. His smile was magic, and so was he Jessie realized with perfect clarity.

"Say it again!" His voice rose up above a whisper, his grin infectious because she'd started to grin like a complete crazy too.

"Tarrant!" Jessie laughed aloud. She knew his name, somehow, from somewhere. She knew his name.

He picked her up and spun her around, no mean feat considering she'd always been a curvy girl. But he twirled her about like a child, tossing his top hat onto the table top with perfect aim. "You do remember! You do you do!!" He laughed, louder and truer than in so very long.

Tarrant settled her onto her feet but didn't let her go. Instead his hands came up to hold her face, thumbs tracing her cheeks gently. "Never before, never in all these years…you couldn't remember my name. This means something…this means its time. You must come back to me…we will stop her. We simply must…and I won't let her hurt you again. I swear I'll keep you safe…and this time you'll stay. Say you'll stay…please stay…please…stay with me…"

He was babbling again, and with each word his lips came closer to hers, his voice growing more hushed. Jessie couldn't have moved if she wanted to. It was those eyes of his, it was the heady scent of honey and spice and tea that surrounded him, that clung to his fingers which were tracing swirling patterns on her skin. It was his voice that was pleading so passionately for her to stay. Why wouldn't she stay? "Will you won't you join the dance?" she wondered to herself. And then he kissed her, and she realized she'd been right about the magic thing.

His lips burned. They tingled like it did when you ate a pop rock…only a hundred times better. He tasted like tea and sugar, oranges and mint. She'd only ever kissed her ex-husband, and poor Ronny never had a chance when compared to Tarrant. Somewhere in her rattled brain she wondered if it was only like this because she was dreaming. In reality kisses didn't feel like this, at least not in her experience. But Jessie took the opportunity to see if his hair was as thick as it looked. She let her fingers curl into the mass of red and sure enough it felt like heavy silk. Her green eyed monster must have liked it because she heard a growl come from his throat. He opened his mouth and delved into hers. He devoured her, and she wasn't expecting it. And god he'd just picked her up off the floor and had her sitting on the table.

"But…your hat…" She managed to gasp out between kisses, concerned about the beautiful piece of craftsmanship and her none too small bottom destroying it. His fingers were skillfully undoing the back of her dress she realized, without even having to see the clasps. And there were a lot of them she knew. She could feel them against her back.

"It's safe…now hush." His voice was pure Scots now…or something similar and a lot deeper. She realized his eyes had taken on a red tint, no longer green. She should have been afraid, she thought to herself. But damn if she didn't like it. Maybe everyone was right and she was nuts. He grinned and it was no longer just a bit naughty…it was downright make your knickers melt naughty. "Hushing." Jessie replied and he didn't waste another second, his mouth covering hers again.

But it was a short lived bliss. The room started to shake, walls that weren't really there rattling. Tarrant pulled away from her, turning to look in the distance into the blackness. There was a sound, a high pitched…wailing. It was coming nearer. "Damn her…" His words were a snarl, his eyes flashed red. He was afraid of course, but his anger was just as strong.

"Who?" Jessie asked him, suddenly afraid herself.

The shaking grew, as did the noise. Words could just be made out. Tarrant stood in front of her, blocking her from the view of whatever was coming closer. "She's not here yet…but she's trying…she's nearly here." He turned to her and his eyes were nearly green again. "You must wake up…go before she finds you. You're not ready…but you will be." He turned back to the darkness, and Jessie saw a glowing light start to form in the center of the black…and it was the color of a bloody ruby.

"Tarrant…who does she think I am? Who do you think I am? What's going on?" She was freaked out officially, and granted it took a lot to freak her out. But the screaming was getting louder, and the shaking more violent. He turned back to her once more, and he was clearly afraid. He took hold of her face once more, staring into her wide blue eyes, and she could see he hoped she'd listen and take what he was about to say as truth.

"You are my Alice…a different name no doubt to go with this pretty new face, but my Alice just the same. That is the damnable Red Queen." His eyes changed again, his voice changing with it. "I've found and lost you 53 times over the last many…many years. I will not lose you again!" Here he turned and fairly shouted this at the now brighter ruby glow as though a challenge. When he turned back to her the wind was starting to pick up, the shaking of the room was nearly unbearable. But he would not move from her side.

His eyes were green again, his voice soft, barely able to be heard over the noise surrounding them. "This may be a dream, but I speak the truth my Alice. You must wake up. But you will find your way to my world. Our world. I need you. We need you. I can't stop it alone. I can't be alone…not now…not after I found you again." He caressed her face tenderly, even in this now hellish noise and insanity, he only saw her. "Wake up to reality my Alice…your Hatter will be waiting." He kissed her one last time, and then pulling a sharp golden needle from his sleeve, poked her in the arm.

And with that Jessie sat up with a gasp, to find her hotel room darkened with nights fall and a drop of blood on her sleeve.


	3. Chapter 3 Curiosity

**Disclaimer: I OWN THEM ALL !!! I'M MAD YOU SEE!!! MAD MAD MAD!!! MWAHAHAHAHAH!! HE'S MINE FRENCH LADY!! HEHEHEHEHE! (tranq) Ouch... (thud)**

Authors Note: Wow, thank you all for the love for this story. This is tasty angst right here. Cause yeah, I'm evil and make characters I love suffer. Cause I'm evil. But we've covered that. In any event, I promise that Wonderland proper will be coming soon. Until then we have dreams that we must deal with. Reviews are love. And inspire me to write faster. Hence this chapter being LONGER.

**Chapter 3**

**Curiosity**

Jessica tried to figure a way to explain the tiny wound in her arm. She'd scratched herself in her sleep…a bug bite…something, but not a wound made by a frantic Mad Hatter in a dream where some vengeful…thing…was coming to get them. Because that would simply be crazy…and she didn't need that on top of everything else that had gone wrong in her life.

The next day she'd scheduled for herself as a day of rest before the real vacation began. She thanked her rattled brain for thinking that far ahead because after her dream she didn't sleep anymore that night. She spent the remainder of her time watching reruns of old Doctor Who episodes on a BBC station. Unfortunately Doctor #6's clothes reminded her about the man in her dream. And that just made it that much worse.

She'd find herself wondering if he was okay. Had that thing gotten him? But then she'd shake her head, take another drink of the cheap hotel tea from a Styrofoam cup and remind herself it had simply been that…a dream. Then she'd rub her sore arm.

"My Alice..." He'd said. Why suddenly would dreams of Alice in Wonderland start coming at her? Granted she'd lived most of her life feeling out of place in the world. But she didn't talk to cats. She didn't throw tea cups at people randomly. And she didn't fall down rabbit holes. "This is just weird." She muttered allowed, and then remembered the feel of his lips against hers. Okay, maybe Wonderland had perks. But that didn't mean going nuts was the best thing for her.

Her head fell back against the headboard of the stiff bed and she saw the sun peeking over the horizon. "Great, I've been up all night…thinking about making out with the Mad Hatter." There were worst things she could do with her time, part of her reasoned. But that didn't make her jetlag go away. Or the fact she was really concerned that she'd had two very real dreams that had suddenly started out of nowhere and how they'd affected her so strongly.

After taking a long hot shower and drinking yet another cup of tea (even though it was horrid) Jessie decided to get dressed and go out. Sleep wasn't coming anytime soon for her, and she needed to figure out where her next stop was anyway. She'd only planned so far ahead.

Walking down the now busy streets of London she felt a little better, being lost in the shuffle of people who looked far more confident with their lives and where they were heading. It let her forget a lot of what a failure her life had become. She'd wasted a third of her life with a man who never understood her, and who tried to change her into something she wasn't. Her parents had given up on her too having seen most of their ambitions personified in her older and far more successful sister. If you could call having your soul turned to ash from desire for money and a bedside manner that made Dr. House seem like Dr. Seuss successful.

Jessie's book was half finished. After the divorce she felt like her soul had been turned to ash too. The desire for most of anything had left her. It hurt when you found out everything you believed in wasn't real. Maybe that was why the unreal man in her dream seemed more true to her than anything around her right then. Maybe that's why so much of her wanted him to be real. That and the fact when he kissed her he tasted like candy and sounded like a randy highlander when his eyes were glowing red. Yeah, that train of thought was totally sane.

Thinking about him made her smile though as she leaned against a storefront waiting for the mass of people on the sidewalk to abate so she could head further down. She'd snagged yet another cup of tea at a café. She blamed the influence of her phantom paramour. Oh well, if that's the only thing he caused her to do then she was lucky. Wasn't she? She swigged down the rest of it, thankful it was actual tea and not the hotels stale version. Tossing the paper cup into a trashcan she slipped into the rush of people and made for the travel agency the desk clerk had told her about.

Jessie looked through the tours they offered. There was one that took a person through London's meaner areas like Whitechapel and Fleet Street. For a moment she considered it. There was that story about the barber…but no. She had had enough darkness for awhile. After a few more minutes she decided on the bus tour to some of the outskirts and villages. There were some estates it included that were open to the public. Maybe there would be a Mr. Darcy coming out of a lake…one could hope.

After paying a wince worthy amount of money Jessie stepped out of the office and tried to decide what to do for the rest of the day. Her tour didn't start till the day after tomorrow…she knew she needed to sleep at some point. Then she spied the bookstore across the street. She grinned…a home away from home.

Inside the smell of old paper surrounded her. God she loved that smell, almost as much as the scent of licorice. Wait…where had that come from? "Argh…stop thinking about him. He's not real. He's a figment of an overactive imagination, which you know you have." Jessie chastised herself, thankful she had the sense not to talk to herself aloud and just thought the berating. She'd done that enough times in the past to know people would stare at her. "But it's a sure way to have an intelligent conversation." She mused.

She pulled her bag securely over her shoulder and headed into the depths of the store. It was a good one, with lots of paperbacks and hardbacks, first editions and new editions. The sections were neatly arranged by genre with the non-fiction in the back. She wandered the aisles for a good half an hour, something Ronny would have throttled her for. He hated books. For the millionth time she wondered why she married him, and for the millionth time that cynical and jaded part of her brain answered her "He was the only one who asked."

Jessie made her way back through for a second pass. She'd already seen a hundred books she'd have loved to buy, but she couldn't afford to A. buy that many or B. the airline fee for the amount of weight they'd add to her bag. So she'd pick one…just one, which was the equivalent of her picking the best bonbon out of a box of Godiva chocolate. That was to say nearly impossible for her.

So she headed back to the fantasy section, which was right next to the children's books. And there of course, bridging the gap between the two sat THE book. "Alice In Wonderland." Jessie actually tried to walk by it. She tried to not look at it. But her eyes kept betraying her, heading back to the cover and its purplish pink coloring (just like his lips) and the picture it surrounded (a tea party with a handsome man with a large top hat sitting at the head of a table.)

She owned three copies of the book at home. Or actually she had had three copies as she'd had to sell a lot of her books when she'd moved into her tiny apartment. She'd kept one of those. She knew the book by heart…she didn't need another copy…so why was she picking it up? Why was she tracing the drawing with her fingertip and humming a song she'd never heard before? "You're bonkers." She said aloud.

"The best people are." A voice said, lisping softly. She turned and there was no one there, no one at all. The air was empty except for the faintest scent of orange spice.

Her blue eyes widened, searching around…but there was no trace of anyone around her. She nearly put the book back down and ran. But she found she couldn't do it. "Fine…fine I'll buy it." She grumbled and went to the cashier. The woman behind the counter had hair the color of fine silver and big brown eyes. She looked to be in her early 70's, but her eyes were still sharp as knives. Jessie felt them on her as she rummaged through her messenger bag for her wallet. She finally found it and paid her, all the while feeling like the woman was judging her. Or most likely thought she was nuts. She should be used to that by now.

Declining a bag or a receipt, she slipped her purchase in with her wallet and headed outside. She had lunch at a pub with decent curry and yet more tea. She blamed the desire for caffeine on how much of it she drank. Afterward she headed back to the hotel and sat in the lobby reading the book. Time slipped by her, and before she realized it, it was nearly seven o'clock and the sun had set. And she was actually very tired…so tired her eyes barely stayed open. Exhaustion had found her at last, no matter that she'd nearly drank a gallon of tea or not.

She stood up and nearly stumbled from the couch, holding the book to her chest. "Damn…I'm an idiot." She thought. There was no way she was going to risk passing out on a dinner plate. She needed to go to bed…and sadly she knew that meant risking the dreams again.

But part of her wanted to go there, to that place again so she could see if he was alright. In the elevator, half asleep to begin with, her brain wasn't warring with her so fiercely on the logic and rationality of his existence. Jessie just wanted to know he was okay…and to see those eyes and that smile again. Yes it might mean facing that awful wailing specter, but Tarrant was worth it. Tarrant was worth a lot of risk actually. "He's risked so much for me." She muttered drowsily, not realizing she'd said it aloud.

The lady in the elevator with her, wearing the high end dress and crazy high heels that cost more than Jessie's car no doubt, looked at her strangely with nearly non-existent eyebrows. Before she could comment the doors opened to her floor and she quickly left, wanting to get away from whatever Jessie was muttering about.

She barely managed to unlock her room once she got there. And when she did she let her bag drop the floor and didn't bother changing out of her jeans or t-shirt. She simply curled up on the bed. Her head hit the pillow and she was out within seconds.

Jessie was somewhere new this time. New to her at least, but obviously it was an old place. It looked like a ruin of some kind. Stones that had been scorched by something littered the ground. Half destroyed rooms and rubble were all around her. The black boots of her chosen form of dress crunched on something as she walked…she looked down and saw what could have been pieces of bone. She didn't want to think that, so she just forced herself to believe they were rocks.

It was cold here. She shivered as the purple dress didn't have much in the way of insulation. Gooseflesh covered her nearly bare shoulders and she rubbed her arms, trying to get warm. Was he here? Why would she show up here when her last thought was "I need to find Tarrant…he has to be okay…he has to be…" if he wasn't.

She walked and shivered and kept walking. The landscape was just as lifeless as the others. Jessie didn't like it…this one was even more tragic for some reason. At last she decided to call out for him…maybe he'd appear again like before. So she said his name, just above a whisper. "Tarrant?"

She walked a little further, coming to what might have at one time been a house. It had withstood whatever had happened better than the rest of the buildings. But it was still a ruin, and showed burn marks on the stones, as well as what might have been, frighteningly enough, claw marks. Jessie was just getting ready to call out for him again when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her down to the floor and into the recesses of the structure.

It was gloomy, with the sunlight barely filtering through the cracks in the walls and the half rotten timbers that made a semi roof. But there was her Hatter, as he called himself, looking at her with those green eyes. His expression was a jumble; fear, anger, and happiness flitted across his face. He wasn't the dapper dream image he was before. He was back to how he'd first appeared to her…worse for wear and haggard.

She smiled, happy he was alive and that her plan had worked. "Tarrant! I found you!" She made to hug him but he stopped her, his pale hands grabbing her shoulders.

"You shouldn't have looked for me!" He told her, his voice low, nervous. "You aren't ready yet…she's searching for you…searching for me. It's dangerous…dangerous dreams you are having…"

Jessie didn't give a flying fig about the danger he was talking about. She felt her face fall, sad that he didn't want her here. "I wanted to make sure you were okay…I know it's a dream, but I don't care. I wanted to see you again."

His expression changed at her words, his eyes softened, his grip loosened on her shoulders. Tarrant let out a heavy sigh. "Daring darling girl…" His voice was filled with surrender. He could resist it no more than she. Jessie tried again and this time he hugged her to him fiercely. She buried her face in his jacket, drinking in the scent of him that was now so familiar.

"I had to know you were safe. I know you said it was dangerous….but I keep thinking about you." She murmured against the velvet collar. "I had to know." Her arms were tight around him, but his were like steel around her waist.

"You shouldn't have risked it." He told her, "She's not found me yet…her monsters aren't quick enough…I'm too much for them…too much muchness…" She knew he was smiling that crazy grin as he spoke.

Jessie managed to pull back enough to look at him, to check and make sure he was truly okay. His arms were still around her, just like the last time. It was almost like he couldn't let her go. And that was fine.

His skin still bore the marks of fights and running through a forest. He looked tired, even though he said he didn't need to sleep anymore. But she could tell he did. Her fingers traced along his high cheekbones. He closed his eyes leaning into her touch. "I miss you…" The words were barely a breath of air as he spoke them, and they broke her heart.

"My names Jessie." She said softly, tentatively. She knew he thought she was Alice. But it would be nice to hear him say it, just once, even if it was to tell her to hit the road.

The Mad Hatter, for that was surely who he was, opened his eyes and looked at her wistfully. "Jessie…" he sampled the name on his tongue like an exotic tea. His lisping voice made it far more melodious than it had any right to be in her opinion. He reached up and held her chin gingerly, his other hand grasping one of hers. "My Jessie." He said with a smile. "I like it." He finished the thought.

Jessie grinned. "I'm glad." She said, actually feeling a blush on her cheeks. Good lord…she was blushing. After the make out session before it was amazing to think NOW she'd blush. But such was the effect of him. She realized something then, and reaching out ran her fingers along his tangled head of bright red hair. "Where's your hat?" She asked.

His lips turned up at the corner. "Resting." He replied, and then pulled her up with him to stand. He gestured over to the corner where the hat sat upon a small rock next to a thin blanket and small rucksack of sorts.

"You're hiding here?" She asked and squeezed his hand in sympathy, wondering how bad everywhere else must be if this sort of place was considered safe.

He nodded leading her over to the corner where she saw he had a tiny fire burning and a small tea kettle hanging above it. With as much pride as he could muster he gestured for her to take a seat on the blanket. "This…this used to be my home. My clan…our home…" He settled next to her and went about pulling two small cups from the bag for them. "You're just in time for tea…" He told her, and then went through the process of making them two very small, perfectly sugared cups.

Jessie realized then the nightmares he'd spoke of before were born here. Blood and fire…the images that only he could see…they'd come from the place she was now sitting. This is where the Mad Hatter really became broken in half. "Tarrant…why hide here? Here of all places?" She asked him as he handed hers to her. She sipped the surprisingly strong tea, waiting for him to answer.

His eyes darkened, and he turned to face the fire. He drank half his tea in one mouthful. And when he spoke she heard the tone that told her the darker half of his nature was in control. "She wouldna think of looking here. She thinks me weak…she doesna know that Hightopp's were warriors too." He finished his cup and sat it down on the ground. He turned to her with red rimmed eyes, nearly glowing in the dimness of their hiding place. Tarrant took the cup from her hands, placing it next to his. His gaze narrowed, boring into her, causing her breath to catch in her throat and her heart to beat faster.

"This place…it gives me strength. Like you lass. It reminds me why I must fight" He reached up and grasped her chin again, rougher this time. "She'd never think of looking here cause she hasna soul nor heart within her. And thas why you and I will win in tha end." His other hand grasped her hip and pulled her nearer, and Jessie let him. His voice when he spoke like this was nearly as hypnotic as his eyes.

He leaned close, letting his nose run along her cheek and down to her neck. "Aye…you smell like sweet cream." He whispered against her skin. "And taste of it too…" She gasped when she felt his tongue lick the length of her throat.

"Tarrant…" She sighed as he wound his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back. "I'm not her…" She couldn't be…she never inspired anything in anyone except thoughts of insanity. Yet maybe that made sense in this case.

"Yes you are." He growled against her neck, his teeth scraping along her flesh. "You're My Jessie…My Alice…Mine…" He made her look at him, forced her gaze back to his and she was trapped in a battle of green and red with fathomless black centers. "No one else…no one but you…"

His mouth clamped over hers, cutting off anymore of her protests of who he thought she was. Obviously he'd had enough of that. And Jessie was more than okay with his alternative. That tingling sensation was back. It was like an electric shock now, and it swept over her while his lips and tongue worked more of their magic. He drank her, taking her in with every lick, every touch. He savored her and it was paradise. Warm and soft, and yet wild…just held in check. She could feel him trembling…and she was too from the cold and from the kiss of a madman.

The Hatter must have noticed. When he pulled away at last for breath and for a try at controlling this situation he saw she was cold as an iceberg. He was used to these highlands and their cool temperatures. He was dressed a lot better for them, with his coat, shirt and vest, not to mention long socks and pants. She had on a thin dress that left most of her shoulders and upper back bare to the elements, with short sleeves to boot and no gloves to speak of.

"Oh my dear…you're freezing….you'll catch your death…dream or no…" His voice was back to the soft lisping tones she enjoyed just as much as his Scottish lilt. He quickly pulled off his coat and wrapped it about her shoulders, ever the gentleman.

The about face from impassioned kiss to this was unexpected. But Jessie was learning this was him. He was cracked in the middle, perhaps even more broken than that. And she accepted him that way just fine.

Out of the blue she yawned. And Tarrant realized she really needed sleep…not a visit to a land she considered a dream. "You need rest my Jessie." He let his knuckles run down her cheek gently. "To yawn in a dream…that is a sign."

She nodded, pulling his rather comfy coat closer around her. "Can I sleep here with you?" She asked him, not even thinking and resting her head on his shoulder.

Tarrant stiffened again, just for a moment. "I…I…" He stammered and she smiled, and managed to wrap an arm around him letting him share the warmth of his coat. That answered that…he had no choice, as if there ever was one.

She was asleep in moments. And Tarrant knew she'd be fading away not long after that, back to her world. He gently pulled her to where she was securely on his lap, her head resting against his chest, both his arms around her, as if that could hold her there and keep her with him. But he knew better. He rested his chin in her hair, relishing for the few more minutes she would be with him the texture, the scent of flowers.

Tears were forming in his eyes. Tears he would never ever let her see. "If you knew my darling dreamer…if you knew how much this hurts…you wouldn't have asked it. It's a sweet pain…and I will bear it…bear the beautiful pain...pretty pain…but pain the same…so much pain…" His voice was the soft lisping whisper of all those years ago, when he'd told her she wouldn't remember him. She'd proven him wrong…she had remembered. And so had he. He held her. Not moving an inch lest she awaken too soon or too late…he held her and tears fell from his emerald eyes.

When she started to fade, he couldn't help the tightening of his arms, trying to keep her by his side. He kissed her hair, kissed her forehead, and then kissed her lips as she disappeared inch by inch. And when she was nearly gone he whispered "My darling daring dreamer…My Jessie…you'll remember and so will I."

When she did wake up to the sunlight streaming into her room, her cheeks were wet with tears. And Jessie wasn't sure they were hers alone.


	4. Chapter 4 Broken

**Disclaimer: Mr. Depp: You expect me to talk?**

**Fanfic Writer: No Mr. Depp I expect you to strip. **

**Mr. Depp: No, not the naked laser beam of squee….NOO!! You can't do this you don't own me!!**

**Fanfic Writer: (petting her cat) Yes, yes!! (manic laughter)**

**Authors Note: Wowza, I'm so happy you all are pleased with this and enjoying it. It's some fairly dark stuff, even for me. Who the hell knew such a thing could happen? But in any event, you have lived up to your part and reviewed and favorited (and in some cases threatened violence…which fills me with joy) and so here is Chapter 4. It's a cliffhanger (quite literally) but have no fear. Chapter 5 is on its way as we speak. And I promise Wonderland is nearly upon us (why yes I'd rather have a Hatter upon me…but we can't have everything.)**

Chapter 4

Broken

Jessie had wiped her eyes, but for some reason after waking up the need to cry was still too strong to deny. She hadn't sobbed so hard since her grandfather had died years before. He'd always understood her strange tendencies, or at least he'd never judged her or tried to change her as the rest of her family had. When she'd lost him, it had felt like someone had gutted her. And that's what this felt like. As if someone had scooped out of her a part she needed to live. Something that made her her. She wouldn't think about the fact the tears she'd wiped away held the barest scent of tea leaves.

It took all of her strength to simply pull herself from the bed and into the shower. Jessie turned the water on full hot, and even though it nearly scalded her skin off, she stayed under the water until the need to flat out bawl left her. She scrubbed her skin with the hotels small bar of soap, washed her hair…and let the tears fall and be swept away beneath the jets of spray from the shower. When she was able to stop, she turned the water off and numbly wrapped up in a towel.

Jessie fell into the room's single chair and stared blankly at the wall. The dream…The Hatter…Wonderland… She felt herself losing her grasp on what was real and what wasn't. The crying fit was surely a sign. These dreams were becoming more real than reality. And the scary part was how much she wanted him to be real. He was Her Hatter, only him and no other. Part of waking up and finding him not there with her had started that crying fit, but also there was the whisper she had heard while drifting back to wakefulness; his voice and his tears. All that pain because of her.

She sniffed again; everything always feels sore after sobbing that hard. Sighing she stood and like a robot pulled on her clothes for the day. She couldn't even fathom a cup of tea right then. "No way." She tells the pot with the few prepackaged packets lying next to it. Her voice is hoarse, dry.

This was supposed to be a restful day, but she knows that sleeping is something that she doesn't want to do now. She was worried about herself. Had the divorce sent her over the edge? Had she finally lived up to everyone's expectations of her craziness? The next day the tour started and she was very near cancelling everything. This had all started the minute she'd come near England…maybe that was what had triggered it…

She rubbed her face and stood up; gathering her bag from where she'd dropped it the night before. Jessie left the room and headed out into the now fairly dreary day. London's weather seemed to be changing to fit her mood. It was looking like rain was going to start falling any moment. She squared her bag on her shoulder determinedly. She would find something to do to distract her from thoughts of Hatters and tears. She would keep herself awake as long as she could. She didn't want to sleep and wind up there again.

But she knew her brain…it would take her back there. Or more so her heart would as it was obviously the place it thought she belonged. "Home is where the heart is." She murmured to herself as she walked down the sidewalk, sidestepping a large crack in the concrete. "Home is where the Hatter is." Her brows furrowed. "Shut up." She said aloud, garnering a look from the businessman standing next to her.

Jessie spent the day at the Tower of London. Sadly instead of images coming to mind of Basil Rathbone in tights and an oversized Boris Karloff, she caught glimpses of a wildly clothed man in manacles, head bowed in defeat behind bars. She made a point of drinking coffee. And she could almost hear a soft lisping voice poo pooing her choice of beverage. She'd drink more to drown it out.

By dinner time she'd succeeded in having enough caffeine in her system to choke a horse and legs that were shaking from walking so much. "Okay, this might not have been the best course of action." She thought to herself. She was wired but exhausted. Not a good combination.

The tube ride back to the hotel was not the best either. As the stone walls rushed by the windows she started getting dizzy. Underground…falling…a piano…falling forever…head over heels over and over. She closed her eyes against the sensation, because it was making her head spin.

"You're back!"

"Back to stay, I told you I would be."

"You remembered me."

"I'd never forget."

"I love you…love you…"

"Tarrant, don't let me go."

"Never."

"Run Alice!! Run!"

"So cold…I can't…stay."

"NO!!!!!!"

Jessie jerked as the anguished cry became train brakes squealing them to a stop. "Damn it." She wiped her eyes, thankful she wasn't crying at least. She hadn't meant to sleep. She was amazed it had even happened considering the coffee she'd drunk throughout the day. The dream wasn't the same as the others. It was like faded photos flickering through her mind and she was watching the scenes play out, a silent observer. It was random… not clear. Jessie shook her head trying to erase the unease and the cobwebs.

She stumbled out of the train and headed up the stairs. "Great vacation Jessica. Really should do this more often." She mumbled to herself, running shaking fingers through her hair. She felt clammy. Usually she could handle caffeine better than this. She and caffeine were old friends. But Jessie suspected her bodies reaction had to do with other outside influences, more so than the coffee.

She took a few deep breaths when she got to the top of the stairs of the damp London air. The scent of petrol fumes and frying food met her nostrils, but at least it helped. Licking her lips she headed off to her hotel once more, deciding that maybe some food might do her some good.

The restaurant was nearly empty since it was after the dinner rush. Jess sat down heavily and ordered a burger and some fries. Simple was good. When the waiter asked if she wanted anything to drink she hesitated and asked for a shot of whiskey. She didn't drink often, but after her day she thought she'd earned it.

The sandy haired server brought her the food and the booze quickly. It was obvious they wanted to close for the night. Jess drank the whiskey in one swallow, feeling it burn all the way down and settle in her stomach like a little fire. She ate half her burger and some of the fries, which were already cold. "Perfect end to a perfect day…" She thought.

She signed the check and headed up to her room. Jess looked at the bed warily. "Nope…nope not doing it." She said aloud. She changed out of her clothes and pulled on the comfy t-shirt and sleep pants she'd brought along. Then she flopped in front of the TV and looked for something to watch. It worked for a couple hours. Some Victorian set mini-series that she was sure she'd seen before was playing. Then one of the actors showed up with a top hat on, and a long tailed coat. She switched the channel. There was an animal special on about rabbits in the wild. "Seriously?!" She cried aloud and then switched off the TV, tossing the remote against the wall.

Jess sighed heavily. The caffeine was wearing off and she was starting to crash. She couldn't fight it anymore. She had to sleep. She dragged herself into the bed and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "Please…please don't let me be losing it." She prayed to whoever was listening. Then she closed her eyes.

It was a balcony. A balcony that looked over a vista with waterfalls and a clear night sky, or at least that was what it half was. The dreamscape was unfinished. And Jessie stood there in her comfy clothes, not a dress of violet silk. She ran shaking fingers through her red hair, peering out over balconies edge, leaning her elbows on the white stone.

"Where do I come up with this stuff?" She wondered aloud.

"It's a memory." He said from behind her, and she wasn't shocked or surprised by his presence.

She turned to find him in better shape than the last time she'd seen him, but less so than the dream he'd shared with her. He had his hat held against his hip, his face was serious, the expression a mixture of hurt and concern. "You're…fighting it." His brows furrowed, a little line forming between them. "You don't want to remember…"

She turned fully to face him, her face tense. "It's not a memory…I…don't you see you're something I dreamed up." Jessie would have laughed if it wasn't so serious. She was trying to convince her figment that he was just that…a figment.

He gave a rueful laugh, placing his hat on the railing. "Do you know how many times you've believed that was the truth my darling dreamer?"

Confusion flitted across her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Twenty seven. Twenty seven times I've had to convince you that I'm not a dream…delusion…psychosis…figment…fantasy…" He started rambling again.

"Twenty seven what?" She interrupted him.

"I'm fine…." He blinked then refocused on her and noticed what she was wearing. "Oh no no no. You should only be dressed in the finest silks and lace my Jessie. This just won't do. And what in the name of Underland is a Darth Vader?" He peered curiously at her t-shirt. "This is going to change as soon as you return. I simply can't abide it."

She looked at him like he was the crazy one. Which granted was something he was quite used to. Jessie crossed her arms in front of her shirt, for some reason actually feeling embarrassed by what she was wearing…even though she had every right to wear what she wanted. It was her mind damn it.

"Listen…I am not going to do this anymore. I'm going to wake up…and you and all this…" she gestured about her. "stuff is going disappear." She took a deep breath, avoiding his eyes which were staring down at her from where he now leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He didn't look happy or as frivolous as before. In fact the expression he was wearing was borderline angry.

Jess sighed; she didn't like having to do this. If it was a good old fashioned fantasy that would be fine, but it wasn't. It was taking over, and it was taking over quickly. "I can't do this. I'm losing it…I may have already lost it. I'm not a princess or special or magic. And as much as I wish you were real…you aren't. There is no such thing as…Underland or Wonderland."

"Are ye quite done?" He asked, nearly growling the question.

He was obviously not pleased with what she was saying. But she couldn't let that stop her. "Look…I really…I…" She let out a frustrated grunt. "Argh! This shouldn't be this difficult."

Tarrant didn't make a move or say anything. He just kept staring at her with those jade eyes. Jessie took a deep breath and slowly let it out, then met his gaze. "I woke up crying this morning. I was crying so hard I could barely breathe." She saw his face soften. The red that was starting to rim the green of his iris disappeared. "I didn't know if I'd ever stop, and do you know why?"

The Hatter gave just a slight shake of his head, uncertain.

"Because you weren't there! Because I realized it was all in my head and you aren't real. Because I heard you…and you love me!" She felt the dampness on her cheeks and grew angry. She'd cried enough over the last year. She didn't need any more. Jessie saw him step away from the wall, as though to come near her and she backed away from him. "No…don't you dare."

He stopped mid-step. She was getting far too close to the railing and too far away from him for his liking in her current state. "Jessie…please listen." He started to say, but she cut him off.

"I wake up from this, from you…to reality. To this place where I'm nothing to nobody, in fact I'm a big fat disappointment. But to you…" She shook her head, turning to face the half formed landscape. "To you I'm something special. Do you know how much that hurts to lose every time I wake up?" She was dangerously close to the edge of the balcony now, her voice rising with each word.

He stopped only two steps from her. His face took on the look she'd seen him wear before, of seeing things that only he could, things no one should. "Yes…" He said. His voice was gentle, "Yes I know very well." He tilted his head, studying her, all the while keeping an eye on how near the edge of the drop she was. Her gaze came back to his at the words. "I've loved and lost you 53 times. Each time it was new to you, just like now. But to me…I remember all of them, especially the first. Because that was the first time anyone had ever seen me…as me and not as a broken fool."

She'd stopped moving, for which he was glad. He couldn't risk her doing something foolish because of her distress. He simply wanted to stop it, to help her. Even when she was trying to convince herself he was merely a dream…for the now 28th time. He gave her a small half smile. "Although I am slightly cracked…maybe more than slightly if I think too hard on it. But you saw the best in me and didn't mind…my mind." He nodded, holding out a hand towards her. "You helped me heal Jessie…because you are special. You are magic…to me."

She closed her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes he was growing more and more fond of each time he saw them. Tears sparkled on her pale cheeks. He wished she'd let him hold her again. He knew if given a chance he could make her smile.

He'd been sleeping on the thin blanket on the floor of his hiding place, the scent of her still there on his tattered coat. The temptation had been too great for the chance to see her again, and so he'd let himself drift away. And here he had found her, and he was glad for it now that he'd seen she was trying so hard to fight the truth.

This place was safe for the time being from The Red Queen's influence, hence why he wasn't concerned in that regard. The White Queens power was still strong here, in this memory of her castle. The Hatter found it a cruel irony that this was the place she would have a flash of in her mind in order to tell him once more she didn't believe he was real. Perhaps it was a good sign though, that this was in fact where she chose to do it. This was the first place it had ever happened.

Jessie shook her head, eyes still closed. "I can't…" She whispered. And to his horror he heard a familiar tone in the words. One he'd had within his own voice before she had come back to him. She was broken too…or nearly so. Damn the Red Queen, damn her and damn the world above for good measure. To hear and see it in her was nearly too much for him to witness. Her muchness was missing once more, only more so than before.

Tarrant took another tentative step closer. "You can, you have…" He told her. "So many times…" He could almost touch her fingers. If she backed up one more step she might fall. "If I can bear it…if I swear to remember it all for both of us, can you believe me to be real?" Tarrant remembered every second of every moment he'd had with her. Every lifetime she'd had, he'd shared. He'd never let them go, even with the torment carried within the memories. Each one was too precious…each like a glittering jewel.

Tarrant could remember each first kiss, when his Alice had believed, had remembered. The sweetness of that moment never changed. He remembered every first night spent in her arms, and all the nights after, and even those special afternoon teas being hidden by the tablecloth beneath the long table…the taste of perhaps cinnamon scone on her lips, sometimes chocolate from a croissant, but always delicious.

Her eyes opened, and he saw the ghosts of doubt there in their shining depths. He could drown in those blue pools he realized, and be happy to do so. She sniffed trying to stop the tears. He saw the dark circles beneath her eyes and he wished she would stop fighting him. "My Jessie, don't give up for I haven't. And I know….I know you are so near. We need you. I need you. If I can believe in you, can't you believe in me?"

Jessie heard his mad logic and in a strange way it made sense. If a delusion believed in her, why couldn't she believe it and make it real? What was real anyway? Who's to say she wasn't someone's dream and that the day that person woke up she ceased to be.

"You'll only disappoint him. You disappoint everyone don't you?" A faint voice whispered from the darkness. Very faint, but Jessie could hear it like a devil on her shoulder. "Best just get this over with now. You're already losing your mind. Do you want to plummet down further? Look at that drop there…wouldn't it just be so pleasant to fall into that nice silent black. No more people telling you who you should be. No more people telling you what you should do. Just silent, quiet darkness."

It sounded so wonderful just then. No more lawyer, no more parents with their disapproving faces. No more Ronny and his hurtful words. No more…just one step over and she'd be free of it all. Even if it was a dream, it might work. She might just keep falling and never wake up. And would that be so very bad?

Tarrant saw her gaze flicker to the edge of the balcony. He saw her tense as something unpleasant was running through her mind. In fact he could just make out a voice, not the words…but something…something was out there. Even with the jumble that made up his own thoughts, he knew this was not right. "Jessie….do come away from the edge love." His voice was very soft, his movements careful. "It's not safe…not safe at all…and you don't want to catch cold do you?"

She laughed, a quick mirthless sound. It cut him deeply to hear it. "I might catch my death." Her voice was laced with a bitterness he'd not heard before. Tarrant's eyes tightened around the corners, wincing at the blackness of humor.

"Tis nothing to joke about my girl." His lips thinned, worry etching his face.

She glanced at him, and he saw the emotions flicker across her, as easy to read as his own were. "No more Hatter." She thought…and that gave her pause. The voice called her again, so faint yet insistent. Falling falling…never stopping…falling forever and a day. Falling falling…never stopping…gliding all the way…

"I'll miss you when I wake up." She said with a sad smile, and then she turned, reaching for the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 Found

**Disclaimer: I just bought Sleepy Hollow on blu ray. Does that count?**

**Authors Note: Yes, I'm an evil woman. Yes I left you and Jessie literally hanging. But fear not! Here is Chapter 5 and it's an EXTRA LONG ONE (naughty!!!) **

**Enjoy. And yes, there is Wonderland/Underland on the way.**

**Thank you for the reviews. They are my tea. Keep them coming. And thank you once again for enjoying my schizophrenic fic. I had no idea you all would like it this much. Its crack to write, I can't stop. Cause Tarrant just won't shut up (not that I mind.)**

Chapter 5

Found

"NO!" Tarrant's cry was eerily similar to the one she'd heard before on the train. It was louder than the voice she heard calling her into the black void that stretched below them. Jessie was pitching forward eyes closed waiting for her fall to begin. But strong, callused fingers grasped her arm, pulling her back at the last moment. Instead of plummeting down into the darkness she fell back onto the stones of the balcony floor, next to The Hatter whose grip was unrelenting.

"Foolish girl! Do you know what you were just about to do??" His voice was frantic, his eyes huge.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She pulled at his hold on her, half sobbing. She'd been so close.

"No, never. Never!" He told her, his voice rising. "I shall never let you do such a thing!" He heard it again…the whisper. Only this time he could make out the words.

"He's only prolonging your pain. Resist him." It spoke, the tone one custom made to inspire trust. The R's were distinctly strange…he recognized it instantly.

He kept hold of Jessie and glared out into the darkness with red, red eyes. "Ye shall not take her from me you bulbous headed harlot. Ye shall not win this war." His words were a harsh snarl of threat. She was getting stronger, that was the only way she'd been able to even reach her here. The Hatter sensed the Red Queen's presence leave when she realized she'd lost this battle.

Jessie was still trying to pull her arm from his grasp. She was actually hitting him now, the fist of her right hand knocking against his coat front. He caught her other arm in an equally tight grip. "Jessie Jessie….stop." His voice had gone back to the lisping softness of normalcy. He wasn't used to being the one calming down the person who had lost control of their facilities. This was usually someone else's job and he the recipient.

"I just wanted it to stop…I don't want to hurt anymore…why can't you just let me end it?" Her voice was hoarse, pleading. Finally she stopped fighting him, slumping her shoulders in defeat. Jessie let her head fall against his shoulder and simply cried.

He gathered her in his arms. He held her, smoothing her hair and humming gently as you would to a child. Finally when he thought her calm enough he spoke. "Oh my darling girl…you mustn't let her do this. Her truth is a lie. There is no peace that way. I know for I've often thought how pleasant it would be to try…" He pulled away and lifted her face to his view. Her eyes were still sad, but they were clearer than before. "Plus where would one get their tea?" He gave her a half smile, hoping to inspire one of her own.

Jessie's head felt like someone had shaken it in a blender. Had she really been trying to jump off the balcony? She glanced over towards the spot she'd just been standing. She felt the Hatter's fingers tighten just slightly, as though worried she'd run and try again. She looked back at him, finding his green eyes filled with worry.

"Did I really just try to jump?" She asked him, her voice unsteady. He recognized that look as well. It spoke to coming out of a very deep, very nasty delusion. It was always the same for him when one took over. He always needed a moment to come back to himself and realize it was all in his head.

The Hatter nodded, releasing one of her arms and placing the back of his hand gently against her forehead. The gesture was strangely familiar to her. His skin was cool against hers. She leaned against his touch gratefully, welcoming it.

"Yes my sweet, I'm afraid you did." He told her. "You weren't yourself dare I say." Tarrant let his fingers trail down her cheek in a caress. "But this just confirms my concerns. Worries I've had since I found you in the forest."

Jessie took hold of his hand then, squeezing it. "Thank you…for saving me." She swallowed thickly, and found she couldn't meet his eyes. She'd been more than cruel to him, and he'd still saved her from jumping. She thought it quite the personal experience, keeping someone from killing themselves. With that thought Jessie realized she might be in a slight state of shock too.

The Hatter smiled again, raising her fingers to his dark pink lips and kissing them. "Thank you for letting me." He'd known with every fiber of his being that if she'd succeeded he would have flung himself right after her, with not one moment's hesitation. And while he figured he'd eventually catch up to her during the fall, possibly holding her in his arms while they plummeted through the swirling black (this wasn't as horrific a thought as it should be he realized) it wouldn't help Underland and it would do nothing to stop the Red Queen. In fact it would be quite the opposite. She'd win.

Jessie couldn't fathom what had just happened…but she suddenly realized something very important. She didn't care if he wasn't real anymore. She'd happily be called crazy if it meant she could just see him, even if it was just in her dreams. He was at least real to her. With that thought a lightness came over her heart. The Hatter must have seen something in her face because he cocked his head to the side, watching her again in that manner she'd come to recognize.

Jessie took a deep breath. Then she looked up at him with eyes that were clear of the torment she'd been going through over the past two days. "I've decided something Tarrant." Her voice was surprisingly steady.

"And what is that my dear girl?" He tucked a strand of errant red hair behind her ear.

"I believe in you." She said simply, giving him a smile.

His grin would have put Chess to shame. "Oh my dear, I am so glad that you have come to your senses." He exclaimed, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly not able to stop the action.

She hugged him back, laughing. "Well, that's probably not the best choice of words to describe it…I'm sure there are quite a few Doctors out there that would disagree."

He let her go and made a face of slight disgust. "Doctors, bah! Charlatans one and all."

She laughed again, and the sound brought a shiver of delight to him. Yet he couldn't enjoy the feeling for long. He wanted her to forget what had just occurred, but he could not. It was too close for comfort, and it meant the dark forces of the Red Queen were gaining power. It also meant that they might be able to find her outside of Underland and in her world. And if that happened he was powerless to protect her. That thought wiped the smile from his lips. His time was short, as she'd be waking soon.

"My Jessie, I have something important I must tell you. And you must remember this when you awake in your cozy bed." He took her hands in his again, making sure her focus was on what he was saying.

"What is it?" Jessie's attention was on him, but that made it even more difficult for her to focus on what he was saying. He was a distraction from himself. She kept alternating between his jade colored eyes, his gorgeous mouth, and the way his skin looked like ivory dusted in snow.

"The Red Queen's power is growing. I can't protect you when you are not here. You must find your way to Underland…as soon as you can." His face was clearly distressed, his gaze serious and a slightly darker shade of green. "If you truly believe I'm real my darling girl, then you must believe that the rest is real as well."

She pursed her lips and sighed heavily. "Then I'd still have to be Alice…and everything that comes with it." Her eyes stared down at the white stone floor. Her lovely delusion was all she wanted. She didn't need the rest of it, because that would mean she really was at risk of being killed by some insane, card loving Queen. And Jessie had decided that if she was crazy, she'd control just how crazy she was. Or she'd at least try to.

He nodded, saddened that the thought of such a thing would make her hesitate. He wished she'd see herself as he did. But one step at a time he supposed. He'd convince her, he'd come this far. "My Jessie, even if you don't believe me in that regard, then just believe I want you safe."

She looked back at him, a slightly crooked and wistful smile on her lips. He was growing quite fond of each of these little smiles and grins that she'd deemed fit to gift him with. Each one was different and uniquely….Jessie.

She reached up and touched his face, letting her fingers trace the exquisite curve of his cheek bone. "Why can't it just be simple? Why can't it just be you and me and a table full of cake and tea?"

At this turn of phrase an overwhelming urge to ravish her right there on the balcony came over him. It wouldn't have been the first time for it to have occurred. In fact Tarrant recalled a total of 73 and a half times he'd made love to her on the balcony (the half caused by the interruption of a very embarrassed McTwisp.) But the simple desire she'd just expressed, just the two of them and a table full of cake and tea…let the cups fall where they may. Oh it made him ponder so many, many things when his already scattered brain should be focused on the dangers at hand, and not on thoughts of…well…he needed to pull himself together. But it was difficult. And it had been so very long…

Tarrant's green eyes seemed to take on a glow that she was starting to recognize. "Lovely girl, sweet as icing…sugar and cream…I promise you a table set for a queen. And I shall enjoy letting you sample the very best I have to offer."

She grinned, unable to help it. "Oh really?"

One red brow quirked up in response. "Naughty…" He said the word with a shine to his eye and a purr in his voice. It was a word she inspired him to say quite often (and he admitted, aspire to be on more than a few occasions) "I do in fact mean tea."

Jessie laughed at his response. She'd felt better than she had in days. And she attributed it to him. Even with all the things that had just occurred, it didn't matter because she had her Hatter back beside her, at least for a while.

She leaned up and placed a kiss on his chin. "I know. I'm joking." She told him smiling.

Before she could move away he pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers. It was a soft almost chaste kiss, that developed to just a bit more. Quite in defiance of what he would relish doing if given the time. But it was enough for now. He released her slightly swollen lower lip from between his teeth a few seconds later. "Sorry…couldn't help that…begged to be done…" His cheeks were flushed and so were hers.

"Uh…" Jessie was having trouble thinking, her mouth was tingling again and he was far too good at making her brain go to mush. "Uh…don't apologize for ever doing that." She managed to say at last.

The Hatter smiled at her, debating on if another kiss would cause him to be distracted from the task at hand. No doubt it would. He gave a little sigh, and stood up holding out a hand to help her stand as well.

"Tarrant, I have no idea how to get to Underland from my world." She told him.

"Of course you do my dear." He led her over to the stone bench where his hat lay waiting for him, that and it was safe distance from the edge. He was still nervous about what had nearly happened and he wasn't taking any chances.

She gave him a funny look. "Down a rabbit hole?" She asked dubious.

"Exactly so, a rabbit hole." He picked up his hat and brushed a few specks of dust from the satin fabric on its crown. "You really must learn to follow your instincts sweet girl."

She shook her head, reaching out to run her fingers along the brim of the fantastic hat. "You make that sound so easy. Find a rabbit hole and just crawl in."

He watched her fingertips trace the patterns on his hat, then trail down to the sash that was tied around the middle. Lucky hat. "But it is that easy my dear. And while it can be a bit…dramatic on the way down, it is perfectly safe."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. "Tarrant you may think I'm Alice, but I have to remind you I am not what would be considered a waifish proper English girl in a corset. How would I fit into a rabbit hole?"

His mouth went dry at the thought of her in a corset. Curves…lush…skin…lace…oh lord had he said that out loud? He honestly didn't know "I'm fine…" He squeaked out.

"That's good to hear…but it doesn't answer my question." She said shaking her head.

Oh thank heaven he hadn't said it out loud. "Sweet Jessie, you are my Alice. And while yes, it is clear you have changed in appearance and you are no longer a…waifish proper English girl…without a c…c…corset. You will still fit and find your way. I have no doubt that those delectable curves, that that horrid shirt you are wearing is trying so hard to hide, will not hinder your journey in the least."

She blushed, crossing her arms in front of herself out of habit. "Tarrant you really are mad you know?"

"So I've been told." He said quite happy and matter of fact in his response. He noticed her actions though to his statement of fact. It bothered him to see her try to cover herself from his gaze, as though she weren't worth the trouble or some such nonsense. He placed a finger beneath her chin and raised her eyes back to meet his. "But being mad doesn't make me blind dear girl. And as a master of my craft I appreciate beauty when I see it."

Those green orbs looked her over with the eye of an artist, taking in the golden threads that were here and there mixed like hidden treasure amongst the rich red of her hair. The way her complexion was pale like the sweetest cream he'd ever poured into a teacup. Her eyes he'd started to notice didn't stay blue all the time, or at least a single shade. They changed which he found fascinating. Perhaps it was another sign of his influence over the years, such as this being the first instance of her having red hair? Her eyes changed from blue, to grey, to just a shade away from green dependent upon her mood. Sometimes the blue was like the sky on a clear day, he'd caught a stormy hue there as well.

It endeared her to him even more, which he'd thought impossible. Could it be that she'd picked these traits up along the way from him during this journey they had been upon together for so long? The Hatter liked to think so. That somehow she'd willed this as a way to keep him in her thoughts, without knowing it, whenever she saw herself in a looking glass.

His calloused, pin pricked thumb brushed her cheek. "My Jessie…in every way." His voice had changed again, a meshing of his two halves, like rough silk to her ears. It made her squirm under his gaze which had also changed. His eyes were glowing again, the green deeper and more vibrant if possible.

His lips curled up in one corner as he watched her eyes turn a deeper shade of blue. He thought he'd figured out what that color meant now. It made him wish terribly that she was more than just a shade here…more substantial than just a kiss and caress. He wanted to truly love her as he was meant to, to feel every inch of her beneath him as he had done those times in the past. He wanted to discover this new woman in front of him who held within her a soul that was precious and far older than she knew it to be.

It would feel different than this dream did when he kissed her, when he touched her once she was there in truth. When she was in Underland, it would be better, it would be real…all of it would be. And he would show her how much he loved her and had missed His Alice.

But until then, he would wait…grouchily of course. It wasn't pleasant having such a tasty morsel within arms reach and not being able to devour it. But he'd have to simply get by with a nibble or two.

"Did you just say something about nibbling?" She asked him softly, his face was very close to hers. His breath was scented with mint and lemon this time.

"Did I?" He queried back, his fingers curling in the soft hair at the nape of her neck, lips trailing up her cheek. When he got to her ear he followed through on his thoughts, nipping at the tender skin.

Jessie let out a little squeak of surprise as a wave of heat flooded her. "Tarrant…you're…" His mouth was moving down now to her neck, little bites along the way. She was breathing quite heavily at this point, her fingers gripping his coat tightly.

The Hatter was enjoying this game. "Yes my Jessie….?" He asked her, his lips forming the words against her skin.

"Naughty." She managed to say as he worried a patch of skin between her shoulder and throat with his teeth.

He grinned at the phrase and would have shown her how it perfectly suited his frame of mind at that moment but he noticed her grasp on the sleeve of his coat had loosened. Tarrant pulled away from the delectable column of her throat and saw that she was starting to fade as she had done every time before. He sighed, knowing it was going to happen but unable to keep the stab of heartache that sliced into him when he realized it was about to occur.

"It's time my darling girl." He whispered, causing her eyes to pop open and look down. She looked back up at him after seeing that yes…she was disappearing again, and he saw the regret color the brilliant blue to a somber grey.

"I don't want to leave." She whispered, unable to hold onto him. It was like her fingers were frost bitten. Her arms were numb, she couldn't feel them anymore.

Those words nearly broke him into a million pieces. But Tarrant knew he had to stay strong for her. He would be her champion this time. He would keep her safe. And together they would save Underland. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, putting on a brave face. "I know my darling girl. I know. You must stay strong, and remember what I told you. Find the rabbit hole Jessie. Just believe my love….and you'll find your way back to me."

"And I can stay?" She asked as the shadows started to steal away the stones around them.

Tarrant closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers. "I won't let you go." He promised. In the next instant she was gone and he woke to a cold, ruin of a room alone. As his reality came back to him The Mad Hatter let out a cry that would have made the Bandersnatch quake in fear at the sound.

At least, Jessie thought, she hadn't woke up crying her guts out. She'd been sad when her dream had ended to the buzzing of the clock radio, but it wasn't like the day before. She was thankful for that when she'd dragged herself from the bed. Groggily she looked out at the early morning sky.

After a quick shower, she was brushing her teeth in the mirror when she noticed a red mark just by her shoulder. God, if she didn't know any better she'd have thought it was a hickey. When was the last time she'd had one of those? "Try never…" She told her reflection. "It's probably an allergic reaction to the sheets."

Forgetting the mark she went to work packing up her one suitcase and her messenger bag. Today was the start of her tour, and she was actually excited about it again. She quickly dressed in a pair of comfy jeans, black t-shirt and a purple hoodie. As she slipped it over her shoulders she was reminded of the Hatter's coat and smiled. It changed colors just like his eyes did but she loved the purple shade the best.

Jessie made it to the tour bus just in time, handing the driver her pass and her bag before he closed the door. She'd stopped to grab a large cup of mint tea from the café and it had nearly made her late. "For a very important date." She laughed to herself as she took a sip and sighed happily. Who knew being mad could be so liberating? Well, she knew of one person that would, she thought to herself as she took her seat.

As the English countryside took over from the buildings and alleyways of London, Jessie wished that her green eyed dream was beside her. All at once she felt his absence from her powerfully, almost a physical ache. She took a drink of tea and it helped, reminding her of the taste of his lips from the night before. It wasn't nearly as good as a kiss from her Hatter, but it made the sudden feeling of loss lessen.

The guide started talking over the speakers of the bus, describing where they would be stopping, times and places. Jessie knew she should be paying more attention but she just wasn't able to. That was until she heard the name Lewis Carroll. "The hell?" She said, her attention now focused on what the guide was saying.

It seemed the first stop was a large estate home that had been visited numerous times by the author due to his closeness to the family. The guide made a joke about the rose garden and its lack of a chess board and severed heads. Jessie's heart was beating faster and she suddenly felt light headed. "You are not throwing up on this bus." She told herself, and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "This could just be a crazy coincidence." She didn't remember reading anything about this house on the list of places the tour went to. But then again she hadn't been specifically looking for it either. "Maybe you were and didn't know it." Her brain suggested.

"Yeah right…because you know destiny!!!" She thought back sarcastically. Her heart slowed back to normal and she relaxed in her seat. "Just a nice drive in the country and some historical architecture, that's what this is all about. Nothing to see here…moving on." She took another drink of her tea and found it had grown cold as if to spite her.

The manor was huge. And it did in fact look like something straight out of Jane Austen. Jessie and the rest of the tour group were ooohing and aaahing just like they were supposed to. Inside they were able to look around the first floor and Jess was just waiting for Elizabeth Bennett to be walking around outside, trailing her skirts in the mud. Jessie decided she'd watched far too many BBC specials for her own good.

The gardens were next on the list, and the tour guide helpfully pointed out that the rose garden maze was what this particular house was known for. It was also where Carroll and the children of the house played often together. Jessie felt an unease settle over her as she looked at the white roses that were at the entrance of the maze, the flowers changing as they went further into the hedges from pink to red.

"Well that's enough. We don't want anyone getting lost do we?" The tour guide, a matronly woman named Ruth, said with a false grin. She obviously felt like the house was actually hers more than the family who owned it, and gestured for the group to head out and over to the exciting next stop of sight seeing, the tennis courts.

Jessie held back hesitating. She would probably get arrested if she did what she was pondering, at the very least get kicked off the tour and off the grounds. But the doubt had been planted there, thanks to her over active imagination. She ran her fingers nervously through her hair, licking her lips. Her eyes flicked to the receding forms of the tour and then back to the deeper rows of the maze. "You really are nuts Davies, admitting it is the first step to recovery." She told herself. "Only one way to know for sure, and you know if you don't do it…you'll just keep thinking about it." Jess shook her head at her own inner debate. "What if it's all real…"

She sighed, pulled her hoodie tighter over her chest and headed into the maze. The roses were old, but of course none of them had faces (or skulls thankfully) but they did carry a fragrance that was amazing. They surrounded her and pretty soon Jessie realized why this was called a maze. She was extremely lost thanks to the distraction of the flowers and their perfume.

"Just keep walking, no turning back now." She thought. There were black wrought iron lamp posts set at points throughout the maze. And Jessie realized just how long she'd been wandering when they came on. The tour had to have left long ago, and she was surprised no one had thought to look for her. She realized as well that she'd left her only piece of luggage on the tour bus. She let out a frustrated grunt and turned yet another corner, finding herself at the center of the maze where a very large, very old tree stood.

It was in full bloom, whatever type of tree it was. There were pink blossoms mixed in with the leaves which covered the multitude of branches stretching from the top. The trunk was wide, nearly as wide as her bed at the hotel. It was a truly worthy of the bug eyed stare that was plastered on her face, but it wasn't what had caused it. That honor rested solely with the hole in the ground next to the tree. A rabbit hole to be exact.

Everything, her whole world, centered on that dark spot. Jessie's heart started thudding like mad. Her skin grew clammy and she couldn't catch her breath. "No way…" She said aloud, her voice catching in her throat. But it was real…it was right there in front of her.

"_Find the rabbit hole Jessie. Just believe my love….and you'll find your way back to me."_

She didn't realize she'd taken a few steps closer until she looked down and saw her Converse's were moving forward without her telling her legs to do it. She stopped, only a couple feet from the hole. "You'll break your neck you idiot. Also, bugs and worms…hello!" She argued with the desire to see…just to see if it was real. She tilted her head, studying the entrance. It didn't look big enough anyway. It was a rabbit hole, and rabbits weren't the size of Godzilla. Not that she was as big as a giant lizard, but she was bigger than your average rabbit. Although, it was bigger than average rabbit size….

"_You will still fit and find your way"_

"You're stalling." She told herself. "Just stick your head in and take a look. That's all. You don't have a shovel handy or a back hoe for that matter. Just look. Then you can call someone to come get you and hopefully track down your luggage. Then you can just go back to being only half nuts."

Jessie couldn't believe she was doing it, but here she was getting down on her hands and knees after a quick look around to make sure no one was watching. That would be a fun conversation…

She thought she felt a warm breeze coming up from the dark of the entrance, it was scented like…beeswax maybe or honey? "Great maybe we can add beestings to the broken neck."

Jessie shook the thought away, planting her hands on either side of the hole, and craning her head to look down it. Yes, there was some sort of sweetly cloying scent there. And a rushing noise, like wind…wind suddenly being drawn in backwards, very very fast. So fast that she didn't have time to react when the hole opened wider and she was pulled inside.


	6. Chapter 6 Falling

Disclaimer: (insert Charlie Brown School Teacher Voice here)

Authors Note: So we have mega chapter here. This is the longest one yet folks. And I hope you like it. Basically this chapter explains…A LOT. Plus we get Cheshire Cat out the wazoo. And blood, lots of it. Woot. Here comes those mature situations, so hide the kids. Reviews make me write more, and faster. They are my crack. GIVE ME.

Chapter 6

Falling

The fact that the air was rushing by her so quickly that she couldn't scream really annoyed her. Because screaming would have been helpful, at least to relieve the stress plummeting to her death was causing her. Strange what your brain does to take its mind off things.

Jessie fell past tree roots, rocks, and a few animal bones. Her eyes were watering too much to make out some of the other things that were along the shelf like dirt walls but she thought she caught a glimpse of books and jars. She missed the brass bed by inches, wondering if hitting the mattress would have been a benefit or not. Instead she kept falling…falling down further. She wondered if her Hatter had only saved her from jumping in her dream so that she could simply splatter on the floor of this rabbit hole (whenever she finally reached it), and what difference it really made in the grand scheme of things. He'd called the journey dramatic…traumatic would be a better word (trauma the important part.)

She tried to grab hold of something, but there was nothing to stop the descent. Her hand caught hold of what she thought was a branch, but it turned out, much to her dismay, to be the leg of a large piano. It started falling with her. Jessie suddenly knew what the poor bastard coyote felt like in all of those cartoons. And she finally found her voice to scream as the baby grand came closer.

As if by magic, it stopped an inch or so from her face. It mocked her by playing a tune on its chipped and stained ivory keys, and then it flew back up to where she'd found it…waiting for another potential visitor. The shock of the experience made her stop screaming for a full ten seconds and then she was flipped over by a gust of wind and landed hard, knocking the breath out of her.

She dared to move after realizing she wasn't dead and that she still had feeling in her fingers and toes. Cautiously she sat up, and realized the room was upside down. Then she realized that no, the room wasn't upside down she was. "Ack!!" She managed to say before she landed hard once again, this time right side up.

Jessie waited a little longer before moving this time, just in case the room was sideways or some really unhealthy MC Escher design. David Bowie would have been welcome, but she was tired of getting beat up by landing without warning.

She cracked open one eyelid and saw that there was no chandelier next to her, and it appeared blissfully to be an actual floor she was lying on. Jess was amazed nothing was broken. She didn't know how that was possible. "Maybe I'm dreaming." She wondered suddenly. "Maybe I'm still on the bus…" She sat up slowly and looked around. The room was familiar, and her eyes widened when she realized it was the room from her second dream of the Hatter, now fully formed. Well somewhat. The doors had been damaged by something, something big. And they were blocked and boarded up, even the tiny one in the far corner.

There was only one door left intact, an intricately carved wooden door with a dark finish and a handle that looked as though it was only recently added. Jessie's gaze narrowed studying it, then she shook her head in surprise. The handle was made of china, and she was sure it came from a teapot.

All around her was debris from the other doors and their destruction. Still sitting on the floor Jessie realized she was fairly scared. There was no way back up the way she'd come. "Jess, you know you're dreaming so just wake up." She told herself. Looking around she found a sliver of glass on the floor. She picked it up gingerly. "Wakey Wakey." She thought and then sliced the glass quickly over her forearm.

"Ouch!!"

"Silly girl…what did you expect that to do?" A smooth voice asked her from out of nowhere.

Jessie kept the glass in her hand, and turned to find nothing but empty space. "Who said that?" She shakily asked.

An eye appeared very close to her, floating in the air. A very big, very cat like eye. It was followed by a smile that was as big as her head was. "No way…" she breathed scooting back from the very fangy mouth.

The rest of the Cheshire Cat appeared and Jessie realized that it wasn't just Tarrant or Underland that was worse for wear. "Yes way silly girl. And look, you've hurt yourself again." Although his voice was the same nearly bored and laconic tone, the cat himself had been changed greatly. He wasn't as round and healthy as he was the many years before when Alice had first come to his world. He was thinner, leaner, and most notably missing an eye. In its place he had a custom made eye patch that his friend the Hatter had created for him.

It was designed with the same wonderful fabric that made up the Hatter's hat as he knew how much the cat loved the thing (so it might actually keep his claws away from his precious hat). It also went invisible when Chess chose to do so, because invisibility was only useful when all of you disappeared. A floating eye patch would simply be too obvious a give-away.

"The Cheshire Cat…" Jessie of course recognized the creature, the most famous feline in all of literature.

"You may call me Chess my dear, and what shall I call you this time?" He purred, his single eye dilating as his grin grew even wider.

"This time?" She asked aloud. "Oh, don't tell me…you think I'm Alice too." She rolled her eyes, but didn't put the glass shard down. The cat looked hungry.

"You think this is another dream don't you?" His smooth voice inquired. "Well my dear, you won't last long with that notion."

Jessie pursed her lips at the cat, who was now licking its paw and running it along its striped fur. He glanced at her with his single turquoise eye. "I could scratch your other arm for you if that injury isn't enough to convince you." He offered.

She sat back hard on the ground as her situation became clear to her. She really was in Wonderland. "I'm not Alice." She told him by way of response.

The cat laughed, finishing his impromptu bath. "Dear girl, you are in fact. Perhaps not totally her, but at least enough of her. You've changed over the years as we all have. But you began as Alice." He saw her look at him as though he was as mad as the Hatter himself. "Perhaps I can explain better than dear Tarrant, his mind does tend to get even more distracted when you are around. But what shall I call you since you are determined to refuse the name of Alice?"

Jessie couldn't help the little thrill that shot up her spine at the thought of The Hatter. Yes she was in a crazy place with things like Jabberwocks and Bandersnatches running about…but there was a jade eyed man who spoke her name like a song somewhere out there too. She took a deep breath of the room's musty air. "Jessica. But you can call me Jessie."

He appeared right next to her head, floating causally. "And as I said, you can call me Chess. Chess and Jess…a match you might say hmmm?" The cats smile was even more disconcerting this close up. He looked app to either eat her face or take a nap…or both. And yet Jessie found herself tempted to rub his belly.

"Quite the pair Chess." She said and hesitated. Then went ahead and held out her hand. The cat looked at it and then floated towards it, pushing his head against her fingers. She scratched his ear and he purred loudly. "So smiley, how do I get out of here?" she asked him.

The cat after another few seconds of scratching (it had been a terribly long time since he'd been able to get that particular spot some much needed attention) floated away from her fingers with a sigh. "Follow me my dear, as it happens I've been waiting for you. It seems my lot in these lives to take you to the Hatter. But I at least have some tales to entertain you with along the way."

He evaporated his way through the door with the teapot handle. Jessie, gap mouthed at the sight, finally stood up on unsteady legs. She placed her only weapon on the table top…then touched the table briefly with trembling fingers remembering what had happened in the dream.

"We really should start moving along…the swine will be looking for you no doubt." The cats head was sticking out through the wood, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And to him it was she guessed.

Jessie squared her shoulders and walked towards the door. She grasped the handle gently and turned it. Chess's head withdrew to the other side, and the door swung open giving her the first view she'd had of Wonderland.

Her dream hadn't done it justice. The door led to the gardens and forest that she'd witnessed before. But the reality was so much more. The beauty that it had been was still there, but the soul…the soul truly was gone. The topiary creatures in the distance were overgrown, looking like mutated versions of themselves. The skull faced flowers were dark and grey, as was everything around them. There was a lack of color, a lack of life…and it made Jessie want to cry because she knew that it wasn't supposed to be like this.

The cat had paused, watching her face as she took in what had become of his home. Her home too actually, should she choose it. It wasn't her fault she'd never gotten the chance to stay. Death had a way of taking choices away from you. His one eye didn't blink as he watched the sorrow fill her face. For someone who supposedly had no idea or no prior knowledge of Underland, she certainly seemed shocked and saddened by what she was seeing.

Chess smiled his toothy grin. The Hatter would convince his lost lady love no doubt, or she would figure it out on her own. He'd play his part as he always did, and perhaps this time things would go differently. In fact, if there was to be a chance for Underland and its inhabitants at all they simply HAD to go differently.

The cat stretched, readying himself for the journey ahead as the woman came near him. "Not what you expected?" He asked her as she came to a stop next to a drooping skeletal rose.

"I wouldn't picture this as a place called Wonderland…no." She told him, shaking her head of red hair. That was new he noted absently. It reminded him of a favorite berry he'd eaten in the past, which were sadly nowhere to be found thanks to the swine.

"Yes, well, that was always your pet name for it. But you are seeing Underland not at its best I'm afraid." He floated forward, beckoning her with a shake of his head. "It's only gotten worse and now we've only one chance left to make this right again."

Jessie followed him, her sneakers crunching the dead grass and leaves beneath them. "What happened Chess? You said you had some tales for me. So let's hear them."

The cat was pleased with this new incarnation's forthrightness. His head turned full back around to face her while his body stayed pointing forward, floating languidly. "Are you sure you want to hear that particular story my flaming tressed Jess?"

Most likely she wouldn't like what he had to tell her, but she knew she had to find out sometime. "No I'm not sure. But I want you to tell me anyway."

The blinked his eye at her, then turned his head back to facing the direction they were walking. "Well then it's a good thing we've got a ways to go then. I'll start at the beginning or what you would consider the beginning…you came…" here he paused for effect, "I mean Alice came back to Underland."

She gave him a glare but said nothing.

The cat smiled, able to feel her dark blue gaze on his back fur quite clearly. "The Jabberwocky was slain, and the Red Queen and the Knave were banished. We thought that was the end of things. The Hatter and Alice had vanquished the foes of Underland and the White Queen was back on the throne."

"Sounds happy." Jessie commented, ducking under a low hanging branch of a withered tree that the cat evaporated through.

"It was, for some." His smooth voice commented, glancing back at her. "But not for dear Tarrant. You see, Alice left him here, and returned to her world above."

Jessie looked up at him. "But she came back…that's what Tarrant had said."

"Yes, she did come back. She remembered her time here, and she remembered the Hatter most of all." The cat sounded bored again. "So romantic you know."

Jessie's lips curled in a half smile. "You have a way with a story cat."

"Oh but it gets better, as you can see." He was looping himself in circles as their way through the decimated landscape. "Alice returned to her Hatter and he was content for a time. Even planned a wedding to his fair love. But it can never be that easy can it?"

She winced at the mention of a wedding. He hadn't said anything about that during the dreams. "No it's usually not Chess."

The cat glanced back at her change in tone, but wisely decided not to say anything about it. He continued with his story. "What we didn't know was that the Red Queen and the Knave surprisingly hadn't killed one another while wandering the outer reaches. Instead the Red Queen found tribe of creatures who worshiped a terrible power not known in Underland for a very long time."

"Those monsters who look like…." Jessie began.

"Swine. Yes, that's what we call them and they don't seem to mind while they are pummeling you." The cat waited for her to catch up to him and then started floating again. "They had a magic that she wanted, she saw the power that could be had from it. It was called Udooun, and it's quite a nasty bit of work."

Jessie shivered when she heard the name pass his whiskered lips. "So how did she get this power?"

"Since she already had a mastery over living things, she was a natural to absorbing the power. But it had to be earned. A price had to be paid." He stopped and Jessie would have ran into him, but he was like a ghost and she faded right through. He reappeared in front of her again face next to hers. "This is the part you need to pay close attention to my dear."

She eyed him warily. "Okay…" her voice sounded nervous to her own ears.

He gave her another of those glances and started forward once again. "The magic demanded a double sacrifice, a pure soul and a tainted one to be cursed for her to gain her mastery of the magic and the swine as an army. The Knave was first. Stayne was handily right there with her and he was tainted more than enough to meet the criteria."

Jessie couldn't believe it. "She killed the Knave of Hearts?"

"She cursed him, but he had to die for that to start." He chewed at a claw as he causally discussed the death of the Knave. There was obviously no love lost there. "He's not quite alive, not quite dead. He's a puppet for her now, more than he ever was completely alive."

"She made him a zombie." Jessie shuddered at the thought. Great, that's just what she needed wandering around here with her too.

The cat pondered the word. "Zzzzombieee…hmmm…I like that." He flipped about again, seemingly bored staying in the same position while floating for too long. "In any event, the second part of her price had to be paid."

"A pure soul." She said, not wanting to hear this part for some reason. She felt a bit sick to her stomach, which considering the fall she'd just dealt with meant this was going to be bad.

"Yes, a pure soul." Chess let out a sigh. "The Big Headed witch had heard the news of course. Alice had returned. It was a well known fact that the slayer of the Jabberwocky was planning on staying. And the engagement had also been on the lips of everyone. The Bloody Red Queen knew there would be no purer of a soul than Alice. And the added torment it would cause to The Hatter would only sweeten her porridge as it were."

They'd come to a fork in the road and the night sky had fallen while they had walked. Chess paused in his story and in his floating. Jessie nearly ran into him again, but stopped herself. It had grown quite cold while they'd been walking, and her sweatshirt was only so thick. Her breath fogged in the night air.

"We should stop for awhile." The cat said, peering around a tree trunk. "Swine are about during the night, patrolling. They have orders to find any and all of the resistance that remain and take them to the Queen. And they'll know you are here by now."

Jessie pulled her hoodie closer about herself. She felt disappointed. She'd hoped to see the Hatter soon. "I don't want you captured on my account Chess." She told the cat.

The feline smiled a predator grin. "Oh it would take more than a few snouts to take me my dear. It took a whole battalion just to snag an eye." He winked at her saucily. "You should rest for a while anyway. That fall takes it out of you every time." He motioned for her to follow him. "This way, I have a place for you."

He led her quietly to a hollowed out trunk, covered over with barely green brush to hide the entrance. It was narrow, but she could sit down inside the base of the trunk and rest. And she was suddenly very tired. She pulled her hood over her ears to keep them warm, and with Chess's help covered the opening back up with the bushes. He appeared inside in a puff of smoke next to her. His fur was luminous in the dark as was his one brilliant eye as it looked up at her.

"Are you hungry Chess?" She asked him, digging into her bag that had managed to stay on her during the fall. She was amazed to find her cell phone wasn't busted up into a hundred pieces (but of course there was no service available.)

The cat looked at her dubiously. "What do you have in there?"

Jess pulled out a protein bar and a pack of gum. "Wow, we're so feasting." She laughed.

"I'll pass, thank you." He preened himself while she gobbled down the bar, stuffing the wrapper back in her bag.

"So…" she prodded, albeit reluctantly. "You were saying …'

The cat floated next to her shoulder. "I'm surprised you really want to know this part…but if you insist." He flipped over on his back, reclining on one paw in the air. "Being the fan of cards that she was, the Queen came up with a brilliant curse for Alice and the Hatter would be damaged in the bargain. The Queen found Alice the day before her wedding to Tarrant. And in a fury she fought the girl, winning thanks to her new found powers and the element of surprise. But before her last breath passed her lips, and as Tarrant ran to her side, somehow knowing she'd been harmed, the Queen cursed her. 54 cards make up a deck, with the two jokers of course, and so it would be that the Hatter would find and lose his Alice 54 times over and over again."

Jessie's eyes widened in the dark, the cat saw. Her lips moved without her knowing it, repeating the Hatter's words to her "53 times…"

The flipped over twice, his head staying in the same position. "Alice wasn't supposed to remember Underland or the Hatter. But he would remember her. And of course poor Tarrant, already a shambles in his own right, was devastated. She died in his arms beside the lake at the White Queens palace. And with Alice's first death the Red Queen received her full power of the dark magic. Her forces started to slowly take over Underland, and the White Queen's armies were driven back inch by inch. Over time…well you see what has happened."

Jessie felt a tear fall to her cheek. She wiped it away, and found a few more escaping her eyes. "And Tarrant?"

Chess settled back onto the ground. "He'd find Alice, or Alice would find him. He is a determined sort of madman, and for some reason still an optimist when it comes to you…I mean her. But each time, it ended as the first one did. The Queen finds a way and she dies, like a chess match played out with living hearts and pawns. I truly think the Queen enjoys that part of this whole debacle more than ruling the whole of Underland. She really is a mean big headed bitch…if you pardon my language."

"Apt description I'd say." She said, trying to get the lump that had formed in her throat back down. "God, how does he keep…going?" Jessie asked softly, trying to fathom how much agony he'd been put through.

The cat looked up at her, his one eye wise, his voice lacking its typical laconic tone. "Love." He said simply.

He settled down on the dirt floor, curling his tail beneath him. Jessie drew her knees up, pulling the sleeves of her sweatshirt down over her cold fingers. It was quiet for a minute. "Chess…"

"Yes dearie?" He knew she'd not be able to resist asking questions. Curiosity and all that.

"Alice came here a little over a hundred years ago I think…or close to that. How could there have been 53 Alice's to appear?" He could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Darling Jessie, time is a funny thing in Underland. It doesn't move as it does in your world, nor does your world's time move like it does here. Mix them together and a soul can reappear over and over again." He yawned. "Poor Tarrant has managed to hang on, which is surprise to many who know him. I'm sure the Red Queen had no idea he had the strength of…well…mind to hold on this long."

She shivered, from the now very chilly air and from what kind of hell The Hatter had been through. "Chess, what happens when the 54th Alice shows up?" She asked very softly.

The cat looked out through the brush covering their hiding place. "If she dies, then so does the true Underland. And the Red Queen wins. You've seen what she's done here. The White Queen is in hiding, the people are terrified. And the old resistance, well we're not all there are we?"

He heard a little sob escape her throat, something she obviously was trying to hold back, and it softened him up, surprising even him. He turned to look at her with a less menacing smile. "There is talk of a way that we can break the Queen's curse and restore Underland. But it will take this Final Alice and those that fought before to do it." He patted her leg with a sharp clawed paw. "Don't worry your pretty red head about it for right now though. The Final Alice has yet to appear correct? So all you need to think on is resting for a while." He winked at her again.

"Cats." She muttered, trying to get comfortable as well as could be in a dead tree trunk. Somehow she managed to fall asleep, the Cheshire next to her.

During the night Chess heard her making noises in her sleep. Little half cries that were pitiful in their tone. She was also shivering like mad. He let out a sigh and floated towards her. Lowering himself onto her lap, and kneading himself a comfortable spot there, sharing the insulation of his fur. His presence and the extra warmth seemed to help abate the bad dreams and she settled down. If the Hatter found out he'd let her freeze he'd have his skin for sure. "Humans." He muttered and then closed his eye, going back to sleep.

The night was a quiet one and the Cheshire Cat and his companion had peaceful, dreamless sleep as it passed them by. But Underland wasn't just dangerous at night; the days were just as perilous. Jessie found this out the hard way when a meaty, dirty hand reached through the bushes and grabbed her foot, dragging her into the open. She let out a cry as she was pulled through Chess, who also let out a hiss of surprise.

"Is this her?" The creature who grabbed her, a thick tusked half pig looking beast growled to the equally horrific beast next to him. There were six in total, and Jessie didn't know what to do while she lay on her back in the dirt.

The one to her right reared back with a cloven foot and kicked her in the ribs. The pain made her gasp, and she doubled in upon herself, curling into a ball holding her side. "Not sure. May want to take her to the corpse, have him answer." Her assailant said, drool dripping from his mouth.

Before another of them could speak, the cat appeared in the air over Jessie, protecting her and hissing like a snake, his fur on end and claws extended out like daggers. The Swine moved back, some of them bearing scars from their last fight with the Cheshire.

"It's the ghost!!" One of the monsters said aloud. For his trouble he was the first one that Chess jumped on, his claws sinking into the things pink flesh deeply, digging at its eyes. The Swine reacted quickly, moving to try and pull the cat from their comrade's face. Their leader directed the solider nearest Jessie to stay with her. He happened to be the one who liked kicking. So he did it again, laughing as the girl coughed.

The rest of the pigs swarmed their now bloody companion. He was making terrible screaming noises as Chess ripped his face to pieces. One of the soldier's managed to pry him off, tossing him backwards. The cat landed on his feet, the eye of his victim clenched between the teeth of his now red tinted smile.

The wounded Swine held a mottled hand to his now empty, bleeding socket. "Kill him!!!" He was saying between gasps. The leader looked over to the guard standing above Jessie. "Kill her too!" He ordered.

The Swine grinned down at her, a truly horrible thing to behold. She looked over at Chess who had spat the eye back out at its owner, taunting him. Jessie tried to move, tried to scramble away, to put up some kind of fight. But there was nothing she could do as the monster assigned her death grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up to her feet. She kicked out, connecting with his legs, the punched and scratched, but it did no good. He had on armor and he outweighed her by two hundred pounds or more.

She growled, kicked some more, deciding she'd at least give the bastard a bruise. Jessie saw out of the corner of her eye the creatures other arm lift holding a very large, sharp looking knife. He grinned with his misshapen mouth, and she heard the sounds of the other Swine swarming the cat. "He's going to die because of me…" she thought, angry at the fact, and even angrier she didn't get to at least see the Hatter before she died too. If by some miracle she lived through this, she decided she'd eat bacon at least once every day for the rest of her life as a big screw you to these things.

The Swine's arm reared back, and Jessie found she couldn't look away, the blade glinting in the sun. And then it was gone. Not just the knife, but the entire forearm of the soldier. Her eyes widened as blood splattered her face and the front of her shirt and the soldier screamed in pain, releasing her hair and letting her drop to the ground, next to the severed limb.

Jessie looked down at the still twitching fingers, and then quickly looked back to her captor trying to figure out what had just happened. Standing there in the sunlight, holding what could only be described as a Claymore sword was Tarrant. His hat sat atop his head, glinting gold and green, his coat dark as onyx. The Hatter's face was a mask of fury with gleaming red eyes peering out from black lids, his white cheeks speckled with blood, lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Ye don't touch her." He spoke in a voice that caused the others to pause, the threat and menace intimidating even them. Another swing of the large sword and the soldier's head joined his arm on the ground, followed by his now lifeless body.

Their would be captors realized that the Cheshire Cat was no longer the main threat. "Get him!!!" their leader grunted. And the men came at them. Tarrant smiled, not a pleasant one, head bowing slightly and eyes glowing with anticipation. He brought his sword to the ready, licking his lips.

Jessie felt something pulling on her arm and turned to see the cat there, trying to get her to move before she was trampled. She managed to scramble out of the way just as the five remaining Swine set to do battle with the Mad Hatter. It was a slaughter. The Swine had no chance at all, but she didn't feel sorry for them in the least. Tarrant moved like a dancer, holding the massive sword like an artist would a brush their blood his chosen paint. He cleaved, swiped and moved as if in slow motion. Not a single Swine was able to touch him. But not a one of them avoided his blade.

"Good god…" Jessie breathed, holding her throbbing side, awed by the spectacle.

Next to her, Chess was tending to his left paw which looked hurt. "I wondered when he'd show up." He said, licking his wound. "He must have sensed it the moment you arrived and started this way. Always knows how to make an entrance."

Jessie couldn't stop watching him. When the last of their attackers fell to the ground, most of them minus a head, Tarrant stilled. He was breathing heavy, and after a moment he stuck the point of his sword into the ground leaning on its hilt trying to still his heart. She watched as the black ebbed from both around his eyes and his coat. The fabric faded to a dark blue, his eyes going from red to green. He was still staring at the ground, sucking in gulps of air.

Jessie stood, unsteady, the pain in her side causing little stars to flash in her vision. She took a step closer to him, then another. He was really there, in front of her…all color and fire and fury. She held her ribs, simply staring.

He stood up straight after another few seconds hand still on the hilt of the sword. He turned to her slowly; almost as if afraid she'd vanish. He actually looked ashamed. His lips parted, but no words came out. His eyes were wide, green and brilliant. Suddenly her side didn't hurt and she found herself running. His arms were around her in the next moment and they both fell to their knees, oblivious to the red gore soaking the ground around them, just holding tightly to each other. "You're here…" he said, face buried in her hair. His voice was the soft, slightly lisping sound she recognized.

"So are you." She told him, her nose buried in the lace of his shirt collar. He smelled like orange pekoe and licorice, and she drank the scent in, better than it had ever been in a dream. She was not bothered in the least by the coppery tinge of blood just under the surface.

A few feet away the Cheshire Cat watched as the two were reunited for the first and perhaps last time. His tail swished happily as he batted about his spoil of war for the day, the eye looking up at him unblinking.


	7. Chapter 7 Pain

**Disclaimer: Hey Tim Burton, I'm going to see Alice for the 5****th**** time tomorrow. I should own something from it by now don't you think? No? Well how about those blue glasses of yours? Can I have em??**

**Authors Note: Wow. This one nearly killed me. This is the LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. And yes. There's sexiness as in sexy Hatter sex is sexy. I figured poor Tarrant had been a good boy long enough. He deserves some naughty. But also Plot. Sex without plot is just…well…sex. Which you know is okay…But I digress. Angsty Sex is even better don't you agree? In closing…I love the Mad Hatter and making him cry. Cause I'm evil. Reviews are crack. You want more you know what to do at the sound of the tone. BEEEEEP**

Chapter 7

Pain

Jessie didn't think she'd let go of him, or that he'd let go of her. He was murmuring something, over and over again. She couldn't understand him, but the sound was very near sobbing.

She realized when a stab of agony shot through her side that the adrenaline pumping through her was starting to abate, and her damaged ribs were being squeezed tightly by the man in her arms. But she refused to pull away. It felt like she'd waited her whole life to finally be in his embrace, she wasn't going to let pain keep her from it.

She'd have gladly resurrected and killed the solider who'd kicked her for nearly ruining this for them. But she was glad she denied the injury even a moment's attention because when Tarrant pulled back just enough to gaze down at her it with the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen. They glinted like perfectly cut emeralds and looking up into them the pain was a distant memory once more.

His pale white fingers ran along her cheek, wiping the blood drops from her skin. He didn't want anything from those beasts tainting her. He'd kill every last one of them if need be to keep her safe. Safe with him…with him at last. "Dreams don't do you justice." He said, smiling. "Or am I dreaming now…" The smile left his face. "I've dreamed this so many times…" he sounded far away suddenly.

Jessie reached up and touched his chin with shaking fingers, drawing him back. His skin was flawless, perfect, and very very warm. It made her fingertips tingle, the sensation running up her arm and down her spine. He didn't look real. Nothing could be as beautiful as Her Hatter and actually be real. But he was, and she was with him. "You're not dreaming Tarrant." She said softly, and her smile was pure happiness. She'd not felt it truly in so long.

His eyes shone with the first traces of tears, his full pink lips curving up in a smile that mirrored hers, only if possible even larger. Before she could speak again his mouth covered hers and it was better than she'd ever imagined it could be. His lips were nimble and quick. He had hers parted and his tongue between them within a breath. Jessie's fingers grasped his coat front, her knuckles white. Good god he tasted so good, it was as if he were made of tea and sugar, cream and cinnamon.

She couldn't quite breathe and wasn't minding it at all. Her brain was occupied with the fact he was moaning into her mouth, the sensation making her entire body quiver. The moment was broken quite soundly though by the loud clearing of Chess's throat from where he sat patiently a few feet away. "I do hate to cut this reunion short Tarrant, but I'm sure that wasn't the only patrol out here." Then he yawned, ever the romantic.

Jessie felt his shoulders slump under her fingers and with a last brush of his lips he pulled away from her. The Mad Hatter's eyes were a dark jade as they looked into hers. Her cheeks felt very hot and she was sure she was blushing as pink as his eyes were green. The man had a knack for making her turn into a 13 year old girl.

"Time…time always intrudes, time and swine…trying to take what's mine…" His fingers traced the lines of her face, enjoying the pinkish hue her skin had taken and knowing he was the cause. He gave a heavy sigh, kissed her soundly, albeit quickly, once more and looked over to the cat. "You're right Chess. We should get her to the safety of the Queen as soon as possible."

Tarrant stood gracefully, holding out a hand to her, always the gentleman. Jessie gratefully used the assistance, trying not to wince at the ache in her side. She wasn't going to slow them down and she knew they needed to get to wherever they were going before more of those pigs showed up. So she'd deal with it. She'd been through worse.

Jessie glanced over at the cat. He had stopped playing with the eye of his victim, and was now gazing at it strangely. He looked up at her and gave her a wicked smile, then very neatly used his claw to pop it into his mouth like a grape, swallowing it whole. She blinked, started to say something, shook her head, and then turned away. What could she say to that?

Tarrant had seen the cat's antics as well. "Waste not want not…" He told her, pulling his sword from the ground and settling it over his shoulder where his small travel bag hung in a colorful pattern. He quickly took hold of her hand again, leaning close to whisper "You must forgive him, they do owe him an eye…eye for an eye…all that. He is in the right…well not eye wise anymore…but…"

Giving him a wary look, she nodded. "Just don't let me make him angry." She replied.

He smiled at her, relishing the feel of her hand in his and started walking east. The Hatter kept his eyes peeled for anything that looked amiss while explaining the history of the area they were traveling through. His expression grew grim, while still gracing her with a smile every so often. "This used to be part of the Forest of Flowers. It's gone sadly the way of most of Underland since you last saw it my darling."

She didn't correct him on the fact she'd never been there before. Jessie just let him speak, enjoying the sound of his voice. Chess was bringing up the rear, keeping watch for anyone or anything who might be following them. She'd glance behind them and see him floating on his back, tail flicking languidly.

Tarrant was running his thumb in little circles on her palm while they moved quickly through the ruin of the forest. It helped keep her mind off the agony her ever jostling ribs were causing her, at least a little bit. She kept the pain from her face, and she didn't really talk, clenching her teeth against it instead.

The Hatter kept up his nervous, soft chatter. So he probably didn't notice her lack of responses. He didn't notice how shallow her breathing had gotten either, nor how pale she was growing. Jessie felt a clammy sweat start breaking out on her brow. She swallowed her mouth going dry. They'd been walking for she guessed at least a few miles, if not longer as the sun had started to set lower in the sky. Her inured side was on fire…and it was nigh on impossible to pretend it wasn't killing her.

"Tarrant…" She choked out his name, nearly stumbling. She couldn't ignore it anymore as a bolt of pain stabbed through her like a knife blade. He immediately stopped, eyes wide.

"Jessie! What in the wide Underland!" He wrapped an arm around her back to support her, just barely managing to keep her from buckling to the ground. "What is wrong?"

"Broken…ribs…" She told him between trying to breathe. Had her lung been punctured? Because it was nearly impossible to take a breath now.

The Cheshire Cat floated up to him. "Before you slayed the brute, he'd gotten a few good kicks in." He explained to the distraught madman.

Tarrant's eyes flared red for a moment, wishing he could go back and kill the creature in a far more slow and methodical way than he had. But a choked cough from Jessie brought him back to himself. "Foolish girl, why didn't you tell me sooner?" His voice had risen an octave or two in his frantic state.

"I didn't…didn't want to slow us down." She was getting dizzy. This wasn't good. "Lord don't let me pass out…really really don't want to pass out." She begged silently.

He made a humphing noise, his eyes narrowing at her in disapproval, then he gave the Cat a good glare as well. "You should have said something damnable feline."

The cat twitched his tail apparently unconcerned. "She seemed to be doing fine…" He grinned, floating out of reach of the Hatter. He needn't have worried though, Tarrant was too busy sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her over to a spot off the path.

He was careful with her, holding her as though she were as delicate and fragile as his most precious china cup. The fact he was able to carry her so easily and he wasn't even breathing hard in the least registered somewhere in her brain behind the fact she might have done herself some real damage. He was stronger than he looked.

"You're a very silly girl." He admonished her sternly. "And I'm a very silly man for not seeing this sooner. I blame your eyes…yes…that's what's to blame." He lowered her onto a moss covered log that was lying in a space it had fallen onto many years before.

"Wha…what do my eyes have to do with anything…" Jessie was seeing stars, and not the happy singing and dancing variety.

"They change colors you know…and I was trying to discern all the different shades…trade curiosity" He brushed the sweat dampened hair from her brow. He'd never forgive himself for this. "Far too many, far too pretty…and far too distracting when I should be paying attention to things…"

Tarrant had dropped his sword on the path, and he saw Chess had obligingly brought it over to him. "Thank you Chess." He told the now half vanished feline. The cat saluted with a barely there paw in reply.

"They don't change colors." She said, "Their just…blue." She grimaced, biting her lip.

The Hatter opened his traveling bag, and started rummaging through it. "That's complete twaddle, "just blue." He said annoyed with her dismissive response. "Blue is one of the most expressive colors, so many different forms. Blue is the color of the sky…it can be calming or it can be the sign of a chaotic storm. It can be found in life when you see its form in water, or death when a person is no more. Nothing my darling Jessie is "just blue." He pulled from the apparently never ending confines of the bag a glass jar. "Ah! Here we are."

He started unscrewing the top carefully. "As I was saying…in my attempt to explain my deficiency in seeing your obvious distress…your eyes change colors. It's a rare trait…only the best people have it." He gave her brief smile. "And I must say it is quite the distraction when combined with such a lovely countenance. So that is my defense, such as it is."

Jessie was dumbstruck by the explanation that he'd just rattled off like a machine gun. Her attention was soon diverted though by the jar in his hand. Inside was a clear jelly of some kind that glittered in the waning sunlight. "What's that?" She managed to ask.

Tarrant placed the jar carefully on the ground, and then very gently took hold of the edge of her shirt. "This is going to fix you…but it's going to take a bit of time to work." He turned and called over to the cat. "Go find some wood for a fire Chess, we're camping here tonight."

Chess looked put out by the order, but puffed away to do as he was asked. Tarrant turned back to her, giving her a smile. "I'll be nothing but a gentleman…" He said, the slight lisp of his voice as gentle as his fingers as he lifted the edge of her shirt.

His smile faded, and a glare of anger came over him once more, a tinge of red leaking into his gaze. The purple bruising was ugly and was spread over most of her rib cage. There was even blood from where the hoof had sliced into her. How she'd managed to walk as far as they had was testament to her resolve, as well as her stubbornness. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down the urge that rose in him to actually go out, find another patrol, and hack them to pieces. He needed to tend to His Jessie…maybe later he'd find the time.

"My…well…" He reached down and dipped two fingers in the jar. "Hold still now…this may burn a bit I'm afraid." He told her gravely.

Jessie nodded, readying herself for whatever was going to happen. He placed the salve against her skin and it instantly felt like he'd lit a match, setting her on fire. It couldn't be helped…her eyes closed and she let out a scream. It wasn't as loud as it could have been, mainly due to her throat closing up in shock. But it was a cry that made Tarrant's heart break. She'd been more hurt then he'd first thought, the worst the injury the more it burned.

After a few more seconds the burning ceased, replaced by a strange cold that seeped through her. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him with a clear gaze. His fingers were gentle, barely touching her but she was more than aware of them. "It stopped." Her voice was hoarse but she could at least breathe normally again.

He nodded, not pausing in his ministrations. "Yes…it's already starting to heal. You…you were…lucky."

Her skin was returning to a less purple and more normal creamy white tone. She was wonderfully soft and while he shouldn't even have the thoughts in his head, he couldn't ignore the thrill of pleasure it gave him to be touching her again, even if it was to help heal a grievous injury. "You're supposed to be a gentleman Tarrant." He told himself silently.

Yet when he looked into her eyes once more he saw them turning that dark shade of blue, the one that he recognized. Without his consent his fingers widened their circular motion to go just a bit higher, grazing against a second layer of fabric that lay across her chest. He heard a slight catch in her breathing when it happened, and not one caused by pain. It had been so long…he was leaning closer to her suddenly. "She's been hurt…you can't…yes I can…control yourself…I don't want to…but you have to..."

The inner struggle was a moot point when Chess dropped the firewood louder than necessary nearby. Tarrant jerked back from her like he'd been slapped. "I heard the scream…must have been nasty." The cat said with a grin.

Tarrant's glare would have made any other creature in the whole of Underland quake, but not the cat. He just started giving himself another bath.

The Hatter let out a huff of air between his teeth, counted to ten, and then checked her bruising. "There…that should do it. If you feel a cold sensation that means its working…nothing to be afraid of." He very primly pulled her shirt back down and then put the jar back into his bag.

"Thank you Tarrant." She said quietly, still thinking about the look on his face before the cat had interrupted…again.

"My Jessie do not thank me. I should have been there sooner…then that beast wouldn't have lain one paw upon you." He said, quite seriously. "But I swear that if one other tries it will be the last thing that the creature does." His voice dropped into that lower timbre as he spoke and Jessie saw just a flash of red flood his eyes before it disappeared and the green returned.

"Well now…should we not start thinking about dinner?" The Hatter smiled widely once more, and turned to the cat. His change in mood could be dizzying.

The cat returned the smile, as disconcerting as Jessie had ever seen it. "Shall I go find us something tasty while you prepare the tea?" he asked.

"Yes yes…don't disappoint dear Chess. We need our strength for the rest of our journey." Tarrant started rummaging through his bag once more as the cat once again disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't know if the cat and I have the same taste in what's tasty." Jessie whispered.

The Hatter let out a giggle pulling from the bag what appeared to be long rolled up carpet. Jessie watched in awe as there was no way it should have fit in the much smaller bag. She was reminded of Mary Poppins and couldn't help but grin herself.

"Oh…don't worry your pretty little head about that." He told her, sitting the bolt of fabric next to him and pulling out the small tea set she remembered from her dream. "Chess won't be bringing us eyes or ears, or noses for that matter. Those he keeps for himself…especially the eyes. I told you about that didn't I?" Tarrant rambled on as he got the fire going and prepared the kettle for boiling.

Jessie nodded, feeling tired and shivering again from the cold that felt like it was settling in her bones. When the fire started to be a decent size she was grateful. The Hatter noticed her trying to move closer to it from her temporary bed of moss.

"Oh you must be feeling cold." He exclaimed, standing up. "There I go again…really you are such a welcomed distraction but its just not helpful right now…" He picked up the carpet. "Well we'll soon put that to rights won't we?" With a flourish he flipped out the rug, or at least what Jessie had thought was a rug. It unfurled and settled on the ground and was in fact a fully upright, medium sized tent. "Ah, home away from home."

"That's…that's impossible." She heard herself say, and then felt something very much like déjà vu come over her in a wave.

The Hatter stilled when he heard the words escape her lips. He gazed at her with another of those mixed expressions, a tightness around his eyes. It only lasted a heartbeat, and then he shook himself free of it. "No…that is in fact a tent. Where you will be quite warm and cozy. While the outdoors is quite refreshing…I don't suggest staying out and about in it overnight without some form of shelter from the elements…such as they are."

He went over to the entrance and lifted the flap. Jessie saw that inside there were actual cushions, some blankets, a lantern hanging from the ceiling, and even a miniature tea table. "All the comforts of home, well the important bits anyway." He told her, looking over his shoulder. "So let's get you settled."

Tarrant walked back to her and slid his arms under her without preamble. Jessie's arms went around his neck on instinct. Her ribs were now throbbing dully, and she could breathe just fine. But she winced when she pulled the muscles in the action. The Hatter looked down at her with concern, his voice gentle. "Still tender?" He asked.

She nodded. "Not like it was at all though."

He carefully leaned down and entered their temporary shelter, lowering her onto the soft blankets. "A little rest and you'll be right as rain again." The Hatter commented. He was actually pouting when she let go of him. Jessie shook her head, trying to hide a smile at the far too cute expression on his face. "You can't carry me around everywhere. Firstly I can walk, just not well at the moment. And second, I'm way too heavy, you'll hurt your back if you keep it up."

"Stuff and nonsense!" He exclaimed while sitting back, cross legged beside her. "If I wished to carry you about I most certainly could. And while you are too tall at the moment to adorn my hat for transport, I find it more than enjoyable to convey you in my arms. So know that at anytime you wish for such assistance I am at your disposal."

He gave her a slight bow then added "Oh and as for my back, well…you should know how strong it is by now." That naughty little grin showed up for the briefest of moments and Jessie felt a flutter again in her stomach.

"Uhm…" She tried to not blush again, but wasn't sure she succeeded. "Well…I'll keep that in mind I suppose should I twist an ankle." She tried to not think about what he meant and what activities were involved because she already had quite a few ideas flittering into her brain and they just wouldn't be appropriate.

The fact was, now that she was really there…Jessie felt more than a little bit intimidated. He was just so…much. He was mad and beautiful, heroic and magical. And she was just her, like she'd told him the first time she'd seen him in her dreams. She wasn't this warrior girl that Alice had become. And she didn't think once he figured that out he'd want her around any longer. So she'd decided to enjoy it while she could, although preferably with less swine. She hadn't realized that he'd stopped talking until she glanced over at him.

He was staring at her, his face as expressive as ever. It now very clearly showed curiosity. "You're thinking something…" He said after a moment, the pout returning. "Something that you shouldn't."

Jessie looked a bit surprised. "What…?" Her voice sounded tiny, even guilty to her ears.

He moved closer to her, peering down and studying her closely. "Yes yes…most assuredly something you shouldn't." The Hatter touched her cheek, his fingers running up along the line of her brow, as though trying to brush the thoughts away. "None of that. I won't have whatever it is."

She couldn't help but smile again at the gesture. He grinned down at her. "There we go…that's better." He touched the tip of her nose. "Now rest for a bit, and I'll wake you for dinner."

Her eyes were growing heavy she realized. The tree hadn't been the best place to sleep and the medicine was actually making her tired too. She fought back a yawn, but couldn't quite manage it. "I'm always falling asleep on you." She muttered.

His lips turned up at the corner and he swept his fingers over her fiery hair. He'd not seen the like since his clan…since…oh no you don't…he wouldn't think about that now. "As long as you're here when you wake up, I don't mind." He said in a whisper.

"Mm…not going anywhere." She was barely conscious she realized. He was really good with the hair stroking she thought and felt a goofy grin come over her.

Tarrant smiled, leaned down, and brushed a light kiss to her temple. He liked seeing her happy. And she looked like a very contented kitten right then. Oh yes, that reminded him.

"Better get to making the tea before Chesser gets back." He thought to himself, not really wanting to leave her side, but knowing how fussy the cat got when the tea was late. He couldn't blame him though, he got grouchy when the tea was late too.

He bounded back to the fire and started pulling the necessary bits and pieces for making tea (including the tea itself) from the travel bag. Chess delivered well, bringing back two Glenhorns (think large catfish with horns) and Doralberries (bigger versions of blueberries.) The animal life in Underland had slowly been degenerating too. And wild Glenhorns were now mindless creatures, without even the ability to speak. It was a sad state of affairs, and while Tarrant normally didn't eat animals…times were hard.

The tea was prepared and Tarrant, using some more treasures from his bag of tricks, seasoned and cooked the fish up with the precision of a master chef. It was the delicious scent that woke Jessie up from her sleep, feeling quite a bit better and starving.

Tarrant looked up to find her emerging from the tent, rubbing her eyes. "Oh! You're awake!"

"That smells amazing." She was still stiff but made her way to the impromptu dinner and settled next to him on the ground.

"Oh a little of this and a little of that. You should really thank Chess though. He's become quite the fisherman." The Hatter handed her a napkin filled with some of the fragrant morsels.

Jessie turned and found the cat right next to her again. It grew less and less shocking each time, so she was getting used to it. She gave him a grin. "Thank you Chess."

"You're welcome sweet girl. Now dig in. The flavor is best when fresh." He swallowed his whole in one gulp.

Jessie took a bite and nearly swooned it was so good. Before she realized it she'd devoured the entire napkin full. The Hatter looked over and chuckled. "Hungry were you?" He asked, popping the last of his into his mouth.

She blushed again. "I guess so. That was delicious."

"Thank you My Jessie. But I hope you left room for desert. These Doralberries are superb." He held out a few to her and she gladly accepted.

They were as he promised, and the three companions had finished off all that the cat had found quickly. By then it had grown completely dark, and the only light was from the half moon in the sky and the fire that Tarrant kept going. Silence had fallen over the group, only broken by the sound of the wood crackling in the flames. Jessie was looking up and noticing that the stars appeared dim here. Even though they should be clear, it seemed that even those had faded due to the Red Queen's influence.

Tarrant was watching her, lost in his thoughts and memories. He saw the firelight reflecting off her skin, bouncing off the gold in her hair. Fire…fire and blood…but no, it wasn't just that. There was other memories too, much better memories. Firelight glowing on pale skin, warm breath mixing with his own…sighs, soft sighs and not harsh screams.

"Tarrant tell me this is real."

"It is…oh my Alice…it is."

"I remember the last time…I remember this…"

"Yes, right there…oh gods yes…"

His fingers tightened on the thick branch he's holding to prod the fire. He doesn't feel the sharp thorns that are cutting into his flesh, he's too lost to these beautiful memories…these awful memories.

"Not again…please not again…"

"Tarrant…I can't see you…are you…"

"I'm here, don't…don't go again…please don't leave me again."

"I don't want to go…"

Red, always red…the color of blood washes over these memories of white skin. Always Red, always…red like fire, the red of death. Red has many shades too he thinks as his mind tries to pull itself from this abyss it sometimes falls into, this abyss that has grown so deep over the years. Blood, blood has its own shade. The flames that consumed his clan, that shade was darker, almost black but still red at its core.

His green eyes flick back to her. Jessie's red is different, her hair…her lips…there's light there, not darkness. Not like those other shades. She's light in this world, as always. His Alice always brings the light, but the dark always takes her away. "Not this time…not this time…" He says the words aloud, a vow that neither the cat nor she can hear. But it has to be said aloud, to make it real, to make it true. He can't lose her again, the world needs the light she brings, not just him. But he needs her more than any other…the dark is starting to fill that abyss within him, and he can't stop it alone.

When she looks over at him, eyes questioning, he sees that light there. Blue…blue eyes, filled with the brightness that is Jessie and Alice combined. Life...life is there. Her sweet life brought back to him once more. He can't fail her this time, he won't fail her. So many colors that make her into being…so many bright colors. He needs those colors to fight the darkness inside and out. He needs her. And then she smiles at him, and he feels the darkness become lessened, and he finds his way out of the abyss, shone the way by her light.

"Tarrant, are you alright?" Jessie asks him, because he'd looked even more distant than ever she'd seen him.

"I'm…I'm fine." His voice is dry, distracted. The Hatter shakes his head clear again, blinking his eyes into focusing on the present.

"Are you?" She asks. Jessie doesn't realize what she says, or the way it makes him tense once more. She's just concerned.

But the Hatter knows. He's lived through this…so many times. And whenever he hears her say the phrases, words that she's said before and especially those from the first time…it always makes him flinch as if she's struck him. "Yes…yes I'm quite fine." His grin is a little too wide, a little too stiff.

"Tarrant, perhaps you should get some sleep." Chess suggests. He's seen his friend get this way on many nights, when there was no Alice to be found, while he waited for her to return. He's lived through this with the Hatter, as have their friends. He knows the signs. And Underland needed The Hatter whole, or as whole as he could be expected to be.

At this suggestion Jessie realizes that there is just the one tent. She's the one who grows tense now. But she doesn't say anything. "Nerves suck." She thinks to herself.

Tarrant nods absently. Dreams might not be the best thing for him at the moment. But he decides it wouldn't hurt to have a lie down. It might even do him some good.

"I'll keep the lookout tonight old friend." Chess stands up and stretches. "I've a mind to find us some breakfast too later."

The Hatter gives the cat a half smile as he steps into the tent. "Have your feline fun then. But keep an eye out."

The cat gives him a disgusted look at the bad pun, but Tarrant doesn't see it, his gaze is only for Jessie. "Good night…" He says, and his voice is soft again.

Jessie swallows, her mouth dry. "Good night Hatter." She replies her fingers clasped tightly, and she watches him disappear inside. She lets out a slow breath of air, and sees the cat staring at her knowingly. "What?" She asks him, slightly irritated at the smirk on his face. She doesn't know why it should bother her more now, he always looks like that.

He shakes his furry head at her. "Why are you so afraid?" He asks her.

"What are you talking about now?" She pokes the fire with the stick that the Hatter left behind.

"You're afraid of something, actually..." He flicks out his claws and examines them in the firelight. "Is it Tarrant? Because I can tell you he'd never lay a hand on you…unless you wanted him to of course." He gives her a sly wink.

"Chess!" She hisses, glancing behind her to see if the Hatter heard that. "Seriously? Do you have to go there?"

"Well my dear, I hate to tell you this…but you've gone there quite often over the years." He's flipping around now, and grinning like a fiend…which he was truthfully.

Jessie let out a groan of annoyance. "I told you already I'm not Alice. And just because I like Tarrant…" The cat gave her a withering look. "Okay, maybe more than like. God why do I suddenly feel like I'm in high school?" Her head fell backwards and she sighed loudly.

The cat chuckled. She was a fun one to bait. More so than the last few…he decided he liked her the best of all of them, as much as the first even. He decided to play nice, something he never did or rarely did anymore. Losing an eye causes your fairness to not to be so fair.

"My dear Jess," he floated up to her shoulder. "Trust what you feel and stop fighting it. He may be mad, but he does love you." He watched her face closely, laughing inside at how it was as easily read as Tarrant's was. Her gaze fell to the ground, and he could see the unease and lack of confidence there. She really had no idea what the man in the tent would go through for her, what he HAD gone through for her. He poked her arm with a sharp claw. "Go on." He said dramatically.

"Fine…" She told him with a glare. She stood up and let the stick fall to the ground. She really was just flying blind. Taking a deep breath, she was happy to see that her ribs were nearly totally healed. No wincing, no pain. She paused at the entrance to the tent and turned. The cat made a shoeing motion with his paw. "I've got no idea what I'm doing…" she thought to herself. And then she slipped inside the tent.

"Humans…"the cat said followed by a long suffering sigh. He curled up next to the fire which he now had all to himself.

When she stepped inside she saw that he was in fact laying on the blankets. He'd taken off his coat and even his cravat, both neatly folded on the tiny tea table with his hat safely on top of them "resting." His eyes were closed, his red hair surrounding his pale face like a halo. He nearly looked peaceful, it was as still as she'd ever seen him.

Jessie didn't want to disturb him, and was about to leave to sleep outside. She turned and just as she started to lift the flap she heard his voice. "Please…don't go."

She turned to see him sitting up, his green eyes wide. "Oh, I thought you were asleep." She said by way of apology.

He shook his head no. "Not yet…" He seemed nervous too. "These are terribly comfortable cushions…" he patted the spot next to him.

She smiled, there was no way she could resist him. He was simply too sweet. She moved further inside and stretched out next to him. The cushions really were comfy. Tarrant was stiff as a board suddenly, and she turned to face him to find him staring up at the ceiling of the tent. He had that lost look again, and she didn't like it.

"He may be mad but he loves you." The cat had said, and she knew he was right. Or at least he loved Alice. Alice wasn't here right now, but she was.

She took hold of his hand, pulled his arm up and under her neck, and then settled her cheek against his shoulder, wrapping his arm around hers. She saw his lips start to tremble; a single tear fell down his cheek. Jessie put her arm around his waist and held him. "Tarrant…" she said his name, a warm whisper against his ear. "Chess told me about…what happened. With Alice…with you…the curse…"

"Did he now…" The Hatter's voice was even softer than hers. She almost thought she'd imagined it. He was still staring up, not looking at her.

"I'm so sorry…" Jessie wished she could do something, something to take away the pain the man had been through. More than anyone should have to deal with.

"Did he tell you the worst part?" He asked her, voice still not louder than a whisper. "Did he tell you that?"

She didn't know what would be considered the worst part. All of it was bad in her eyes. But he didn't give her a chance to answer.

"It's when you remember. It's when you love me again." He was shaking all over now; little tremors starting in his chest, radiating out. "I see it…I see it come back to you. And you're happy. Because of me…me…I think that I can save you because you love me. And I can't. Just like…just like everyone else…I couldn't save them and I can't save you…"

Jessie knew she was crying, but she didn't know when it started. Seeing him like this, it made her feel like she'd been crying forever. She wanted him to stop hurting…even for just a moment. She reached up and placed her hand against his cheek, turning his face to hers. His green eyes were so dark, the skin around them a deep purple. "Tarrant you did save me." She told him, letting her fingers caress his jaw.

He was looking into her blue gaze. He was drowning just like he knew he would. He couldn't breathe and he didn't care…and he saw it. He saw the worst part happen. He saw the love in her eyes. Oh Gods of Underland he saw it, and he wanted it. "Please…." He begged aloud, his trembling fingers reaching up to touch her lips. "Please don't…love me."

She couldn't believe what he was asking. Mainly because there's no way she couldn't, not now. She swallowed down the sob building up in her chest. "It's too late." She told him, her voice breaking.

That was it. That was all he could take. With a half strangled cry he kissed her, no sweetly tentative motion. It was desperate, it was hungry, and all finesse was gone. His teeth drew blood from her tender lips, and his skilled craftsman fingers had already unzipped her sweatshirt and had it off her shoulders within seconds. They then busied themselves with her hair, memorizing the texture, the weight of every strand.

Jessie had never in her life been kissed like this…which was par for the course with the man in her arms. And she suddenly realized there was no way this was going to stop at just kissing. Not this time. And she had no doubt that he'd probably kill the cat if he chose to interrupt in some manner.

His lips moved from hers, pulling back to sit them both up. And she saw that his eyes had changed again. There was no mistaking the red glow and what it meant in this case. "Lift ye arms…now." He told her, his voice going to that deep brogue that matched the gaze. She did as he instructed, nearly afraid not to. And she quickly had her t-shirt off and tossed into the corner, leaving her only in the black satin bra beneath. He studied her, and it for a moment. "Evil contraption…" He remarked, then tossed off his vest, pulling her back to him quickly. With one arm around her waist he let his fingers make their way slowly down her neck, along her collar bone and finally along the satin covering her breasts.

Jessie knew she was blushing. Oh there was no doubt in her mind as she felt like an inferno was taking place around them. His eyes followed his fingers, his gaze as physical as his touch. "So soft ye are…that never changes…" His voice actually changed back to the soft lisping tone for a moment. He looked up into her eyes once more. "I know every inch of you…do you know that? That never changes either…every touch…every taste…" He pushed her back on the blankets. "Always sweet…always soft…"

He tossed off his shirt next, and Jessie was rewarded with a view of his equally white chest. There was just a dusting of hair above his heart. It was a bit less red than the hair on his head. He was lean and muscled just enough. Tea must have had some sort of properties no one back topside knew about. She wanted to run her fingers over the lines of muscle, the hip bones that were peeking just above the now far sexier tweed pants he still had on.

But he wasn't giving her the chance. Those crafty fingers…they'd unhooked her bra while she was distracted with the view. She'd heard a soft cursing near her ear and realized that he'd been having trouble with the clasps. But he'd quickly figured it out apparently because in the next instant his equally crafty mouth was closed over her nipple.

She nearly lifted off the floor, but he had his weight pressing down on her. She gasped his name aloud and it was rewarded with a gentle tug of his teeth. Her fingers found refuge in his hair…the licorice scent heady and rich now, mixed with what might be Chai.

"Tis been so long..." He spoke the words against her skin, his mouth trailing over her heart, his chin scratching her just a bit. When his fingers got to the button of her jeans and the zipper those eyes peered up at her and she felt her breath catch in her throat. That look…good lord…she trembled.

"Ye shaking My Jessie…are ye cold?" He grinned, the naughty grin that went beyond naughty at that point. With one red brow raised he popped open the button, unzipping the zipper and then her jeans were joining her shirt.

"No…" She managed to squeak out.

"I didna think so…" He told her. And then her underwear was gone. When the hell had he done…oh god….

Jessie's head fell back onto the cushions as his mouth found her, licking and suckling…even biting. "So sweet…" she felt him whisper against her inner thigh. Then he licked there too. "Every taste just like I remember…honey and cream...just as rich…"

She couldn't take much more of this. Her body was alive everywhere, everything was just…awake. And that tingle his mouth caused when he kissed her, it was causing everywhere he touched to tingle. It was too much…too much muchness.

"Tarrant…please…." She was begging him now, because she truly thought she'd die from this if he didn't stop…or if he did stop. She didn't know anymore.

He moved back up her slowly, lapping at her as if he were the cat. Speaking of the cat Jessie knew he'd probably heard every noise she'd been making for the past…however long…time wasn't important right then.

When he was close enough she pulled him back to her mouth, tasting the banquet he'd just devoured on his tongue, mixed with that sweet tea flavor he always had. It was heady, and it made her even dizzier. She was drunk on him she realized. She moaned and it meshed with purr coming from his throat. He pulled away from her mouth at last, gasping. "I need…need you…" His voice had gone back again, soft…pleading.

"Yes…" she managed to say. And that's all he needed. He took her, fitting inside her like a perfectly tailored glove. His face was buried in her neck so she couldn't see the color of his eyes…but she somehow knew they'd be red with green centers, because that's the color of lights she saw behind her closed eyes. Every movement, every thrust caused them to get brighter. She heard him whisper her name…always his "My Jessie…"

"Tarrant…" She could only say that, between gasping for breath, between holding onto him for dear life. Just that one word. But it was enough. And when the lights were blinding them both, for Tarrant knew her eyes would be a dark, brilliant blue, they collapsed against the blankets. Neither would let the other go.

The Hatter found he could think straight again after his heart slowed. He realized too that he was probably making it hard for her to breathe, crushing her as he was. Yet he couldn't release her, not after that. He rolled onto his back and took her with him, clutching her to his side. He finally found his voice, it had been lost somewhere. "You can't leave now…" He managed to say. "I can't…you can't leave…"

Jessie lifted her head with a lot of effort from where it lay on his chest. She kissed the patch of skin above his heart, then laid her cheek there, listening to its steady beat. She felt his fingers running up and down her back, and at some point he pulled a blanket over them. The lantern went out and they were surrounded by a strangely safe darkness. She could see his eyes glowing faintly before they closed to a peaceful sleep.

Before Jessie followed his example she pondered what she'd heard in her head when he'd told her how he couldn't save her. It was a voice, a young girl's voice, "Maybe you are meant to save him." Then she closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 Promises

**Disclaimer: Tarrant I really need to tell them I don't own you. So you have to stop that. What are you doing with that bottle of honey? That's for tea. Tea only…Stop that's not nice, actually that's quite naughty….actually I'll be back in a little while dear readers.**

**Authors Note: Thank you all so much !!! I'm really touched by how much you all are liking this. I hope you all enjoy this one. Some things get resolved (but not everything…drama!!!) and The Hatter gets to be all romantic which really…we're kinda all here for that aren't we **

**Chapter 8**

**Promises**

It was such a wonderful dream. Jessie snuggled into her blanket and sighed, not wanting to open her eyes just yet, to wake up in her quiet hotel. A smile pulled at her lips, thinking about all the things she and her Mad figment had done. Never in her life had a man touched her like that, done those types of things, made her feel that amazing. Granted her list of experience was limited to her ex-husband, but still, she was fairly certain Tarrant was above average when it came to ability.

Burrowing a little deeper into the pillow beneath her head a frown crossed her face. She realized it hadn't really happened, so in fact the list was still limited to Ronny. That was depressing. Jessie sighed, with that unhappy thought she might as well get up and face reality.

She peeked out from the blankets and saw that the wall in front of her was made of fabric. Realizations were suddenly reevaluated "Oh." She said softly, and felt the pale arm that was around her waist tighten, the body pressed against her back shift, and an equally pale leg slip between hers. Her very real Hatter was curled around her, still asleep, and making himself comfortable.

"Oh." She repeated the tiny exhalation; heart skipping as this newly real reality was realized. Okay, so she had done all of those things with a half mad, glowing green eyed man who made hats for a living and could swing a sword better than Braveheart. That sort of thing didn't happen. Nope. Not to her. Actually with that set of criteria it didn't happen to a lot of women. But especially not Jess, who never had to deal with this kind of a situation before, and never thought she would ever have to.

She was torn…she didn't really know what to do. A good part of her wanted to stay right where she was. She was warm and quite comfy herself. Plus he was breathing against the back of her neck and it felt really really nice. She glanced down and could just make out the long, elegant fingers of his right hand where they lay against her. Artists hands, although they did carry scars, and were callused from many a needles work, his hands were beautiful. Jessie thought how great it would be just to go back to sleep and wake up to those hands holding her like they were now, seeing those eyes looking into hers…

And Tarrant realizing she wasn't really the woman he was in love with.

The doubts started plaguing her, like they always did. That's what happened when you were treated as if you were worthless for half of your life and crazy for the rest of it. But typically it was both when it came to her. He'd probably be sorry when he woke up and saw her there, and not this phantom Alice. Even with all the sweet words and even sweeter kisses…she knew better to believe something this good would happen to her. Disappointment she was used to. But she didn't have to face it right away. "I'm not Alice…" She said to herself. She didn't regret it. No way she'd ever regret it. But he would. She closed her eyes at the pain that thought caused her.

The little bit of light shining through the bottom of the tent had told her that the sun was starting to rise. She needed to get up, get dressed, and figure out what the hell she was really doing here. Damn he was warm.

"Nonono…focus. Do you want to see his face when he wakes up and realizes what happened?" Her brain asked.

"Maybe he won't be disappointed." She thought back.

"Right…because you are the svelte blonde that everyone is in love with here."

"Screw you."

Argh…this wasn't going to go well at all. She sighed. "Just 30 more seconds. Let me just enjoy it for half a minute more then I'll move." She promised the nagging voice in her head.

She slid her hand over his where it rested on her hip. He really did have great hands. This was going to be hard as hell. At her touch she felt him shift again, the movement of his leg causing a delicious bit of friction that made her moan softly before she could stop the sound. His fingers tightened against her, squeezing gently and he mumbled something, obviously still asleep because she couldn't understand any of it. That didn't matter in any case, because his lips were moving against her neck and his breath was scented like raspberries. One corner of her brain not taken up by the desire to just lay there forever and let him mumble whatever he wanted, wondered how it was possible for him to smell that good all the time.

All of these things just added up to making it more difficult for her. And it was already hard enough. She needed time to get her head clear and to figure out what she was really doing here. Her thirty seconds were up. Time to slip out without disturbing him…this was going to be tricky. It took nearly two full minutes to manage. He had a fairly tight grip on her waist, but she scooted slowly out from under both his leg and his arms with out waking him.

The lantern obligingly lit itself, staying rather dim. But it was enough light to gather up her clothes which had found their way into nearly every corner of the tent. She got dressed quicker than she had in her entire life, and while she was pulling on her shoes she saw his face tense, a furrowed line forming between his brows while he slept. It caused a little ache in her chest at the sight. Not able to help it, she moved over to him and on her knees brushed her fingers through his tangle of red locks.

She heard him sigh, and she smiled, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his shoulder. He mumbled something and Jessie thought she heard the brogue lacing the nonsense this time. She needed to get out of there before she changed her mind. Quiet as she could she grabbed her bag and made her way out of the tent.

It was very early light out, and the air was chilly. Not too different from home, only the sky here had a purple tinge. The fire was still burning though, the cat apparently having kept it lit throughout the night. He was floating, just his head visible when he turned and smiled at her. His grin was a knowing one, and held just a touch of dirty.

"Not one word." She told him before he had the chance.

He chuckled quietly. "I wouldn't dream of it." He said in his smooth way. "If you'd like to…what's the phrase you bipeds use…freshen up? There's a pond right over there behind those trees."

"Thanks…" She told him, and headed off. Luckily for her she'd brought her travel kit in her bag so the blessing of a toothbrush and toothpaste were right there as well as handi-wipes and deodorant. You never knew when you'd stuck somewhere on a bus tour, little did she know where she'd find herself finally ending up.

It wasn't the best shower in the world, but the water was nice, albeit freezing. It helped to clear her head though and she was clean. When Jessie was finished she headed back to the fire and the cat, grateful for the heat.

Chess watched the girl with a wary eye. From his experience observing humans they typically didn't react in this way after a night in the arms of someone they loved. Her eyes looked…sad. Her shoulders were tense. The sounds from the night before, the words and endearments he'd overheard (it wasn't as if he was spying…well not really) made him think that the two of them would emerge, well, happy.

Instead she looked quite the opposite. "Humans…" he thought to himself. He floated up to her again, gazing at her until she had to acknowledge him.

Jess sighed, if the big bluish head wasn't obvious enough, his loud purring would have told her he was right there. "Chess…I don't really want to do this now."

"Do what dear heart?" His head somersaulted over and over again.

She turned to where he'd finally stopped; looking at her upside down, still just a head. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm just..." God, he had her doing exactly what she didn't want to. "I'm not doing this right now okay. I just need some time."

His single eye blinked. "My dear Jess, time for once is not on our side. Nor the poor Hatter's."

Jessie ran her fingers through her slightly damp hair. "I know…" Her voice was tired, small. "I'm asking for just a little bit. I need to figure this out…" She gestured between herself and the tent.

The cat shook his head. "I think that Tarrant already knows what he wants darling Jess. He's known for quite a while now."

He saw her twinge as if Mally had stabbed her in the finger with her needle. "I know that Chess. He wants Alice."

It was Chesser's turn to sigh then. "And you're not her, is that it?" It wasn't this hard to convince any of the others. Sometimes just the sight of the place brought it all rushing back.

She turned her blue gaze back to him and he saw anger mixed with the sadness. "Look at me cat. I'm NOT her. I'll never BE her. And when he wakes up and realizes what happened he's going to hate me for it. So yes, I'm not Alice, I'm a poor substitute from everything I can tell. So allow me a few minutes to just get ready for that okay?" She stood up, her cheeks flushed with the ire of the mini rant she'd let loose upon him.

The cat reappeared fully then, settling on the ground in front of her, not distressed by her verbal lashing in the least. He thought he had it figured out then. "You've been gone too long this time." He told her, causing her to look at him strangely. "You've lost some of that…muchness Tarrant talks about so often. Too much of your world, not enough of ours. You're always better when you've been here for a while. Much more you I think." He scratched his ear with a paw as if what he'd said made perfect sense. "But I suppose if that's the case, this is going to take a bit more time. And time isn't a friend of the Hatter. Not after how long he tried to kill it. But they'll just have to come to some sort of accord."

Jessie was looking at him with a dazed expression but at least it wasn't angry anymore. The sadness was still there though. She shook her head. "I should be used to whatever sort of…I don't think logic is a good word…well whatever you just said by now. I guess." She picked her bag up off the ground and placed it over her shoulder. "I need to walk for a bit."

Chess shook his head. "You can't go off by yourself. It's too dangerous." He'd been watching over her (not spying) while she'd readied herself for the day, knowing she wouldn't be gone that long, and wasn't heading far from their camp. But if she was wandering about this time, there was no guarantee of her safety. And he didn't want to leave the camp while the Hatter was likely to be emerging anytime now.

She turned towards the area where the pond was. "I'm just going to walk around the water." Chess appeared in front of her, his striped face doubtful. "I promise I won't go far Chess. I just need to think. Please?"

He gave her one last dubious glance and then floated to let her pass. "Not far. I can only imagine the things and creations that would be made from my fur should something happen to you while on my watch."

"Thanks Chess." She told him, favoring him with a small smile. Then she headed into the trees.

Inside the tent, wrapped in two blankets of varying shades of green and purple the Hatter was dreaming. The dreams were sweet, pleasant for once. And not at all the usual images that he typically had to deal with when trying to sleep. At one point he realized that they were just that, dreams. The reality of the woman he had in his arms would be far better than any pictures his wildly imaginative mind could make up. So Tarrant reached out, half awake to pull her closer, for their bed had grown a bit colder.

His hand came in contact with nothing but a still warm pillow. His eyes opened immediately. The green orbs searched the small enclosure and found her not there. Not a trace. "Not a dream…not a dream…" He said aloud. It had been real, she was here. And he'd loved her, well and truly during the night. She'd been asleep in his arms. He'd even woken up once or twice to see her still there. He'd felt her breath against him, alive and real. She loved him. She'd said it, not afraid of what that might mean.

She'd promised to be here when she woke up. She'd told him she wasn't going to leave him. Hadn't she? "Yes…yes she did…she promised." He said to the empty room. So many things he'd promised her during that time too. Promises whispered against her skin, vows that he would never break because he was hers, their hearts threaded together, intricately woven into one glorious design. It would never break, that bond they had. But she…she wasn't here and she'd promised.

Tarrant tossed off the blankets, nearly tripping in his haste to dress, even doing a sloppy job tying his cravat which just wasn't like him. In his rushing about even his hat was askew when he emerged, eyes even bigger than before, the green franticly bright. Chess saw him and realized he really should have made the girl stay.

"Chess! Chess! She's gone!" The Hatter was looking every which way. "I know she was here. But she's not now!"

"Humans…" He muttered aloud, floating up to his friend. "Tarrant she's still here." He said trying to get the agitated and frantic man to listen.

"But she's not! She promised...It wasn't a dream it wasn't! Real, real…It was real!" He was starting to ramble. The words rushing out before his brain could catch up. He knew what he was doing but couldn't stop it. He needed to convey it, yet he couldn't control it. But the cat was used to these ramblings, even though this one was starting to really get out of hand. His eyes were wavering between green to red and even orange. So the cat did what he knew to do to bring Tarrant back from the edge of a complete meltdown. He reared back a paw and scratched him across the back of his hand.

"OUCH!" The Hatter cried out, bringing the now bleeding appendage to his chest and cradling it.

"Will you please calm down now?" The cat said leaning his chin on the useful paw.

"But she's gone…she promised." The Hatter sat down heavily on the ground, his face crestfallen, but no longer as agitated nor his eyes as changing.

"Tarrant, Tarrant…" the cat floated over, grabbing hold of the Hatter's damaged hand and wrapping it tightly in a blue piece of ribbon. "She woke up before you. She's confused. She needed time to think."

"Confused? Think? About what?" The Hatter was now confused himself. He was also looking down at his hand and then back to the cat, as if wondering why his hand was hurting so suddenly.

Chess sighed, and flipped over onto his back. "I think she's been gone too long this time. I think its going to take a bit longer for her to realize the truth. To borrow a phrase, she's lost her muchness."

Tarrant's face was shocked. "She's lost her muchness?"

His feline companion nodded. "Jessie doesn't believe you love her, she thinks you love Alice. And so this morning she didn't want to face you, she thinks you regret what happened, and her being here at all."

If possible the Hatter looked even more at a loss. "But….but I do love her. She is Alice. Why would I ever regret what happened? I'm supposed to be the mad one here, but that's just madness!"

The cat smiled. "What you say is true Tarrant. But she's been up there too long this time. And I think something broke her, broke what's makes her her. And so she doubts herself, even more than the first time. She doesn't want to believe the truth because she doesn't believe in herself."

The Hatter's lips turned down in a slight pout. He understood that well enough. Losing what made you you. Being broken, he was an expert on it actually. A tinge of red leaked into his gaze. He'd love to meet the ones responsible for her being this way though. It hurt when your muchness was taken away, it hurt to break in such a twisted way, and in such cases come what may, a Hatter really needed something to slay…

The cat was looking at him warily with its single eye, and Tarrant realized he'd said the dark, newly formed rhyme out loud. He closed his eyes, counted to twenty this time, and when he opened them again they were green, the red retreating back. "I'm fine…" He gave the cat a smile, hoping it was convincing, for both his sake and the cats. Then he realized that his lady was out and about by herself and that wasn't a good thing at all.

"Chess, you let her go alone!" He stood up so quickly he nearly fell back into the fire pit.

"Tarrant she's near the pond. I told her to be careful. I also knew what sort of state you'd be in when you woke up. I had to choose which of the two evils to deal with. I'm only one cat." His tail twitched back and forth, and then he disappeared, a smile floating in the air all that was left and then even that going away.

"Cats." Tarrant muttered. And then straightening his hat and cravat to a more acceptable state went in search of His Jessie.

She at that moment was staring out over the pond, watching the now fully risen sun glint off the surface. Of course there was a lot of grey around, the plants not nearly as robust as they should be. But thanks to the water, at least they were alive.

Tarrant's eyes out shone all the green around her and she kept seeing them everywhere she looked. She didn't know what to do about this, it was beyond her. She also didn't know what the White Queen or Underland expected of her either. When they got to their destination what would happen? There were just too many questions…and there wasn't enough of her brain to go around. It was being occupied by thoughts of Hatters, caresses and tea scented kisses that she just couldn't shake.

When he finally realized the truth it was going to really hurt. Maybe she should just pretend to be Alice? Fake it maybe. "Yes I'm the badass you guys expect me to be. For every generation there is a slayer…" She muttered aloud, and then laughed bitterly. It was obvious from what she'd gleaned from Chess's story and what she'd heard Tarrant mention on the journey that Alice had become quite the fighter.

The slaying of the Jabberwocky of course and then she'd caught things such as when Tarrant had said while walking "There's the spot where we were interrupted during a picnic by two swine scouts. Sadly it's overgrown with Deathweed now. But wasn't that a fun distraction and you were so fierce. They didn't realize their mistake until it was too late. Chess had ham everyday for a week after."

She'd never killed anything in her life. And while she'd seen many a sword fight on a movie screen, she'd never had one herself, much less fenced. "You're a let down on all counts Jess. Great job!" She'd drawn her knees up, leaning her arms on top of them. At this thought she let her head fall forward resting it there and sighed.

A rustling in the trees from behind her made her sit up straight. Jess realized she had nothing in the way of weapon if it was in fact one of the patrols coming through. Before she could even leap behind a rock or even dive into the water though she saw the form of a large top hat emerge from the leaves, beneath its brim the green eyes that had been plaguing her thoughts.

"Crap…" she thought to herself. Her cheeks went pink almost immediately, she knew it.

When his gaze found her she saw his face have another of those emotional tug of wars. There was relief there, anger, and something else. He made his way over to her, picking his way carefully over the uneven ground. He came to stand next to her make shift bench which was really a large rock. "May I join you?" He asked softly and very properly.

She shook her head making room, not quite ready to say anything to him, not sure if she could muster the courage to talk.

He sat down, placing his hands on his lap. The Hatter was staring out at the water. She noticed he kept glancing at her and then looking away very quickly. He was practically crackling with the need to do or say something. But she was too much of a coward to ask. Finally he spoke, and when he did it was just as soft as his request to sit down. But each word felt like a punch to her gut.

"You weren't there when I woke up." He told her, still not facing her.

She glanced over at him, the light catching all the colors that made up his face and eyes, that crazy mane of hair. Jessie bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "I know…" she replied, eyes dropping to the ground.

"I thought…I thought it might have been a dream. But I remembered it wasn't." He still wasn't looking at her. "I'd checked…I woke up to make sure…and you were still there."

"Hatter…" She started to speak, but he turned and looked at her at last. His eyes had red at their centers.

"You called me Tarrant last night." His voice was just on the edge of that darker tone.

She licked her lips and tried again. "Tarrant…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Shouldn't have what Jessie?" He asked, one red brow going up. "Broken your promise? I forgive you if that is your concern."

"That too." She said lamely. "I mean I shouldn't have…I'm not Alice, Tarrant. You have to see that." Her blue gaze was turning stormy, uncertain. "Damn him he's going to make me cry again." She thinks.

He studies her intently, the words cutting him deep but he doesn't flinch. He sees now the truth of the cat's words. She has lost her muchness, much more than before. She's so broken as to really believe he'd reject her. The thought nearly makes him laugh hysterically at its absurdity, but then he sees the tears, and knows that it's no laughing hatter…matter.

Tarrant reaches out his freshly injured hand, letting it rest against her cheek, the ribbon soaking up the tears. Their salt burned as it made its way into the wound, but it was a way he could share her pain so he welcomed it. "I see you My Jessie. I see you better than you see yourself I think." He'd moved closer to her. His coat brushed her leg, his arm went round her waist to make sure she stayed right where she was. "I've told you before I may be half mad…actually a little more than that as of late. But I'm not blind."

"You'd have to be at least half mad to understand anything about me I think." She tried to laugh, but it came out wrong. His thumb ran along her skin, rough and welcomed.

His eyes darkened to a deep jade, his gaze attracted to her lips that were so close. The scent of mint on her breath when she spoke reminded him of the night before, of sampling every taste she had to offer. The Hatter licked his own lips at the memory. "Then we're meant to be I would say." He said, nearly close enough for their noses to touch if the notion took him. Her gaze was still uncertain, he saw her try to look away but he kept her trapped by moving his fingers to grasp hold of her chin.

"Listen to me now girl." His voice was changing again, back and forth his two halves meshing into one. "I shall be very cross with you if you should doubt yourself like this again. Very cross indeed."

He was so close now she couldn't see anything but the glow of his eyes, the green so bright it was nearly frightening. "Promise me…" As he spoke his lips were so close that the words made each letter a kiss.

"I promise…" Jessie didn't know what she was agreeing to, but she knew she wouldn't break another promise to him ever again. Whatever he wanted, she'd do if he'd just kiss her.

Tarrant couldn't resist it any more. He pulled her that hairsbreadth closer and took her mouth. This kiss was different; he took his time enjoying the cool touch of her tongue against his. She was hesitant still, even in this. But he coaxed and licked her until the woman he'd held in his arms last night was awakened again.

Her fingers were exploring beneath his shirt, he realized. Naughty lass had un-tucked it from his waist while he'd been distracted. She was reminding him of the cat the way her nails were scratching him. She murmured against his lips, something about "abs of a god…" For some reason that made him feel quite chuffed.

Ah, but time…time was not something he had to enjoy this properly. Time still was angry with him and wouldn't allow him the chance. They couldn't dilly dally as much as he'd relish the opportunity to repeat their activities of the night before. He had a taste for her now, the Hatter was nothing if not a connoisseur of yummy. And Jessie was the sweetest morsel he'd tasted.

He pulled away from her kiss with a sigh. "We must leave my lovely lass." When she suddenly hugged him to her, burying her face in his shoulder he smiled, returning the embrace. "Aye, ye do make things difficult."

She let go of him, and he saw that pretty pink touching her cheeks again. "Sorry…couldn't help it…begged to be done." She said returning his grin with one of her own.

He stood up with a flourish, making sure his hat was straight and his clothes weren't too obviously rumpled. He held out his hand to her, his look pointed, eyes staring right into hers. Jessie swallowed, took a breath, and placed her hand in his. She'd promised him, and she wouldn't break it.


	9. Chapter 9 Traveling

**Disclaimer: Tarrant, do I own you? Hey…wake up. (shake) Dang it, I told you not to drink that much chamomile. Now what am I going to do with you? (ponders) Hmmm…. Move along readers, nothing to see here.**

**Authors Note: This is shorter than my previous couple of chapters. It also gives just a bit of background on some things. I promise more, but this was just a fun little chapter to write. Also, thank you so much once again for all the love. **

**Dare I shoot for the stars and ask for a 100 reviews before I post again? I'm this stories bitch, I probably can't hold out that long without writing and posting more of it though. Let's see if we can get triple digits for review numbers cause they are my crack (thumps vein) Gimme!!!**

**Chapter 9**

**Traveling**

Walking through Underland this time around would be a lot less painful. In fact, if it wasn't for the need to keep watching out for soldiers of the Red Queen Jessie would have been enjoying herself completely. They'd start back on the road to the White Queen's hiding place right after breakfast.

Chess had found some more Underland fruit, this time it was something called a Perniskin. Jess eyed it dubiously; it was bizarrely bright pink and blue speckled. It looked more like art than food.

Tarrant, who had just finished putting the tent back into his travel bag, noticed her doubtful expression. "Darling girl, they are in fact quite good." He said, crouching down next to her. "Here let me show you." He took the Perniskin from her hand and with a skill of long practice had it peeled like an orange within seconds. The inner flesh was neon pink, just as the outside was and smelled like a Kiwi mixed with strawberries. The Hatter pulled a piece away and held it between his finger and thumb. "Here, try it."

Jessie raised a brow but parted her lips. Tarrant gave her a half smile, and placed the piece of fruit between them, his fingertips lightly grazing her mouth as he pulled away. "Well?" He asked.

Her eyes grew wide as she chewed. "It tastes like a creamsicle!" She exclaimed.

Tarrant had no idea what a creamsicle was. "Is that a good thing?" He asked her.

"More please." She held out her hand and he laughed, giving her the rest.

"Don't eat more than one. You'll get the worst tummy ache if you do." He cautioned her. Then he smiled a thought occurring to him. "But then I'd have to carry you no doubt. So feel free to eat as many as you wish."

Jessie laughed, shaking her head. "Nice try. " He pouted realizing it wasn't going to work, heading over to make sure evidence of their being in the area was as covered up as possible.

The cat was making sure the fire was properly doused. He'd been pleased when his two human companions had returned together, hand in hand and smiling. He'd had no doubt Tarrant would charm her back to herself, or at least to where she'd stay the course of her path. Whatever it was between the two of them (for Chess these sorts of things were still a mystery really) the Hatter had a hold of Alice's soul and heart. And since she was Alice (weather she believed it or not), then of course that meant Jess could no more refuse him than Chess could refuse a cup of perfectly creamed tea.

"Well love it is good to see you are far more chipper now." The cat flicked his tail back and forth as he strolled over to her.

Jess had another delicious bite of the neon goodness in her hand. She swallowed it and sighed, glancing over at the Hatter who was putting away the tea things now. "He won't take no for an answer. " She told the cat, "He's made me promise…well…I guess I'm not supposed to doubt myself again." Jessie shook her head, her eyes tensing. She pulled apart the last piece of her fruit and offered half to the cat which he took with a bow. "I'm going to try Chess. I'll do my best at whatever it is I'm supposed to do. But I just, I just can't believe I'm her."

The cat licked his lips, grinning. "It's progress sweet Jess. I think perhaps the Queen might help once we get to the Fraglen Caves. She's very good at putting minds at ease."

She looked at him surprised. "The Queen is hiding in a bunch of caves?"

"Yes. And trust me when I say I loathe the local myself." He once again floated up to her shoulder. "But they are safe, or as safe as any place can be in Underland right now."

"As long as nothing collapses on us." She commented warily.

The cat laughed. "Evaporating skills are quite handy aren't they?" He gave her a huge grin, half of his striped body disappearing.

"Show off." She scratched his head and he purred. Jess glanced over and saw the Hatter putting three more of the Perniskin's in his bag while grinning quite happily. She couldn't stop the smile that came over her face at the sight. "Well I think we're going to be on our way soon."

Chess reluctantly floated away noticing the Hatter had closed his bag, pulling it across his chest and then hefted his sword over his shoulder. Yes it was time to go.

Tarrant walked over and held out his hand once more for her. "Shall we?" He smiled and the three travelers started back on their journey.

Maybe it was just the better state of mind or the fact her ribs weren't cracked in fifteen separate pieces. But Jessie thought that Underland looked far prettier than it had during the previous day. "Of course this could still be from seeing it through HatterColored glasses." she thought to herself, glancing over at said Hatter. He'd kept hold of her hand during most of their walking, every so often bringing it to his lips for a kiss, or tracing patterns on her palm with his thumb. Either action usually resulted in her nearly stumbling. He didn't notice that though, thank goodness. Chess was once again at the rear, and she'd hear him stifle a chuckle every time it happened. Apparently he noticed.

"Tarrant?" She asked him after a bout of companionable silence. They were making good time it would seem. And they had been lucky enough not to cross paths with another patrol.

"Yes my delicious crumpet?" He answered, kicking away a rock.

Jessie shook her head at the endearment. "How many people are at the caves with the Queen?"

Tarrant looked thoughtful. "Oh hopefully more than when I left. The caves are safe haven for those who oppose the Bloody Big Head and her armies. They are vast. They are actually a warren left over by the Great Rabbits of Underland before they moved on a long long time ago."

Jessie looked suitably impressed. "So it's a network of rabbit holes?"

The Hatter smiled. "In a way, the tunnels interconnect all underground with entrances spread out over the valley. We've got all the entrances protected, and the Bloody Queen can't dig blindly into the dirt to find us." He paused, frowning slightly, "Well she could I supposed, but that would take a very long time."

Jessie nods, trying to picture what this place will look like and finds her brain combining Bugs Bunny living in a Hobbit Hole complaining about that left turn at Marmoreal. She laughs and the Hatter glances at her, wondering what she finds funny. Then he kisses her pale knuckles once more, because he's just glad she's happy and with him.

The sun is high now and it's getting warmer, which is a welcome change. It's obvious that this part of Underland is not as tainted as the others. "Her reach isn't as strong here." Jessie says aloud, gazing at the grass which is green and the flowers that actually have color and shape. No faces though, which actually makes her sad.

Tarrant nods, pleased she notices. "Yes, this is the influence of the White Queen as well. The Bloody One tries, but if the White Queen is near, her powers aren't as focused."

Jessie pulls her sweatshirt off, having to release Tarrant's fingers in the process. She ties it around her waist as its now quite warm. She also starts to feel her skin start to burn on her face as the sun is quite bright and aside from the patches of grass and flowers now around them, it's more of a desert than anything else they are walking through.

"England isn't known for its glaring sun, so I didn't pack any sunscreen. Oh yay…lobster is all the rage." She thinks, shaking her head. Well she'd deal with that later she supposed. Part of the fun of being a pale red head is the ability to fry in 80 degree weather. Tarrant takes her hand while she's not looking, squeezing her fingers.

"I think it's time for a break." Chesser says floating up to them. "I'm parched myself and could do with a nice cup of tea."

"I do believe you are right." Tarrant says, always ready for a good cup himself. Plus it is getting warm and the heat was going to start affecting them more and more, he knew from experience.

The three head off to a small patch of grass and Tarrant pulls from his bag once more the required tools and the little tea table. In an amazingly short time he has three cups in front of them and some slices of Perniskin on tiny saucers. Jessie grins, amazed at how fastidious he is with this sort of thing. She picks up her dainty tea cup and sips the tasty tea, which is tart but actually quite cool. She realizes he's brewed this specially for traveling through the hot climate.

He glances at her, after taking a sip from his own cup and grins. "Better?" He asks.

"Thank you." She says and takes another sip. Even though the heat isn't as bad thanks to the tea, the sun is still baking her skin. She feels that familiar tingle. "I hope you don't mind looking at a lobster though." She tells him sighing.

Tarrant finishes his cup and gives her a confused stare. "I'm…not…why would there be lobsters here that I would have to contemplate?" He asks brows knitted together.

Jessie laughs, not realizing he apparently doesn't have to worry about sunburns even though he's whiter than her...and a red head. "Yet another show off." She thinks. "You may not have had experience with this here, but I'm a burner. If I'm out in the sun for a long time I get a skin burn. Itchy, red, peeling, not a lot of fun." He looks horrified. "But its bearable. I'm used to them. I'm the one that didn't bring the sunscreen." She adds seeing his expression.

He still looks horrified. He notices her skin is taking on a red tinge, her cheeks staying a blushing pink, forehead starting to color the same way. "Oh…well…" He shakes his head, sighing himself. "There is nothing else for it then." And Jessie looks at him wondering what he means. He then takes off his hat and places It squarely on her head. "That should keep your fair face fair." He tells her.

Jessie can't believe it. That hat is a part of him, he just doesn't do this. Plus it somehow fits her head, which from all appearances it should swallow whole. "Tarrant I can't take your hat." She says putting down her cup and reaching up to remove it.

Chesser's mouth has fallen open at this point and he gives a slight growl. "Especially when you bequeathed it to me." He says, with a one eyed glare at the Hatter.

But Tarrant takes hold of her hands and pulls them back to her lap. "It will protect you; it's done so before keep in mind." He smiles, liking the way it looks upon her. "Two of my most favored possessions together…it does my heart well." Then he frowned slightly, turning a quick glance Chesser's way. "Also that was never agreed upon, dire situation…very uncouth to take advantage of a man and his hat that way. For shame." He rambles off, then turns back to his lady and the hat which has turned a lovely shade of violet, complimenting her rather well.

"Yes yes…it does suit you My Jessie. As soon as we arrive at the caves I will make you a creation that will be the envy of all of Underland." His eyes take her in once more, picturing and measuring with the skill of the artist he is.

Chesser yawns, covering his disappointment with indifference, then puffs away to lick his wounded pride.

Jessie looks over to where the cat had been. "Oh I think we hurt his feelings." She frowns.

The Hatter scoffs. "Chess has tried many times to take this hat. Maybe someday I'll relent and gift him with one. But until then I do get a bit of joy from making him pine away for it."

She turns shocked. "Tarrant that's not nice." She admonishes him, taking a bite of Perniskin.

He pouts, ready to tell her she's right of course, which he knows she is. But then he notices the single drop of Perniskin nectar glistening on her lip. The cat is suddenly the last thing on his mind. "I'm naught always nice lass…" He tells her, voice dipping down.

She recognizes the tone and the look on his face that comes over him so suddenly. His mood changes are still something she's getting used to. She doesn't know if she has the fortitude to resist him after the kiss near the pond and the way he's staring at her though. But she has to try because they do have a ways to go yet. "Tarrant…we…we really are supposed to be getting ready."

He makes a slight grunt of reply, reaching out his thumb to capture the jewel like drop of juice, bringing it to his mouth, tasting it. "I dunna which is sweeter, ye or the Perniskin…tis a quandary to be sure…"

Jessie feels a fission of heat pooling in her belly at his voice which is putting Chess's purr to shame. Didn't they need to be going somewhere? "Tarrant...time remember? We're supposed to be getting along…to the caves." God she really didn't care about the caves right then, but someone had to keep the goal in mind.

The Hatter let out a long sigh of air. She was right of course. Yes they did need to get moving. And she was distracting him again, but at least she'd kept her head enough to know he shouldn't be being distracted…even if she was the distraction. This was getting complicated…and her lips were so very sweet. No…no…focus Tarrant. Oh bother.

"Yes yer right…I suppose…" He tells her, resignation in the words. Then he looks up at her with his wide green eyes, pure innocents and sugar. "Might I have one kiss before we head off?"

She looks at him warily, there's just the tiniest bit of red still in his gaze. "One kiss…" She says, "then we have to go."

"Then we have an accord…" He replies, voice dipping back down…and sounding slightly piratey to her ears as he pulled her into his arms.

Tarrant didn't mention that, in his mind, as long as his lips were still touching hers, according to his rules the kiss hadn't officially ended. And all the other things that happened while said kiss was still in effect, well that couldn't count against him because he hadn't broken the rule…which was breaking the kiss. And honestly, when he did finally break the kiss she didn't seem all that put out by his take on the rules of the agreement. She was simply amazed the hat never fell off her head.


	10. Chapter 10 Underground

**Disclaimer: I'm getting a Mad Hatter Barbie doll. I have no shame, but that's as close to owing him as I'm going to get. **

**Authors Note: We're over 100!!!! HOLY CRAP! Also, I've got the flu. So I can't go anywhere per my doctor. Fun times. But lucky readers, I've got an extra long chapter to make up for the wait. **

**And I added a bit of NaughtyTarrant at the end because he helps keep my mind off of how crappy I feel and also it sets up some possessiveness which might figure in later (might…yeah right…OF COURSE IT WILL)**

**Thank you reviewers and fans of this story, and all of those that have favorited and alerted it. Many writers are finishing up their AIW2010 stories, and I feel like the slow cousin here. But I promise it will be worth it. **

**Reviews are love. Pander to me…I'm sick **

Chapter 10

Underground

Chesser was quietly glaring when they started their journey to the caves once more. Tarrant didn't even try to hide the grin on his face after their "kiss." The cat simply shook his head in disgust at the need for the delay, as well as his annoyance at Jessie getting to wear "his" hat.

The hat did its job quite well. The brim was far enough wide to keep her face hidden in shadows from the suns glare. And it was a good thing too as it was blindingly bright. Jessie would have to figure out a way to get back in Chess's good graces. But right then she was grinning just as wide as Tarrant. Who knew being a Hatter could make one so…limber.

He was once again holding her hand as they walked. She'd steal glances over at him, eyes hidden thanks to the hat, and see him looking quite pleased with himself. She'd pay him back for his bit of trickery eventually, the little devil that he was. But right then he was smiling, he looked happy. And that was something she didn't want to see change.

Night was starting to fall once again. They stopped for dinner and got a warning from Chesser, "No dillying or dallying this time Tarrant. We're nearly there." The cat's eye glared luminously at the Hatter.

Jessie blushed busying herself with brushing the debris from a stump she was using as a chair.

Tarrant pursed his lips at the cat. "Fine fine…yes I know we're nearly there."

She looked up at him. "How soon till we arrive?"

The Hatter handed her a freshly brewed cup of tea and a handful of Doralberries. "Very soon my darling dear. We should be there an hour or so after sunset."

"Traveling at night can be dangerous." Chess added, taking a sip of tea. "But we're close enough now that we shouldn't be in any immediate danger."

Tarrant tossed a berry expertly into his mouth. "The patrols won't be coming out here as bravely as they do in the other areas." He told her.

"Oh speaking of immediate danger." Jessie put her cup down and took the hat off her head, motioning for Tarrant to bend down. He did so with a smile and she placed the top hat back on the head of its rightful wearer. "Thank you for the use of your hat Tarrant." She told him, kissing his cheek before picking up her tea and taking a sip.

The cat rolled his single eye, while the Hatter wore a bemused expression, his cheek tingling were she'd kissed it. "You are more than welcome My Jessie." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but finally decided on taking a drink

The landscape changed once again after another two hours. Jessie saw more grass on the ground, and groupings of large trees, the size of the Redwoods back in her world. They reached up and up, seemingly to the top of the sky. Her mouth gaped open at the sight.

Tarrant saw her amazement, pausing in their journey to pull her close and pointing out the branches. "See there, up in the leaves." She squinted and realized what she was seeing. "Are those monkeys with spears?"

The Hatter nodded. "They are part of the White Queen's resistance. Fierce warriors and quite the sneaky little dickens's aren't they?" He kept his arm around her. "Not to worry though, they know we aren't the enemy."

"How?..." She started to ask, then let out a nervous laugh. "Oh probably the hat."

"Does lend me an air heroism doesn't it?" He said, smiling widely once more and puffing out his chest.

She laughed. "I meant they recognize it's you." He visibly deflated, and she quickly leaned up whispering. "Plus you already know how dashing you are in that hat Mr. Hightopp." She smiled and gave his ear a playful nip.

Tarrant's eyes widened and his arm tightened around her waist. "Yes…well…oh good we're here." He looked up and Jessie followed his gaze to a large hill in the middle of a grouping of the tall trees. She could see even from here the large, dark opening towards the center of the mound of earth.

"Up and onwards my dear." He moved his arm and took hold of her hand again. Chess floated alongside them as they climbed up to the edge of the entrance. Jessie looked into the darkened recess hesitantly.

"We don't have to fall do we?" She asked, looking over to where the Hatter was leaning on the handle of his sword.

"Oh heavens no. This isn't the same type of rabbit hole at all." He pulled out his pocket watch, peering at it closely in the wan light of the moon. "Where is he…I swear he does this on purpose…" Tarrant put the watch back into its assigned pocket as a creaking noise was heard.

Some of the dirt around the entrance shifted and Jessie stepped back quickly. The Hatter quickly pulled her close to him. "Ah, there he is. Quite alright my dear…perfectly safe."

Chess laughed. "Well except that one time." He stretched, his claws popping out briefly.

Tarrant stared hard at him. "Do you mind Chesser?"

The cat gave him a grin. Before either could say anything further, a pair of white ears appeared over the top of the entrance. Jessie watched fascinated as none other than THE white rabbit came out of the darkness riding up on a wooden platform. He opened the metal gate that surrounded the top, his waist coat pristine and his eyes wide. "There you are! You were supposed to be here hours ago." He admonished the Hatter, whiskers twitching.

Before Chess could make a comment Tarrant quickly responded, "Unavoidable delay, couldn't be helped." His voice was just slightly too high.

Chess let out a groan. "Oh yes, there was no way it could be helped." He floated over to the platform, evaporating through the iron gate and landing on the wooden planks.

Jessie turned fifteen shades of red she was certain. The white rabbit's eyes fell on her and he tilted his head, studying her. "Is this her?" He asked, his officious voice changing to something a little gentler.

Tarrant nodded, smiling proudly. "Nivens, may I introduce you to Jessie. Jessie may I introduce you to Nivens McTwisp, her Majesty's right hand rabbit."

Jessie grinned, and bent down to eye level with the rabbit. "Jessie Davies, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." She held out her hand and after a moment the rabbit took it in his furry paw and shook it.

The rabbit still looked a bit confused though. But he was too well mannered and cultured to let it show through. "The honor and pleasure is all mine Miss Davies…" He gave Tarrant a look, "Her Majesty wished to talk with you when you arrived, but alas due to the hour she has had other business to attend to that she could not delay…unlike some people it would seem."

Tarrant's red brows narrowed down at the furry creature. He thought he heard Chess chuckling as well. They were all ganging up on him it would seem. Four legged cretins. Bah…

Jessie was sort of relived. She'd rather have a chance to get a bit more presentable if she was meeting royalty. Although the chance of seeing the White Queen was exciting, her legs were starting to feel the strain from all the walking she'd been doing. And falling down a rabbit hole for a very long time didn't help either, nor the broken bones from…well she'd had a rough couple of days.

The rabbit turned his wide eyed gaze back to her, giving her a slight smile. "But she would instead like to meet with you over breakfast tomorrow morning. She assumed you would be exhausted anyway after your journey, and would appreciate a chance to rest."

She would have hugged the bunny if for a moment she thought he wouldn't collapse at the impropriety of it. "She's right. Thank you sir." She stood back up, wincing at the slight popping of her spine. Sleep sounded so great. Did she dare dream of a real bed?

McTwisp bowed. "You may call me Nivens dear lady." He told her gallantly and the Hatter rolled his eyes. He gestured for them to enter through the gate. Tarrant put his sword over his shoulder once again and took his place next to Jessie in the middle of the platform.

Nivens pulled a lever and with a shaking sensation the wide elevator started rumbling back down, descending into the caves.

The elevator wasn't the fastest, but Jessie was actually glad of that. Descending into the actual ground was rather mind blowing, considering that as they went glowing crystals started appearing, embedded in the dirt walls like stars trapped in the earth. It was actually beautiful. But then she'd realize once again that they were going steadily deeper and deeper and her breathing sped up. She'd never considered herself claustrophobic, but this was intimidating.

Tarrant saw the look on her face, and the quickening of her pulse in the crystal light. He moved nearer to her and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She leaned her head back against his chest. "You're starting to scare yourself." He whispered into her hair. "It's perfectly safe as I said dear Jessie."

"It's very pretty." She replied, then looked up into his softly glowing green eyes. "Just not used to being surrounded with so much…dirt…I guess." She gave him a nervous smile.

He kissed her forehead. "Once we get into the caves proper, you'll like it better I think." Tarrant walked them closer to the edge, although it took some convincing. "Here, look down now. I won't let you fall."

Tentatively she peeked over the side. What she saw made her jaw drop, something that was becoming a regular occurrence in Underland. They were lowering into what looked like a sort of center square for a town. In the middle a large crystal, a much bigger version of those that peppered the walls of the caves stood, light streaming out of it, making everything as though bathed in the glow of the sun. Pathways crisscrossed in front of doors built into the earth. It looked like a city street, people were walking about, and animals too as if it was perfectly normal.

Jessie saw that the crystals were everywhere, and that there were large structures like the one below them and some smaller versions here and there throughout. "It's amazing." She said in awe.

"Told you you'd like it better once you saw it." He gazed down, looking for a familiar face. "McTwisp, where is Thakery?"

"He's cooking dinner for the meeting her Majesty is attending. Alone most likely. Since you've been gone he's gotten better with his aim…unfortunately." The rabbit rubbed the back of his head as though it was still tender. Tarrant made a face of sympathy. He'd been the recipient of more than a few of the March Hare's projectiles.

The Hatter turned back to watch Jessie take in the wonder of the caves. She was craning over the side now, and he was starting to get nervous. "Here here….none of that. We'll be down there soon enough. No need to rush." He took her hand and pulled her back to the center of the elevator. She pouted at him in a most adorable way. "Pouting will only get you so far dear girl. But not so far as to have me allow you to tumble your way to the cave floor."

"Fine, but you should know better than to show me something shiny." She grinned at him.

"I'll remember that you have the sensibility of a moth. Duly noted." He replied, and she slapped his arm. "Ouch, also a violent tendency…"

McTwisp was nearly hopping up and down, anxious to get at least some of his schedule on track. So once they came to the end of their journey he practically bounded from the platform. "Ah at last. Come come Tarrant and Miss Jessie. We really must start moving along now."

He tapped his pink padded foot, checking his pocket watch just as she'd always pictured he would. Jessie felt her brain spinning at the fact she was seeing this for real, and she was a part of it. It was overwhelming.

"Ye wee bugger, give a body a chance to breathe." Tarrant grumped while holding out a hand to help Jessie down the small jump to the floor. His sword was over his shoulder again, and she figured it was getting pretty heavy at this point. She hoped they were nearing a destination to rest for a while.

Chess appeared smoothly in a puff of smoke a foot or so away. "I really don't know what all the rushing is about. We're here and the Queen is indisposed at the moment." He said, directing the comment to McTwisp.

"The rushing is because I did have a set schedule before whatever lollygagging occurred threw it off." The rabbit met Chess's single eyed stare with a healthy glare of his own. "And I still need to show the young lady her quarters and make sure she is settled."

"Her quarters are next to mine." Tarrant's statement was spoken with no room for refusal as they came to stand next to Chess and the rabbit.

"Of course Hatter." The Rabbit looked up at him with a comically resigned expression. "I had no doubt there would be no change there. So it's been prepared as such." McTwisp started hopping down one of the narrow paths and they quickly followed. "You act as if I've never done this sort of thing before." He muttered in an annoyed whisper.

Jessie barely heard it, but it made a shiver run down her spine for some reason, even though the warren was actually pleasantly warm. Tarrant noticed her reaction. "Tis alright lass…the wee bugger has a bit too much on his plate these days." His voice was a soft purr but his eyes were turning shades of red in the dark. He wasn't pleased. "So he doesnae think before he speaks. Doesna think he's got the time to."

Jessie nodded, but didn't say anything. She was too tired to think much further than one foot in front of the other at this point.

McTwisp led them to a group of three doors, in a sort of cul de sac. One was obviously Tarrant's as the door was as colorful as his coat or the man himself for that matter. To the right of it was a door painted a lovely grey with a silver door knocker and handle. Jessie even saw glints of silver in the grey wood. This is the door that McTwisp stood in front of now. "This is your new home Miss. Jessie." He said politely, and then pulled from his waistcoat pocket a matching silver key which he handed her.

At the words "new home" Jessie felt a sinking feeling fall over her. Those words spoke to things she didn't want to think on just yet. There was too much already crowding her addled mind to even ponder what those words could or would mean. She took the key from the rabbits ivory paw. McTwisp gestured to the door and Jessie took a deep breath and unlocked it, stepping inside.

A soft glow already emitted from the walls where holders containing more of the lighted crystals hung. They lit themselves brighter when she entered, giving her a view of the room. Bookshelves lined one whole wall, crammed full of tomes and leather bound volumes of numerous shapes and size. Her eyes widened at the sight, she loved books. It reminded her of her old office. She realized the floor was wooden, the walls the same way, as though an entire room had been designed into the earth, perfectly formed. Somehow there was even a fireplace with a blaze burning, the fire itself glowing a weird bluish color. In front of it was a chair, big enough for two people to sit in comfortably.

Jessie walked into the center of room and saw a bed chamber over in the far corner, with an armoire and dressing screen. Opposite that was another door, leading to what she somehow knew was a bathroom. The floorboards were covered in brightly colored rugs, the majority of which was blue and a light green. Across the back of the chair a plaid tartan blanket rested, also with a blue and green color scheme, gold threading through here and there. Jessie walked over to it and ran her fingers along the fabric, the material soft, and carrying the scent of tea leaves. She closed her eyes and a smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

Tarrant watched her from the entryway, his jade eyes taking in every movement, every gesture. He was searching for even just one sign that she remembered some part from before. He didn't dare speak, he was too nervous, his mind racing…screaming inside his head for her to please just know. Please just believe. Please just stay. He'd seen her stiffen at McTwisp's words outside. The hesitation before taking the key…Tarrant wouldn't think about that. So instead he watched her, taking in the beautiful room that he'd made her three lifetimes ago.

That had been a blissful time. She'd accepted it all so quickly, had remembered faster than ever before their lives together. They had just moved to the caves before she'd come that time. And the doors of magic had been finished. The doors allowed the rooms to be as they were. The door carried all the possessions and the rooms beyond them. When they were married, she would live within his at least until the Red Queen was destroyed and there was no longer any need to live in the caves. And they would have their own home. A real home, with a large yard where they could host their friends for tea every day. They would dance in the garden, the flowers singing for them every night…dancing beneath the moon…waltzing to the flowers song.

But that had never come to pass of course. Tarrant shook the thoughts from his mind. He would not think on this either. Jessie was here now, he needed to focus. He would not allow his mind to fall down the abyss, not when she was here and needed him.

She was looking at the books, and he saw immediately that those pleased her. She always loved to read. She'd often have him read to her, amused and entertained by how he'd do the voices of the different characters. He was rather proud of his knack for the accents, although sometimes he wondered if it was due to the fact he was so very mad and all the voices in his own head helped him in that regard.

She was moving to the fireplace, and he felt his lips turn up at her reaction to the fire, the blue flames that could burn without smoke. And then he saw her go near the blanket. Tarrant's heart sped up as she ran her fingers along the tartan, his clan's colors. He'd given it to her so long ago, held her in his arms the two of them wrapped in its comforting warmth so many times. He saw her smile, and he knew…he knew somewhere she remembered that it was special to her.

He took a tentative step further into the room. "Do you like it?" He asked her gently.

"It's beautiful." She told him, her eyes finding his. "I can't believe this is a cave."

He laughed. "It's a bit more complicated than that…but no matter." Tarrant moved to her side, letting his fingers rest over hers where they touched the blanket. "You should get some rest I think."

She nodded, feeling the weight of everything suddenly hit her. "I think your right." She yawned and he grinned as she tried to hide it. "Sorry…" she muttered, blinking tired eyes. "Oh…I just realized something…ugh." She huffed, blowing air through her teeth.

Tarrant would have laughed, but she looked so serious. "What is that my dear?"

"I…I don't have any clothes." She muttered.

He did laugh then. "Oh my Jessie…you could not be more wrong." He took hold of her hand and pulled her along to the armoire. "Remember who you are talking to my sweet girl." He grinned and then opened the doors with a flourish.

Inside it was practically bursting with clothes. Dresses, intricately detailed leggings, pants, shirts, jackets…and along the bottom a variety of shoes that matched every one of the color schemes the clothes above had. And that was just one side…on the other was four shelves that held nothing but beautifully designed hats…all of which matched everything else.

Her eyes were nearly bulging out of her head. "Holy…god….what…"

The Hatter let out a laugh that bubbled over to her. She couldn't help it. This was just insane…and awesome…in equal measure. "Tarrant, how…what…really?"

Tarrant managed to stop chuckling. "My dear that's a very vague question…can you be more specific…because it could take me a while to answer it." His green eyes twinkled, knowing she was more than pleased with what he showed her.

Jessie pulled out a lovely blue and green suit, stitched with golden thread that formed a pattern of roses along the front of the jacket, and vines down the seam of the pants leg. He was very proud of that one. "How can these possibly fit?" She asked.

Tarrant took the suit from her hand and held it in front of her. "Very well actually," He smiled. "These clothes were made for you. The fabric knows you my sweet. It will make itself fit because it was meant to be worn only by you."

Jessie looked at him, then the clothes, then back to him. "Are you telling me these are…magic clothes?" She raised a brow at him in disbelief.

He nodded, hanging the suit on wall hook. "Magic fabric actually." He said as if that was the most natural thing in the world. "That will conform to every delectable curve you may have." He turned back to her, his eyes darkening just a bit looking her up and down. "Lucky fabric." Tarrant purred.

Jessie blushed and they both looked up at the sound of McTwisp clearing his throat. "Hatter she needs REST so she can be prepared for the Queen if you don't mind." The rabbit gave him a pointed look.

Jessie heard a small growl come from Tarrant's throat. "Thank you Nivens." Jessie said a little too brightly, trying to avoid a fight. She turned back to Tarrant. "Thank you…" she said softly.

Tarrant gazed down at her warmly. He wanted to tell her so many things, but there wasn't the time, not then. He sighed. "I'll leave you to your rest then my dear." The Hatter leaned down and kissed her cheek but before pulling away he whispered against her ear "If you need anything, I'm next door My Jessie. Anything at all." When he pulled away, the look in his eyes was full of promise, promise of things that had nothing to do with sleeping. Jessie gulped, wondering just what she'd done to make this man act this way towards her. She just wasn't used to this…plus magic clothes…her poor brain was going into overload.

The Hatter followed Nivens out the door, looking back around before closing it to see Jessie digging through the armoire once more. He grinned.

"Tarrant…" The rabbit's voice pulled his attention away. He looked down to the see a troubled expression on the creature's furry face.

"What is it McTwisp?" He asked, brows knitting together.

"There something…different about her." The rabbit glanced nervously back to the grey door. "She seems changed."

The Hatter's face morphed, clouding over. "Yes, yes I know." He replied. "She's been gone too long Nivens."

Nivens's nose twitched. "But there's something…else. I'm not sure. And I'm almost positive she's never had hair like that before."

Tarrant smiled slightly. "I have a theory about that…" His said wistful.

"She seems..." The rabbit began. "In her eyes…"

"Broken." Tarrant finished for him, the frown coming back full force.

Nivens nodded sadly. "Yes, I think your right Tarrant."

"I know I am Nivens." The Hatter turned to the door of his own rooms, pulling a golden key with a bright blue stone embedded in the end from his pocket. "But I will help her find her muchness again. I promise you that. I'll fix what they broke and I'll mend it." He spoke with conviction, because in his heart there was no other way, there was no choice for him.

McTwisp nodded. "If anyone can it is you Hatter." He knew the sad tale of the Hatter and his cursed love, everyone in the resistance did. And they mourned for the two lovers who had fought and lost so many times. But the Hatter never gave in to the bloody queen. He kept fighting. But this time…this was the last chance. The girl with the broken blue eyes, she was the Final Alice. And even though the Hatter had not seen the Oraculum as Nivens had, he had to sense something had changed.

"Goodnight Tarrant." Nivens told his friend, receiving a nod in reply he bounded off back towards his own residence where his wife and little ones waited with a dinner that should have been eaten an hour ago.

Jessie found beneath the hat shelves a drawer containing what could only be called underwear. If her eyes bugged out before, they had to be hanging off her head like a pair of joke goggles now. Beneath that drawer was another containing sleepwear…slightly more concealing then the underwear…but not by much. "Tarrant…" she said aloud, smiling. There was no doubt he was to blame for this. There was no way she could walk around in well…most of this. In actuality she figured if you put some of this stuff on it wasn't to be worn for very long anyway.

It took her a few minutes, but she found a gown that wasn't completely sheer in a deep lavender color and some matching under things that didn't belong in a Victoria's Secret on crack advertisement. Then with a happy sigh she filled the giant claw footed tub she'd discovered in the bathroom (nearly falling to her knees in worship at the sight.) The water was blissfully hot and Jessie wasn't going to bother trying to figure out how the pipes worked that brought it here and drained it away after she was done. She scrubbed herself with the rose scented soap she found, washed her hair twice, and soaked for half an hour before she got out.

"Being clean is awesome." She told her reflection, drying off with the thickest, softest towel she'd ever touched.

Jessie pulled on her new clothes, and marveled at the fact that Tarrant was right. They did fit her perfectly. She brushed out her damp hair, and was surprised by the image that met her eyes. She looked better…somehow. She shook her head. "You're being stupid Davies." Then she remembered her promise to the Hatter. She wasn't supposed to be doubting herself. She sighed and put down the silver handled brush. Thinking of the Hatter she wondered if he'd gone to sleep yet. She felt the need to check on him and also a major curiosity as to what his place looked like. Now that she had the opportunity she was so tired she couldn't sleep. The gown had a matching thin silk robe. She pulled it on and then cracked open the front door.

She peered out and saw no one on the street. Then very quickly, slipping the key in her pocket, she scampered over to the Hatter's door and knocked. She heard the sound of someone knocking quite a few things over, some choice curses she couldn't make out completely, and then his voice "Just one moment, I seem to be stuck in something."

He opened the door a few seconds later, his eyes widening at the sight of her standing there in her dressing gown, the scent of flowers on the air. She smiled at him, shyly. "Uhm…Hi…I was just wanting to check on you. I didn't wake you up did I?" She noticed his hair was wet, hanging down instead of sticking out from his head as it was normally want to do.

It took him a full ten seconds to realize he was supposed to speak. "Oh…oh…no. Not at all. Just finished washing the road off." He gave a nervous laugh. "Uhm…come in please." He opened the door wider and Jessie stepped inside.

It was exactly like she thought it might be. Fabric, lace, everywhere there was color. The crystals illuminated a wonderland of his own right here. There were even dressmaker dummies, two of them half draped with cloth that looked as though made from a rainbow.

Along the ceiling on a shelf that stretched the entire top of the room were hats on stands. They were beautiful and each of them was unique. One corner held a sewing machine and a massive floor to ceiling desk filled with small drawers, each drawer labeled with what it contained. "Red Gelded" "Blue Topaz" "Jade Forest" were just some of the names. Jessie wanted to look in all of them.

Just like her rooms, this one had the bedroom towards the back. The Hatter's bed was covered in just as colorful sheets and blankets and pillows. There was a massive armoire there as well, and a large stand where his hat lay resting on top of a blank faced mannequin head.

She turned towards him and noticed he was wearing a loose pair of blue pants and a white loose shirt that hung open at his chest. It was so very different than his normal appearance, there was usually so much more color involved. It took her moment to wrap her head around it. He looked less than himself, but at the same time…he was still Tarrant. He was watching her silently, his face filled with a sort of hesitation. As though he wanted to say something, really truly needed to, but was afraid of what she'd say in reply.

Jessie gave him a smile. "It's just like I thought it would be."

He pursed his lips. "Is that a good thing?" He asked.

"Yes." She laughed. "It's like being inside your head. It's beautiful." She was turning, looking around and didn't see the way his face brightened at her words. The girl simply didn't know what such things meant to him, to hear coming from her especially.

"Some would say being in my head would be a frightening experience sweet Jessie. But I appreciate the sentiment." He gave her a slight bow when she turned back to him smiling.

"I've been told the same thing many times myself Tarrant." She let out a small laugh, and the sound wasn't a completely happy one. "But I mean what I say. You've kept color alive in this world where it seems to be taken away, slowly, bit by bit. But in here it's like every color of every shade can be safe and be itself." Jessie paused, realizing something. "I feel the same way." She said softly, the words ringing true to her ears.

His eyes tightened at the corners. He was fighting with himself again. He took a step towards her, lifting his fingers to her cheek. His voice was as soft as the silk that lay about them. "You belong here." He said, fingertips tracing the line of her jaw. "I will never let you fade. I want you as bright and beautiful as you are forever. I want you to be you…because that's how it should be."

Tarrant saw her eyes darken, saw the sadness and the doubt once more well up in them. He would not let it, not here and not now. It was time to start fixing that which the ones above had tried to destroy. It was time to mend her and he would do so with exquisite care. When she tried to turn away from him he turned her face back to his, his touch gentle but firm. "Remember your promise lass." His voice dipped down an octave. "I'll naught be havin it."

"I don't want to let you down." Jessie's voice was trembling. He was so strikingly beautiful, especially here in his element. It was nearly impossible for her not to wonder why…why her. Could she live up to this ideal he had? She'd try. She'd promised him she wouldn't doubt herself anymore. But the thought of disappointing him made her heart ache.

He shook his head. "You shan't." His fingers ran through her short hair and he smiled, watching the crystals light bounce off of the burgundy strands. "You are full of surprises lass, but not that one."

"Tarrant…" His glowing jade eyes caught her gaze and she paused. "I…" Say it Jessie, she told herself. Just say it.

"Yes lass…?" He put an arm around her waist, relishing the feel of her warmth beneath the thin silk of her robe.

"I love you." She said it finally, so low it was barely a whisper. But she'd said it, and wouldn't take it back.

Tarrant felt his breath leave him, his heart stop for a second. He knew she did…but words carried power. And he'd not heard her say it…not this time…not until then. He couldn't respond, not right away. So he did the only thing that made sense and kissed her.

His fingers ran along the contours of her back where the robe melded to her. Her own hands slid beneath his loose shirt and he moaned as she caressed him. The Hatter pushed her back up against the wall, pressing his weight against her. He tasted every inch of her mouth, tongues lapping at one another as though starving. Oh the delicious madness that was kissing her now, no one but the two of them, safe from prying pairs of eyes (or a single eye for that matter.)

Tarrant trailed a hand down her hip, following the belt of the robe and loosening it. With practiced fingers he had the sash undone and had it falling to the floor in violet pool of fabric. The gown beneath was still too much for him. He wanted to feel all of her, see her bared to him as she'd been back in camp. But even through the haze of hunger, even with her returning his kiss as she was, he knew she needed to sleep. What he had pictured in his mind would not be restful, although it would be very very pleasant.

He sighed against her lips, which were by now slightly swollen. "I love you Jessie." He said, smiling slightly while trying to convince the rest of himself that sleep was the better course. Perhaps being mad helped him in that regard. "Which is why I'm going to be a gentleman…or as much as I can manage at this juncture as I've already divested you of your dressing gown." The Hatter pulled back to find her face flushed and her chest heaving. Gods of Underland…he really had a will of iron if he managed to do this.

"Why?" She asked breathlessly. Her eyes were shiny, like two pieces of glossy sapphire staring up at him through a haze of lashes.

He groaned. "Ye really make nothing easy…" He let his head fall against the wall next to them, his forehead resting against the cool wooden panel. He took a couple of calming breaths and counted to ten. Then he pushed himself back to look down at her. His voice was back to the soft lisping tone once more. "You need rest darling girl. And truthfully so do I." He touched her nose. "We are to meet with the Queen in the morning and we should be at our best. And if I continue us down the path that we were travelling before…well…we won't be getting much sleep tonight I don't believe." He actually blushed himself.

He was right. But that didn't make her like it any better. She huffed a breath, pouted, which earned her another tap on the nose, and then much to her terror she yawned.

"Ah, proof I am in the right." He said smiling as she tried to stifle it.

"Fine I am exhausted. You win." She mumbled.

"I wouldn't call it winning…I actually don't get the prize in this case." He paused, then without warning swept her up in his arms. "But I do think I'm owed this at least."

Jessie's arms went round his neck to keep herself level. "Tarrant! You're carrying me again."

"Observant of you. I must add that to your list of qualities." He smirked and then after striding across the room, leaned down to lay her on his bed. He stretched out beside her, gathering her up close to him before she had a second to decide what to do.

"What…what's going on?" She asked as he made himself comfortable, wrapping around her like a living blanket.

"You made a promise to me. And now you're going to keep it. I'm going to wake up with you in my arms." He yawned this time, nearly cat like in the way his limbs stretched at the action. "And you are going to wake up in mine."

Jessie had no ground to argue. It was very comfortable. And it was a real bed. And he tasted and smelled like gingerbread spice. God it wasn't fair to a poor girl. He'd turned her into the easiest (yawn) on the planet.

"What was that dear heart…?" He muttered against her ear, his voice drowsy and rough. "What's easy?"

She gulped. "Nothing…I'm just tired." Jessie turned twenty shades of red that time. She needed to start using her inside voice a bit more. Or start realizing when she wasn't.

The Hatter kissed her ear, then pulled a blanket over the two of them. "Rest my darling girl. Dream of tea and sugar, scones and cream, tis the very best treat to have within a dream."

Jessie smiled, taking hold of his hand where it was resting against her stomach, lacing her fingers through it. "Hatter's are." She replied and nestled closer, her cheek resting on his shoulder. Her comment was rewarded with a kiss to her neck that made her squirm pleasantly.

He burrowed into his pillow and fought to keep his eyes open for as long as possible. It was hard because he was very very tired. But he wanted to see her there…in his bed, in his home. That was really their bed, their home. "This time I swear…this time it will be so." He whispered so softly she didn't hear it.

He knew the minute she fell asleep. But he stayed awake, still watching over her. Finally he couldn't fight it off any longer and his own eyes closed, but there was a smile on his lips. He dreamed of tea of course, the tea table as it was before. But it was only set for two.

"Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" He asked her, dropping a cube of sugar into the cup of steaming tea that sat in front of her.

Her eyes when they looked up at him seemed to be glowing, just slightly. So blue they took his breath away each time he saw them. He'd never grow tired of the sight.

"I haven't the slightest idea." She replied, a smile pulling at her lips. "But I have been studying things that begin with the letter L."

His eyes widened. "Really? Most interesting…such as?" He went to take a sip of tea but her gloved hands pushed his back down gently, so as not to spill a drop. She slipped from her seat and settled herself on his lap much to his delight…even if he did terribly want a drink of that perfectly brewed tea.

"Lunacy." Jessie said, her fingers busily untying his cravat. He pouted at that word, but was distracted by the light brushes of her fingertips against his skin and then her tossing the brightly colored fabric across a seat back.

"Lucky." She was undoing his shirt with a deftness that impressed even the Hatter, who had her now straddling his hips, his own hands settled on her waist. "Lick." Her mouth found his neck and she completes the action, her lips suckling at his pale skin causing his fingers to tighten around her.

"Oh…I like….that one." He managed to say.

She pulled away from his neck, smiling. "Lips." Was her next word of choice and she molded her own to his. His arms held her tightly as they kissed, tasting the sweetness of her warm mouth.

"Luscious." He says the word against her kiss, the perfect adjective for describing it. His voice is low, a growl from his throat as she presses herself against the now stiflingly tight front of his trousers.

"Lustful." The word passes her lips, so close to his ear. His eyes nearly roll back in his head at the sound, her breath hot and scented with clove and honey.

The Hatter decides he can only take so much. He is a man after all, and a half mad one at that. So he does something nigh on unthinkable. Holding her against him with one arm he swipes away the teacups and saucers in front of him, and pushes her back down onto the tea table.

"Naughty." She says, smiling as he stares down at her with eyes the color of rubies.

"Naught an L word." He says, then pulls away any and all barriers keeping her from his gaze in the next instant. It helps he makes all the clothes she wears. "But appropriate." He replies with a Chesser like grin.

He notices some of the tea has splattered on her arm. Luckily it hasn't burned her, but the sight won't let him rest until he tastes it on her creamy skin. So he does, his tongue trailing up her arm stopping at her shoulder. She's better than any sugar he's ever tasted. Better than any honey. She's perfection. And he wants more.

He finds one pot that was not destroyed, and that isn't too hot. She sees what he intends to do, and she trembles…but its not in fear. Her eyes close and he pours the minty brew over her breasts, letting it flow in a scented river down her neck and over the top of her stomach. He tosses the pot behind him, barely registering the shattering sound of the china. The Hatter wants his tea.

Her neck first, gods yes…his tongue misses not one precious drop. By the time he's done with her neck she's pressing her hips so hard into his he knows she'll be bruised. But he has a goal. "My Jessie…my cup runneth over…" His voice vibrates against her throat and he hears her whimper beneath the onslaught of his mouth and tongue as he reaches her breasts.

Tarrant shows no mercy here either. She was the one who had denied him his tea of course…so this was only right. He laps at each nipple, tugging with his teeth, then licking around each mound. "Lush…" The Hatter whispers a new word, appropriate too. The taste is heady, he would gladly drink his fill this way forever. His teeth graze the already sensitive flesh. He hears her moan, gasping each time he draws on her just a little harder.

The Hatter cannot wait anymore. It's nearly painful, the need to be inside her at this point. And he can see she's near the edge, may have already gone over it and that simply wasn't fair.

"Legs…" He says, and manages to free himself from his trousers with one hand while pulling her to him with the other. The word is also allowed, but its also a command. And she responds by wrapping hers around his waist.

She's like damp satin to his touch and he slides into her with one thrust, completing one another, gasping in joy as it happens. "Large…" She manages to say, grinning wickedly. Tarrant smiles back, eyes luminous and red, missing nothing as he moves again, and she moans beautifully at the sensation. She is every inch a vixen, he thinks.

The table is shaking as are they. Tarrant doesn't afford it a worry of weather they break the thing or not. Its doubtful they would notice if they did. They are too far gone now to notice anything but each other. The scent of tea surrounds them, tea and sweat and sighs. He tries to hold on for a little longer, but he knows he can't. Its too perfect…far too perfect. And she's so warm and beautiful. He knows its about to happen. He kisses her again, her fingers twined in his hair.

She's saying his name…which isn't an L word, but it doesn't matter. It's his name on her lips and that's more than allowed. No others name she'll say like this, no never. Only his...only his… And Tarrant realizes there's one more word that is allowed and as they reach their peak together he cries it out. "Love..."


	11. Chapter 11 Destiny

**Disclaimer: I'm still sick. Hence why we get another chapter so quickly and its so effing long. Wait, that's not what I'm supposed to be talking about here is it? I own nothing but my original gal…who is really sort of Alice…so does that mean I own Alice? I'm confused.**

**Authors Note: PLOT!!! LOTS AND LOTS OF PLOT!! Be prepared for foreshadowing and such. As well as angst ridden Hatter, Jessie, and Mirana. Oh yes angst for all!!! Damn this is a long chapter. Want more? REVIEW!!! We're at 114 right now, and that makes me all happy inside. Also, more reviews, the quicker we get to a kilt wearing Hatter. And I know how much you all like those.**

**Chapter 11**

**Destiny**

Jessie woke up hours later. She was still quite comfy and the dream she'd had was the sort that would keep a person warm in the middle of a blizzard. She was firmly ensconced in the Hatter's arms. He apparently wasn't taking any chances of her leaving. His breathing was even, each rise and fall of his chest she felt as he had her back pressed against him.

She managed to turn around and faced him. His pink lips were slightly parted, his brightly skinned eyes closed, the lids colored blue, with a soft pink shade beneath. His white eye lashes lay thick against his cheeks. His hair, drying during the night, was half way back to its normal chaos. Jessie pried her arm free of his and lifted her fingers to run along its bright red curls. She smiled. "My Hatter." She said softly. He mumbled something. Apparently he had a habit of talking in his sleep.

Jessie still wasn't quite ready to get up. This was far too nice. And it was far more peaceful than the last few days had been. Scratch that, she thought, it was probably the most content she'd been in years. She buried her face in his neck, drinking in the scent that was purely Tarrant. This time it was apples. Vaguely in her sleepy brain she wondered if he was edible. Well yes she could of course eat him…but that was cannibalism and he most likely would frown upon her trying to do so. "Jessie, your brain is scary." She thought to herself, grinning.

She felt him shift slightly, his breathing change. He was waking up she realized, and felt him pull back just a bit, his arms still holding her as close as he could. She opened her eyes and looked up to find him peering down at her, his own eyes green with a ring of gold around their dark centers. He had the strangest expression on his face.

"Hi…" She said giving a tiny wave of her fingers.

"Hello…" He replied, then grinned widely. "You're still here."

"I told you I would be." She bopped him on the arm. "Doubting Hatter."

He grabbed her hand in his before she could pull it away, bringing her fingers to his lips. "Never." Tarrant said firmly. He was still holding her close, both of them facing one another. Oh the ideas still running about his brain from that wonderful dream. The Hatter wondered if they actually had shared that one. He nearly blushed at the thought. Really, such a use of tea…he'd never had the idea before. The things she inspired.

Jessie stretched a bit, and noticed before he could make contact he was trying to kiss her. She veered away, and received a hurt and pouting look from him. "No…no…I need to brush my teeth before any of that can happen. You may always smell like yummy tea, but I lack that talent." She said.

He turned her face back to his, his eyes narrowing and getting slightly red. "If I wish to kiss ye, I shall. I'll naught have ye deny me that, especially while ye are in my bed." His voice was rough and heavy against her ear.

He had her pretty much at his mercy on this point, especially as he was still holding onto her like his life depended on it. There was really nothing she could do, and there was part of her that liked it. "You really do have issues Davies." She thought once again, then found herself distracted once more. His eyes were so amazing this close. Unreal and yet real, she could see the colors swirling about in them. "Tarrant, I don't…" She started to speak but he cut her off.

"Hush…" He softly whispered and pressed his lips to hers. He was gentle, but there was no doubt that he wanted her to know he was the one kissing her, and she didn't have a choice in that regard.

He tasted like apples and cinnamon. Just like she knew he would…and how he did it she had no idea. But she would appreciate the fact with all her heart. "How do you do that…" She muttered against his mouth.

He smiled, trailing little nips of his teeth down her jaw. "Do what lass?" He purred against her throat.

"Taste that good…smell that good…" She felt him start biting a little harder and nearly passed out. What had she been saying?

"Ye flatter me love." He licked her pulse, placing a kiss there for good measure. "I could ask ye the same thing."

"Nuh uh…you're like…candy or something." She had her fingers buried in his hair, which once again carried the distinct scent of licorice. Maybe he really was made out of candy.

She felt him chuckling, the laughter coming across her skin mixed with his warm sweet breath. "Candy am I?" He lifted his head and found her gaze once more. His eyes were warm, and a mixture of green and red that she was growing to like as her favorite shade. "I've noticed my girl you do nibble often…" He teased her.

"You don't seem to mind." She replied, and discovered her fingers were near the edge of his shirt. She slipped them under it and let her nails rack along his stomach. He shivered in response, moving on top of her and pressing her back against the pillows. It was her turn to shiver.

He kissed her once more. "I do believe I would let you devour me until there was nothing left if you wished it." He whispered against her ear. "And I'd have not one complaint for my fate."

Jessie had the wickedest smile cross her face as The Hatter peered down. He had to stifle a groan, as he could nearly see the thoughts forming behind her eyes that was causing it. "Well, if you really don't mind…" She said trailing her fingers up along his chest.

Tarrant realized he may have bitten off more than he could chew, to borrow a phrase. Or she might…or would that be she would bite off more than he could…oh bother. "What deviousness do you have going on in that lovely head of yours?" His voice had changed back to the soft lisping tone, his eyes returning to their luminous jade color.

She kept smiling, trying to look innocent but not succeeding. Jessie decided to try something new. Turnabout was fair play and all that. Plus he had had all the fun in the dream. Well, not all of it…When she flipped him onto his back, the look of surprise on his face was worth it though. "Oh my…" His voice actually squeaked.

"Ah, that's better." She raised an eyebrow, "Now what were you saying about devouring you…"

He gulped, then sighed dramatically letting his arms fall to his sides. "I am resigned to my fate such as it is lovely feaster. Please be gentle."

Jessie laughed as he rolled his eyes heavenwards looking like the most pitifully condemned man alive. She leaned down, the tip of her nose touching his. He was still avoiding her eyes. "Any last requests?" She asked in a whisper.

His green gaze turned back to her, and he couldn't hide his own smile anymore. "Only one…" He replied and kissed her, just as the knocking started on the door.

"Hatter! Hatter! Is Miss Jessie in there with you?" McTwisp's officious voice called out.

Tarrant's head fell back onto the bed with a snarl, while Jessie let her forehead drop onto his chest. She heard the string of Outlandish profanities that rumbled from his throat and only just stopped herself from laughing. What the heck was Shookum?

"Will the impropriety of this whole situation shock him to death?" She asked without looking up.

Tarrant huffed out a breath of air. "Unfortunately not…"

"Tarrant!" She hit him on the shoulder.

"I didn't mean that." He sat up, Jessie sliding off of him…sadly. "He just has the worst timing in all of Underland."

"And your grumpy." She smiled.

The Hatter glared at the door. "I'm allowed I think."

She kissed his cheek and to his disappointment stood up from the bed. "I need to at least look like we weren't trying to do what we almost did." She told him, going in search of her robe.

It gave him a view of her lit from behind by the rooms crystals. She was a vision in amethyst, her hair tousled from sleep. She found the robe far too quickly for his taste. With another sigh he stood up and grabbed his own dressing gown from its hook on the wall. By then McTwisp had started hitting the door again, no doubt trying Jessie's in the interim.

Tarrant came up beside her. "I'll go start the tea then if you wish to answer the summons." He said, tying his belt. She started smoothing out her hair and he smiled. "You look lovely." He told her and headed off to the tiny kitchen that was tucked into a corner.

Jessie truly thought Tarrant wanted to shock Nivens into a stupor of some kind. But she did as he asked, opening the door a crack and seeing the White Rabbit there with two chess piece soldiers. McTwisp's eyes got a bit wider at her appearance but he didn't comment on it. "Ah, Miss Jessie. The Queen is expecting you within the next hour. I shall come and collect you at that time."

"Oh, Tarrant isn't coming?" She thought that odd. And it also terrified her a bit because she'd always had at least The Hatter or Chess with her since she'd been there. The thought of seeing the Queen without him beside her made her even more intimidated.

Nivens nodded. "The Hatter will arrive later. Her Majesty would like to speak with you alone first."

"Oh…alright then." Jessie hoped she wasn't shaking too much.

"Shall I try you here or at your home?" He asked.

"My home…next door." She gathered up the front of her robe and held it closed. "Thank you Nivens."

The little rabbit bowed. "Miss Jessie I shall see you within the hour."

She closed the door and sighed. The scent of a citrusy blend caught her nostrils and she turned to see Tarrant carrying a cup of rich smelling tea in each hand.

"Here now, what was that I heard?" He asked her. "Are we seeing the Queen in an hour?" He handed her one of the cups which she took gladly.

"Well…I am at least." She told him, taking a sip.

He paused, a red brow quirking up. "You are?"

"I'm apparently going it alone, at least for a bit." She saw a frown come over his face. "What is it?"

"I don't like that you are going alone." His voice was serious.

"Neither do I. But she's the Queen." She took another drink of the delicious tea. "And its not like you won't be joining me later on."

The Hatter didn't respond, taking a sip of his tea and walking towards the fireplace that obligingly lit itself. The flames were blue once again. "Yes, she is the Queen." He said at last.

"I'm just worried I'll make an idiot of myself. I've never met royalty." She came to stand next to him, and he glanced over at her.

"Hush. You know better than that. Also, Queen Mirana loves you…she always has." Tarrant finished his cup in one last gulp and placed it on the shelf in front of him where half a dozen others sat. "She's just never…well…had you go alone before."

"Tarrant…don't..." Jessie drank down the last of her cup as well. "I've got more than enough nerves right now. I don't need to add to them."

The Hatter took her cup from her slightly shaking hands and placed it next to his. "Dear heart you will be fine. Everyone here will love you and does love you, perhaps not as I do…for I'd have to have words with whomever tried." He took her hands in his, holding them tightly. "But you have nothing to be nervous about in regards to the Queen. I promise."

"Alright I trust you." She told him, "I should probably go get ready then. Oh god…what do I wear?" Her eyes widened with a slight sheen of terror.

Tarrant laughed. "My Jessie you still forget who you are dealing with. Wear the clothes I hung out for you yesterday. They will compliment you quite nicely; perhaps the blue bowler with the gold veiling as well. You'll find shoes that will match towards the bottom."

She was looking at him with her mouth hanging slightly open. Tarrant realized she did that often since she'd arrived in Underland. "Jessie…are you alright?" He asked, placing a fingertip to her chin and closing her mouth.

"I'm so not used to this." She told him, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" He gave her a half smile.

"Just all of this; you, this place. It's like its made from magic for a princess." Jessie realized his robe had changed colors while they were talking. She could have sworn it was green before, now it was a very bright blue.

"I guess that would make me your prince then. Because My Jessie, you are in every way my princess." He brushed his lips over hers. "Learn to get used to it sweet girl. This has always been your home."

He took a step back from her, and he could see the battle of emotion in her eyes at his words. He wouldn't push anymore…he'd let her think upon what he'd said. She also had to get ready for her audience with the Queen as did he as a matter of fact. He had much to think upon as well. Such as this desire of Mirana's to see her alone and what that meant. It could mean nothing, just a whim on the Queen's part. Or there was something else. The Hatter had become far more cautious over the years (some would say paranoid and they wouldn't be far off) but he hadn't survived as long as he had in Underland without the trait. And that trait was telling him to be wary.

"Go now." He told her, nodding towards the door. "I'll see you soon. Round about time for tea I should think."

Jessie laughed softly. "It's always tea time isn't it?"

"Yes actually." He said, leading her to the door, "I keep waiting for everyone to realize that its always the perfect time for tea anytime. But they don't seem to have the time, or they can't find the time, never enough time…."

"Hatter…" Jessie's voice cut in.

"I'm fine." He squeaked out.

She peeked out the door and made sure no one was about and then turned back to him. "I'll see you soon." She said, giving his hand a squeeze.

He kept his fingers wrapped around hers. The Hatter's eyes were troubled once more. She'd be perfectly safe. She'd be with the Queen and all the guards that the Queen had around her. She'd be fine. She'd be away from him, but she'd be fine. She'd be fine…she had to be fine. She had to be safe.

"Tarrant?" Her voice broke through the rambles and worries of his mind.

"You'll be fine…" He said, sounding far away. He knew he had to let go of her hand, but his fingers weren't cooperating.

"I will be. No worries. The worst that can happen is I try and curtsy and fall over." She gave him a smile. She could tell there was something going on behind those eyes of his, he was concerned about things. Things she couldn't even fathom.

It seemed to help, and Tarrant pulled away from the thoughts plaguing him. He shook his head slightly. "You will be fine Jessie." He gave her hand one last squeeze and then somehow let go of it.

She kissed his cheek quickly and then slipped outside. He watched her unlock her own door and close it behind her. Tarrant couldn't shake the sense of unease that had settled over him, but he'd work through it. Jessie needed him and the Queen wouldn't betray them. He needed to pull himself together and do his duty for both his lady and his Queen. "But first a cup of tea." He said aloud; because if anything would help set himself right, it would be that.

Jessie took another shower in what she had named "The Magic Bathroom of Happyland." The bathroom had everything she could ask for, just like the armoire did in terms of clothes (although the underwear was still far more adventuresome than she was comfortable with.) She found make up, toiletries, perfume, everything sitting inside the drawers of a gorgeous vanity desk mirror or on top of it.

After looking at what she was going to wear Jessie decided on some green eye shadow, blue liner, and golden shaded lipstick. Yes it was overly dramatic and people back home would mock her and say she was an 80's throwback. But she liked it and in comparison to the rest of the inhabitants here, she looked almost bland.

Jess fluffed her hair with the brush and then went to put on her clothes. It took a bit of looking once again, but she found a corset and some under things that weren't too overt. The corset didn't hurt or pinch but it did its job. When she looked in the mirror her eyes nearly popped out of skull. "Yeah, no doubt this was all Tarrant."

Gold stockings were next, and then she found the blue velvet boots that made her coo like a five year old. She tried them on before putting on the suit just to make sure. Somehow those were the perfect size as well. Shaking her head she held up the suit. It was obviously made for someone two or three sizes smaller than she was, shorter too. "I'm going to rip this thing if I try it on." She said aloud. But she remembered what he'd said and the fact that the nightgown had fit. "Alright then, I am not responsible if I Hulk these out."

She didn't. In fact, after sliding the jacket over her shoulders, Jessie was in love with whatever material had been used in the making of it. It was as if linen and silk had been mixed together. It was the softest thing she'd ever felt. In her world something like this would have cost thousands of dollars, but here she was wearing it with a closet full of more just waiting. When she saw herself in the mirror she didn't recognize the girl staring back. The woman in the mirror looked like she'd stepped out of a fairy tale.

"Damn Tarrant. You do good work." She said breathless. The suit fit perfectly. Not one wrinkle, not one crease out of place. Instead of making her look stuffed into it which should have been the case, it accented the curves she had. It was amazing. And when she put on the blue bowler with the gold veil and tiny sprig of peacock feathers in the corner she grinned.

"Emma Peel and John Steed's love child. All I need is a cane and a pistol." She laughed, posing in the mirror like a complete doofus, which she was, never denying it. She hadn't had this much fun in a very long time, and Jessie decided she was allowed the chance to enjoy herself. Plus she loved the hat. While it wasn't as grand as Tarrant's, it was pretty dashing.

In the middle of a James Bond inspired finger pistol point she heard a knock on her door, making her jump five feet. "Oh…that's right…royalty." Jessie took a breath and double checked herself in the mirror. Well, this was it. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it to find McTwisp there as well as the same two soldiers.

The rabbit looked her up and down, mouth gaping slightly. But he quickly composed himself. "Miss Jessie, I see that you are ready and prompt. May I be so bold as to say it is a welcome change to the attitude of your companion."

Jessie laughed. "You may sir. And I thank you for putting up with him for as long as you have. The Hatter means well."

Nivens nodded. "I know Miss. He does try my patience, but he's more than earned the right. And I am proud to call him my friend."

Jessie smiled, once again wanting to cuddle the little fellow, but knowing he'd probably faint if she did. "And he feels the same way Nivens."

The rabbit smiled, and gave her a nod looking slightly embarrassed. "Well…yes…we should be getting along to Her Majesty."

"Do I need to bring anything?" Jessie asked suddenly, not knowing anything about etiquette.

"Just yourself dear girl." Nivens gestured towards the walk out front. "Queen Mirana is looking forward to seeing you."

Jessie nodded, shutting the door behind her and slipping the key into her jacket pocket. She glanced once at the Hatter's door and then they started walking down the path. As they walked animals in clothes, typically smaller creatures like Nivens and Chesser, but a few like the large Ostrich like bird with the monocle in its eye, passed them. They'd nod to Nivens and stare at her. There were of course humans too, but they did the same thing. Jessie couldn't tell what they were thinking, only that they kept looking at her. She wished the Hatter was with her.

"Nivens, when will the Hatter be along?" She asked her guide.

The Rabbit hopped beside her not stopping. "You'll be with Her Majesty for an hour alone. The Hatter shall be brought in for an audience after that."

Jessie sighed. She'd do her best. She'd promised him that. So she followed the rabbit.

The warren seemed to stretch forever, and without her guides she was sure she'd get lost trying to find her way back. The crystals were everywhere, and some of the largest ones were at the intersections of the paths. Jessie realized as they walked that the walls along the caverns changed. They became smoother, with different types of stones showing within the dirt. Then long stretches of rock with etchings and carvings on them started to appear.

Jessie's eyes followed the story. Some of the carvings were so old and battered they were nearly unintelligible. But some of them stood out to her, like the one of the girl holding a sword. There was another where a man stood at this same girl's side, a large hat on his head, and a sword in his hand as well. It was obvious who the man was…but Jessie felt she knew that if she asked she'd be told that girl was named Alice. A shiver went down her spine. She rubbed her arms suddenly cold and Jessie looked quickly away.

The stones grew more elaborate with their art, and the walls smoother. They approached a large double door built into the earth that appeared to be made of carved ivory and pure light. It nearly outshone the crystals. Flanking either side were two more guards, each of them living chess pieces. As they grew closer, the guards opened the door and beyond Jessie saw a room that belonged in heaven.

Everywhere it was white. White and silver, with crystals glinting off of every surface. The floor was a mosaic of white, black, and silver. There were tables and chairs along either side of the large room, enough to seat at least a hundred people. A large fireplace took up space along one wall, more blue fire burning in its center. Above it hung a tapestry that was apparently a map of Underland. Chandeliers made entirely out of the light crystals themselves hung from the rock ceiling.

Towards the back of the room staircases carved out of the ivory colored rocks went up on either side, heading to more rooms no doubt. In between them sat a throne, intricately carved and beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as the woman sitting on it.

Jessie suddenly realized that she really didn't know what fairy tale women were supposed to look like until her first glimpse of the White Queen. She nearly stumbled but managed to keep walking a straight line behind the rabbit. Mirana practically glowed. Her skin was the sort of white that's perfection belonged to statues. Her lips were a contrast of nearly black red, her eyes just as dark. Her hair looked like it had been spun from silver and clouds. Her dress matched it perfectly. Upon her head a crown of silver and white sat, as if you needed it to know that this was a Queen.

As Jessie and Nivens approached she leaned forward watching them with a Mona Lisa smile on her perfect lips.

"Your Majesty, may I present Miss Jessie, from the Overworld." The rabbit bowed formally and Jessie was proud when she actually managed to curtsy and not fall forward or backward.

"Thank you Nivens." Mirana spoke, and Jessie was reminded of bells tinkling. "You may leave us now, we have much to talk about."

"Thank you your Majesty. I shall bring the Hatter in an hour's time." The rabbit scampered off, the two guards remaining and standing at attention.

Mirana, still smiling, stepped down from the throne and practically floated over to her. She stopped, tilting her head to study the woman in front of her. "Your older this time…" she said gently.

Jessie didn't know if she should be offended by that. "Uhm…I'm in my 30s if that's what you are asking Your Majesty."

The Queen laughed, and once again it was a lovely sound. Jessie wondered if there was anything she could do that was considered ugly. "Time is a funny thing in Underland my dear. And in so many ways you are still a child in its eyes…but yours is an old soul. Older than you know it to be." Sadness passed over her dark gaze. "But I get ahead of myself. You and I have much to talk about before your dear Hatter joins us."

She turned with the grace of a ballerina. "Follow me my dear." She said, and with one hand held before her she walked towards the staircase on the right. Jessie, heart in her throat, followed her.

Mirana led her to the first room to the right at the top of the stairs, opening it with a flourish. Inside was a large library, the centerpiece of which was a massive onyx table inlaid with white and black marble. In the middle of the table sat a scroll by itself. For some reason the scroll made Jessie's skin start to itch.

The Queen saw her hesitate. She knew this would not be easy. And what she had to tell this woman was not something she would relish or enjoy. But the tale had to be told, and she had to be shown what was needed for them all to survive. Because if her sister's power was not stopped, then even in the Overworld the soul of Alice would not be safe, and perhaps the Overworld itself would fall.

Mirana gestured for her to step closer. "Here my dear, this is what you need to see."

Jessie peered at the scroll, then at the Queen. "What is this? It looks familiar."

The Queen nodded. "That my dear is the Orraculum. A compendium of every day that is, has been, or shall be of Underland. Each day is special, so there is a name for each day."

"It's like a giant calendar?" Jessie asked, nearly afraid to touch it.

"In a way, yes." The Queen said, her face then took on a somber expression. "What do you know of the curse Jessie?"

Well, that was direct. Jessie licked her lips, tasting honey from her lipstick. "I know what Chess and Tarrant have told me."

"Which is?" Mirana prodded.

She took a breath. "Alice has been returned to Underland 53 times. Because of how time flows here, it's been going on for a long, long while. She's reincarnated and eventually she finds her way back. The Hatter waits for her each time. And each time she doesn't remember, but he helps her remember who she is. He loves her."

The Queen nodded, a sad smile on her face. "That he does."

Jessie continued. "But the Queen's curse never allows them to be happy, and each time she dies. Each time he loses her."

"Yes. Each time." Mirana nodded, and Jessie swore she saw tears in her beautiful dark eyes. The Queen took a calming breath, and then spoke again. "Jessie, he's lost the woman he loves 53 times, imagine that and the pain it brings. Every time she's died in his arms, each and every time. Dear Tarrant has always been slightly frayed, but he's been losing himself more and more. Every time a bit of himself dies with Alice. And every time Alice dies, a bit of Underland dies with her." Mirana looked towards the top of the room, where a mural of the sky had been painted. Her voice grew pained.

"My sister's power grows so great that we children of the light are now cowering in caves. We know that this is our last chance to stop her, that the next Alice to come to us will be the last as well. Iracebeth, my sister, has a twisted sense of humor and a love of cards. 54 Alice's, 54 cards in a deck. She thinks that's clever I would guess, as well as a way to draw out Tarrant's torment and Alice's."

Jessie's legs felt weak as she heard the story retold. But this time it was more real. This time she was starting to feel the weight of it upon her. Her hands shook, and she leaned against the stone table for support.

Mirana looked at her, sympathy mixing with the sorrow in her eyes. "He's told you who you are hasn't he?"

"He thinks I'm Alice." Jessie's voice was small in the room, her gaze dropping to the floor.

The Queen nodded. "You don't believe him?"

"I promised him I'd try. But…I'm nothing special Your Majesty. I don't belong here." Jessie looked up and hoped that she wasn't crying again.

Mirana smiled at her. "Do you love him?"

"Yes." Her answer to that question had no hesitation.

The Queen laughed softly, moving towards her she placed a gentle hand against Jessie's cheek. "You're nearly there then. If you love Tarrant then a part of you knows the truth already." Mirana's smile changed to one of sympathy once more. "You have been gone too long my dear. I see it in those eyes of yours. Never have they been blue before, nor as changing in shade. I think the Hatter has influenced you indeed." She smiled briefly touching a lock of Jessie's hair, then her voice grew serious again. "But you have lost yourself, there's something broken within you that is precious and we must help you fix it."

Jessie's eyes went to the floor again. "I've been told I'm cracked my whole life Your Majesty. I don't think anyone can fix me…I hate to say it."

Mirana turned her gaze back to hers, a finger beneath her chin. "Darling Jessie, I don't want to fix you, I want you to be whole. You're filled with doubt, and that just won't do. Not for you, nor Tarrant, nor Underland. We all need you to be strong for what lays ahead and we need you to realize the truth of it all and believe in it and yourself."

Jessie's blue eyes were wide as they looked up into Mirana's face. There was something nearly frightening about how lovely she was. How in those dark, dark eyes there was knowledge and experience that belied her youthful appearance. Tarrant trusted her, had fought for this woman to be and remain Queen. So she'd trust her too. Jessie took a deep breath. "Your Majesty, what is the truth?" She asked her.

The White Queen lowered her head, not able to even meet the gaze of the girl, for that was what she was in comparison to her own years of life. She felt every one of those years in that moment. She lifted her eyes and met Jessie's own. "My dear, you are the Final Alice, and your fate has already been written."

"The Final Alice?" Jessie's voice quivered, the title not one she wanted to hear.

The Queen nodded. "Yes, The Final Alice. The last chance for Underland and for a Hatter who has reached the last thread of his sanity I am sorry to say."

Jessie's face must have shown the absolute terror that made her feel. She couldn't be the lynch pin for this, she couldn't be the hope for anyone…not even herself much less an entire world. She shook her head no, because she just couldn't accept it. Not coming from a being like Mirana.

The Queen knew this would be her reaction, and it pained her deeply to be the one to cause her the anguish she was feeling. She vowed never to harm a living being, and she knew what was in store for this poor innocent in front of her. "Dear Jessie, I know what you are thinking, and I am sorry for it. But it is my duty to show you and to tell you what must be done. For we all have our part to play in this, and yours is the most important role of all."

"But I'm not…I can't be…" Her voice was shaking as much as her hands. She really wanted to run from the room, but she couldn't make her legs move.

Mirana took her hands in her own. Jessie was amazed by how cool her skin was, how soft and at the same time strong. There was power within that regal frame. And somehow she felt herself calm down due to it.

"Listen to me child. I know at this moment you still cannot comprehend it. But it is true, and you will come to believe it. What I must share with you now you must learn. We are in this together, but you and dear Tarrant have a dangerous path ahead of you. I cannot force you onto this path, the choice must be yours. And the weight of it is great. If I could bear it for you I would…but I cannot as this destiny was planned a long time ago, and it was made for you and you alone."

Jessie felt her mind spinning out of control. She didn't know what was expected of her anymore. But she knew…this was the last chance for Tarrant, and for this amazing world to stay alive. Those two things stuck out in the cyclone of thoughts going through her head. Tarrant needed her, and Underland would be destroyed. If she failed at this, those two things were no more.

If Underland fell, Tarrant would be gone. That thought pained her most, made her chest ache so hard she could barely breathe. And Underland itself, this beautiful magical place…there was so little magic in the world and none anymore in her world, none like this. Jessie couldn't let that die. In fact, that was the sort of thing that was worth dying for. And somehow she knew that was what was being asked of her, risking her life in the name of all of this magic, in the name of this world that wasn't even hers. But truthfully, she'd been accepted here far more readily than she'd ever been in her world. And Her Hatter was here.

"Tarrant…" She said softly, looking up into the Queen's face. "Tarrant doesn't know what you're going to tell me does he?"

The Queen shook her head sadly. "He'd never accept it. Not knowing the risks."

"So I come by myself first." Jessie sighed. "And I get the good news."

Mirana squeezed her hands. "Yes…that's one way to look at it."

Jessie took another second to answer. She realized that she'd already lived more in the last three days than she had in her entire life. She'd seen more amazing things in that time than most people did. And Her Hatter had made her feel more special and more loved in that short span than she guessed anyone had ever felt. So if she had to risk her life for something, then that list of things was worth it. Taking a deep breath she stood up straight and nodded at the Queen. "Show me." She said her voice surprisingly steady.

The Queen gave her a smile, leading her over to where the Orraculum lay. "Alright then." She said unrolling the scroll. "This is Loranal Day." She pointed to a picture that showed Jessie standing at the entrance to a large alter, carved into what looked like a mountainside. It looked as though the picture was moving which made everything even more surreal…if the fact Jessie was looking at herself on an ancient scroll wasn't surreal enough.

She looked up questioningly at Mirana. "Okay…so what am I doing on Loranal Day?"

The Queen smiled that ghost of a smile once more. "You are standing at the entrance to the shaman's lair of the Seca's."

"That explains a lot." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Jess gulped, heat filling her face. "Sorry…" she added lamely.

Mirana laughed. "No need my dear. I know how tiresome it can get waiting for explanations. The Seca are the enemies of the Swine, my sisters chosen army and source of her new powers. They have the only weapon that can defeat her now. It's a sword made from dark iron, inlaid with onyx glyphs. It's a powerful weapon, and filled with magic. It's called the Claw of the Seca."

Jessie nodded, there was always a sword in these things wasn't there? "Okay, that explains that. My next question is why didn't any of the previous "Alice's" get it before to use against her?"

Mirana got quiet, and Jessie looked over to find her staring at the floor. She licked her dark lips. "Because dear Jessie, none of them ever lived long enough to do so."

"Oh…" Jessie felt her stomach drop. She took a moment and let that settle into her brain. Obviously she made it to the place to get the sword. It was right there in front of her in moving picture form. But The Queen was still worried about something. "Okay…well if I get the sword, which is what this is showing…why don't you look happy?"

Mirana unrolled the Orroculum a bit further. "This is Killrig Day." The scene on the scroll was a battle. A large one, and at its center was Jessie brandishing the sword in full armor of all things, battling another woman, also in armor only with a head as big as a Macy's float. In her hands was what looked like a scepter with a long pointed blade sticking out from its top. She was screaming in rage and it was obvious she wanted blood.

"Oh…" Jessie said again, not knowing what else she could say to something like that.

"That's my sister, The Red Queen." Mirana said, and it was clear from her tone the fact made her unhappy. "This battle will happen, the Orraculum has shown it. But it shows not the outcome, it stops here and goes no further."

"So we don't know who wins." Jessie said, watching the figures shift slightly on the scroll.

"That's right." The Queen replied.

Jessie caught something in her tone and looked back up at her seeing the troubled expression on her face. "But that's not what's bothering you." Jessie stated.

The pale woman looked into her eyes and Jessie saw it there at last. Being the Queen wasn't all roses and joy. The knowledge that came with it, the knowing you were going to be sending someone to their fate was there in that dark gaze, be it a group of soldiers or a single woman who had no idea of what awaited her. Being the Queen was as much a burden as a blessing.

"What bothers me dear heart is this," Mirana began, her voice low, "the magic that we must use always requires something in return. There's always a price to be paid. And I don't know what it is." The Queen took her hand, and Jessie was surprised to feel just the slightest tremble in the regal woman's fingers. "But Jessie, whatever it is, it will be steep for this magic must save an entire world."

Jessie knew this was the real reason why Tarrant wasn't here. He'd never let her agree to any of this…Orroculum or no. He'd never let her risk it. Because just like there was always a sword, there was always going to be something lost, there was always a price. And she was the one getting the sword wasn't she?

Jessie pictured Tarrant's face in her minds eye, his voice as he'd begged her not to love him, then knowing that she did, and the look in his eyes when he saw her that morning still beside him. She knew there was nothing else she could do. "I'll pay it." Her voice only shook the tiniest bit, for which she was proud.

Mirana took a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "My dear, you must be sure."

Jessie nodded, licking her lips nervously once again. "I can't let him down." She said. "And I can't let them destroy this world. It's too…neat." She laughed, or tried to. "Understatement, I know."

The Queen smiled. The girl was brave and she had a wit about her that was better than armor when it came to dealing with the trials she was to face. "You are truly our champion dear Jessie. You will remember this in time, for you already carry yourself as one."

Jessie shook her head, "About that…there's one problem…actually several but one in particular."

The Queen looked at her quizzically. "What's that?"

Jessie sighed. "I don't know how to sword fight."

Mirana's dark brows rose in surprise. "Oh…"

Nivens picked that moment to knock quietly on the door. "Enter." The Queen called over.

The little rabbit stuck his head inside. "Majesty, The Hatter is here."

"Ah, perfect timing." Mirana smiled at Jessie, who looked slightly frightened. "We'll be down in a moment."

Nivens nodded once and hopped away. The Queen smiled. "What we've discussed…"

"Is on a need to know basis…" Jessie nodded, feeling sick at the thought of keeping certain parts a secret from Tarrant, but knowing she had to.

"Yes...I'm not sure how he'd react…but I'm positive it wouldn't be well." Mirana gave a nervous glance to the door, then smiled widely. "But as for this last issue you stated…"

"That I know enough about swords to not hold the pointy end?" Jessie said.

The Queen laughed. "Yes. Well dear Tarrant's arrival is an opportune one." Mirana started walking towards the front of the library.

"How so?" Jessie asked, following her.

The Queen opened the door and gave her knowing look. "He's your instructor."


	12. Chapter 12 Vows

**Disclaimer: So I added to what I do own today. Why yes I do own a Mad Hatter pillow case (don't judge me!!!)**

**Authors Note: This is WAY shorter than my average chapters of late. But after I wrote that last one, I had this scenario pop into my head. Born of this whole desire I have of getting a bit more of the Outlandish clan stuff into the mix (which I'm just making up as I go, I don't think there is any sort of history out there for this and if there is I apologize for screwing anything up) as well as just…I heard Tarrant saying this and it was too pretty not to write up. He doesn't shut up when I want him to. He's a bossy Hatter. But I don't mind cause he's nice eye candy (and hand candy, lip candy, cheek bone candy…) I'M FINE!**

**So not a ton of plot, but we do get a couple of interesting tid bits. And no, he's not in the kilt yet. Next chapter I promise.**

**Chapter 12**

**Vows**

When Jessie and the Queen came down the stairs she saw the Hatter pacing back and forth in front of the fire place like a man possessed. It was as though he couldn't stand still. He was also dressed in his multi-colored best, his jacket seeming to alternate between a dark blue to an almost wine color depending on the direction he was walking. He was talking to himself, but she couldn't make out the words as they were too far away and he was speaking far too fast.

Jessie actually felt guilty as soon as she saw him. He was obviously nervous about this meeting, and she couldn't tell him everything. This was going to suck, to put it mildly.

"Tarrant." The White Queen's voice tinkled like a wind chime as she glided over to her Royal Hatter. At his name he looked up quite suddenly and quickly took his Queen's hand in his, bowing gracefully.

"Your Majesty, it does me well to see you." His voice was the soft lisping tone she was used to, although it was slightly strained. Mirana knew he was worried about his lady love, who the Queen had caught trying to hide behind her full skirt.

"It is for me to see you as well dear Hatter." The Queen smiled at him as he stood up, his green eyes just a tiny bit tense. He was trying very hard to hide his unease. "But I do suspect you would feel better greeting my companion."

The Queen stepped aside and the Hatter was graced with his first view of Jessie in her full regalia. His eyes grew very wide, and it was his turn to stand open mouthed and staring at something Underland had to show him. His clan colors graced her, something he'd not shared about this particular design. And she did them justice such as never before. Her blue eyes were more striking, her hair a perfect accompaniment, her every curve showing as it should. She was an Outlandish dream made flesh, and any living breathing Hightopp male would want her as his bride. He found himself unable to speak for a moment. Finally he found his voice. "I was right about the hat." He said breathlessly.

Jessie couldn't help it. She laughed, Tarrant managing to brush away her unease with just a glance. "You were indeed. Bowlers are a particular favorite of mine." She saw him slightly pout so she added with a grin. "Almost as much as Top Hats." His eyes brightened at the words.

The Queen cleared her throat demurely. "I'll make certain our tea is ready in the dining room Tarrant. I'll see you both there in a few minutes time." She turned and walked away as if floating once more, flanked by the two chess pieces that were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

Jessie found herself alone with Tarrant. He was staring at her, his eyes once again glowing from within, with what she thought might be pride. It made her feel quite a few things, but she suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of shyness over all of it. "What are you looking at?" She asked him, moving to stand in front of the fire, her eyes drawn to the flickering blue. It was a rather drafty room, so the heat was welcome and she hoped it would hide her sudden batch of nerves. Men just didn't look at her like that.

"I'm looking at you lass." His voice had changed, dipping down into that velvety brogue that managed to hit every nerve in her ear just right. "And I was right…that fabric is lucky." He was standing behind her now, and she felt his hands slide around her hips, his lips near her ear. "Ye're a vision and ye donae even know it." He pulled her close to him and she could feel the very real evidence of how much he liked her choice of clothes pressing against the base of her spine. Oh dear…

"Tarrant…we're having tea with the Queen…matters of state and all that…" She stammered and didn't trust herself to turn around.

"I'll naught forget where we are." He kissed her earlobe, his breath hotter than the fire in front of her. Jessie fought her eyes rolling back into her head at the sensation. She felt him rest his chin on her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist. He sighed heavily.

"I…I was worried." Once again his voice changed, back to its normal gentler tone. "I don't like you being gone where I can't…see you. That time away from your side…it felt like forever."

Jessie wrapped her arms around his where they rested. "Tarrant I'm alright. You can't watch me every second of every day, that's impossible."

"I can try…" He said timidly, sounding like a lost little boy.

Jessie sighed then, "Actually you're impossible."

"I've been told that before…by you yourself a few times sweet Jessie." He tried to smile but he couldn't quite manage it. "You can't know how it feels, because you don't remember. So you must trust me when I say I can't help the need to keep you safe. It simply is how I am. When you aren't nearby I will worry until I have you in my arms again."

She turned her face to his, kissing his cheek. "Tarrant I told you I promise to do all I can to believe in myself like you believe in me." She took a breath, knowing what she was about to say was partially untrue, "so believe me that I'm not going to go out of my way to get into a bad situation where I could wind up hurt."

His jade eyes looked down at her, shades of green swirling about. He shook his head just a bit, doubt in his gaze. "You can't make that promise Jessie, not that one…not here. I love you my darling dear, but I know why I fear what I fear." He kissed her gently, just a brief meeting of their lips. When he pulled away his eyes were a dark, nearly forest green. "Queens and magic are what have power here in Underland…such as it has always been. And we are at the mercy of both my love."

Jessie didn't know how to respond to what he'd said. The Hatter might be madder than he ever was, but he wasn't the fool people might suspect him of being. Before she could say anything though a bell was rung somewhere, echoing into the chamber where they stood. He pulled away from her, his arms falling from her waist slowly. As she watched his expression changed as though a mask slid into place. He smiled, a sad smile, but a smile just the same. "We are being called to tea my sweet girl." He offered her his arm.

She hesitated, but then after seeing him motion her with a nod of his head placed her arm through his. Before they headed off towards the dining room he stopped in the arched entryway and turned to her suddenly, moving to take her face in both his hands.

He held her gaze to his, his voice when he spoke was steady and seemed to meld both halves of himself into one. "I have made you this vow many times before, Alice you once were and always will be, and all the names that have been yours since…and now as My Jessie I make it to you as well. I promise that even with my dying breath I'll do everything to keep you safe. I will guide you and protect you through this world and the next…and every other thereafter. You have my heart, my soul, and my love…all that I am is yours and it always has been. Whatever path you must travel, you will not travel it alone." His thumbs traced her cheeks and his eyes looked straight into her unblinking.

Jessie gazed back, frozen by what he'd just said and by the power of his stare. He had to know…somehow he had to know what she'd just spoken to Mirana about. He had to see it, because she could feel him looking right into her soul. What he'd just said to her sounded closer to a wedding vow than anything she'd ever heard, even more than the cobbled together words she and Ronny had exchanged. And it was far more beautiful…so beautiful.

And then Jessie felt her lips move, and the voice that came out was her own…but it sounded strange to her ears. "Tarrant I will walk by you in this world and the next, and every one after. I will be by your side no matter what comes, and I will fight with you whatever battles we must face. I will love you with my heart, my soul, everything that I am, have been or will be. You will not travel these paths alone again."

The words just flowed from somewhere. Jessie didn't know how she knew them or why they came out in just that way but they did. And they felt right, so right to say to him. As she watched she saw a tear fall to his cheek, the look on his face that of joy and shock mixed with sadness. As soon as the last word passed her lips she felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her, and if Tarrant hadn't been standing there she might have buckled to the floor.

"Tarrant…" Her voice was weak and she felt as if all the blood had rushed from her head suddenly.

"I've got you dear heart…I've got you." The soft lisping note of his voice was wonderfully familiar. He held onto her, his eyes searching her face with concern.

Jessie looked at him quizzically. She realized something very important had just happened, but she couldn't... "What…what just happened?" She asked him dazed.

"You don't remember?" He asked her.

"No…I mean…we're going to tea right?" Jessie saw another of those fathomless expressions cross his face at her response.

"Yes my love, we're going to tea. You…you got a tad bit faint. You probably need to eat something." Tarrant took a breath, cleared his head as well as he could. He made sure she was steady on her feet while making sure his voice was steady as well. "Lucky for you the Queen's teas are some of the most scrumptious around, lots of sandwiches and cakes for you to dine on. It'll make you right as rain."

She looked at him doubtfully, but he just smiled. "I don't faint…" She told him as he kept hold of her arm leading them towards the checker floored dinning hall where the scent of fresh baked bread and freshly brewed tea was coming from.

"First time for everything though…" He told her, still smiling. The Hatter didn't like lying to her, but right then he knew withholding the truth might be for the best. He didn't know if she was ready for what had just happened between them and what in reality she'd just said in the entry hall.

It was his fault really…he shouldn't have pushed…but the emotion had taken hold of him. He couldn't resist the need, nay the desire to make the vow. And so he had…the ancient Outlandish pledge of a Laird to his Lady. He blamed himself and the way she looked in the firelight resplendent in the clan's colors. But what he hadn't expected was her response.

He hadn't lied when he told her that he'd made the vow every time she had come back to him. But none of those times had she responded with the Lady's vow in return. There had been kisses and words of course, but not those words… How she knew it, he hadn't a clue. But she had made their vow complete, for the first time in all these years and years. Of course she had nearly fainted to the floor and now couldn't remember what had been said…but what could he expect? Surely magic was playing a part here. But also love…love that had lasted through so much.

Tarrant pulled out her chair at the table and when she was seated then took his place to her right. He would not push her anymore for the time being. She was surely remembering things…and he was sure that the Queen had spoken to her of their history as well. She had nearly collapsed at his feet; that was a sign he needed to learn a bit more patience. But he couldn't help the smile on his face as he took his first cup of tea. It was a smile born of the facts that the Queen had remembered his favorite blend and that his Jessie was remembering him.


	13. Chapter 13 Fighting

**Disclaimer: I refuse to comment on the grounds that I've done 12 of these things already for this story. **

**Authors Note: This chapter nearly killed me because it just wouldn't stop. And yes KILT as promised. Not a lot of it, but there will be more in the next chapter. Which will also have sword fighting…and a possible answer to the question that everyone has been wondering…mwahahahaha…But reviews are needed to answer that question. Cause I like hearing from you all. So please review and let me know if I suck.**

**Chapter 13**

**Fighting**

Jessie was still a little woozy from her first fainting spell. And she noticed Tarrant kept looking at her, a secretive little smile gracing his brightly colored lips. Even though she loved the man to pieces, sometimes he could be downright disconcerting when he had that sort of expression on his face.

But he had been telling the truth about the sort of tea that the Queen served. There were platters of tiny sandwiches made with cheese and something very much like cucumber. Doralberries and others sorts of fruit covered more trays, and then there were the cakes and sweets. They were nearly too beautiful to eat. Chocolate and cream, scones that smelled like warm cinnamon, cookies with chips in them that were pink and purple and carried the scent of lemon and vanilla. Jessie didn't know what to eat first.

Tarrant apparently noticed that she wasn't eating. "Darling you must eat something, in truth I haven't seen you eat since our last stop on the road." His whisper was filled with concern.

He was right she hadn't eaten anything since then. But really who would be thinking about food in her position. She leaned towards him, her eyes not leaving the array of delights in front of her. "I'm not sure what to eat. There's just so much of it." She whispered back.

The Hatter giggled, "I told you, nothing can quite compare to the Queen's tea." He pushed back the laughter her reaction inspired. "Would you like me to put together a plate for you my sweet?" He asked.

Jessie nodded, touched by the offer. "Thank you, yes please. You certainly know your way around a tea table better than I do."

He stood up straighter in his chair at her comment. "Years of practice my dear, but don't worry I'll soon have to up to snuff. But in the meantime allow me to guide you round your first tea with the Queen." Tarrant picked up one of the pristine white plates and deftly grabbed a bit of everything, placing it neatly on the tray. By the time he was done she had a complete variety in front of her, arranged with the air of an artist.

"There now, shall I pour you a cup?" He asked. "Her Majesty actually is serving my favorite tea today, and I should very much like you to try it."

Jessie smiled at him. He was so in his element. It was dizzying how she could go from feeling unnerved by him to in the next instant wanting to hug him. Of course he was the Mad Hatter…that should be a clue right there. It didn't matter though. She loved him just as crazy as he was, because she was most likely just as crazy. "I'd love to try it…what is it?"

He'd picked up the delicate pot from the table with the silver letter M on the side and carefully poured the delicious smelling tea into the even more delicate cup next to her. "It's a blend of mint, Tarrinroot, a hint of Zingblossom, and apples. It is quite potent a mix, but so very good." The way he described it you could tell he was a man enamored with the subject.

Jessie nearly drooled at the aroma. It did smell heavenly. "You're going to have to teach me about tea. I've always been more of a coffee person…" She told him trying to not feel like she'd committed a cardinal sin.

It didn't work; he looked horrified as he put the pot back on the table. "Coffee??!! Gods of Underland…I've only had the awful stuff once. And that was enough. Bland and bitter, no personality at all." His voice rose and the few other people sitting at the long table noticed, including the Queen who had been having a conversation about something undoubtedly important. Jessie mouthed the word "Sorry."

Tarrant busied himself adding the perfect amounts of sugar and cream to their cups, still railing. "A ground up brown bean. Bah! Where is the skill in such a concoction? The art? There is none I tell you! It's a sacrilege that such a thing could be poured into a cup that might at once time held a delectable bouquet of tender leaves and…"

"Tarrant…" Jessie managed to stop him with a gentle touch to his arm.

He looked around sheepishly, noticing the stares of the others and the smile that Mirana was trying to hold back. "I'm fine…" The other guests turned back to the Queen, who in turn gave The Hatter a slight nod to show that he was excused for the outburst.

His cheeks took on a bit of pinkish color as he placed Jessie's cup in front of her. "Sorry for that…I just…really…coffee? It would be a sin against nature for me not to show you the beauty that comes from a knowledge of tea and what makes it such a wonderful creation."

Jessie was trying very hard not to laugh, and she managed to do so but just barely. He was just so obviously irritated by her previous history with the apparent arch-nemesis of his favorite beverage. "That's why I want you to do it. Because I can't think of anyone more skilled or knowing on the subject." She told him truthfully.

Tarrant smiled proudly once more, his eyes shining. "You are very much correct. I can't think of anyone more qualified than I either." He gestured with a thimble covered finger at her cup. "Here now, try it and tell me what you think."

Jessie picked up the fragile looking piece of china and held it daintily; half afraid she'd break it. She brought it to her lips and took a sip. "Oh Tarrant…" She sighed, almost swooning. It was in fact probably the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. And strangely it reminded her of him…a mixing of many different textures and flavors, a mish mash that shouldn't work but did. It was perfect.

The Hatter smiled, hearing her pleasant exhalation causing a lovely bolt of warmth to go up his spine. "I take it you like it then?" His voice carried a hint of superiority, possibly more than a hint…but he thought it was deserved. He took a sip of his own tea and let it slowly flow down his throat.

"It's one of the best things I've ever tasted." She told him, eyes large and a lovely shade of cornflower blue. And as he watched she took another swallow, savoring it around her tongue and then swallowing a moment later.

The Hatter held his tea an inch from his nose so he could enjoy the aroma while also enjoyably studying her through the steam floating over the rim of his cup. "Coffee…ha." He muttered taking another sip. She'd never have that dreck pass her pretty lips again if he had anything to say about it.

Jessie and the Hatter stayed out of much of the conversation going on at the far end of the table, instead focusing on enjoying their food and tea and each others company. Tarrant's mood had improved greatly from his nervous worry when he'd first arrived. He quickly finished his first cup of tea and poured another for himself and topped off Jessie's cup as well.

He watched her as she tried the food and was enchanted by her excitement at how delicious it was. "Have you tried this?" passed her lips a half a dozen times, to which he'd simply smile and nod…then let her feed him a piece of this or that because she was just so excited that it couldn't be helped to be excited about it too. Between the two of them they devoured two plates of food and half of another. In between bites Jessie asked him about who the other guests were near to the Queen.

Tarrant lowered his voice and Jessie could tell he wasn't the biggest fan of some of the other people there. "That is Lord Percival." He gestured to a man nearly as white as Mirana, with a short silvery goatee. He was trying to talk over two of the other guests. "He's supported the Queen over the years, but has lost his lands to Iracebeth and her minions. He's support wasn't always…supportive though. He just sat by during the first war." Tarrant's voice dripped with displeasure. "He's now down here with the rest of us, and I don't think he's very happy about it."

Jessie's eyes glared at the man. She knew the type. Stand back and let everyone else deal with the problem rather than get your hands dirty, then complain when it didn't go your way. "Poor baby." She said rolling her eyes.

Tarrant barely caught the laugh in time that threatened to spill from his mouth. He glanced over at Jessie and grinned widely. "Feisty." He purred.

Jessie realized that they could have heard her near the Queen and quickly took a gulp of tea. "Who's that…?" She mumbled around the rim of the cup and pointed to a large bird in a waist coat and eye glasses.

"That's the Dodo bird. He's one of the Queens advisors. Very wise soul he is." Tarrant spoke with much more respect about the Dodo.

"Then why isn't Percy there letting him talk?" Jessie asked, irritation in her voice.

Tarrant really was liking this side of her more and more. "That's a good question my opinionated flower. One I'm sure the Queen will address soon by the looks of things." Tarrant handed her half a cookie from their shared plate, taking a bite from his half and chewing thoughtfully. "I would say in the next 13 and a half seconds to be exact."

Jessie took a bite of cookie as well. "You think so?" she asked, leaning on her hand and watching the far end like it was a boxing match.

"Oh yes…" Tarrant swallowed another mouthful, having seen this happen before at these teas. And it was usually the same parties involved every time. "Right about now."

"Lord Percival!" Mirana's normally docile tones weren't so docile as she turned to the stiff necked aristocrat. She took a calming breath, then spoke again very precisely. "I understand your concerns and that you wish to know when we are planning a rallying against the Swine and the Red Queen. But we must proceed with caution and information before such an undertaking can even take place."

Percival appeared to want to say something else, but the Queen didn't give him a chance.

"Tarrant Hightopp." The Queen addressed the Hatter suddenly who nearly choked on his cookie.

Thankfully Jessie had the presence of mind to notice and smacked his back, helping him dislodge the offensive baked good into the correct pipe. "Thank you…." He said wheezing. Then taking a breath he turned to the Queen. "Your Majesty." He replied and was able to give her a slight bow without too much trouble.

"You have been in some of the more outlaying regions of late. What do you have to report?" The Queen's voice was all seriousness now.

Tarrant grew much more serious as well, and Jessie was once again amazed at the change in him. Even with the same lisp and light tone of voice, there was a far more business like attitude there behind it. "I'm sad to say the Swine patrols are far more frequent and in greater numbers. They are also far more brutal as well." At this Jessie saw his eyes flick to her and then away, a tinge of red coming over his gaze.

"So you are saying she's growing even more powerful. Her reach expands then?" Lord Percival's whining voice spoke up, he turned to the Queen. "How can we even trust what this lunatic says? He went over the deep end long ago, and yet you still listen to him and have him sit at this table with us."

Jessie saw Tarrant's face darken, but she was quicker. She was already standing up, her chair nearly being knocked over at the movement. All heads turned in her direction, and she didn't even remember standing. All she knew was she was angry…very angry. "The so called lunatic saved my life and took down an entire group of those monsters by himself. What have you done lately?"

Her eyes were nearly matching the color of sky as it changed from day to night. The tone of her voice was enough to shock Tarrant back to himself. And as he looked first at her then to the shocked faces near the Queen he had to fight back the urge to smile as well as the urge to toss her over his shoulder and take her back to his home and ravish her till the next day, possibly the day after. He wasn't sure quite yet and oh Percival was talking again.

The Lord was glaring at her. "Who do you think you are…" He looked ready to jump over the table himself and throttle her. No one except the Queen had the right to interrupt him much less talk to him in such a manner.

Mirana quickly stepped in, seeing Tarrant tense as though ready to spring when Percival made a move to stand up. That would just end badly. Very badly…for Percival and then Tarrant. "That my Lord is Jessie. She's from the Overworld, and she does in fact speak the truth. The Hatter rescued her from a patrol and brought her here. She is going to help us fight Iracebeth."

Percival looked down his long nose at the upstart female. He realized then just what she was. He'd never paid much heed to the supposed curse that befell Underland's so-called champion and the maniac Hatter. He'd never seen its importance as it applied to him. But he knew it meant something to the Queen, and now he was having to deal with it as well. The fact an Overlander had so much to do with his world made him ill. "Oh…" He said, lip curling in disgust. "Is this another Alice?"

Mirana was glad she'd motioned for the two guards nearest the Hatter to move a little closer as they were within range to grab his shoulders and push him back into his chair before he could leap over and try to do Percival harm…as much as she couldn't blame him. Tarrant's eyes were blazing red with black surrounding them, and he was practically frothing at the mouth. Jessie had been pulled back by another guard for her safety even though Mirana knew he'd never hurt her.

"Well, that's it for the day my friends." Mirana gave a forced smile to her guests, except for Percival who received a very Un Queenly glare from her dark eyes. Most of the tea goers had witnessed at least one of these outbursts over the years, so it wasn't too shocking. In fact the Dodo had wished just this once the Queen had allowed the Outlandish Hatter the chance to throttle Percival. Maybe then he could actually have an intelligent discourse with the Queen uninterrupted.

Jessie couldn't tear her eyes away from Tarrant. He looked like some demonized version of himself. She wondered if he was going to ever stop struggling because the guards looked like they were actually having trouble controlling him.

Mirana glided over to her side. "Go to him dear heart. You can calm him when nothing else will."

Jessie looked at her uncertain. The Queen nodded once more. Taking a deep breath Jessie walked towards him. "Tarrant…" She said his name and he didn't seem to hear. He was ranting. The accent now so thick she could barely understand the words, if there were in fact any. "Tarrant…" She knelt beside the chair and touched his arm and his head turned towards her so quickly she nearly fell backwards, but she kept her balance and met his gaze.

His eyes were fire surrounded by darkness. It was the same expression, the same change that had taken him up above when he had fought the Swine, cutting them to pieces. This close it was frightening…or at least it should have been. But Jessie found she wasn't scared, she was just concerned. She was afraid for him. The will and determination burning alongside that anger was equally ferocious. He'd not quit, whatever the cost to himself if left this way, to achieve whatever goal burned within his mind.

"Tarrant, it's alright." Her voice was soft, and she hoped calming as the Queen said it would be. She'd never had to talk down a red eyed madman before. "Everything is okay." It seemed to be working, he wasn't snarling out curses anymore. On instinct she reached out and touched his cheek, letting her palm rest there. He felt like he had a fever.

His eyes lightened slowly, his face relaxing and his muscles too. "Alice…" He said the name, just barely a breath of sound. The Queen saw Jessie flinch, and frowned in sympathy.

It hurt to hear the name for some reason. Jessie swallowed down the pain though focusing on what needed to be done. "Hatter it's me." She said gently.

The last of the red and black faded, leaving green and blue in their wake. "J…Jessie…" His voice was back to normal, but it was shaky.

She shook her head. "You're okay…I've got you." She gave him a smile but the look of embarrassment and fear on his face wasn't going away soon.

"Oh…oh what did I do…" He asked, sounding so lost, his eyes were wide and searching.

The Queen motioned the guards away, and they released him, but he didn't move. "You're fine Tarrant." Mirana spoke gently. "Lord Percival forgot himself and was rude to our guest. You may have overreacted…but no harm was done."

Tarrant's eyes glanced down, remembering. "Percival…that…that…" He started to slip back and Jessie turned his face back to her.

"No, none of that. He's gone and he knows how much of an ass he was." She looked over at the Queen cringing. "Sorry…"

Mirana actually laughed just a tiny bit. "No need dear."

Tarrant's eyes stayed grass green, but his expression was still doubtful. "I'm sorry your majesty. I lost myself…he…I…"

"Dear Hatter, there is nothing to forgive. We have other things to discuss though, things that Jessie must be prepared for as well as yourself." She motioned with a graceful hand and a frog in a suit jacket leapt to her side. "Please bring us some fresh tea." She asked him.

"Yes your majesty." The surprisingly high voiced servant replied then hopped off to do as she asked.

The Queen took a seat next to Tarrant, foregoing her usual place at the head of the table. Jessie pulled her chair closer to the Hatter, for which he seemed grateful, though still ashamed of what had happened.

Mirana leaned forward and spoke quietly. "Tarrant we have a chance at stopping her."

"Majesty are you sure?" Tarrant couldn't believe his ears, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Yes I am. But we need our champion once more, and that means we also need you." Mirana touched his arm. "I need you to prepare her Hatter. She needs to be ready for what is to come."

Tarrant looked at Jessie who seemed a bit paler suddenly, then back at the Queen. "What must I do?" He asked.

"She needs to learn how to fight. Because that is what we all must do very soon." The Queen smiled once more. "Teach her dear Hatter all that she must know."

The Hatter nodded, emotions warring within himself once again. He kept it from the two women on either side of him though, trapping it inside. Joy at the thought of an end to this hellish curse, fear at what might happen should they fail, excitement at teaching His Jessie all that he knew, and sadness that she once more needed to be taught such things at all. Instead he took Jessie's hand in his, thankful she didn't pull away.

The tea arrived at that moment and the frog placed it on the table. When he left Tarrant took a few moments to prepare their cups with cream and sugar before asking the question most prevalent in his mind.

"How are we going to stop her Your Majesty?" He asked.

Mirana took a sip of the steaming tea before replying. "We've found the only weapon that can end it. And it must be wielded by the champion of Underland. That is why Jessie needs to be ready."

Tarrant's eyes fell to the table top. "It's the Claw isn't it?" He asked, voice strained.

"Yes." Mirana replied, no use in lying to him about that. "We must send a party to retrieve it now that we know where it is. And then we must rally the forces, and face Iracabeth on the battlefield."

"I will not let her go alone." Tarrant's unease was growing, but the prospect of the curse being over...of Underland being free again was something he couldn't refuse. But that didn't mean he would abandon her to the dangers of this world. Never would he do that.

The Queen nodded, "I know Tarrant. I had no doubt of it. And I would never ask you to."

Jessie felt like she might as well not have been there. But then she realized, she had no actual idea of how long she had before they were going to set off for Mordor, or wherever the Claw was. "How long before we have to leave Your Majesty?"

Mirana took another sip of tea. "Two weeks dear heart."

Jessie's eyes widened. "Two weeks?" She started choking on her tea, and Tarrant quickly repaid her assistance from before with his own pounding of her back. "They expected her to become Xena in less than a month?" Kept repeating in her head while she hacked up a lung.

Once she'd stopped, she glanced over at the Hatter. He gave her a smile. "Better?"

"Yes…no…" She took a breath. "Two weeks?"

The Hatter patted her hand. "Oh don't worry my sweet. That's plenty of time."

She looked at him for the first time like he was truly nuts. "I've never touched a weapon, much less a sword in my life." Jessie tried to explain to him.

"Perhaps not in this life My Jessie." He told her, his eyes starting to glow as he squeezed her fingers gently. "But I've trained you in combat countless times before…that knowledge will come back to you I'm certain. I just need to…bring it to fore."

Jessie's face was not that of a convinced woman. Tarrant knew how daunting it all sounded, but he knew the true depth of the muchness she had within her. She would be brilliant. "I have faith in you my sweet." He told her.

She slumped back in her chair and sighed heavily. Her appetite for tea and food had just gone bye-bye with the news just delivered.

The Queen knew what the younger woman was thinking, even if Tarrant didn't. "Tarrant, perhaps you should start with some of the basics today?" She suggested, taking another sip of tea.

Tarrant nodded "I think you are right Majesty. No time like the present." The Hatter turned to Jessie with an unsure smile. "Would you be opposed to starting today?"

She had the distinct impression this was what being shell shocked was like. The two otherworldly people across from her looked at her expectantly. Well, might as well get it over with and look like an idiot sooner rather than later. "No, why not…let's do it." She suddenly wished that there was something far stronger than tea within reach.

"Splendid!" Tarrant said happily, drinking down the remainder of his cup.

The Queen gave her an understanding smile then turned to Tarrant. "Well then Hatter I will have the usual courtyard left prepared for you, as well as orders that it is off limits to anyone else for the time being."

"Thank you Your Majesty. With your leave I will escort Jessie back to her home and we will return in a few hours time." The Queen nodded an affirmative and Tarrant stood up and offered his hand to Jessie.

She squared her shoulders and put her shaky fingers in his, standing up from the chair. They both turned, bowed to the Queen who also stood and then headed towards the large doors that lead outside.

They walked in an uneasy silence, passing a few people and creatures who nodded hello to the Hatter, which he returned. At last Jessie spoke.

"Tarrant, I can't lie to you…I'm really freaked out about this whole training to be a warrior thing. In case you couldn't tell. I am SO not warrior material." She quickly said.

The Hatter sighed. "Jessie, Jessie. What am I to do with you?" He said dramatically as they walked past two very large fish, one in a dress and one in a waist coat somehow holding fins instead of hands. "I told ye lass that I didna want to hear another doubting word, and yet here ye be doin just tha." His voice dipped down an octave.

She wasn't going to be swayed by his voice or the way his thumb was once again tracing patterns on her palm. "I'm sorry but that was before you expected me to become She-Ra in fourteen days or less." Jessie hissed back.

In the next instant Tarrant had pulled them into a tiny alcove of rock between two doors, away from the path and out of sight of anyone who might be walking by. She was pressed up against the smooth stone with his hands on either side of her, trapping her there. His face was barely two inches from her, and his eyes glared down into hers, glowing pools of red and green in the dim light. It had happened in a blur, and Jessie hadn't even seen him move.

"I've told ye before…I will naught have ye doubting yerself. I'll naught have it and now I'm getting cross with ye because ye just willna listen." His voice was just shy of a growl.

Jessie was actually starting to grow afraid. She swallowed the lump in her throat down, but it just came right back. "Tarrant…" Her voice was tiny but it didn't matter as he'd have none of it.

"Nay, ye will listen to me!" He cut her off, one hand slamming against the rock wall causing her to jump. Tarrant's mind was a hazy combination of anger, frustration, and fear for her safety. She had to understand. Somehow he had to make her understand. Seeing the fear in her eyes then almost made him back down. But the Outlandish side of his nature knew that fear was an excellent motivator when it came to learning something.

So maybe a good dose of it was what his lass needed to learn. Especially now when there was a chance they could be rid of Iracebeth and be free. And he would not let her put herself at risk by not being ready. By doubting who and what she was. He would keep her safe, even from herself. And though it might mean she would be afraid of him, a thought which sliced into his very soul, so be it if it kept her alive.

"Ye doubt and ye will die. Tis that simple. And I will naught let ye do either. Ye will learn and I will teach ye as I have always done, as I have vowed to do from the beginning. Even if you fight me, even if you hate me, I will keep ye safe. Because I can naught lose ye lass, naught again. Naught to her and naught to yerself." Here his face lost its harshness, only for a moment because he saw the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. The fear there in their blue depths that he knew he was the cause of nearly made him buckle to his knees to beg forgiveness.

But his other side, it knew this was the only way. In the back of his mind he promised her that he'd make this up to her. He would make amends for this, but right then it had to be done. He stilled himself against the tenderness the trembling of her lip stirred in his heart. His expression fell back to that of a darker nature. Tarrant leaned nearer to her, his voice like steel. "Ye will do as I say lass and I will naught have ye defy me. Do ye understand?"

Jessie didn't move.

"Do ye understand?" He repeated again, one brow cocking up and leaning so close that he was nearly kissing her.

Finally she nodded, trying to recognize the man in front of her as the same one she'd falling in love with. She was now realizing just how alone she was here, and the only person she thought she could always rely on was now becoming as frightening to her as running into one of the Swine patrols.

Tarrant swallowed thickly, feeling himself become…well himself again. He stepped back out into the light of the path and forced a smile. "Moving along then." He said lightly, offering her his hand as he'd done so many times before.

Jessie stayed in the darkened recess face pale and eyes huge. She couldn't force herself to budge because her brain was still trying to process what had happened. She saw him waggle his fingers at her, his eyes tense in worry. She had nowhere else to go and no one else to trust but the man in front of her. And now she didn't even know if she had that…

"Really should be on our way dear, much to do…" Tarrant's voice rose to a nervous pitch, the lisp becoming more pronounced.

She closed her eyes, counted to five. Then she took his outstretched hand.

The minute her fingers touched his he allowed himself to breathe. They started back towards home. She wouldn't look at him though, her back rigid and her gaze anywhere but his. "She'll see that I am right…she'll see when we must fight…she'll see that I am right." The phrase kept repeating over and over in his head.

They reached their respective doorways some minutes later, Jessie not having spoken one word in the interim. She went to let go of his hand, but he kept his fingers hold on her. At last she looked up into his face.

"I do love you." He said softly, eyes pleading. Her silence was killing him by inches.

Jessie could have punched him right then. She really didn't need to have her emotions yo-yo'd about more than they already had been. Damn him and his…well…everything. She pursed her lips, eyes narrowing. "What time do I need to be ready and what should I wear?"

Well, it wasn't an endearment but at least she'd said something, and there was now a fire in her eyes…one that he'd seen before. He could handle her anger. He would deal with her displeasure. As long as she was alive to feel those emotions he would be happy…and then he'd win her back over. It did still sting though, he couldn't deny that. "An hour's time I think. Beneath your bed you'll find a small trunk. Within it is your training gear. All you need is there." He paused. "If…if you need assistance with anything please feel free to call upon me."

"I'll see you in an hour." She told him, her voice harder than it normally was. She just wanted to be away for a while, to think, to not have to feel anything but quiet, because she really felt the need to kick him hard if she didn't get away from him.

Tarrant let go of her then, blinking owlish green eyes as she turned, unlocked her door and slipped inside it. Yes…he may have succeeded. He'd know soon of course. Their first training session was going to be interesting. The Hatter had a feeling she was going to try and do him a bit of harm. And while yes…that wasn't necessarily considered a good thing to most people…he was The Mad Hatter and he knew His Jessie. She needed that fire lit within, and once it happened it would all come back to her. And she'd be the fighter he knew she was.

Jessie leaned heavily against the wooden door. She was both angry and afraid and sad…god maybe this was what it was like to be Tarrant? Feeling a hundred different things at once and not knowing which was right. No wonder he was mad. On top of that she could still feel his eyes watching her, even through the door itself.

He had no right to do what he had done. He had no right to talk to her that way, to threaten her. She was trying her best and she was only human. And damn it she'd told him she didn't belong here. Jessie groaned aloud and then made herself walk to the bed room.

She took off her hat, holding the beautiful creation for a moment, turning it over and over. Then she opened up the armoire and placed it carefully back on its stand. Jessie ran shaking fingers through her hair and turned to see herself in the mirror once more. "What are you doing here Davies?" She asked her reflection.

"Getting ready to get an arm hacked off." Her brain replied silently, and she shook her head knowing she was probably right. With a huff she walked over to the bed and knelt down, lifting up the blankets to peer under it. Sure enough there was a long, carved wooden box. She pulled it towards her and looked at the intricate detail of the engravings.

The swirls and shapes were very Celtic in design that graced the corners and side panels of the chest. At the center was the image of a top hat, a very familiar top hat laying on top of a sword, a butterfly resting on its brim. She caught herself tracing the outline of the hat with her fingertips and quickly pulled her hand back angry at herself. There was some sort of writing beneath the picture, but it was in a script she couldn't read. She peered at it, squinting as though maybe that would help.

"It says "To Protect the beauty that returns." A familiar voice spoke from atop the mattress.

Jessie fell backwards landing hard on her bottom. "Chess! Damn it!! Do you mind??"

"Not at all dear Jess." He twirled onto his back grinning as always. "You just looked as though you wanted to know."

Jessie remained where she was, glancing back at the box once more. The wood was light blue in color, and it wasn't paint. The wood was truly blue. "Actually I don't want to know anymore." Her voice was tired.

Chess peered at her with his one gleaming eye. "Really dear? You do seem a bit…put out now that I think about it."

"You could say that cat." She finally stood up, and with a wary eye lifted the box off of the floor. It was heavier than it looked and she barely was able to toss it up on the bed without dropping it.

As it was, Chess had to puff himself into nothing as it would have landed on him. "Sorry about that." She said, wincing.

He reappeared on her pillows. "It's alright my dear. But you must tell me what I've missed while I've been gone."

Jess sat on the mattress drawing a leg up beneath her. "Where did you go anyway?" She asked him.

"Oh here and there…I do have uses that the Queen puts me to." He licked a paw. "Now then…do I detect some resentment or anger…or both?"

"Both and don't forget the being freaked out part. That's important." She fell back onto the mattress then, staring up at the ceiling. She realized that he was most likely as dangerous as the Hatter obviously was and could rip her throat out if he so chose. She'd seen what he'd done to the solider. But Jessie didn't really care at that moment. It would be par for the course now.

Instead of a claw to her jugular a large eye appeared directly over head floating in the air and staring into her face. "Do tell." He prodded, the toothy grin appearing beneath the eye.

So with no one else to talk to about her dilemmas and feeling very much alone, Jessie did what many a woman had done in their life, she vented her problems to her cat. She left nothing out, everything that had happened at the tea as well as the confrontation in the street that led up to this moment.

"And now you know why I'm becoming…"

"Mad as a hatter?" The cat cut in, his furry head appearing completely now.

"Funny…" She said dryly, cocking a brow.

"I do try." He landed next to her, pawing at the blanket. "And my dear so does Tarrant."

"Humph." She turned her head to look at the headboard.

"Tut tut…" Chess said. "I know he's not the most skilled in being subtle. But his heart is in the right place."

"I trusted him, I believed in him." She said softly, still not looking at the cat.

Chess puffed into existence in front of her. "With good reason sweet Jess. But it works both ways. He believes in you too. And he worries. Oh Gods of Underland…does he ever worry about you." He flipped over, his eye rolling around in its socket. "If you could hear what I've had to listen to over the years…not that it was unfounded of course."

"Then why threaten me? I've had enough threats in my life…and now here? Really? Do I need anymore stuff to deal with?" She knew she was sounding whiney but Jessie thought she was allowed a minute to do so.

Chess patted her shoulder. "Dearheart he is at the very frayed end of his rope. And all he can see when he hears you say something along the lines of not belonging here is your blood all over him, time and time again."

Jessie gave him a slightly terrified look.

The cat shook his head. "Not at his hands love, but at the hands of the Queen and her minions. And he's desperate to find a way to keep it from happening again. Training you to fight, well that is one of the ways he hopes to do that." Chess didn't mention the fact that Tarrant had trained Alice fifty times over the last however many years. Each time she got better and better. But sadly so did the Red Queen at finding ways to get at her.

"Argh." Jessie thought that summed up everything quite nicely.

The cat laughed. "You do know you can take out that frustration during training. Trying to hack him to pieces could be quite cathartic."

It was Jessie's turn to laugh. "I thought you were his friend Chess."

The cat grinned broadly, doing a back flip in the air. "I am indeed dear Jess, but I'm also yours as well."

Jessie shook her head, sitting up with a heavy sigh. "Well I've seen him fight so the chances of me making contact are slim to none anyway, so he doesn't have to worry." She turned to the box. "Well, let's do this I suppose."

The cat floated next to her and Jessie lifted the lid. Once she did her eyes grew as big as saucers. The first thing she saw was a jeweled sheath containing a silver handled sword. Where the handle met the blade the metal had been shaped into the form of a butterfly, with small sapphires embedded next to tiny emeralds in the wings. "It's absolutely beautiful." She breathed.

The cat smiled knowingly.

Jessie carefully pulled the sword out of its holder, and was surprised by how light it was. The blade itself was like new, nearly blindingly shiny, with four sapphires ranging from largest to smallest starting at the top of the butterfly's head to about the mid point of the sword on each side.

"This thing is too pretty to be used as a weapon." She told the cat.

"The loveliest things can be the deadliest dear Jess. This sword has slain many a swine, and still it has not lost its shine. Oh dear I made a rhyme." The cat chuckled.

She slid the sword back into the sheath and set it aside. Beneath it lay a matching chest piece of armor, the thinnest armor she'd ever seen. Attached to the shoulders was a blue and green tartan cloth hood that when not being used would hang like a very short cape, or be removed altogether according to Chesser. The material was familiar and she glanced back into the main room, noticing it was the same as the blanket near the fire. The front of the chest piece had a Celtic style butterfly design etched into the thin metal. There wasn't a scratch to be found on it.

Jessie set it next to the sword, and found two more pieces of the same material, with identical butterfly designs etched on them. These were obviously meant to go on the wearers forearms. Beneath them was a long, dark blue, cotton shirt and slightly lighter blue breeches. And at the bottom were black lace up, flat boots that had a sort of rubber material on the soles. "Traction…wow Tarrant you do think of everything don't you?" She said aloud.

"When he sets his rattled mind to something he typically does it well." Chess commented having floated to the other side of the bed.

Curiosity was overriding her irritation. Jessie wanted to try on the armor. "Okay…turn around cat. I'm changing."

Chess placed a paw over his heart. "Dear Jess, what do you take me for?"

She raised a brow at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine…if you wish." He back flipped through the air and faced the wall.

Jessie pulled off the suit carefully, still afraid she'd damage it. She left on her corset since it was still comfortable (amazingly) stockings and the underwear. The breeches and shirt were just as soft as the suit and as easy to wear. They magically fit just the same way. The boots were next and not surprisingly they felt like a pair of sneakers fitting perfectly too.

The armor was another matter. She wasn't sure how to get it on as she'd never in her life worn anything remotely like it. "Chess, can you help me with this part?" She asked the cat.

He turned back from the wall and rolled his one eye. "Dear oh dear…you'll get that stuck if your not careful." The cat floated over and with his assistance Jessie had the chest piece on and secure.

It was no heavier than a denim jacket. "This really can stop weapons?" She asked the cat as she slipped on the arm guards.

Chess nodded. "It's a magic metal that's secret has been passed down through the years by the weapon makers of the White Queen. It's quite strong."

Jessie picked up the sword and buckled the belt around her waist. Then she glanced in the mirror to see just how she looked. "Wow…that's different." She smiled then laughed. "I need a horn of Gondor and I'll have the complete set."

The cat looked at her strangely.

"Forget it…old habits. Besides, this is actually way too beautiful to joke about." She touched the tartan's fabric lovingly, noticing it held the faint scent of tea leaves. Jessie realized her hour was about up suddenly, and knew Tarrant would be waiting outside for her.

"I have to get going Chess." She turned from the mirror and faced the cat who was now floating alongside her.

"Yes yes my darling Jess. But if you would, don't mention to The Hatter that I was here." His voice was light, but there was just a barest tinge of worry.

Jessie looked at him with surprise. "Why would he mind that?"

"Well I did help you get into your armor sweet girl and was here while you changed. He is the jealous type if you haven't noticed." He grinned.

Jessie laughed nervously. "Yes, but you're a cat Chess."

His smile widened. "And you are in Underland dear girl."

Jessie looked at him for a moment, and pondered all that statement meant. She shook her head once. "Yeah right…"she said.

He started fading out of sight but before he disappeared completely he spoke "I told you I have my uses…" his grin ghosting away last.

"Wow…I am so not thinking about this anymore." She said aloud.

She checked her armor one more time and guessing she had it all on correctly headed out the door. Jessie shut it behind her, locked it, and turned around to come face to face with the Hatter. He stood in the middle of the tiny cul de sac leaning on his sword. The first thing she noticed was his hair was not sticking out from beneath his hat as it normally did. The wild red mane had been tied back with a thin blue strip of leather and lay in a thick tail just beneath his shoulders.

He was wearing another loose white shirt that had a pattern of leaves in blue stitching along the shoulders and a black leather satchel was strapped across his chest. But what grabbed her attention most of all was instead of his usual trousers he had on a kilt, the tartan pattern matching that of her hood. His brightly colored socks and brown boots remained the same. It should have looked ridiculous, but he looked more dangerous than anything else as he leveled his gaze at her from beneath his hat which had taken on a dark green coloring.

Jessie realized two things very quickly. One, he had her wearing his clans colors. And two, the man could wear a kilt like he'd been born to. Which, come to think of it, he probably had been. Her brain quickly went to wondering if it was the same here in Underland as it was back home about what men wore beneath their kilts…or more specifically what they didn't. She mentally slapped herself from that train of thought.

When she met his jade eyes she saw within them something that made her heart speed up and her mouth go dry. She was supposed to stay mad at him damn it, not fall apart at the sight of a very well formed calf. And it was very well formed.

Tarrant on the other hand had no qualms about what he was feeling as he saw her for the first time in this life dressed in the armor he'd had designed for her. The tartan's blue seemed to be absorbed into her eyes, making them even more breathtaking in the crystal light. The armor glowed, reflecting on her pale skin like diamonds and her red hair flamed like rubies. She was a treasure trove standing there waiting for him to plunder her.

But no…he couldn't do that. And she was probably still displeased with him. Training was what this was about. Making her remember how to fight and keeping her safe. Yes that was what he had to focus on and not anything else. But she was so very lovely.

"The armor suits you lass." He purred, a corner of his pink lips lifting up.

Talk Davies she told herself. "I…yes…your…your not wearing any." Oh boy this was going great.

He flipped his claymore over his shoulder as if it weighted no more than a twig and walked over to her. He seemed taller to her suddenly.

"I'll naught be needing it. Unless of course ye plan on skewering me through our first lesson?" He asked her, one red brow cocked up.

"Does that mean I'm the one who's going to get skewered?" She asked him, and then wished she hadn't at the way his eyes grew hard. "I mean I'm wearing armor." She added lamely.

His gaze softened and he reached up and brushed his fingers over her hair. "Nay, not if I can help it." His voice changed to its lisping cadence. "I want you safe, so you get armor just in case. Pardon my concern, but I'm the teacher and you're the student, so I have final say on that score."

"Humph." She said dripping charisma, then added. "It is pretty." At this he smiled fully.

"Do you like it?" He asked her, his voice expectant, fingers alighting on the cloth over her shoulder.

"I do…this is your clans colors isn't it?" She asked, her fingers brushing against his as she gestured to the fabric.

He nodded once, the dark pupils of his eyes going a bit wider. "Yes…I…I'd like to think…you'll think it silly. But I like to think that it will help protect you while you're wearing it." His fingers trailed up to her cheek and he was pleased to see she didn't pull away. His eyes darkened to a deeper shade of green. "And that…well…it shows who loves you sweet Jessie."

Jessie had warning bells going off but she was ignoring them. "He's trying to make you forget that whole grr argh incident. Don't fall for the eyes. Don't fall for the cinnamon breath. Jesus how does he do that? NO…stop…don't kiss him…Stick to your guns. Damn it stick to your guns…"

But she didn't have to stay strong because Tarrant pulled away first, taking a step away and nearly causing Jessie to stagger because they had both been leaning towards one another quite deliberately. "We…we must get started." He stammered turning away. "Much to do yet..."

Jessie pulled herself together and then shot him a glare. Okay, really…he was being a tease now on top of pissing her off before? She wasn't sure who she was more angry at, Tarrant or herself. Chess was right, maybe this would be cathartic.

"Yes, let's get started shall we." She told him and started off towards the Queen's residence without a glance in his direction.

Tarrant's eyebrows raised in surprise and then he followed her. Yes, this was going to be an interesting training. He smiled at the angry stride of her legs that were incased in the boots he'd made her. She was even lovelier when she was mad. And there was no doubt she was mad. He licked his lips and started singing under his breath "I'm a little teapot…" his eyes twinkling.


	14. Chapter 14 Learning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jessie, Christina and her babies, and an unhealthy desire for Tarrant Hightopp naked…wait…did I just say that?**

**Authors Note: Well this took a long LONG time to get posted didn't it? I'm sorry for that. But its a LONG LONG chapter. In the interim it looks like I got some more fave stories and story alerts as well as reviews. Thanks to all of you!!!**

**Also special thanks to my dear first ever beta Christina. She lets me throw ideas and chapters at her which is nice. Plus she loves Scottish men, and really who doesn't. As a thank you I have dubbed my newly new character after her. I think you'll like her as bunny. **

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. There's naughty and nice here…and KiltKink as promised. Enjoy the happy times now boys and girls, because not so happy is on the way. (insert evil laugh)**

Chapter 14

Learning

Jessie heard him singing softly behind her all the way to the Queen's home. She ignored it. And the fact that he had a surprisingly deep singing voice that happened to be discussing his being a teapot and where his spout was. She kept walking, not turning around and grateful that she actually remembered the way.

When they got there the guards let them into the main entry hall once more. At this point Jessie realized she didn't know where the courtyard was.

Tarrant came up beside her as she stood next to one of the more subdued tapestries adorning the walls, a smirk on his lips. "Well lass, I thought you were leading the way here." He received a glare for his trouble and had to fight back laughter at the combination of irritation and uncertainty on her face.

"Yes but you're the teacher." She said by way of response, blue eyes glinting. The first thing she'd said to him in nearly an hour.

"Aye, that I am." He said. "Follow me." He motioned with his head toward a hallway that was opposite the direction of the dining room. Tarrant started walking, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see that she was coming along. She was, but he could tell she was still angry with him.

The hallway had doors running along either side and more crystals ensconced in holders to illuminate the darkened recesses. It seemed unnaturally silent, and Jessie remembered the Queen had said she'd make sure that no one disturbed them.

At the end of the hallway was a set of large double doors. The Hatter leaned his sword against the wall and threw them open with a theatrical air that made Jessie roll her eyes and almost laugh. She felt the need to be petulant and wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of thinking she was having any fun whatsoever. So she bit her tongue. The cute theatrics were not going to win her over. She refused.

Tarrant grabbed his weapon and strolled purposefully through the doorway. "Ah here we are then…" She heard him say.

Jessie cautiously walked through and looked about herself in shock. It was a wide stone floored courtyard, with one half taken up by grass (which was surprising since they were underground.) There was a covered area on the right hand side with a shelf that held various weapons and two large metal chests. Standing next to this were two stick figure dummies that were no doubt used for combat training as they looked rather care worn.

There was a wooden table with two benches in a corner. Jessie saw someone had placed a large pitcher and along with glasses in the middle of it. The entire courtyard was lit as bright as day from the numerous crystals scattered along the walls and the arching stone ceiling overheard.

The Hatter had gone directly over to the weapons area, placing his claymore lovingly into its rightful spot on the wall. He then turned, humming to himself, and started rummaging about for something.

Jessie was watching him warily. Now that she was here she was starting to feel intimidated again. No no no…that wouldn't do. She had to stay angry; she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her scared about this. Me Jane, you Tarzan…yes. Wait, that wasn't right either. She jumped when the Hatter appeared next to her holding a wooden sword in each hand.

"Sorry dear heart, I didn't mean to startle you." He said softly and then glanced about. "It is quite the lovely setting though isn't it?"

Jessie raised a skeptical brow, still determined to not be won over by him. "Yes such a nice place to learn how to kill someone."

Tarrant frowned. "Is that what you see this as?"

Jess saw the hurt in his green eyes. It chipped away at her forced icy demeanor. God she was a pushover. She sighed. "No…not really."

He narrowed his eyes at her in that way he had of making her feel like a child. "Good because it isn't." He held out one of the swords to her. "Here, take off the one you're wearing. You'll be using this one for right now."

Jessie took the faux weapon and walked over to the table to remove her very real one. She placed it carefully on the scarred top and turned to see Tarrant taking some swipes in the air with his wooden sword. He was incredibly graceful and very very fast. Her eyes widened.

The Hatter saw her watching him. The need to show off just a bit for his lady was overwhelming, knowing she was a captive audience. "You see my lovely student, sword play and the art of fighting are just that…an art." He parried, thrust, and twirled effortlessly. "Think of it as a dance and the weapon your partner."

Here Tarrant took off at a short run, feet carrying him very briefly up along the wall, only to push himself off, flip, and land only a few feet in front of her sword held steady in his hand ready to strike, hat still firmly on his head. "When you find your perfect partner the dance is easy." His voice was low, a double meaning obvious in his words. His eyes stared into hers which had grown quite large. Tarrant had heard the little gasp of surprise come from her throat and noticed her breathing was also faster. He held back a grin.

Jessie managed to speak with a bit of effort. "You…you don't expect me to do that do you?"

The Hatter laughed, flipping his sword in the air and catching it deftly with his other hand. "Not yet sweet Jessie. First the basics. This is a sword." He held it up straight, a twinkle in his eye.

Jessie gave him a withering stare. "Really? I thought it was a noodle."

"Use of food as a weapon is really more of Thackery's forte." He replied in all seriousness. Then he grinned at her "But I would hope you'd know the difference between linguini and a lance."

She shook her head at him, barely keeping the grin from her face. He wasn't going to charm her…nope…not happening. "So what do we do first?" She asked.

The Hatter gestured for her to hold up the sword in her hand. "First let's see how you hold your weapon."

Jessie held the sword in front of her with a single hand hoping she had the stance correct. Tarrant peered at her closely, walking around her in a circle. "That's good, but not perfect." His fingers wrapped around her wrist as he stood close to her. "Loosen your grip just a tad with your legs further apart. Balance is key."

She did as he said, ignoring the tingle along her skin at his touch. "How's this?" She asked him.

Tarrant nodded, fingers sliding back along her arm more than necessary when he released his grip. "Perfect." He nodded. "The trick is to keep hold of the blade while keeping your grip loose enough to allow fluidity in your movements. If you hold the blade too tightly and you come to blows, the first strike to your sword by your enemy will feel like your arm just got caught in the Bandersnatch's jaw."

Jessie glanced up at him. "Why do I want to do this again?"

The Hatter sighed, looking heavenward as if asking why it had to be this was so difficult to understand. "Because you are the champion of Underland, we're fighting the unspeakable evil that has kept us apart, we need to stop the desecration of my world, and you look like a vision in that armor." Before she could say anything he kissed her on the cheek and moved to stand in front of her. "Any other questions?"

She glared at him. "Cocky little bastard." She thought to herself. "Not yet, I think that covered everything." Jessie replied.

"Splendid." He raised his sword. "So let's try a few sparring moves shall we?"

Jessie raised her own cautiously. She saw the corner of his mouth lift up in a tiny smirk. Her eyes narrowed. She had a feeling he wasn't going to be very forgiving himself. She mentally went through every sword fight she'd ever watched on film. She was so, so screwed.

His sword rapped against hers making Jessie jump just a bit. "Pay attention." He said, voice stern…which was just strange to hear coming from him. "The key is not to watch your opponent's sword, but their eyes."

She looked at him questioningly. "Their eyes?"

Tarrant nodded. "The sword can lie, but the eyes cannot. The eyes tell you where that next blow or thrust will be aimed. The difficult part is learning how to watch both, because you do still have a deadly piece of pointed metal sticking out towards you which the wielder very much wants to plunge into your person."

Jessie nodded in understanding. She had no idea if she'd be able to learn the skill he'd just described, but there was no denying the fact that if someone had a large weapon that they wanted to stab you with, you wanted to avoid it.

"Let's begin." He said and gave her a brief salute with his weapon and then went into a defensive stance which she quickly realized she should copy.

He lowered his gaze, narrowing his eyes and studying her. Tarrant could tell she was nervous and anxious about this. But she was here and willing to learn which was an improvement. There was also still that hint of anger and annoyance simmering within her. He watched her for a second and then another. If he took it easy on her she'd know it, he had no doubt. That would cause two problems. She'd most likely resent him for it and that would add to her anger. He didn't want her angry at him for much longer. It would serve its purpose, but it was bothersome and causing him quite a bit of pain inside.

The other was she'd not learn as she should. It would not help bring back the lost memories of her training and all her skills hiding just beneath the surface. He needed her to remember. So the Hatter decided that the only way this would do any good is if he held nothing back. He's start slow, but he wouldn't coddle her, no matter how much the desire to do so raged within him. Tarrant would be careful, but he'd be precise and determined. She would remember and she would be able to defend herself.

He moved and it was like a cobra strike. Jessie barely had time to block the swing, and when she did the vibration ripped up her arm and straight into her brain. She had a second to think just how much worse this would be when it was actual metal in her hand when he swung again.

Another block, this time barely catching his sword. Jessie took a step back, wondering when she'd ever have a chance to actually try and swing at him if she had to keep doing this over and over.

"Good…but you're not letting instinct take over." He said advancing. "It's a dance, you have to feel as well as hear and see."

He swung twice; different angles of attack and Jessie felt the muscles in her arm cry out at what she was doing. This wasn't good because they had just started, and she guessed by the look in his eye Tarrant wasn't one for breaks.

Within the next minute and a half he'd let loose on her with a series of swings and thrusts that she'd managed to block but not once had she been given the chance to attack him back. She was already starting to sweat and her arm was killing her. But Jessie kept blocking, willing herself not to listen to the screaming of her muscles. She kept up but only just, amazed that she'd gotten this far.

Half an hour later and Tarrant kept up a litany of hints and warnings as he continued with the volley of attack. He was a madman right? And the old line of "madmen have great strength" kept repeating in her head. He could probably keep this up all day. Damn him, he knew she was new to this, why was he so hell bent on wailing on her?

The Hatter kept swinging. Jessie knew she couldn't keep this up much more. Tarrant's weapon came down hard, she blocked it but the force was too much and her strength left her. Jessie's wooden sword flew from her hand and hit the ground. Within the next instant her feet were out from under her. She fell back on the ground hard, the wind knocked out of her, and when she glanced up her eyes were looking right into the point of a sword.

Tarrant stared down at her from behind that sword which was only an inch from her throat. "You doubt you die. I told you that." His voice growled out, lips thin in displeasure.

Jessie glared back up at him. "And I told you that I've never fought with a sword before you ass." It wasn't the most eloquent response but it got the point across.

His brows narrowed, and a trace of red leaked into his gaze. "You're naught taking this seriously…"

Jessie's eyes turned to slits, the blue a midnight shade. "I kept you at bay that entire time you jerk. I think that's pretty damn serious."

"And I just killed you, you wee idiot." He snarled back, sword point unwavering. "I'd say tha's far more serious."

That did it. Jessie had been called an idiot enough over the last many years, and the fact that something she'd done that was pretty amazing, at least in her eyes, was once again being tossed aside as nothing pissed her off. So she did what she should have done a long time ago, she fought back.

She kicked her leg out and swiped his left leg out from under him, and while he was falling backwards she rolled over and grabbed her wooden sword from where it had fallen on the ground. Tarrant landed on his back, and the moment he hit ground she struck his sword with hers, knocking the blade out of his grasp. In the next instant she had him pinned , sitting on his legs with her sword now pointing at him in the exact same spot his had been only a few seconds before.

Jessie stared down into the Hatter's surprised face, panting but grinning at the expression he wore. Her blue eyes were shining. She managed to catch her breath, "You were saying..." She asked him, still trying to figure out how his hat was still on his head.

Tarrant looked up at her, his Jessie ready to deal him a death blow with a light in her eyes and a smile on her pretty lips. It wouldn't be a bad way to go he thought. He was acutely aware of two things. One, she was on top of him, which considering the circumstances shouldn't have been as enticing as it was. But oh it was very enticing. And two, she'd just completed a move that no novice should have ever been able to do.

"Tha's my girl." He purred, eyes mixing swirls of crimson and green. His hands went to rest on her hips, not able to help himself. He quickly pulled her further up till her hips straddled his own, the only bad thing being the sword she still held was now pressing against his throat.

"Oh no you don't." She told him, suddenly aware of what he'd just done and where she now sat. She went to pull away but he held her tight. "You're best course of action here is to let me go Tarrant. I've got the weapon if you forgot."

He smiled wickedly, raising his hips off the ground just a bit and pressing against her. She made noise in her throat that sounded like a choked moan. "Oh aye lass, I donnae forget who has the weapon here." He said, voice heavy.

Oh lord…Jessie bit her lip, forcing herself not to give into this because she knew exactly what he was doing. He was still a jerk, and she wasn't going to be distracted by the way his fingers were sliding beneath her shirt. "Hey…you are not allowed to do that." She poked him with the sword, garnering a red tinged glare. "You wouldn't do that to a Swine would you?" She tried to pull away again and he held her firmly to where she sat.

"No I bloody well wouldn't. And never ye be sayin such a thing again." He looked slightly sick at even the thought.

"Then stop that. Let me go. Anyway you're dead…" She told him poking him in the chest with the sword.

Tarrant had had enough of being treated like a pin cushion as well as her refusals. He gave her backside a pinch distracting her. Then with the same speed and deftness he'd shown throughout the training he had the sword out of her hand and tossed away and their positions reversed in the next heartbeat. He'd even managed to remove his hat, having it placed next to them safely on the grass.

"Aye, I was dead lass." He told her, as she stared up at him. He could see the anger burning next to something else in her gaze as he found himself quite secure between her cotton covered legs. "And then ye came back to me, all fire and warmth once more."

With the hat removed and his wild hair tamed back he was even more striking. His cheek bones, already made from the stuff of legend, looked even more flawless and defined. His lips were the color of berries and also completely perfect. Damn him…he knew she was angry and this was his way out of it.

"I am not your lass." She struggled but unfortunately all it did was cause her hips to move against his, along with other parts of his anatomy. She tried not to moan as she watched his eyes flicker closed.

His hands shot out and grabbed her wrists, holding them down. When his eyes opened they were completely ruby red. "Yes ye are." He growled, the sound darker than even when he'd pulled her aside in the street. "Tis a plain and simple fact, and one that I donae like to hear ye deny. No do I like hearing ye refuse it or me, nor you fighting what you really feel." He leaned his face close to hers, and then pressed against her once more.

Jessie felt all of him, felt every word reverberating through her muddled brain. "I'm….mad…at you…" She managed to say.

As if realizing a different tactic might work, his attitude changed as did his accent. His Outlandish side making way for the gentler version of himself "Forgive me sweet Jessie…" He kissed her chin, trailing his lips along her jaw. "I know I was rude…a true beast…" He nipped at her skin, the purring brogue slipping back into his apology. "But trust me when I say…" Here he licked her ear and she shivered wonderfully beneath him. "I had to stoke the fire within you…" His voice dipped down while his teeth clamped on the tender flesh he'd just licked.

"I hate you…" She gasped out, feeling like a weakling.

"Liar." He replied, and then pulled back from her ear to gaze down into her face. He grinned. "Ye shouldna do tha lass. Tis not like a lady ta lie."

"I'm not a lady." She tried to pull away from his grip on her wrists. He was so pleased with himself. God it was annoying.

"Oh yes ye are love." He leaned back down, lips hovering near hers. "Every inch o' ye." He kissed her, taking her mouth with his own. Her lips were warm, but she kept them closed, trying to deny him even that. But Tarrant wasn't going to be dissuaded by her stubborn nature. It was part of why he loved her. And so he went to war, licking and nibbling her lower lip.

He felt her squirm beneath him, causing her body to move and press even tighter against his own. The sensation was exquisite torture, torture that would work both ways and to his advantage he knew.

But the denial still stung him, he couldn't help it. It stung even though part of him knew he deserved it. "Jessie…be mine once more." He whispered against her cheek, the words spoken not in the rough brogue but softly delicate, almost like a prayer.

She heard him, felt the request brush against her skin like a caress. And Jessie knew she couldn't fight him anymore. She caved under the onslaught of touch and words and simply Tarrant. He must have known when he won because he released her hands, his own quickly moving to the latches of her armor. He had it off her in less than five seconds, sliding it up and over her head and placing it beside his hat. "You designed that too?" She managed to ask before he had her pressed fully back down on the grass.

He didn't answer, instead kissing her again, this time relishing her mouth as it opened to him. She was his. His fingers ran along the smooth cotton of her shirt, tracing each curve. Her skin was hot through the fabric, flushed from the sparring and now from his touch.

"Tarrant…" She inquired as his mouth moved down her chin. He worked away at the buttons in his way revealing more of her pale flesh to his gaze.

"Yes my Jessie…" His voice was slightly breathless as he felt her fingers running along his chest.

"Is it the same here…" She let out a tiny gasp as his teeth worried the skin above her collar bone. "When it comes to wearing a kilt?" She managed to ask finally.

He lifted his gaze, his eyes twin pools of flame, lips curved into a smile that was less Cheshire Cat and more wicked devil. "Is what the same lass?" He inquired, one red brow lifting.

Jessie felt a streak of boldness rush through her. She reached down, stretching her fingertips between the two of them and let them glide along the front of the soft tartan fabric. Every hard inch of him was discernable. It was obvious that a stitch of clothing other than the kilt was keeping him from her touch. Her gaze had followed her fingers, so she didn't see the nearly painful expression of lust on his face, the way his eyes had closed to try and hold onto what bit of control he had. But she heard the strangled growl that came from him.

"I guess it is true…" She said having to remember to breathe, looking back up to find the skin around his eyes had gone nearly black.

"Do…do naught…" He swallowed, managing to hold on to a semblance of rational thought. "Do naught do that again…unless ye are ready for the consequence…" He opened his eyes at last, and Jessie was trapped in their glowing embers.

That boldness hadn't left her yet though. At his warning she raised her own eyebrow daringly. "Maybe I am ready…" She told him and then pushed herself up on her palms making him have to move backwards until he was sitting on the ground. Jessie had her own wicked smile gracing her lips as she straddled his lap, her arms around his neck.

"Are ye now?" He asked her, his breath catching in his throat at the look in her eye. The blue was nearly solid, dark and beautiful. The weight of her pressing against him was driving him well…mad. Then he felt her soft fingers running up the edge of his kilt, then beneath it along his thigh. It was the barest fleeting touch of her skin against his, then the slight racking of her nails. His head fell back and he groaned. His arms tightened around her waist. "Jessie…" He could barely speak.

This was nearly as nice as what he'd done to her in the cabin, Jessie thought. She'd never felt in control before, and here she was making him tremble. It was causing her to shudder too, in the most delightfully naughty ways. Her fingers trailed higher, until at last finding the juncture of his legs and the hard length of him that waited there for her. Good lord he was warm, nearly burning. As her finger tips trailed along him she felt him shake, his entire body going tense and the arms that held her became vice like.

"Tarrant…" She said his name against his ear, her breath hot and damp while her fingers curled around him. She felt him jerk in her hand and heard a sound like a whimper come from his lips.

She smiled, her fingers stroking with the barest touch. "Do you know why love is like both life and death?" She asked. Why she wanted to hear him answer this strange riddle that came to her mind, she hadn't a clue. But the need tore at her.

"Yesss…." He responded through teeth that were clenched.

"Tell me…" She prodded, tightening her grip just a little more and being rewarded with a low moan.

The pleasure was nearly painful. But she had asked him to answer a riddle…a riddle he'd asked her a lifetime ago. Somewhere in his lust filled brain Tarrant realized she was remembering more. "Because…oh….please….when you have it…you realize you are truly alive…gods yes….and when you lose it… when you lose it you feel as though you have died… Jessie....please…" His voice was completely the Hatter now, soft and lisping, the Outlandish gone, that madness lost to this one that Jessie controlled. Tarrant was completely at her mercy. He'd do anything…anything…

Jessie kissed him gently, letting her lips brush his once and then again. His fingers which had been grasping fistfuls of her shirt were now twining in her hair holding her in place so he could at least kiss her back. He needed to taste her, he wanted more…more of her. He needed to be surrounded by her and she nearly had him to the brink of even the slight hold of sanity he had left. If she didn't allow him to have her in the next few seconds he'd go completely mad. Tarrant just knew that to be the case; he'd go round the bend never to return.

"My Hatter…" Jessie whispered, burying her face in his neck, inhaling the nearly overpowering scent of cloves and Chai that came from his skin. She pressed feather light kisses along his pulse which was beating very fast now. Her fingers moved once more, one last caress. Then both hands moved to his shoulders pulling him towards her while she lay back on the grass. Tarrant required no more of an invitation. He had her leggings pulled down within a moment and was inside her the next.

There was no hesitation, just pure instinct as he took her. It was rough and wild and perfect. Both of them grasped at the other, nearly screaming, nearly crying from the pure bliss of being one again. Tarrant wondered far back in his mind if he was hurting her, but he couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. His only goal was to bury himself as deeply as he could inside her heat, surround himself, and lose himself to her. Each thrust was one step closer to that goal.

Jessie simply held on, closing her eyes as the lights danced once again inside her mind. Blues and greens, reds and yellows, it was so beautiful, and with each movement Tarrant caused them to get brighter, the ripples of heat to grow hotter. Everything was on fire, the lights burning her inside and out. Her fingers curled into his hair again bringing his face to hers, mouths crashing together. More heat then, spreading out from his lips to hers, further joining the rest of the inferno till finally the lights burned so bright she could only cry out and hold him tighter

Tarrant's release came nearly at the same instant. The lights had been so bright…so very bright…he'd been afraid he'd go blind from them. But they were so lovely, and just another part of the sweet pleasure his Jessie gave to him. With this thought The Hatter's mind settled back to a semblance of order. He realized he was still on top of her, his face buried in the softness of her hair. He also realized he didn't know how long he'd been lying like that. She wasn't getting up nor asking him to. Oh lord had he really hurt her?

"J…Jessie?" He spoke, afraid to move and yet knowing he should.

"mmmph…" Came a reply, and he felt a slight movement of lips near his collar.

He lifted his head, looking down at her flushed face. Her red hair had a few blades of grass sticking out from the fiery locks and her eyes were still closed. "I…I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, voice shaking just a bit. With trembling fingers he brushed her hair from her forehead.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him, a smile pulling at her slightly swollen lips. "Tarrant, I'm so far from hurt right now…well…I don't think my legs will work right away…but yes I'm fine."

"Oh…thank goodness. I was worried. I…you…I don't know what came over me. Actually I think I do…" He lifted himself up on his elbows so his weight wasn't crushing her, but he still found the thought of not being near her right then dreadful. "You…you are a naughty thing…" He smiled, shaking his head just a bit. "You bewitched me I believe. Cast a spell on me, a poor defenseless Hatter."

Jessie laughed reaching up touching his cheek. He was blushing too. "You're hardly defenseless. And I'm not the only naughty party here. I will not take all the blame for this."

He placed a kiss against her wrist. "My Jessie we will share the blame." He peered at her closely, noting the lovely shade of ocean blue her eyes held. Then a clock chimed from somewhere and Tarrant realized how late it had gotten. "Oh my, its nearly dinner time." He said aloud.

Jessie looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, yes indeed. And oh I forgot…I'd promised Nivens we'd dine with him and his family tonight." Tarrant realized he would have to stand up, and he wasn't quite prepared to do so.

"Oh…well…I didn't know that." Jessie realized she probably looked a rumpled mess.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you…Oh bother…that rabbit is all about punctuality. We'll have to hurry I suppose." Tarrant would have much rather stayed right where he was. But he had promised. And it would be good to see McTwisp's wife and little ones again.

"I think we'll have just enough time to get ourselves presentable." He told her, hopefully, then in all seriousness asked. "Do you think you can walk?"

Jessie couldn't help it. She laughed. "Tarrant, from any other man I'm guessing that would sound like a boast."

His green eyes were confused. "Why would a man boast about causing paralysis in his beloved?"

Still smiling, Jessie lifted her head. She kissed his frowning pink lips. "Never mind, I guess this means you need to get off of me."

"Yes…you're right." Tarrant got to his feet; turning and adjusting his clothing quickly back into order.

Jessie did the same, pulling her leggings up and buttoning her shirt. She wondered vaguely if Tarrant made sure to make all of her clothes just so they'd have ease of access when times like these arose. After the sight of the lingerie drawer, she doubted nothing when it came to his devious, crafty side.

When she sat up she realized she would be a bit sore. This time had been a far more vigorous experience…and for some reason that thought made her want to giggle. Jess shook her head, and looked up to find the Hatter now less disheveled and his hat firmly on his head.

He held out a hand rather formally and she took it. He actually looked bashful, and Jessie…even though she felt a bit like a harlot herself after what she'd done to him, could relate. She just wasn't used to doing these types of things and feeling like this. Ronny had been so…cold. It had seemed perfunctory and like a task whenever they were together. But not this; cold just wasn't part of the equation when it came to the Hatter.

Jessie picked up the armor and slid it over her head, and once again managed to get it stuck. "Damn it…how do I always do this…" She muttered from inside the plate. She heard Tarrant giggling. "This isn't funny…" She said flatly, the words echoing back to her thanks to the metal.

"Here my brave girl…let me help you." Still giggling he quickly put her to rights. After the last buckle had been closed, Tarrant pulled a few stray blades of grass form her hair. "There now…you are a perfect picture again." He kissed her cheek.

"Thank you…" She told him and he gave her another quick peck.

"You are quite welcome my Jessie. Now we really must hurry…Nivens will not let me live it down if we are late." He headed back over to the covered armory and Jessie followed. She picked up her sword from the table and buckled it back around her waist while Tarrant replaced the practice weapons and retrieved his claymore and bag.

Once he was ready he offered her his arm and together they headed out of the courtyard and through the castle. Tarrant was far more pleased with the trip back, even if they were at risk of receiving the white rabbit's ire for being late. But all things considered, the Hatter thought it worth it.

When the couple arrived back at their respective doors, Tarrant pulled out his pocket watch, emerald eyes going wide. "We have exactly twenty minutes in which to make ourselves presentable."

Jessie let out a yelp. "Eek!" She unlocked the silver door of her rooms quickly. "I'll meet you back out here then." She called over her shoulder.

Tarrant realized he should learn from her example. It wouldn't do to arrive as he was at all. So with one last glance at her door, he hurried to his own and slipped inside.

Jessie somehow managed to get the blasted chest plate off without help, for which she was grateful. Then she quickly divested herself of the rest of her clothes and the arm guards. She dumped it all on her bed and then ran into the bathroom, taking a quick shower, scrubbing the grass stains away while smiling. He was a randy little thing, but then again she was becoming one too thanks in no small part to him.

After getting out of the shower she dried herself off, running to her magic closet and nearly slipping on the floor. That would have been graceful…and very anti-climactic if she broke her neck while trying to get dressed, she thought. She flung the doors open and started searching through the rack of clothes for something appropriate. What did one wear while eating dinner with rabbits? Jessie giggled crazily for a minute as that image entered her head. This was a very surreal problem.

She finally decided on a dark purple crushed velvet suit with a delicate stitch work of designs on the collar and a black lace shirt. There was once again the need to find less risqué underwear…and she finally picked some that were still a bit too much lace and not enough…well…substance. Jessie dressed as fast as she could, did a mirror check and added some lipstick and a bit of powder to her face. She checked the time and found she had a full minute to spare. "Not bad Davies…" It helped that she had a history of oversleeping and rushing to be ready in time for work.

Before she stepped out the door she looked at the hat shelf. She smiled as she perused the selection of beautiful head wear. "I think old school…" She proclaimed and chose a black satin covered pill box design that had a large single purple gem on the side, and violet stitching around the border. She pulled on her black boots and was done.

Jessie stepped out the door at exactly the same time as Tarrant. She found him to be a vision in blue, his kilt replaced with dark blue trousers that were matching the color of his coat at that moment. His hat had turned a lovely aqua marine with gold lacing on top. Even his eyes had decided to match his attire, with the skin around them shading itself a light blue as well.

When said eyes alighted on her he smiled. "You would make a lovely violet my Jessie." He moved quickly to her side and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. "I wish I had time to admire you properly."

Jessie grinned. "And you look quite the dandy yourself Mr. Hightopp."

Tarrant blushed, clearing his throat and then placing her arm through his. "We must be off. I daresay we might actually make it on time. Nivens may faint if that happens and I wouldn't want to miss it."

"Tarrant!" She popped him on the arm, as it seemed to be her favorite method of admonishing him.

Nivens McTwisp and his family lived behind a lovely green door with gold leafing. There was a knocker on the front, round and in the shape of a watch face, the hands of which formed the handle. This is the knocker Tarrant used after the very brisk walk he and Jessie had taken to arrive exactly on time.

After three raps, Tarrant came to stand by his lady love, who looked rather nervous suddenly. "What is it my sweet?" He asked her.

"I'm just wondering what dinner with a family of rabbits will be like." She replied.

Tarrant smiled. "Rather like dinner with any other family I'm sure. Christina is a wonderful cook. You are in for a treat."

At this the door opened and Jessie looked down to see a young rabbit with white and tan spotted fur wearing a blue collard shirt standing there. "Hatter!!!" The young male rabbit exclaimed grinning with large pink eyes.

"Nathanial!" Tarrant replied. "It is good to see you." He turned to Jessie. "My darling this is Nathanial McTwisp, son of our dear friend Nivens and quite the artist. Nathanial may I present Jessie, newly arrived to our fair Underland."

The young rabbit bowed, his eyes never leaving Jessie. He had an awed look about him which made her feel a bit awkward. She leaned down and held out a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nathanial."

Nathanial took her hand and shook it politely. "The pleasure is all mine miss. My father has already spoken of you. Oh dear, how rude! Please come in…mother will scold me for leaving you outside so long." The rabbit moved back inside holding the door open for them.

Tarrant walked in and Jessie followed him. The scent of spices and food hit her nostrils as her eyes took in the cozy interior of the house. One wall was taken up by a collection of clocks, which made Jessie's mouth fall open and which she saw Tarrant make a "see I told you" face to.

"Nathanial, is that them dear?" A female voice called from around a corner.

"Yes mum, it's them." The rabbit replied.

"Perfect then, I can tell your father he lost the bet." A tan furred rabbit came into the room, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel and wearing a plaid skirted dress. She wasn't much taller than Nathanial, and smaller than Nivens was by nearly a third. Her eyes weren't pink but a warm hazel. She smiled up at the Hatter. "Tarrant Hightopp you cad, its been ages."

Jessie watched amused as Tarrant bent down, looking sheepish. "Christina my darling I beg your forgiveness. As you know I have been doing service in the name of the Queen."

"Yes yes…I know about being in the service of the Queen all too well." She pointed a furred finger at him. "That's still no excuse to neglect a poor woman who looks forward to chats and tea."

Tarrant bowed his head in defeat. "I cannot disagree with such a statement." He placed a hand over his heart and looked at her with eyes glowing with affection. "Will you forgive me my thoughtlessness dear lady?"

"You Outland lads…I swear…you are my weakness." She reached up and patted his pale cheek fondly. "You are forgiven." She glanced over at Jessie and her eyes grew a bit larger and brighter. "Is this her then Tarrant?"

Tarrant stood gracefully, and put an arm around Jessie's waist. "This is her. Jessie may I present to you Christina McTwisp, wife of Nivens and mother to Nathanial, Lawrence, and Juliet."

Christina took a step closer and Jessie knelt down and took her outstretched paw. "My dear it is an honor and pleasure."

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner ma'am." Jessie replied.

"Ma'am? Oh my dear no, you must call me Christina. My word, please don't make me start feeling my age." She chuckled. "Well now, Nivens is in his study of course. Tarrant you know where the table is. Please go and have a seat. Dinner is ready and I'll gather the troops." With that she hurried off to find her husband and children.

Jessie stood up and Tarrant grinned at her. "She is a ball of fire is she not?" He said taking her hand and leading her towards the dinning room. The walls were adorned with landscapes of rolling valleys, interspersed with portraits of the family. Nathanial was pictured alongside two other young rabbits, which Jessie assumed to be his sister and brother.

"She certainly is. And she certainly likes you." Jessie smiled at Tarrant.

The Hatter blushed slightly. "She's a good woman who has listened to my troubles over many a cup of tea. She's got her hands full with the raising of the little ones. She's also a craftsman with the gems from these caves." He gestured to a large cabinet that Jessie had yet to look at. There inside were breathtaking necklaces and earrings that looked as though they belonged with the crown jewels.

"Tarrant they are beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"Quite. Christina is an artist. We've joined forces on one or two creations for the queen. She has a knack for finding the most wonderful stones. Her daughter has the same luck it would seem. Juliet has her mother's eye and skill." Tarrant wrapped his arm around her waist. "But come come…I've been given orders to bring you to the table."

It turned out that the McTwisp home was a good size and the table, while made for smaller figures was actually quite comfortable for Tarrant and Jessie. They sat on cushions on the floor, and Jessie was reminded of some of the Moroccan restaurants she'd gone to back home.

Nivens arrived a minute or so later followed by Juliet, Lawrence, and Nathanial. Christina started bringing out platters of food, all of which was vegetable based in its recipe and smelled heavenly.

Conversations began as soon as the last item was sat down. Nivens started discussing matters of Underland with Tarrant. Jessie grabbed a flakey roll from the bread basket and Christina who had helped herself to a portion of Carrot and Green Bean casserole looked at her thoughtfully.

"Jessie, please tell me about your self." She prodded while pouring a cup of tea. "My husband has only shared a tiny bit, and I haven't seen dear Tarrant to ask him. He's usually my source for the local news, being in the middle of everything as he tends to be."

Jessie swallowed the delicious bite of bread and wondered just what to say. "Uhm…well…I…what do you want to know?"

Christina smiled warmly, her hazel eyes glowing. "Dearie I know the tales, I know the sorrows. Tarrant has shared them all through the years. I've not met you yet though."

Jessie gulped, realizing what she meant. She took a sip of her own tea. "You've met all the others?" She asked in a whisper.

"Most of them yes." Christina nodded sadly. "Some I didn't get the chance." She looked at her with an appraising eye. "You're a bit different though...."

Jessie's brows narrowed. "What do you mean?"

The rabbit took a bite of food and chewed it thoughtfully. "You're older for one. You've also got them eyes. They remind me of some of the rare blue stones I used for a necklace a few years back"

Her bluntness was both refreshing and head spinning. Jessie took a bite of the food she'd managed to put on her plate and was impressed. She wasn't normally one for vegetarian cuisine, but this was amazing. "Tarrant said none of the "others" had blue eyes. So I guess that makes me different."

Christina peered at her curiously. "That's not all though. You don't seem too comfortable here if you don't mind me saying."

Jessie looked down at the table, then back at her trying to hide her unease. "I…I've never been here before, I mean…Underland is not like home."

The rabbit took another bite of her food. "That's part of the difference darling. You've not remembered it all yet. But you will."

Jessie sighed, getting tired of being told she was some sort of freak amnesiac. "So I've heard." She speared a piece of food on her plate a little more forcefully than she needed to.

Christina patted her arm. "I'm sure you have. Underland is a wonderful place for prophecies and curses don't you know?"

Jessie let out a tiny laugh. "I'm learning that."

Christina offered her some more tea which she took. Jessie glanced over to see that Tarrant and Nivens were still in deep discussion.

"So Jessie," Christina started, stirring in some more sugar to her own tea. "how do you find dear Tarrant?"

Jessie raised a brow. "How do I find him?"

"What do you think of him?" Christina gave a small laugh.

"Oh…" Jessie smiled nervously. "I think he's amazing." She gave a quick glance over to the man in question then looked back to her hostess. "I…I thought at first I'd dreamed him up."

Christina laughed again. "I've heard that's a common misconception when it comes to our Hatter."

Jessie grinned. "He said that too. When I first saw him his eyes took my breath away. I was just proud my brain could create something so beautiful in a dream." She sighed and took another drink of tea then grinned. "I guess its sort of obvious that I'm smitten if I'm waxing poetic huh?"

The rabbit patted her on the hand. "You love him girl. I don't need to hear pretty words coming from your mouth to know it. Your face gives it away." She peered at her a little closer. "But its telling me something else too…you're troubled."

Jessie gulped, pushing away her plate of food. "A lot to take in isn't it?" She said forcing a laugh from her lips.

"Yes, I do believe it would be for anyone." Christina's whiskers twitched. "But you've got something else besides prophecy on your mind."

Jessie looked like she wanted to say something, but then her eyes darted quickly towards where Tarrant was sitting.

Christina nodded to herself. The poor girl had no one to talk to, and while Mirana was a lovely woman and a good Queen, she could be overwhelming at first. She took a final bite of food from her plate. "Juliet," She addressed her daughter who was busily stuffing herself with cooked cabbage. "How would you like Miss Jessie here to come with us collecting tomorrow?"

"Yesh mother!" Her daughter replied around a mouthful of vegetable, eyes going very wide and very pink.

Jessie looked surprised, and Christina gave her smile. "That is assuming you'd like to come digging about for shiny rocks. I always bring a good basket of food so you'll not be hungry."

"Oh no I'd love to come along. I just…I'm not sure if…" Wasn't she supposed to be training? She wondered to herself. And Tarrant didn't really like her going off without him.

Christina wasn't one to be dissuaded. "Tarrant Hightopp!" She called over, causing the Hatter to nearly jump from his seat.

"Yes Christina my fluffy darling?" He replied.

"Would you mind me borrowing your young miss here tomorrow?" She asked, batting her lashes prettily.

Tarrant's eyes widened. "Borrow for what exactly?" He glanced at Jessie questioningly.

"I think Christina wants me to help her and Juliet to look for gem stones." She told him with a hesitant smile.

"Exactly so," Christina replied. "I think it would be good for her actually, and I could use the extra help."

Tarrant looked nervous and Jessie could see the war of thoughts running through his brain. "Oh…but…Uhm…"

Nivens glanced over at his wife. "Christina really, you know that Miss Jessie is training now…and that Tarrant and I have a meeting tomorrow for most of the day." He gave her stern look.

Christina wasn't intimidated. She received that look half a dozen times a day. "Tarrant you know I'll keep her safe."

Tarrant was torn. This really was most distressing. Christina was his friend and he knew he could trust her, but at the same time he wouldn't be able to watch over Jessie as he knew he needed to.

"I…I…know it's just that." He looked over at Jessie and saw a trace of disappointment in her eye. She was masking it quite well. But he could see it. She wanted to go.

"Would you like to my sweet?" He asked her, hoping just a bit she'd say no.

Jessie licked her lips nervously. "Actually it might be fun. I've got no idea about what to do, but I'm guessing Christina will teach me." She looked up into his big green eyes.

Tarrant gazed back at her with a knot in his heart. He couldn't deny her, it just wasn't in him. But that didn't help his concern. He took a deep breath and with a force of will locked down the anxiety already starting to build within him. He nodded, "I'm sure she will." He replied. "You'll enjoy yourself I've no doubt."

Jessie grinned widely realizing he was giving his blessing. He smiled at her, a slightly crooked lifting of his lips, and then returned to his discussion with Nivens. The rest of the dinner went without incident. Christina served a wonderful cake that tasted of pumpkin and spices, with cream filling. Over dessert it was decided that they would meet in the center of town at nine o'clock the next morning. More tea was drunk and then it was time for Jessie and Tarrant to go.

After goodbyes from their hosts, and an unexpectedly large hug Jessie received from Juliet, they stepped outside. Tarrant was unusually quiet as they walked back, taking her arm as he normally did but keeping to himself.

Jessie figured she knew the reason for his lack of conversation. She pulled on his arm and stopped walking, causing him to turn and look at her strangely.

"Tarrant, I wanted to thank you. I know how much agreeing to let me go tomorrow means." She told him, lifting a hand to his cheek.

The Hatter took hold of her hand in his, staring down at her fingers laced with his own. "I trust…I know Christina. She'll keep you safe. Safe as can be. I…" He looked into her eyes again. "I don't want you thinking…I don't want you to be a prisoner. I just…worry…" His voice was once again soft enough to nearly be a whisper.

Jessie wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I'm digging holes with rabbits. I can't think of anything less threatening." She muttered against his collar.

Tarrant hugged her back just as tightly. "You've obviously never seen Christina digging." He told her, sighing happily at the feeling of her being in his arms. The Hatter felt that holding her was something that should be done often, and the last few hours of visiting the McTwisp's had not allowed him to do so.

Jessie laughed and kissed his cheek, pulling back to look up into the lime green of his gaze. "Okay now you're making me reconsider…"

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm kidding." She slapped his arm.

"Oh…" His eyes looked downward, and he pouted.

"Tarrant..."

He looked back up and forced a smile. "I'm kidding."

Jessie shook her head, "You're a bad liar." She told him then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek again.

He huffed as though offended, but didn't deny the fact. The two of them set off back to their homes. They arrived a few minutes later and Jessie found herself yawning. Tarrant noticed. "It has been a long day for you my sweet." He said.

Jessie nodded. "You're right. I didn't realize it until now." She headed to her door and as she unlocked it she noticed Tarrant was looking at her uncertainly. She smiled at him. "Good night."

"Good night Jessie." His voice sounded strained to her ears.

She gave him one more curious glance then closed the door. She changed out of her clothes and into a far too sheer nightgown the color of pale roses. She really needed to introduce Tarrant to the wonders of flannel, because really, this was beyond unnecessary. Thankfully it had an equally sheer robe that matched it. With both layers on it was nearly as thick as a slip. Rolling her eyes after tying it shut, Jessie pulled back the covers on her bed.

She went into the bathroom and washed her face, brushed her teeth, and then headed back into the bedroom. As she started to crawl beneath the blankets she realized with a shock that this was the first time in three days she'd be sleeping alone without Tarrant beside her. She didn't think she liked that. As she lay there, staring up at the now darkened ceiling she found she couldn't fall asleep. Her body was tired, her arms were aching from sword fighting, and she should be unconscious. But she just couldn't do it. Minutes passed and she was still just staring at nothing, eyes wide open.

A knock at her door made her jump. Jessie slipped out of bed and stood uncertainly. She couldn't very well answer it in her nightgown, especially considering how Tarrant's taste in them ran. She walked over to the chair near the fireplace and grabbed the tartan blanket from it, and pulled it over her shoulders and wrapped it around her. Then she headed to the door, opening it cautiously.

There stood Tarrant, sans hat and wearing his dressing gown and brightly colored slippers. He looking sheepish, licking his pink lips. "Hello…" He said.

Jessie looked at him curiously. "Hello…"

He looked about, not able to meet her gaze. "I…I couldn't sleep…"

Jessie smiled at him and opened the door wider. "Come in."

He did after some strange internal debate it would appear. Jessie shut the door and walked past him. His already large eyes seemed to widen when he noticed what she was wearing.

"I think I've got some tea in here…I've not really looked." Jessie moved towards the small kitchen that was tucked into a corner.

Tarrant took a breath as though to speak and she paused, turning to face him. He tried again. "I…couldn't sleep because you weren't there…" He finally said, his cheeks flushing pink, eyes staring at the floor. If possible his voice was even softer.

"Oh…" Understanding came over her then. "Do you want to sleep here tonight?" She offered, and wondered if it was a smart idea…then remembered she hadn't been looking forward to sleeping alone either.

"I…I….only if you don't mind." He told her, eyes lighting up expectantly as they looked at her once again.

As if she could throw him out. She walked back over to him and took his hand in hers. "Come on…" She said smiling. The corners of his mouth turned up and she saw the rest of him relax as though he'd been coiled up like a spring.

When she got to the bed Jessie let go of his hand and yawning once more pulled off the tartan blanket and placed it at the foot of the mattress, then slipped under the covers gratefully. She glanced over at Tarrant who was taking off his dressing gown to show a pair of dark green satin looking pajamas underneath. The minute he laid down he pulled her into his arms and nestled himself against her, sighing contentedly.

"Tha's better." She heard him whisper, his brogue slipping into the words.

"Yes it is." Jessie agreed. She burrowed her cheek into his arm. She felt his lips kiss her shoulder. Jessie closed her eyes at last and fell asleep, her Hatter close beside her. Not long after he followed her into her dreams.


	15. Chapter 15 Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Actually I do own the Bluray. But I guess that's not good enough for you is it disclaimer?**

**Authors Note: Hey look, it's a new chapter. And yeah, I haven't forgotten about Tarrant and Jessie. They are in fact still alive and floating about my head. So if you are still reading this please feel free to leave a review or comment just so I know you are. Reviews are love. Merry Christmas Hatter Harlots !**

**Chapter 15 - Morning**

The next day Jessie woke up to the scent of Orange Pekoe and the sounds of humming. She blinked her eyes and they came to focus on the Hatter fussing about in the tiny kitchen. He was pouring two steaming cups of tea. Jessie smiled and stretched beneath the still warm blankets. As she watched he started looking about the cupboards.

"The devil is this? No sugar? No cream?" He started to get perturbed. "I declare how do they expect the poor girl to drink her tea? Someone will answer for this outrage…"

"Tarrant?"

The Hatter nearly jumped out of his slippers. He turned to find Jessie sitting up looking ravishingly disheveled and smiling at him still in her very comfy bed. He gazed at her for a moment, taking in the way her hair was ruffled from sleep and the fact her nightgown had slid its way off one shoulder. He suddenly wasn't as concerned about the lack of sugar and cream. He was simply remembering how lovely it was to hold her against him during the night.

"My darling, I thought I'd make you some tea before we had to part ways this morning." He sighed, giving the barren cupboards a glare. "But it would seem no one listened to my request when refilling your larder." He picked up the two cups, and carefully walked towards her. "Imagine, remembering tea, but no sugar? No cream? Really…it's inexcusable."

He sat on the edge of the mattress next to her and handed her a cup. "So it is to be in its pure form…" Tarrant took a sip. "Which is actually quite good and will do nicely I suppose."

Jessie laughed and took a drink. It was good, with just enough citrus and flavor to keep it interesting. "Yummy." She stated and was rewarded with a pleased grin from Tarrant.

"Alas, it seems there is nothing to eat with it." He glared at the cabinets again. "I'll complain for you my dear."

Jessie touched his arm. "Tarrant don't. It's fine." She took another sip of tea. "This is perfect and the company makes up for it."

He looked quite pleased again taking hold of her fingers where they lay on his arm and lifting them to his lips. "I do believe you are right my love. And truly you are more appetizing than any crumpet right now."

Jessie gazed at him as she took another sip from her cup then placed it on her nightstand. "Tarrant Hightopp, you truly are shameless." She told him smiling and shaking her head.

Tarrant grinned at her, drank his remaining tea in one swallow (which made her eyes widened in surprise since it was still very warm) and tossed the now empty cup with perfect aim onto the chair near the fire where it landed safely. While she was distracted by the action he took the opportunity to pounce, pushing her back against the pillows and kissing her with a surprising amount of vigor.

Yes, he wasn't missing the sugar at all, as his Jessie was far sweeter. Tarrant relished the taste of tea and his lady combined. She was all softness and felt so wonderful beneath him. He wanted nothing more than to stay right where he was.

The Hatter moved his lips to her chin, kissing a path to her delectable shoulder. "I can cancel the meeting with Nivens…" His breath was hot against her skin. "We can talk tactics anytime…"

"Tarrant…you can't…there's a war…" Even as she said it though, her fingers were sliding under his dressing gown and to the buttons of his pajama shirt. Really Jess, she thought to herself, this is so not helping.

"I'll tell him I'm sick…we're sick…ill…" His teeth found the spot he was looking for, and he felt her nearly rise off the bed when he nipped it, a squeak coming from her throat. "We're so very ill…and can't be disturbed." The Hatter's fingers pulled at the ties to the loose robe she still had on. "Feverish, lethargic, achy, delusional…"

Oh lord she had to stop him because he was going to get her to agree to it. "Tarrant I can't...I promised Christina remember?" She saw his shoulders slump and felt the huff of air leave him as he remembered that bit of last night. He pulled back and looked at her like a kicked puppy.

"I remember…" He said pouting. Tarrant realized Christina wouldn't believe the visitation of plague on their house quite as easily as Nivens would. She knew him far better than her husband.

Jessie pouted back at him. "Now that's not fair. You shouldn't be making me feel guilty."

He glanced away, lips still pouting. "The goal is not to make you feel guilty, the goal is to make you regret not staying with me in this bed to the point that you stay in said bed whilst I ravish away any thoughts of being somewhere else." He managed to sound like a petulant little boy while talking about very non-little boy things.

"Hatter!" Jessie used his title this time when she hit him on the arm. He was still on top of her and had her trapped on the mattress.

He sighed heavily, realizing he wasn't going to win this particular battle. The use of his title was a sure sign. Tarrant let himself fall to the unoccupied side of the bed groaning aloud, green eyes looking heavenward and mournful. "I can see that I shall be forced to endure the company of the Queens inner circle for hours instead of the much more enjoyable hours I could be spending searching out more of those oh so sensitive areas on your creamy, dreamy skin that cause you to make that remarkable sound."

"Tarrant!" Her voice rose an octave and she slapped his chest this time. He turned his face to hers and Jessie felt her resolve shake a little.

Then she realized two could play at this game. She thrust her lower lip out just a little. "Don't make me feel bad about going to spend time with a new friend. It's not nice…" She tried to will her eyes to be as big as an anime characters and wondered if it worked. "But since you are so very cross with me, well…I guess I won't have anyone to help me when I get back to get cleaned off."

"Cleaned…off…?" Tarrant's eyes got a little wider.

Jessie raised a brow then turned back to look up at the ceiling. "Of course, I mean I'm going to be digging in the dirt all day. I'm pretty sure I'm going to be covered in grime and need a nice long, hot shower when I get back and well…you never can get every spot by yourself." She glanced over at him from the corner of her eye and saw his mouth hanging slightly open. She grinned knowing she had him. Jessie sort of liked having this effect on a man.

A clock chimed from somewhere far away and reminded Jessie that she needed to get up and actually get ready for her day of digging for jewels. Tarrant realized it as well when she sat up turning to stand. Before she could leave his side though he'd reached out and grasped her wrist, causing Jessie to turn and glance back down at him. He was staring up at her with eyes a shade of green as to not be found in nature, they were simply Hatter Green and they made her heart ache they were so beautiful.

"My Jessie, please…please be careful while I'm not with you." He pleaded in a soft whisper. "I…do not begrudge you the time away. I simply worry when I cannot watch over you."

She couldn't tease him when he was like this, and especially when he looked at her the way he was doing now. Jessie couldn't think of any woman who could. She reached down and touched his cheek, letting her fingertips trace his perfect cheekbones. It was a gesture she was growing quite fond of doing. "Tarrant I know. And I will be careful, no matter how wild Christina gets with her burrowing. And I'll come back covered in gunk I'm sure and you won't want near me."

At this the Hatter sat up and pulled her into his arms. "I wouldn't care what you were covered in be it bile, muck, mud, or anything in between…I'll always want to be near you my sweet girl."

He kissed her before she could say anything more. It was one of those toe-curling kind he was so good at, soft and tender but bordering on wild. Jessie felt light headed when he pulled away from her.

Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed. The Hatter smiled, enjoying once more the reaction she had to his attentions. He kissed the tip of her nose and her eyes fluttered open, glossy blue and lovely. "I suppose you need to get ready then, and so do I." He said sighing. "I don't know which of us has the biggest chore ahead. You searching through the tunnels for rare treasures or I searching through the corridors of government for a plan of action that all agree upon."

Jessie laughed laying her head on his shoulder. "I think I've got the better odds if Underland is anything like my world."

Tarrant chuckled. "I think all worlds have the same problem when it comes to the ones in charge of them. Or those that think they are in charge…or worse the ones that think they SHOULD be in charge."

"My poor Hatter." She squeezed him in a hug of sympathy.

"Alas…I shall solider on for I have you to come back to once this day is over. And that my Jessie is enough to get me through any challenge I shall face today." He savored the scent of her hair, letting his nose rest against it for a few seconds. Then he moved away. "But now I truly must go make myself presentable, and you should too. Christina will no doubt have my hide if she even suspects I kept you from your activities."

Jessie grinned. "I get the feeling Christina knows you well enough that she would expect you to do so."

Tarrant actually blushed a bit. "Yes well…I'm only a man. I can only have so much will power within me to resist a siren such as you my sweet."

Jessie rolled her eyes. She would never get used to this. Tarrant might be skillful when it came to fabric and clothes, but he knew how to turn a phrase as well. And even though he wanted her to be more believing in herself, it just wasn't in her to see whatever it was he saw. "Tarrant really…"

The Hatter knew by her expression and tone what was coming. His lass was about to tell him how she wasn't such a temptation nor a siren able to control his very being with a single word. He was learning, knowing what each smile and every glance meant…what each sigh spoke to. And right then she was about to admonish him for only speaking the truth.

He placed his hand against her cheek, holding her face in a caress. "None of that sweet siren, I shan't allow you to make me cross this morning. You will simply have to learn that I am a slave to your charms and that's that." He kissed the tip of her nose then made the mistake of looking at the wall clock. "Oh I shall be very late." He sighed heavily.

They both stood not really wanting to go their separate ways but knowing they had to. Jessie walked Tarrant to the door and after two more lengthy kisses that did nothing to help them in saying in goodbye any easier or faster, he left begging her once again to please be careful.

Jessie looked around for clothes that she wouldn't mind getting dirty. Unfortunately Tarrant's taste didn't run towards menial labor wear nor anything that she would consider casual. In the end Jess put on the clothes she'd been wearing when she went through the rabbit hole, clothes that had at some point been cleaned.

She knew she was starting to get spoiled when her faded jeans felt weird against her legs. The fabric Tarrant used was even softer and becoming more familiar to her. She shook her head, pulling a brush quickly through her hair. When her eyes met her gaze in the mirror she paused. The thought of what that meant hit her with the force of a punch. Home...where was it now? How did she get back and did she even want to go back? What would happen to Tarrant if she did?

That made her remember the whispered words he'd told her after their time in the tent. "You can't leave now…" Jessie decided to not think about it. As it was, she might not live to have that decision anyway if The Red Queen had any say in the matter. She put the brush down and after pulling on her sweatshirt she headed out the door.

Opening it she glanced down and saw a small fabric bag sitting there. It was covered in blue and silver patterns, and had a note attached shoulder strap with a piece of blue ribbon. She untied the bow and flipped open the note.

"My Sweet Jessie,

I simply couldn't bear the thought of you not having some sort of refreshment or sweet tidbit to snack upon. Inside is a flagon of my favorite brew, some sweet bread and a packet of chocolates. Not to worry about the tea going cold my love, the bottle will keep it perfectly piping.

There is also a flamestone. Hold it in your dainty hand and it will light your way as though a torch. I know the caves can get dark…and well...I am vexed by thoughts of you twisting an ankle.

Please don't tell this to Christina, she'll think I don't trust her with your safety, and that will just end badly for me. Trust me on this point. And truly I do trust her. I just worry and really better safe than sorry is always a good rule of thumb to live by

Let Christina and little Julie know I said hello and send them my happy regards. Please please be careful and I will see you this evening. You can regale me with tales of treasure hunting which will be far more exciting and pleasurable than my time in the halls of government I'm certain.

I'm already missing you.

Love

Tarrant"

Jessie shook her head grinning from ear to ear. She could hear his voice in her head, slightly rambling and trying very hard not to sound overly concerned.

The bag was so small it had to be one of the magic variety that he'd used while they were traveling. She looked inside and sure enough there were three delicious looking rolls the size of her hand, a small paper bag full of wrapped chocolates, and a strangely metal looking bottle with a stopper that held a fragrant steaming tea.

The flamestone looked like a smoothed out piece of cinnamon rock candy. When she pulled it out to look at it, it started glowing almost immediately. Jessie put the note in the bag alongside what she was dubbing "the glow stick" and pulled the strap of the bag over her shoulder. She headed towards her date with the rabbits, a bemused smile on her face.


	16. Chapter 16 Digging

**Disclaimer: I'm seriously not stealing anything. I'm not…so please stop asking.**

**Authors Note: Apparently people are still reading so that's a good thing. Thank you for that. No Tarrant in this chapter, but we get a lot of good bonding between a bunny and girl. So that's good. Just a warning that things are going to rough after this point and Tarrant is not going to be a happy camper. In fact, you might hate him a little. But angst is good for the soul. No really…**

**Chapter 16 Digging**

The walk to the rabbit's house was a pleasant one and Jessie realized another aspect of life in Underland was starting to become normal. Talking animals in clothes weren't as strange anymore. Considering she was going to be spending her day with some, that was a good thing.

She was grateful she remembered the way, but her walk felt quiet without Tarrant's presence next to her. It felt strange not having him there, and she missed him. "Get a grip Davies; you've only been away from him for what…thirty minutes? Clingy is not good!" She shook her head and kept walking, coming to the house only a minute or so later. Jessie knocked at the door and waited, looking about and noticing the tiny row of carrot planted along the side of the house behind a neatly tended wooden fence.

"Come in dear, the doors unlocked." Christina's voice came through the doorway.

Jessie smiled and walked inside. "Hello?" She called out and was met by Juliet running down the hallway and hopping up onto her.

"Yay! You came!" The little rabbit squealed and hugged her, nearly pulling her over.

Jessie laughed managing to hold the little rabbit in one arm. "I told you I would kiddo." She was touched by the little rabbit's enthusiasm.

"Juliet what have I told you about the random hopping onto our guests." Christina walked/hopped down the hall. She was wearing a set of overalls and had a bag full of tools strapped across her chest. Jessie noticed Juliet was wearing similar attire. She'd guessed right when it came to the clothes.

"I'm sorry momma." Juliet pouted and slipped off of Jessie's arm gracefully.

"Not everyone likes to be pawed by an overactive bunny." Christina admonished Juliet, but was unable to hide her smile.

"I'm sorry Miss Jessie…" Juliet's eyes were on the ground and didn't notice her mother's grin.

"It's okay Juliet; I don't mind being pawed by bunnies." Jessie laughed, realizing just how crazy that statement sounded.

"Oh you'll regret saying that dear." Christina rolled her eyes and gestured to her little girl. "Go get your tools Juliet and we'll be on our way."

"Yes momma." Juliet hopped quickly down the hallway.

Christina laughed. "She's a sweet child, just a bit too grabby."

"It's alright really. " Jessie felt a little awkward now that she was alone with the bunnies. She hoped she didn't say anything stupid or that would offend them. Her mouth tended to get her in trouble back home, usually because she wasn't thinking or was trying to be funny…and failing.

"Well I'll pack us a few things to eat while we're out and about." Christina headed towards the kitchen but Jessie stopped her.

"Oh Tarrant left me some snacks, you're welcome to share them." Jessie gestured at her bag.

Christina laughed again, her hazel eyes sparkling. "Did he now?" She turned and hopped back towards Jessie. "Speaking of our dear Hatter, how did you fare this morning with leaving his side?"

"It was hard…but I think it went well all things considered." Jessie found she couldn't meet her eyes.

"So he didn't try seducing you into staying?" Christina asked with a knowing smirk.

Jessie felt her face flush beet red. She laughed nervously. "Only a little."

Christina laughed herself. She liked this one a lot.

"You really do know him well." Jessie commented.

"That I do. Tarrant and I have been friends for a long while; enough that he knew better than to try and lie his way out of letting you come along today. But he also knows I'll not put you in harm's way dearie." She patted Jessie on the leg. "He knows it will do you no good to hide away, but it's hard for him to let go. He worries, which you already know."

Juliet came rattling down the hall with her bag. "I'm ready momma." She announced.

"Alrighty then fearless burrowers, let us be on our way." Christina led them out the door, locking it securely behind her.

The rabbits led her towards an area of the underground she'd not seen yet. The houses and buildings grew lesser and fewer far between until it was simply outcroppings of rock and not much else. The glowing crystals were still here though, lighting their path. Juliet kept a running monologue of things that didn't give either Jessie or Christina much chance to speak. So the little rabbit babbled about her week and the troubles she was having at school.

Apparently she did well with science but not so well with history. Jessie told her history was one of her favorite subjects, but she doubted she'd be much help with Underland history. When Juliet mentioned that much of what they studied had to do with her, Jessie went suddenly quiet in shock. Christina winced when she heard her daughter say such a thing and quickly turned and told her to please bless them with a short bit of quiet.

They came to a cave entrance with no doorway, just a well and true cave. Christina dropped her bag to the ground and sighed, stretching. "So here we are then." She turned and saw Jessie looking at the cave with a hesitant eye.

"Where does this lead?" Jessie asked.

"This is one of the warren holes that eventually lead topside. Did Tarrant tell you about the great rabbits?" Christina pulled from her bag a larger version of Jessie's glow stick.

"Yes, that this entire area is one giant warren of rabbit holes." She replied.

"Right, well the White Queen's subjects have taken over the section you've seen, but there are many caves and paths that the rabbits left that lead all about and to the top. Some of them have been mapped but some haven't. They make for great gem hunting and this one is one of the better for it." Christina pulled from her bag a sort of modified pick axe and handed it to Jessie.

"Is there a chance of the Red Queen ever finding her way down this far?" Jessie asked as she took the tool. While it was nearly the size of an axe to the rabbit, in Jessie's hand it was more a hammer.

"Not likely…there's been maps made of some of the caves but Iracebeth doesn't have them. They are part of the White Queen's library." Christina motioned her two charges to follow her, holding aloft the large glowing crystal to light their way.

"The Red Queen scares me." Juliet whispered to Jessie as they followed her mother. "She was mean to father. Kept him away for a long time."

Jessie gently picked up the little bunny and carried her through the tunnel, following her mother's light. "You don't need to be scared kiddo. I won't let the Red Queen hurt you, and I'm sure you're mom won't either."

"Damn right." Christina said just loud enough that Jessie could hear her. Julie smiled and enjoyed being tall for a while.

After a few more minutes of walking Christina stopped and they found their chosen spot. After a quick lesson on what to look for and the safest way pry a stone when found from the rock and dirt, the three jewel hunters began.

Jessie listened to Juliet and her mother discuss this issue with history she was having, which turned into a story about how one of the other students was giving her grief and that wasn't helping. During this time Christina found two amazingly beautiful stones. One looked like a pink diamond, and the other some sort of orange rock she'd never seen before.

It was two hours later and Jessie realized that this was actually some hard work. That's when she noticed a glimmer of green in the rock she was picking at. "Hey, I think I found something." She declared.

Christina hurried over followed by Juliet. She peered up at the wall in front of her with a practiced eye. "I dare say you have Jessie. Careful now, let's see if you can get it out."

"You really should do this, I'll bungle it." Jessie told her trying to delicately remove the stone holding the gem in place.

"Nope, you get to do this one on your own. You found it; you dig it…that's the rule." Christina told her.

"That's the rule." Juliet repeated.

Christina handed her a soft bristled brush that she used to dust away the residue around the gem. Before they had started, the bunny had placed a stand in the middle of the cave floor and stood the glowing stone on top of it. The light had doubled and then tripled, making the entire area clearly visible as though it was the middle of the day.

Now as Jessie brushed dirt away the light caught the facets of the stone she'd found and her eyes widened. "God I've never seen anything like this…" she said softly.

Christina had to agree. "It's a morphing stone. These are rare girly. You did good."

The colors of the stone shifted from green to blue and all shades in between. It was breathtaking and Jessie was terrified she'd break it. "You really need to do this; I'm going to destroy this thing."

Juliet piped up "The rule is the rule."

"Thanks kiddo…" Jessie mumbled.

"Just pry it out Jessie. You'll do fine." Christina patted her leg again.

Jessie didn't buy that, but she decided to try her best. Carefully she wedged the pick axe in the small space she'd made behind the stone and gently tugged. She swore the stone winked at her. She tugged a few more times, sweat breaking out on her brow. And finally after one more tug, with a slight pop, the stone broke free and fell towards the floor. Thankfully Christina was quick and caught it as Jessie nearly stumbled when the stone came loose.

"Wow, would you look at that. " The bunny held the stone up to the light and watched it change colors in front of her eyes. "This is truly a find my dear. You've got yourself quite the pretty here." She handed it up to the girl who held it carefully in her hand.

Jessie peered at the stone, the light once again catching every facet. It was strangely warm in her palm. In one angle she swore it matched the color of Tarrant's eyes, a bright lovely green. Then if she turned it just so, it became a cool, nearly sapphire blue. Such a jewel would never be found in her world, and if it was it would be worth who knew how much money. "It's beautiful." She said softly.

"That it is my pet. Now tell me what you want it set in." Christina grinned at her.

Jessie looked down in surprise. "Oh no, this is yours I'm not…"

But the rabbit cut her off. "You find it you keep it…that's the rule."

"That's the rule." Juliet parroted her mother.

"But this is rare, you said so yourself. I can't accept…" Jessie tried handing it back to the rabbit.

"Don't make me bite your hand young miss." Christina narrowed her hazel eyes and twitched her whiskers annoyed. "You tell me what you want this pretty stone set into and that's that. Consider it my gift to you."

Jessie sighed. "Alright you win."

"I usually do. You'll learn that soon enough." Christina told her with another whiskery smirk.

Jessie pondered the stone and the many colors it held. The choice was obvious to her almost immediately. "Can you put it in a hat pin?"

The rabbit beamed at her. "I do believe I can…gold I think?"

"Yes I think gold would be perfect." Jessie laughed. He'd have a piece of jewelry that could keep up with the changing colors of his clothes. "It reminds me of his eyes you know, the way they change…just like his moods."

"It does indeed. I say that is a good idea for a setting." Christina took the stone from her guest and placed it safely in a pouch at her waist. She had an idea already springing to mind for her design. "Well I'd say we've earned ourselves some lunch?"

Jessie nodded "I do believe you're right. Tarrant gave me some tea too." She reached into her bag and brought out the bottle containing the tea and realized he'd even put three small cups in with it. She shook her head at his thoughtfulness.

Juliet polished off her sweet roll and two pieces of chocolate in record time. "Can I start?" She asked her mother, wiping at her mouth hurriedly. "I haven't found one yet!"

Christina rolled her eyes. "Go on with you then, but if you need help you ask for it."

"Okay!" She quickly hopped away.

"Now we might have a minute to ourselves dearie. " The rabbit took a healthy swallow of her tea and peered over her cup at the girl. She could still see the sadness hidden in her eyes. There was also a bit of fear in there. Christina knew that it wasn't the Hatter she feared. The weight of what and who she was expected to be must be crushing her. And dear Tarrant…he could be overwhelming. He loved her dearly…but there was no doubt to the wise rabbit that the girl in front of her would be unable to tell the man what she was feeling.

"So ask your questions girlie, I know you have them." Christina gave her a patient smile and waited.

Jessie nearly choked on her tea. "Oh…Uhm…well…yes." Oh that was eloquent.

The rabbit smiled. "Don't be shy. I'll tell you what I can." Then she paused and quirked an ear. "Or if you'd simply like to vent away, feel free."

The girl sighed, and placed her cup next to her. "I think I've got the gist of everything that is going on…I just…Christina…he's…I just don't want to let him down."

The rabbit shook her furry head. "Jessie you could never let him down. He loves you and has loved you for longer and better than any man I've ever known."

Jessie shook her head. "I know…I mean I know he's loved Alice for that long. I know what they've told me, I know the story. But…he's like that jewel in your pocket. He's so beautiful and rare and fragile. I don't want to break him Christina, I don't want to cause him to shatter because I'm too stupid and I'm the wrong person for all of this." She stood up and started pacing, popping a piece of the delicious chocolate in her mouth and tasting Chai spice mixed with the cocoa. Of course chocolate from the Hatter would be flavored with tea.

"Jessie you are by far and away not the wrong person. I can see it in you, like I saw it in those before." Christina watched her and felt a twinge of sadness for her. She couldn't see past the walls that her world had built around her.

She kept pacing, her mind reeling with the images of warrior princesses and Victoria's Secret models in Victorian wear. That's what she had to live up to. "I'm not…I'm not some goddess in armor Christina. I'm not some beautiful waifish girl who has the fortitude to take on a world like this."

"You seem to be doing well to me dearie." The rabbit noted, taking a sip of her tea while the red head kept walking.

"I'm not…I'm really not." Jessie stopped and sat down heavily on the dirt floor, leaning against the wall. She looked towards the light stone and Christina saw in her face the doubt rearing its ugly head. "Tarrant made me promise him I wouldn't second guess myself, he made me promise to believe in myself because if I doubt I'll die. He sees this…something…when he looks at me. I've never had anyone look at me and see anything like that, look at me the way he does. I don't think he sees me, he sees Alice. And I want to be her for him. I want to be this person he sees because…because he deserves her. But I'm not her Christina. I'm me…just me…I can't even save myself much less a kingdom."

The rabbit felt heaviness in her heart at the girl's words. They really had taken so much of her muchness away up there. "Jessie you are what he deserves. He's waited and fought too long not to know who it is he's been waiting and fighting for don't you think?" She hopped over to her and placed a paw on her arm. "Dearie I know it's a lot to take and accept." Christina said gently. "But it is what it is. You are still you; you're just a bit more than you ever knew you were. You'll see that it's true and you'll see that Tarrant knows of what he speaks. Granted he speaks quite a bit that might not have anything to do with the conversation…but when it matters he's as clear as bell."

Jessie sighed once again and looked into the wise hazel eyes of the bunny. "I don't want to hurt him." She said in a choked whisper. Knowing what she did, thanks to the queen wasn't helping her in this part of whatever her story was. And she didn't think that little tidbit could be shared with anyone. One way or the other, Jessie knew that she had the fragile heart of the Hatter in her hands…for whatever reason he'd chosen to place it there. And if it wasn't with his discovery she wasn't really Alice then it would be crushed if she failed and died at the hands of the Red Queen…or whatever it was that would no doubt finish her off here. God knew there was a lot to choose from.

Christina gave her another whiskery smile. "You're just what he needs Jessie. I've met many an Alice before, and you all share two important traits. You all have loved Tarrant and you are all brave when you needed to be. I've watched as he's lost you, over and over again, and I've seen it eat away at him till he's barely there. You've brought him back from the brink Jessie. But I think that this time he might be pulling you from the edge too…I think he's just what you need."

Jessie stared at the rabbit with wide eyes, pieces of her dream coming back to her and the oh so tempting plunge into the darkness. It wasn't just the voice that had been compelling her to do it. She swallowed the lump down from her throat and wiped at her eyes. It was at that moment that Juliet came bouncing over to them excitedly waving a stone the color of daffodils that glittered brilliantly. "Momma momma! Look at this!" The little rabbit was covered in grime but her grin was clear.

"Juliet you've done it again. This is the perfect color for that piece I was working on for Mrs. Lordon. That picky fish…she wants nothing but shades of yellow. It makes her look poached but she won't listen." Jessie laughed as Christina took the stone from her daughter and placed it in another pouch. "Well I would say that should do it for the day, don't you agree?"

Jessie nodded and stood up. "I'm okay with that." She stretched and heard her neck pop loudly. "Ouch…"

"Alright then, Juliet do you have everything?" Christina looked pointedly at her daughter who nodded frantically yes. "Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Yes momma." Juliet nodded her head till her ears waggled.

"Then off we go." Christina looked at Jessie and grinned. "You can keep that pick there for another visit. And I think I'll have just enough time to finish your gift for Tarrant before you leave."

"That quickly?" Jessie said, eyes wide as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm a rabbit dearie, we work fast." Christina gave her a saucy wink a she pocketed the last of her gear and hopped towards the front of the cave.


	17. Chapter 17 Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I think I'm going to write the next one of these in Klingon. **

**Authors Note: The Hatter has been chewing again. And this my friend's is the chapter where things go horribly wrong. I'm just warning you….you may not like what Tarrant does here. And well…he's going to be sorry he does it. Plus it just adds to the torture (and I only torture cause I love…yes I'm sick)**

**So enjoy and please PLEASE review so I know if you like it. It keeps Tarrant from biting my brain too hard. That's not okay.**

**Chapter 17 Betrayal**

True to her word Christina was able to craft a beautiful work of art in less than an hour. Jessie spent the time helping put away the tools for the bunnies and helping Juliet with some less historical homework and focusing on a writing project. When Christina emerged from her workshop and showed her the pin Jessie nearly cried. It was a sleek piece of gold, with the setting shaped into that of lidded eye. The handle tapered into a sharp end, but towards the top was an intricately decorated handle that formed into the eye. A piece of blue and green fabric was tied around it in a fancy bow.

"Oh Christina it's perfect…" Jessie said in awe.

The bunny smiled. She knew it was, but it was always nice to hear. "Thank you sweetie, I'm glad you like it. Now I've got a fine box here for you to put it in. You can give it to him when he comes back from what I'm assuming is a not so pleasant morning."

"He wasn't looking forward to it." Jessie admitted taking the thin purple box from Christina. She settled the pin on the velvet lining inside and smiled.

"I'm sure as you said he'd have rather stayed right where he was with you." The bunny winked at her again and hopped over to her kitchen to wash the wear of the workshop from her paws. "I know there are days my dear Nivens is inclined to just stay buried under the blankets."

As Jessie watched Christina start puttering about her kitchen getting ready her pots and pans for the evening meal and the return of her husband and two little boys who'd gone off to play at a friend's during the day an idea came to her. "I think I'll make dinner for him." She said aloud. "Do you know anything he likes especially well?"

The bunny looked thoughtful. "Hmmm…I know he can pack away sweets like a starving man." She laughed. "Dearie, anything you make he'll love cause it's from you."

Jessie didn't know about that. Ronny never seemed a fan of her cooking, then again he never really gave her a chance. Plus there was that insane ultra vegan diet kick he was always on. She should have been clued in they were doomed when he started looking for things like gluten free tofu veggie hot dogs. Just the thought of the smell made her want to gag right then. But she'd always enjoyed her own dinners when she made them; and no one had complained during the potlucks she was forced to endure at her office. So she'd make dinner.

Thanking Christina for the hundredth time Jessie headed to where the rabbit had directed her to go for shopping. After she'd picked out some decent looking potatoes and vegetables (she realized that being a carnivore wasn't going to be the norm here…not with her neighbors being on that sort of menu.) So she decided on a sort of potato casserole. Cheese and lots of it, some spices and onions, a chunk of bread and a healthy chunk of butter. She'd carb out with him today, they earned it.

When Jessie went to the man, actually fox, to pay him she realized she didn't have any idea what they used for money here. The fox seemed to notice her distress though and shook his head. "Miss, please…for you this is no charge."

Jessie looked at him in surprise. "What? No…I mean…I owe you…"

"I insist." He handed her the basket full of her food. "Do me the honor."

Jessie stood holding it with her mouth hanging open. She was not going to get used to this. "Thank you." She told him and gave a little wave to which the fox bowed. She walked back to her door still slightly in shock but managed to get it open with little trouble.

Heading to the small kitchen she was thankful to whatever made those light crystals turn on without a switch. She had no idea when Tarrant would be done with his duties to the crown, so she decided to start right away on what she hoped wouldn't be a disaster. She was thankful yet again when she realized she had actual utensils and things to make said dinner with. Saying a little prayer to the kitchen gods she started washing her hands and then started washing the vegetables, humming an old Rolling Stones song. 

Tarrant had not had the best of days. If leaving his beloved behind wasn't bad enough he had to deal with the arguing of Percival and his lackeys as they berated and bemoaned the state of affairs Underland was in. But they did little in the way of helping, either before The Red Queen's rise to power, or afterward. They simply wanted everything done for them, with no risk to themselves.

Her Majesty, The White Queen was far more patient than the Hatter and he lost count on how many times he found himself wanting to jump across the table to throttle Percival. He knew it would be doing a favor to all in attendance but he knew Mirana would probably not take kindly to the scandal it would bring about.

After the fourth hour of so called debate between all the Lords and Ladies Percival it seemed had had enough, and much to Tarrant's relief stormed away with his entourage of lackeys. The temptation to do him harm was removed at least, even if his departure spelled trouble for the Queen. It was at this point that Mirana deemed it time for luncheon as it would give time for cooler heads to prevail.

Tarrant was grateful as he needed such a break. He was wound tighter than clock spring between Percival's damned annoying presence all morning and his concern for his lady love. Pouring himself a steaming cup of tea he wondered where his sweet Jessie was and what she was doing; no doubt picking away at a wall of rock somewhere, Christina chattering away.

He sighed and took a drink of his tea, hoping it would make him feel somewhat better. Lords of Underland it had been hard to leave her.

"Dear Tarrant, how are you doing?" Mirana's melodious voice asked from behind him, causing him to nearly choke.

He turned and gave her a bow. "Well your highness." He managed to say.

The Queen gave him a perusing eye. "You're presence here is much appreciated. I know it was difficult for you to be here today." She gave him a knowing smile.

Tarrant managed to not turn fifteen shades of scarlet. "Thank you your majesty. But you know I am your loyal subject, and matters of state are most important, especially now."

Mirana frowned, her face growing troubled. "Yes, especially now…Lord Percival and his departure are evidence of that."

Tarrant's eyes grew slightly ruby in shade. He glared in the direction the Lord had left. "We're better off'n wit out em." He muttered under his breath.

Mirana raised a dark brow. "In one way perhaps."

The Hatter turned his gaze back to her, a fire still lighting his eyes. "You think he may be a problem yer majesty? Would ya like me ta do a bit of tailoring fer ya?"

The White Queen could see that her Hatter was traveling on the darker side of his nature this morning. And that could be a problem all its own. Lord Percival had always rubbed the Hatter the wrong way, and they clashed often…even if the Hatter didn't remember it later on. But right then, with what had happened previously with Jessie and now with the mornings screaming match of why wasn't more being done to return them to their lands…the Hatter was being pushed to his limits. Mirana couldn't blame him, but she couldn't let him simply go off and "tailor" away the problem…as he so eloquently put it.

"No Hatter, I would prefer you didn't." She shook her head. "I would prefer you to help me as you always have, by advising me and being my eyes and ears when need be. I need you to remain steadfast my friend and to help our dear champion as she needs it."

At the mention of Jessie Tarrant's eyes lost their fire and he calmed down visibly. The red glow left his gaze and Mirana gave him a patient smile. "Always your majesty." He told her, giving her yet another bow.

The rest of the day proceeded as normal, with reports of Swine edging closer and battles won and lost. Sadly more lost than won. At last Tarrant and the rest of the advisors were dismissed. Tomorrow was a day of rest for all the Queen declared, as the last few days had been trying ones. Tarrant was more than pleased at that. It would allow him a full day to spend with Jessie and he planned on enjoying every moment of it. With a quickness to his step, the Hatter headed home.

As Lord Percival and his second headed into the Lord's private chambers their faces were set firmly in scowls of anger. Percival had given Mirana a final chance that morning and now it was too late. He was done waiting, done listening to her sickeningly sweet voice repeating the same promises and most assuredly done with having to deal with that lunatic Hatter. If you were to believe what the simpering fool and his Queen were saying that clueless woman from above was what they had in mind for a champion. Gods help them all if that was the best they could do.

Percival was not going to stay in this forsaken hole in the ground any longer. He wasn't a bloody rabbit. He was a Lord of Underland, and as such he and his deserved far better than what the Queen was doing and providing. He'd given Mirana more than enough time to show that she was fit to lead and now the time had come to throw his lot in with the true winner and far more deserving heir to the crown.

Percival walked to a gilded mirror that hung from a hook on the wall of his chamber. The mirror was old, very old…and it had properties that most did not know of. He stepped in front of it without hesitation and met his reflection without a single blink. "Iracebeth it's time." He spoke and his voice shook not at all.

In the mirror an image appeared hazy, but distinctly not that of Percival. "Pewcy…" A voice came from the image. "Yow've finawy cwame to youw senses."

"You were right along my queen; I should never have doubted you." Percival nodded at the mirror in agreement. "You were always the strongest and most worthy of the crown."

"Of cowse I am." The image grew more distinct, pale and bulbous, but still hazy. "Now, do you have what we were pwomised?"

"Are your soldiers in position?" Percival asked.

"Yes, of cowse. We are just waiting on you." The Red Queen's voice grew impatient.

Percival turned to his second and the man handed him a roll of parchment. The Lord unrolled it make sure it was correct. He turned back to the mirror. "Here's the map showing at least three separate entrances to the warren. These are the three closest to the court. They should have no problems finding their way down." Percival rolled the map back up and then pushed it into the mirrors glass. It unfurled there and gave a perfect picture to the Iracebeth of where her little sister was hiding.

"Excellwent." The Red Queen grinned wickedly, even though Percival could not see it. "I suggest you stay out of the way Pewcy. This could get messy."

While these plans were exchanged Juliet McTwisp discovered to her shame that she had lied to her mother when she had told her she'd collected all of her tools from the cave. Her precious pick was still sitting on the cave floor somewhere and she knew her mother would never ever forgive her for leaving it.

The little rabbit decided that she could find it if she was giving the chance and her mother would be none the wiser. As it was, she was busy with dinner and with her brothers back she'd probably not notice her being gone for what Juliet guessed would be only a few minutes and no more. So with a beating heart Juliet snatched up her bag and placing her light stone inside snuck out the front door undetected. She headed towards the cave at a brisk hop.

While Juliet headed away from the center of the settlement, Tarrant Hightopp arrived back in it to find a note attached to his door. With a bemused expression he pulled it from the knocker and read it. "Come next door – J." Well he didn't really need much more of an invitation than that.

The Hatter knocked politely on the silver door to Jessie's rooms and heard her voice tell him to come in. That meant the door was unlocked which vexed him. He turned the nob and entered. The scent of delicious cooking assailed his nostrils before he could say anything about the unlocked door. But the sight of his lady was even more distracting, even if she was wearing that ill-fitting jacket from her world that was beneath her. She was still more radiant than any flower Underland had within it. He'd missed her terribly in the hours he'd been away. And here she was, apparently cooking up a storm in her kitchen and waiting for his return.

"Tarrant how was your day?" Jessie grinned at him as she placed the steaming platter of vegetables and cheese on the table. She was a domestic goddess damn it and mentally flipped the bird to wherever Ronny was.

Tarrant's eyes were wide and his smile lit the room. "Much improved now." He told her, noticing how she'd outdone herself with the table she'd set. Simple yet elegant…oh and tea as well, with all the trimmings. "Oh my Jessie, this is perfect…you shouldn't have but I'm so glad you did." He quickly made his way to her and pulled her into his arms. "You simply do not know how wonderful it is to come home to you after this day especially."

She hugged him back and was rewarded with the scent of raspberry mixed with the licorice of his hair. She grinned still amazed he could smell that good all the time it was like a bonus. "I'm glad then I can help make it better."

"Always my sweet girl." He closed his eyes and enjoyed just holding her. He turned back to the kitchen and grinned. "What brought this on I wonder and what have you prepared. It smells heavenly."

Jessie looked up at him and smiled shyly. "Well after digging about with Christina we went back to her house and she started making dinner. And I thought I should have a go at that and surprise you. So here we are…dinner ala Davies. There's no meat in this by the way…I can't even bring myself to think about eating any while we're around…well…everyone."

The Hatter kissed her cheek. "Yes, it's not something done by most of us here…unless dire circumstances happen such as well…being on the road as you've seen. Of course Iracebeth and her ilk dine on any and all of the woodland creatures they have within reach."

"That's not surprising." Jessie said dourly. "Well…I hope you like it."

"I have no doubt I will." Tarrant kissed her once more and then again for good measure. She had no idea what this meant to him and how it gladdened his heart. Cooking, much like the making of clothes and hats was a true sign of love to the Hightopp clan. You created something for someone. You put your heart and yourself into that creation. Food was what kept someone living, clothes and hats kept them warm and protected (and stylish)…the same with armor. Art fed the soul and the mind. The Hightopp's were masters of the culinary arts as well as superior tailors and designers not to mention artists. Warrior poets the lot of them, all of these things meant the world to his clan.

Tarrant took his seat at the table and Jessie took hers opposite him and they dug into the meal. Tarrant was delighted with what she'd created and quickly asked her to explain what she'd used and done to make it while devouring three portions of the casserole along with two large chunks of bread covered in butter. He washed all of this down with an entire pot of tea. Jessie was thankful she'd planned ahead and brewed two of them.

The Hatter sat back satisfied and pleasantly full. He gazed over at his lass and his eyes were glowing with the color of clover. "That was truly exceptional my love. You outdid yourself and are well on your way to spoiling me. I will have to repay the favor for certain."

Jessie laughed. "Well I guess it was my turn, you did do the cooking at camp not to mention tea this morning."

"Oh but this was a full feast you prepared, and a delicious one." Tarrant sighed and poured the last of the tea into his cup.

Jessie stood up and started gathering dishes. "I'm glad to see someone appreciates my flare for the spicier things." She told him picking up the bread dish.

"Oh my dear I'll help with that, it's only fair." He told her starting to rise.

Jessie shook her head, amazed by the offer. "No no…you enjoy your tea. There's not that much to clean up really."

She turned and placed the dishes in the small sink, still trying to figure out where the water came from. "Ronny never liked my cooking or let me even try at it. I think he thought I would poison him or something…which granted crossed my mind once or twice." Jessie shook her head as she started scrubbing.

"Who's Ronny?" Tarrant asked her, cup paused in mid drink. He'd not heard the name before.

"My ex." She said, starting on another plate.

The Hatter raised a curious red brow. "Ex?"

"Husband." She replied.

The cup made a tiny crash as it fell from his hand. Jessie turned to see him standing up from his chair and his mouth gaping open. Red was starting to creep into his eyes. "Tarrant what's wrong?" She asked him.

"You….you…married…someone else?" His voice was shocked as was the rest of him. How could she? How could she ever do such a thing?

"We're divorced and I wish I never had." She was looking at him equally shocked.

"But you did…you were…you...how could you?" He took a step closer to her and Jessie saw the red was getting brighter, and filling up the places the green used to be.

He was actually angry with her. Jessie couldn't believe it. After everything they'd gone through now, he was angry at her for having been married? "I was stupid and he showed interest when no one ever had. Not that it matters now. He left me and it's over and has been for a while."

Tarrant wasn't really listening to what she was saying, all he could hear was the words "Husband" and "Married" and the fact it wasn't to him. The fact that she had been with another…and it wasn't him. "You harlot…how could you?"

Now this was going over the line. God above knew she was the furthest thing from a harlot you would find. "Wait just a damn minute Mr. Hightopp." Jessie stepped toward him glaring. She wasn't going to let him talk to her that way and she damn well wasn't going to be treated like this by another man. She was done being pushed around by them. "You will not ever call me that again."

"I call a spade a spade." He growled.

"And what do I call you." She growled back, eyes narrowing to slits. "How many women before me have ye lain with?" She parroted his accent in anger. "Over fifty right?"

The Hatter reacted like she'd slapped him and she saw his fingers form into a fist by his side. "They were you! I have been faithful for all these years! There has only been you!" He was so close now she could see that the red was like fire in his eyes, the skin around them black in anger. "How dare ye say I have done the wrong here…you whore!"

That was the final straw. Jessie slapped him hard across the cheek. Hard enough she was surprised when his hat didn't fly off. Not that she cared at that point. She wouldn't be surprised to find her own eyes were glowing red. As it was she was fighting back tears and her heart was breaking to the point she could barely breathe. Everything had seemed so perfect and sweet…and yet here it was going to hell just as everything seemed to do for her.

She didn't give Tarrant another moment to say or do anything in response. He was too busy grabbing his cheek in shock and pain to stop her from going to the door. Jessie had already grabbed her bag. She had no idea what she would do, but she wasn't going to stay there. Before she walked out she turned and with tears rolling down her face she told him "I hadn't met you yet you idiot." And then she was gone.


	18. Chapter 18 Regret

**Disclaimer: (told you I'd do it in Klingon) jIH yImev ghaj vay' ghobe' jIH yImev**

**Authors Note: I decided to split this up into two chapters at the very least. One would have been too much. Merry Christmas my Tarrant loving readers ! And I hope you enjoy the return of Chess. Please review and let me know you are still reading!**

**Chapter 18 Regret**

Jessie didn't know where she was going. Through the fog of tears that covered her eyes she only managed to not slam into anything that looked solid. She could barely breathe, Tarrant's words still holding onto her thoughts and heart, at least what was left of it. The look on his face, the rage in his eyes…he'd hated her in that moment, and maybe for every moment after it now. She'd not known…how could she have known he existed? She'd never had married Ronny…she would have waited forever if she'd known that Tarrant was out there looking for her.

She wiped at her eyes, trying to take a breath of air that didn't turn into a sob, but failed. Instead she found a sort of alley and leaning against a rock wall slid down to the floor of the cavern and cried and wondered how she'd ever make it out of here and back to the world above. She cursed The Hatter and she cursed The Red Queen and most of all she cursed herself for believing in fairy tales.

She should have known better to believe…even for a second…that she was the one they wanted. Jessie felt her hopes shatter and fall to ashes just like all the others of her life before finding Wonderland.

The soldiers of the Red Queen were making their way down, further and further. The map had shown Iracebeth three separate ways into the inner sanctum. There were more of course, but three would be all they needed. And as they hadn't any idea of the other entrances, three was all they got. So down they went. Of course Iracebeth wasn't a fool…she knew her little sister had tricks a plenty, and there was no way of knowing exactly what sorts of defenses she had at her disposal.

So she chose 100 of her Swine for the job and now she'd wait to see just what Mirana could do against the forces about to come her way. Perhaps the newest in the line of Alice's would come to meet them in person and the final act of her curse would play out. The thought of such a thing made the bulbous headed queen smile as she bit into a delicious tart filled with blood red jam, her gaze scanning the horizon of Underland. Yes that would be nearly as sweet as her desert.

Tarrant found himself sitting in a chair and starring into the blue flames of the fireplace. His face still stung like the devil, but that pain was nothing compared to the broken heart in his chest. He didn't move a muscle, even when Chesser appeared out of the blue only a foot away from his face.

"Tarrant, what have you done?" The cat peered around, noticing that there wasn't a sign of Jessie about…and that there was a healthy red welting on the pale cheek of the man in front of him that looked very much like fingers.

The cat's single eye came back to rest upon that man staring forlornly into nothingness. "Tarrant, where is she?"

"She be gone…" He muttered numbly. "She be gone and all my bet wishes wit her."

"What the devil are you mumbling about Hatter?" Chess puffed into being in front of the fire, his eye narrowed and his usual smile missing. Something bad had happened here, the cat's nose for trouble never led him wrong. "Why aren't you with her?"

The Hatter's gaze was haunted, broken. When he finally worked up the strength to look at the cat he felt as though he would never be able to move from the chair he was now in. Nor did he ever want to. He'd be just as happy to die right there. "She betrayed me Chesser…my Alice…my love…she betrayed me." His voice was as fragile as the rest of him, barely a whisper.

The cat didn't have time nor patience for the Hatter to go into flowery prose as he was want to do on many occasion. He was concerned about Jessie being out and about on her own in the caves. The fact that Tarrant obviously had let her do such a thing spoke volumes as to how bad things must be. "Tarrant, what are you talking about? How did she betray you?" He asked him trying not to sound exasperated and failing.

The Hatter's eyes were faded. The green like dying grass, his spirit was such that not even a speck of red was showing even though he still had an anger within him. But he didn't know where to direct it. Himself of course...he hated himself right then, for so many reasons. But he hated and loathed this man he'd never met even more. But…but he couldn't hate her… He wanted to so badly but such was his love for her, even now after this admission of hers, he couldn't hate her. And that made him even angrier at himself.

"Tarrant, tell me right this instant what has happened…" Chess tried again. He had never seen the Hatter in such a state, and he'd seen him at his worst.

"She…she…" He took a shuddering breath, his voice sounding hollow to his own ears…lifeless. "She married someone else Chess…she gave herself to someone else."

The cat looked perplexed, shocked, and tried to figure out just what the devil was going on. Humans… "She married someone else while in the world above?"

The Hatter nodded his head slightly. "Yes…she…she didn't wait for me."

Well by the appearance of things and based on past experience when it came to Tarrant's temper, the cat knew exactly what Tarrant's reaction would be to such news. Chess prodded a little further.

"What exactly did she say Tarrant." The cat had ventured further than the Hatter ever had; he had more experience when it came to the world above…having helped McTwisp a time or two when he'd been out searching for Alice before, and simply going out to look around. Curious by nature he'd listened and learned some of the ways of over lands humans, even if he did find them quite ridiculous sometimes.

Tarrant sighed. He didn't want to remember the words that had dug so deeply into him. "She said she had an "ex". A husband…"

"An ex-husband?" Chess asked for clarification.

"Yes…" Tarrant glanced at the cat in frustration. He didn't want to think on this. Why was Chess asking him such painful things?

"Tarrant…she's divorced." Chess shook his head. "And I wouldn't hate to bet that this man she was married to is part of the reason she's missing much of her muchness."

"Divorced? What the devil are you talking about? She was married Chess! To another man! She didn't wait for me…she…she gave herself to another! Do you not understand?" The Hatter stood up and started pacing his voice growing into more of a hysterical tone.

"Tarrant calm down and listen for a moment will you?" Chess floated in front of him and thought very seriously of slashing him on the hand again.

"She's got no more decency than a common trollop…to do such a thing…to…"

The cat was getting tired of this. Another thing that Chess's nose was talented at sniffing out was the good and the bad in people. And Chess knew that Jessie smelled like a garden after a spring rain. She was as good as a person got. There wasn't a touch of malice in her. She held the taint of sorrow that was all…a broken heart much like Tarrant's. She'd never have betrayed him.

And so the cat pulled another trick out of his fur, because he could tell that the Hatter was not going to listen otherwise. With a hiss and half growl, the cat pounced on The Hatter. His claws when at length were nearly three inches long, his teeth much the same. At full size he was quite intimidating…and deadly, not to mention heavy. And when Tarrant found himself staring up at him from the floor it got his attention.

"You will listen to me now Tarrant Hightopp or I'll claw myself a piece of your backside." Chess snarled at him. "Jessie hasn't the stuff within her to betray you in any way shape or form. She's a pure soul…much the way some foolish people would say you are."

The Hatter was still in shock but tried to speak. A growl from the cat made him go silent.

"That woman is divorced from her husband. She's no longer married. In her time such things are commonplace. It means the marriage did not work out. Guessing from her age and from her doubting nature I would say that it is probably a lot of the cause of her broken muchness. The wrong wife or husband can be the cause of much pain I would say…The Red King would attest as much if his head hadn't been severed by his oh so loving wife. She mistakenly married someone that wasn't you because she's been gone too long. And now that she's here you hold that against her and ran her off."

The cat took a breath and his whiskers came closer to Tarrant's shocked and now more paled face. "Now Hatter, what did you say to the girl that garnered you a red cheek?"

The Hatter felt a sickness swelling within his chest, a feeling of dread sweeping through him. He didn't want to remember what he'd said…he didn't want to remember the parting words she'd spoken to him either. Or the fact that Chess had planted far more than a single seed of doubt that he'd been wrong to accuse her of such a thing…because that would mean…

Chess shook his head. He could tell by the war of emotions on Tarrant's face what he'd done and said without The Hatter repeating anything. "Oh Tarrant…" He said sadly, floating up and off his friend. "You've done something very foolish."

The Hatter's face tensed and he stood up from the floor, picking up his hat and dusting it off from where it had fallen. He looked lost again, unsure. If it had been anyone else he'd have ran them through for what Chess had just done. But it was testament to his state of mind that he wasn't even considering such a thing right then.

"We have to find her Tarrant. She ran off alone and not in the best state I'm sure." Chess floated towards the front of the rooms while Tarrant watched from beside the fireplace.

The Hatter didn't know what to do or say. He'd never felt like this nor had he ever quarreled with Alice before. And this had been far more than any typical quarrel. Tarrant's eyes flicked back and forth as he tried to come to terms with what he was feeling. He was at war with himself all the time, but this was a full on battle. And then his eyes alighted on something sitting on the fireplace mantel.

It was a box, thin and purple in color. It was wrapped in golden bow with a small tag attached to it. He'd not noticed the gift before. For a brief moment of pure jealous insanity he wondered if this "ex-husband" had given it to her. He reached for it roughly and read the small note:

"To Tarrant

So I can keep an eye on you.

Love Jessie."

If someone had punched him in the gut it would have hurt less. He nearly dropped the box. Chess was saying something but he didn't hear him. With shaking hands he pulled the bow apart and lifted the lid. Inside he found a golden hat pin. He recognized Christina's work immediately. But the stone…the stone was beautiful and blue like Jessie's eyes. It changed as he watched and turned to a green that defied nature, then back again to the blue that grasped at his soul. "Oh my Jessie what have I done…" he spoke aloud.

He lifted the pin from the box and held it in his trembling fingers. The spoils of her trip this morning and she'd given it to him. She hadn't met him yet…Gods of Underland what a fool he was. Damn his madness…damn his nature…damn him period.

"Tarrant we must go…we can't risk something happening." Chess floated over ready to claw the man's eyes out if he didn't wake up.

"We have to find her Chess. I have to find her." Tarrant told him at last. He placed the hat pin back in its box and slipped it into his pocket. He wasn't worthy of wearing it. "We must find her." He repeated.

"That's what I've been saying you lump of useless meat." The cat replied shaking his head. "Let's go." He floated towards the door and through it, Tarrant right behind him. When Tarrant stepped outside he was met by the echo of screaming and nearly walked through the cat who had paused in surprise to the sounds that met his ears.

"What the devil is going on?" Chesser said.

Three Chess soldiers came running by and the cat called towards them the question.

"Swine are attacking! They've found their way in to the warren. They've been spotted in the market area!" The black piece told him, and then scurried off followed by two white soldiers with swords at the ready.

"Swine? In the warren…" Chesser couldn't believe it.

"Swine…here…" The Hatter looked horrified as the realization hit him. "Jessie…" He breathed her name aloud, the sound desperate. If something happened to her because of his outright idiocy...he took off running. He didn't know where he was heading but Chesser was calling after him. He didn't stop. He prayed instinct would guide him. She only knew a few places in the warrens. He begged the gods to be kind that he picked the right one.


	19. Chapter 19 Rescue

**Disclaimer: I'll take votes on the next language you want me to say I don't own anything in.**

**Authors Note: LONG ASS CHAPTER AHOY! I haven't written one this long in a while. So much for splitting this up. I couldn't help it. And now, the end of Christmas is official with this chapter. **

**I need reviews to keep me going. They are my crack. Feed me. And I saw some new favorites and adds. Hi to you and welcome to my crazy story of Hatter love. Tarrant is my muse, and apparently he likes eating my brain. I'm sure somewhere out there is a Zombie Hatter, but I've got my own right here. Right Tarrant?**

**Teeeeaaaaaaa…..**

**Oh dear.**

**Chapter 19 Rescue**

Jessie had walked back to the McTwisp home without realizing it. She supposed it was just out of instinct, being the closest and friendliest place she knew of in Underland. She felt like a zombie as she shambled along but shouting had started to penetrate her brain. Cries and yells and people running about suddenly woke her from the stupor she'd cried herself into.

When she did come to the house she found Christina outside with her two sons alongside the fox who'd given her the food she'd used for dinner and another fox in a dress, this one was holding a sobbing Christina. Jessie saw chess board soldiers moving quickly along the sidewalks as well as pale knights and warriors and armored animals moving alongside them. It was clear something was going on, something she should be aware of. But she'd been so out of it she had no idea what was happening.

Jessie ran the last bit of space between her and her friends and quickly asked "What's going on?"

The fox glanced up at her. "The Swine are attacking. They've made their way into the market area and they've been spotted in the mid-warren neighborhood."

"My little Julie is gone…." Christina bawled aloud and Jessie saw she had tears dripping from her whiskers. "She's out there and I don't know where she is…I won't leave without her!"

The female fox looked up at Jessie "She's begging us to take the boys but we can't just leave her, not when Nivens is most likely with the Queen."

Jessie looked about them, wondering where the little bunny had headed off to. Fear of the Swine was secondary right then. She wasn't going to let one of the few friends she had get herself captured or killed. "Do you know where she might have run off to?" Jessie asked Christina.

The bunny shook her head. "The little chit didn't even tell me she was leaving…."

"I bet you she went back to the cave." Nathanial spoke up nervously.

Christina looked over at him wide eyed. "Why would she do that?"

"She forgets her tools all the time mama. And I…I saw her hopping off before. I thought she was just heading down to the corner for a sweet from the shop, but…she had her bag with her." Nathanial realized he probably should have mentioned this sooner. "I'm sorry…I didn't think…"

Jessie stood up and sighed heavily. If the Swine were swarming the warren Juliet was in danger, especially off in a cave alone. She looked at the foxes "Take Christina and her sons to safety. I'll go find Juliet." She had nothing to lose at this point. And if she did get skewered by a Swine, at least she was doing something useful.

"No Jessie…you can't go off on your own…" Christina said taking a shuddery breath.

"No arguing. You're sons need you and so does Nivens. I'll find her Christina, and you can tan her hide later." She gave the bunny a nervous smile.

"But Tarrant…" Christina started to say, and Jessie cut her off her eyes going flinty.

"He won't care. Trust me." She told her.

Christina gave her a strange look at her choice of words and tone of voice. Jessie forced another smile. "Go on, get to safety and I'll find your bunny." With that Jessie headed towards the cave, running through a sort of organized chaos of people and soldiers.

When she arrived she was glad she'd had enough sense to snag her bag holding the glow stick. Even if it reminded her of Tarrant, she still needed it to see. Holding it aloft she headed into the darkness of the cave, hoping she could remember the way to where they'd been digging.

Meanwhile Mirana was having an emergency meeting with her Generals and advisors. This would typically include the Hatter, but as yet no word on his location could be found. The White Queen was worried beyond just the safety of her people. Without knowing where Tarrant was, she had no idea where the Final Alice was. And Jessie needed to be protected. She only hoped that she was with the Hatter.

"Your Majesty we must ready the emergency procedures. This is the only way to make certain that the Swine stay out. As of now our soldiers are keeping them from raging through the rest of the warren." The Black Knight notified her. "But we must close the tunnels that we know they came down."

Mirana loathed the thought of destroying any of the tunnel entrances. It was part of the history passed to them by the great rabbits. Destroying those tunnels was like taking away part of Underland. And the gods knew that Iracebeth had done enough of that without Mirana adding to the loss.

"Have there been any other sightings?" She asked, deflecting the issue.

"There has been a rumor of a sighting in the Eastern section." He said, his voice obviously growing more tense.

Mirana turned gasping, as did Nivens who's eyes widened in shock. "The Eastern section?" He exclaimed.

"Yes sir, your highness. The report just got in. Only one sighting and it's confirmed as fact." The knight added.

Mirana turned to her advisor and right hand man. She knew his family was there as well as The Hatter and Jessie. If the Swine where there then things had gone from bad to worse.

"Your majesty…" Nivens was starting to shake, his voice growing higher in pitch.

"Nivens…" Mirana needed the little rabbit's assistance, but she knew he would not be able to concentrate with thoughts of his family's safety on his mind. She understood that well and could not blame him. She caught his gaze with her dark eyes. "Go to the Eastern Section. I need you to supervise the closing of the tunnel if it must happen. And of course make certain of the safety of all there. Take the Black Knight with you to supervise any of the soldiers at arms. And hurry."

The rabbit nodded frantically and hopped off followed by the knight. The White Knight came alongside his Queen. "Your majesty, your safety is of import as well. Perhaps we should be moving the palace…"

"No…we do not know of the depth of this attack. As it is so spread out we may not have a full-fledged assault on our hands. I think dear Iracebeth is testing the waters." The White Queen sighed, closing her eyes and feeling the weight of her crown grow heavier. "The fact that she has discovered a way into the warren is troubling…more than troubling. It means we have a traitor on our hands my knight. And I think I know who."

Jessie walked along the cave carefully, the light from her glow stick illuminating the way, but not really helping the creepy feeling going down her back at the fact she was walking in a dark cave alone…with possible pig monsters ready to hop out of the shadows every few feet. She wished she had two fluffy bunnies with her, and then laughed at the thought. Of course rabid crazy bunnies would be good against giant pig monster men. Oh boy was her brain at top form today….

"Of course big broad sword swinging Hatters would be even better against giant pig monsters." Her obviously damaged brain thought. And she quickly mentally punched herself. Like hell she was going to even think about him, especially right now. He'd done enough damage.

"Maybe it's different here…maybe he doesn't know what the hell you were talking about? People probably actually stay married here…this is a fairy tale isn't it? Happily ever after is the norm right?" She kicked herself in the brain that time, hoping it would shut up. It didn't matter if he didn't understand…he'd made it clear what the very thought of her made him feel. Maybe when the real Alice showed up she'd be his ideal little bride to be…all perfect and blonde like a god damn Barbie doll.

"Enjoy your crazy Ken Barbie." She said aloud to wherever Alice was the words more than a little bitter. She turned down a path that she thought looked familiar and heard the sound of something scuffling. At the noise, she shook the glow stick, trying to will the lights brightness down. It seemed to get the hint and she could barely see in front of her as she moved slowly down the corridor of stone.

When she peered around a corner she saw a sight that made her blood run cold. There was Juliet, her own fire stick lying on the floor glowing like a mini sun, looking up horrified into the face of a large, brutal and ugly Swine. The creature had her trapped and it was drooling while it gave what it considered a smile. He was holding a sword in his hand.

"Me love rabbit. Rabbit make best stew…" He snarled around what looked like stunted yellow tusks that jutted between his lips.

Juliet was crying and Jessie had had enough. She pulled the pick axe from her bag, letting it drop to the floor. She stepped behind the creature and glared, willing herself to dredge up the sheer bad ass that was Eileen Ripley in Aliens. "Get away from her you pig!" She said loudly, causing the Swine to turn and look at her in complete surprise. That hesitation was all Jessie needed. She ran and jumped at him, dodging the sloppy swing of his sword. She turned and in a move that would have made Tarrant proud, twirled as if a dancer and brought her right arm around and buried the sharp point of the pick axe up and under the creatures jaw, impaling it through his head.

Juliet hid her eyes and Jessie jumped out of the way as the big creature fell to the floor with a loud thud and a slight crunch as it pushed the axe further into its own skull. She winced at the sound. "Ewww.." She said aloud and then turned to the little rabbit that looked like a trembling ball of fur right then. "Julie…hey kiddo…come on you're safe." She said gently, leaning down.

The little bunny looked up and saw that the giant pig thing wasn't moving and that her friend was next to her. She leapt onto Jessie and wrapped her little arms around her neck, crying for all she was worth. Jessie was a bit overwhelmed by this and took a moment to hug the little rabbit. "You're okay kiddo, I won't let anything hurt you. I promise. Now I can't vouch for your mom…she might be a little upset with you when we get back."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry…." Juliet started saying over and over again.

Jessie patted her on the back, and smiled a little. "It's okay Julie." She pulled Julie off of herself with a bit of effort. "Go get your stuff and we're out of here alright?"

The little bunny wiped her eyes and nodded. She ran over to her bag and grabbed her tools and her fire stone. While she did that Jessie headed over to where the Swine lay. She kicked him for good measure and then pried the sword from his hand. It would be a bit more effective than the pick axe, especially since she doubted she could pry the thing from its head now.

She pulled her own bag over her shoulder and tested the weight of his sword. Then she laughed at herself. Yeah, like she knew what she was doing…but it was obvious it wasn't the Swine's weapon originally. It was far too light for him, which was why he wasn't very good at swinging the thing. Well, he didn't have to worry about that now.

"I'm ready…" Julie's little voice came from behind her.

Jessie turned and gave her a pointed look. "You sure?"

"I double checked this time." Julie looked ashamed, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Okay kiddo, you hold onto that glow rock and I'll carry you, how's that sound?" She gave the bunny a smile. Julie hopped up onto her shoulder with a bit of a lift and Jessie turned and started back the way she'd came, sword in one hand and holding onto a rabbit with the other.

Tarrant's mad dash through the town was frantic. He didn't see a sign of Jessie anywhere. He'd thought perhaps the McTwisp home would be the place to check. He didn't see her finding much comfort with the Queen, and plus the palace was a further distance than the rabbit's home. When he saw the soldiers running about and the people all in a panic his speed, already nearly a blur, doubled.

Outside of the McTwisp house he found Nivens with his wife beside him Tarrant noticed as he screeched to a halt. Nivens was talking animatedly with the Black Knight who was then turning and giving orders to some of the non-chess soldiers. Two men and a couple of ferrets it appeared. They hurried off and Tarrant's wide gaze fell on Christina who was looking the worst for wear and who kept looking down the street. When she turned back round she saw him. "TARRANT!" She cried in surprise.

"Christina!" He rushed to her side and quickly bent on his knee. She grasped his hand in her two paws and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Tarrant oh I'm so glad to see you…" She choked out.

"Christina…" He wanted to ask so badly if she'd seen his Jessie. But he could tell that something had happened to his friend. "What's wrong dear heart?"

"Oh Juliet…Julie is missing…she headed off to the cave…and I haven't seen her yet. We sent the boys off with Vixen and Victor so they'd be safe." The little rabbit squeezed his hand. "But I stayed with Nivens when he arrived, I can't…I can't lose my sweet Julie Tarrant…" She sobbed then looked up at him, noticing the tense expression on his face. She remembered what Jessie had said "He won't care."

"Tarrant Jessie went after her." She said in a soft voice.

At this his eyes grew even wider, and a look of pure terror fell over him. "What?" He choked out.

"She…she arrived a while ago, when it all started and when we discovered Julie was gone…" Christina swallowed thickly, her whiskers twitching in agitation. "She said she would find her…I asked her not to go…I told her you wouldn't like it and that it was too dangerous." The rabbit looked up into his stricken face. "She looked at me so strangely and said you wouldn't care."

Tarrant caught himself, his weight resting on one hand as he heard those words and the realization of all his nightmares came at him. Jessie, his Jessie, thought he no longer cared and now she was out in the middle of danger alone. "Where…where did she go…" he managed to say, his voice shaking as much as the rabbits had.

"The tunnel I used this morning. The one you came along with me to the last time we went digging." She told him. It was obvious Jessie was mistaken. Tarrant did care a great deal.

"I must go. Please, please if she comes back tell her to wait here." He stood and turned to dash towards the cave when he saw Nivens look as though he were going to pass out. The Black Knight was walking away towards the direction of the cave.

"Nivens what's happened?" The Hatter asked him.

"They…they're going to close the caves." The White Rabbit said and a tear fell down from his eye. Christina screamed out a "No!" and Tarrant felt his heart stop.

"But they can't! She might still be in there!" The Hatter cried.

"My daughter may still be in there Hatter. I can't override the decision! The Swine have been seen coming out of the entrance. It's compromised." Nivens looked as if his soul had been scooped away.

"I have to stop them…I have to try." The Hatter said and he ran as fast as he could towards the cave.

Inside the cave Jessie and Julie were making their way back. It was slow going as Jessie didn't want to attract the attention of any other Swine who might be lurking about. Unfortunately that just wasn't going to happen. The duo came around a corner and there were six of the creatures, apparently lost and cut off from the rest of their co-hearts.

"Crap…" Jessie said and felt Julie start to shake in terror, the fire stone falling from her hand to the floor.

The Swine seemed to recognize her as a person of interest. She heard them mumbling and snorting to one another. There were some growls mixed in too. Jessie backed away slowly, her grip tightening on her sword. Well…this was it…no brave crazy Hatter to save her this time. No creepy yet lovable cat to scratch open a face and eat an eyeball just for her. She was on her own, with a little bunny to protect.

"Julie…I want you to get behind me okay." She said softly, not taking her eyes off the advancing Swine. With one hand she helped the little bunny to the floor.

"Jessie I'm scared…" She mumbled on the way down.

"It's alright kiddo. Remember what I said? I'm not going to let them hurt you." She told the young rabbit while swallowing down her own fear that was starting to rise in her throat. "Just get behind me and stay there."

She heard the bunny scamper back, not trusting to look away from the pigs as they came near. They had slow weapons, big hammer looking things and a few swords. The swords still looked too small for them. Who knew, she might get lucky. Jessie took a deep breath and let it out as they moved to form a half circle in front of her.

She thought about Tarrant even though she wished she wouldn't. She didn't hate him, she couldn't hate him. That made her mad…she almost wished she didn't love him. But the truth of the matter was she did. More than anything, even right then when she knew the odds were in favor of her being dead in a minute or less. But she loved him and instead of thinking on that fight she was going to go into this battle with thoughts of waking up in his arms and that night in the tent foremost in her mind when it came to her Hatter. But that anger was still there and it was going to help her at that moment because these damn Swine were going to get the brunt of it.

Jessie narrowed her eyes at them. "Alright porkies, you've picked a really bad day to mess with me." She told them raising her sword and two of their number came at her.

Outside of the cave entrance the chess soldiers were preparing for the closing of the cave. The mixture and explosive powders required were in place, it was now simply the matter of throwing a flame into them. The rocks and debris would do the rest. The soldiers didn't look happy about what they were about to do. They'd heard the news that the White Rabbits daughter was still missing, and most likely inside this particular cave. As they readied themselves a swarm of Swine came spilling out of the entrance and they went into battle.

The Hatter was running as though all of hell was on his heels. And in a way it was. On the way to the cave he'd only paused to take a sword from a chess board warrior in case he needed it. When he found himself in the middle of a battle with a horde of Swine he was glad he'd taken the time to do so. Any and all pigs that came near him fell to his blade within moments. He had a mission and a purpose that they were delaying him in and his eyes burned with fire as he took them down with each swipe and thrust of the blade. He was covered in their blood and kept fighting his way through. His only thought was reaching the tunnel before it closed forever.

"Sir we must do it now! They're still coming through!" A white soldier called out to the Black Knight.

The Black Knight nodded, cutting the head from a Swine's shoulders as he gave the signal.

As Tarrant cleaved an arm from an unlucky Swine he watched in horror as a White Knight tossed a torch into the cave entrance. "NO!" He cried pulling his sword from the pigs arm and running towards the cave. The explosion was loud and the force knocked him backwards as the rocks and boulders showered down in a rain of dust. Swine were crushed beneath the falling debris. The dust filled the air like soot from a volcano.

The Mad Hatter, ears ringing from the deafening sound sat up and stared in shock at the cave. His lips kept mouthing the word "No" over and over. His eyes filled with sorrow and disbelief. He'd been wrong before, this was his nightmare come to life. He stood and ran to the rocks blocking him from His Alice, His Jessie, His world. He clawed at them till his fingers were bleeding. The soldiers watched, not knowing what to do or say. Tarrant kept digging. There was nothing else for him to do. He could not see or fathom another course. Tears streamed down his cheeks, pain throbbed from his fingers, but he felt nothing. He could only focus on getting through the rocks.

Christina and Nivens appeared next to him, both of them crying tears of equal sorrow. Nivens supported his wife, holding her while she wept. He watched his friend trying to do the impossible. Chesser appeared, his large green eye taking in the damage that had been done to all by this attack. No one else seemed willing to stop the Hatter from destroying his hands in a task that was hopeless. With a sigh Chesser floated to his friend's side, and placed a paw on his arm. "Tarrant…stop." He told him.

"No…no…can't stop. She's in there and I must save her. She's there and I must save her." His voice was frantic yet hollow. Chess could hear the denial in the words.

"She's gone Hatter." The Cat said sadly, "She's gone." The hopes of Underland were gone with her of course. But he knew the Hatter had much more on his mind than that.

"No she can't be. She's here. She's here. She can't be gone…not now…not like this…not after..no no no.." Tarrant's tears fell in earnest. His last words to her…no…no…it couldn't end like this. It couldn't end like this. He wouldn't let it. Gods of Underland please…it couldn't end like this. "I can't…I can't…" Tarrant felt the weight of it all crush him as if he'd been buried inside the cave. He fell back from the rubble onto his knees and let out a cry that echoed throughout the warren and beyond.

Inside the cave Jessie coughed and sputtered out a mouthful of dust. Her arm was bleeding from a Swine's lucky swipe that caught her in the shoulder. Her damn ribs where cracked again from another lucky shot to her side. But she'd taken down four of the bastards before the roof decided to fall in a ways down the cave. The other two Swine had been in the wrong spot at the wrong time as a nice chunk of the ceiling came down on them.

She winced as she tried to pull her sword from the chest of one of the monsters. She yanked again and it came free with a plop. "Julie…Julie are you okay?"

A tiny cough and then a "Yes…" answered her. It was followed by the sound of scrambling and the glow of Juliet's fire stick illuminating the damage around them. Jessie grimaced as she saw the blood pouring down her arm clearly for the first time.

"Great…nice open wound…lots of dirt and grime. I'm in for an awesome infection." She said aloud.

"They closed the entrance…" Julie said, trembling.

"Something did." Jessie was sitting on the ground not looking forward to standing up.

"Father had said before…when he didn't think I was around…if ever we were attacked they would seal the cave entrance that was used by the enemy to keep them blocked out." Julie's hand shook as it held the light.

Jessie knew that meant they were trapped, it also meant that there was an attack happening on the other side of that rock. She hoped Tarrant and the rest of their friends were okay. "Don't worry kiddo, if they were able to close it, it means they are fighting back."

Julie didn't look convinced but when her eyes saw her friend was hurt she quickly went into mothering mode. Christina had taught her well. "Oh you're arm!" She went to her bag and searched frantically till she found a bandage. She wrapped it around the wound and Jessie let out a hiss as she tied it tightly. "Sorry…but we need to stop the bleeding."

"Thanks kiddo…" Jessie managed to stand up with the help of her sword. She gasped as her ribs ached, nearly as bad as before. At this rate she'd wind up with a punctured lung and god knew what else. "I guess…I guess we need to find a way out of here."

The bunny looked around them, and Jessie could see her father in the way her eyes were wider and her nose twitched with nerves. She sniffed the air, and then turned to look at Jessie. "I…I think I know a way. It's a secret that Nathanial and I discovered a few seasons ago when we were helping mama. We'd use it as a shortcut sometimes. I don't think anyone knows about it."

"So that means they may not have closed it off." Jessie said.

"Right…but...it's sort of small. We may have to dig a little for you to fit." Julie looked at the ground embarrassed.

"Once again my non-waifishness comes back to bite me in my rotund ass." Jessie said and then realized she had a minor with her. "You didn't hear me just say that."

Juliet actually laughed, or tittered as she was still sort of terrified by what was happening.

Jessie took a painful breath. "Okay kiddo, let's do this." She offered her good arm to Julie who scrambled up to her undamaged shoulder, holding the fire stone in her hand.

True to her word Julie led them to a hole in the cave wall. It was dark and cramped and Jessie's ribs and entire body ached just looking at it. "You weren't kidding when you said it was small."

"I think I can go first and help dig the space out for you?" Julie said hopping down.

"Ugh…okay." Jessie tossed the sword to the ground stared warily at the hole.

"Mamma says when we're digging in places like this it helps to sing." The bunny told her.

"Sing huh?" Jessie remarked following Julie into the dark interior of the hole. The bunny handed her the fire stone so she'd have both arms free. Jessie tried not to tear up too badly as her body protested to the position she was putting it into. She heard a sound like a thumping weed wacker and realized that was Julie digging ahead.

"What do you want to sing?" Julie asked over her shoulder while Jessie pulled herself along with her good arm. The little rabbit was a wonder with the digging.

"I'm a little tea pot, short and stout…" Jessie started, laughing at how insane her life had truly become.

The soldiers were patrolling some yards away. The cave entrance may have been blocked but Swine had gotten through. They had to make sure that all of them had been stopped, preferably dead. Two White Knights were walking past a small hole, one that had been overlooked due to the sickly bushes that covered it when the sounds of singing were heard. They paused and each looked the other confused. The sound was distinct and coming from nearby. They looked down and noticed the hole and the slight glow that was starting to become brighter and closer.

"Go get the rabbit!" The White Knight told his fellow warrior.

The Mad Hatter wasn't moving. He hadn't moved in quite some time. He was simply staring into nothingness while Chesser sat next to him, not trusting his friend to do something foolish. McTwisp and is wife weren't much better and the cat didn't know what to do. The situation was one of the most dire he'd ever seen…and he's seen some doozies.

"Sir! Sir! There's singing coming from the hole!" A White Knight came running and shouting at them.

Chesser sat up looking perplexed. Nivens looked over to the White Knight in a mixture of annoyance and curiosity. "What did you say?"

"There's a hole, not much bigger than you sir…if you'll pardon me. But there's singing and a light…" The Knight explained.

"Singing?" Nivens said.

"A hole…" Christina spoke, the first words she'd said in hours.

"What song?" Chess asked as if that was important.

"I think…I think it's I'm a little tea pot sir." The Knight replied.

"Tea…"

Chesser looked behind him to the Hatter who had just spoken and smiled.

The soldiers had gathered and were trying their best to help the small bunny who was burrowing for all her worth. Her arms ached but she wasn't going to stop until she got to the top. When her arm broke the last layer of earth and a white gloved hand took hold of her paw to help her through the last she nearly wept for joy. Juliet looked up to see her parents running towards her and she smiled and then did cry as they pulled her into their arms and showered her with kisses.

Jessie pulled herself the last little bit and could go no further. She was beyond tired, beyond the pain that was radiating from her arm and her side. She was exhausted. A pale hand reached into the darkness, followed by another. Dropping the fire stone, Jessie reached out and grasped one of them. The other grasped her arm and pulled her towards the light.

Tarrant held her to him as she emerged from the dirt and grime. She was filthy, she was bloody, and she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

When her eyes found his she saw he was crying. "Tarrant…" She said his name and then didn't get another chance to say anything else. He was kissing her face, kissing her hair, and squeezing her in a death grip that nearly made her pass out. The Hatter was speaking so quickly she could barely understand him. "I'm so sorry oh gods of Underland I'm so sorry. Please forgive me my love, my Jessie I'm so sorry I didn't mean it I didn't mean it oh please please I love you I love you I love you I love you…" It went on like that for a good minute and a half while she tried desperately to let him know he was hurting her by squeezing her like that.

"Mr. Hatter, she's been hurt." Julie said from next to them. Jessie was going to buy that kid some massive amounts of candy in the next day or so.

"What?" Tarrant realized the bunny was right. He'd been so blinded by the fact she was alive and he needed to prove to her his remorse and love that he'd forgotten she'd had blood on her. He loosened his hold on her waist and Jessie nearly fell to the ground. He caught her before she did so.

"What happened?" Chesser asked the bunny as he floated closer for a look.

Julie now had a blanket wrapped around her and was being fussed over by her mother. "We were attacked by those pig men. She saved me. She fought them off. But there were so many. One of them cut her with a sword and another one punched her a few times. She was fast but there were so many. Then the cave fell in."

Tarrant's eyes were wide as he looked down at the woman in his arms. She was half unconscious. "Good teacher…I was not in a great mood…they pissed me off." She mumbled against his sleeve.

Christina looked up at the woman who'd saved her daughter. "Tarrant take care of that girl this minute and don't you dare leave her side." She told him sternly.

Tarrant's lips were parted in shock. He nodded and without a second thought scooped her up into his arms and started walking back to their home. Chess followed them at a distance. He had good enough hearing he could discern whatever was sad between the two of them.

"I…I'm so sorry my Jessie." The Hatter started to say again. "I should never have…"

"You suck…you were mean…to me…" She mumbled, half out of it now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

"I was…I was horrible. I never…I'm so sorry." He was near sobbing again. If he could grovel on his knees and still be able to carry her he would.

"I'm not Barbie…I know…" She rambled, looking up at him with glazed eyes. He had dirt on his cheeks and she was getting his clothes filthy. But damn him he was still pretty. His eyes had a dark blue ringing them now, and the green was an electric shade. "But I love you, you jerk."

She saw him swallow thickly and felt him nearly stumble. "I know you aren't…Barbie? I don't know who Barbie is. And I don't deserve your love. But I can't live without it or you my Jessie. I cannot…" His voice was whisper thin as he spoke. "You are a part of me my love, as part of me as is my heart, and I cannot be without that part which so sweetly stole my heart."

Chesser rolled his eye as the flowery prose he was expecting to emerge from Tarrant did so.

Even through the pain she couldn't help but smile at what he said. She gave up on ever being able to stay mad at him. She was Hatterwhipped. Jessie giggled as the phrase came into her head and wished she hadn't when it made her ribs jiggle. "Ouch…" She looked up at him through wincing eyes. "I would have waited forever if I'd known you were out there…"she told him. "I didn't…know…I always felt so alone…"

Jessie felt her strength about to give out. Her need to sleep was overwhelming. "Nothing felt right…nothing ever felt like home." She felt her eyes closing and she couldn't stop them. Her cheek pressed against his coat collar and the scent of oranges surrounded her. "Home is where my Hatter is…" she said softly. Jessie felt his hold tighten around her, heard him say her name once more. She was asleep in his arms a moment later.


	20. Chapter 20 Apologies

**Disclaimer: Andorian next? Maybe Latin?**

**Authors Note: This is mainly Tarrant and Jessie and sweet sweet fluffy fluff. But I think they've earned it. **

**Chapter 20 - Apologies**

Tarrant carried her all the way to his rooms. He pushed open the door quickly heading to his bedchamber. "Home is where my Hatter is…" her sweet words repeated over and over in his mind. He could not ask for more, he deserved so much less. He had told Chesser to find a doctor as soon as possible. He went to work unwrapping the stained bandage from her arm. Tarrant knew enough of medicine to treat her, but he didn't trust himself to be all the care she needed…at least at that moment.

The wound was deep and angry looking. His eyes flared red at the thought of the swine attacking her, of daring to harm her again. He cursed himself for being the reason she was alone against the horde in the first place. Focus…focus…he had work to do. He could remind himself of his failings later. She needed him now.

The Hatter pulled the ruined jacket from her arms carefully. He had her undressed in seconds, something he was quite good at doing in more pleasurable circumstances. But right then he was concentrating on her comfort and healing. He tossed the clothes in the fire with a great deal more force than necessary. The damned things weren't fine enough for his lady and they were from the world above. The world that held the other, the world that had kept her from him for too long. Tarrant would gladly burn everything that had to do with the place if he could.

With infinite care he cleansed away the dirt and dust from her skin along with the dried blood of her wounds. She had scratches and cuts here and there besides the slice in her shoulder. Then there were the bruises that ran along her ribs and arm. She stirred beneath his ministrations and Tarrant heard her whimper in pain. He flinched at the sound. "Shhhh my sweet." He brushed his fingers along her hair trying to soothe her. "I must cleanse the wounds, I'm nearly done." His voice hitched as he saw her eyes open and look up at him, glossy with exhaustion.

"Is…Julie alright?" She asked him and he noticed her skin was growing flushed.

"Yes…yes she's fine my darling. You were once again a champion, as you always have been and always will be." He pressed a hand to her forehead and found it warm to his touch. He looked at her shoulder and noticed the thin red trails snaking from the wound. His face grew hard.

She'd been poisoned by the blade. He should have known they'd add Kernid venom to the swords and their knives. Even if a blow didn't kill its target immediately the poison might later on. Chesser needed to arrive with the doctor soon. Tarrant had none of what was needed to treat Kernid poisoning. He only knew the effects of it.

"I used a sword…Zorro style." Jessie grinned even if she did feel completely awful. And why was the room spinning? She looked around and noticed she was back at Tarrant's house, not only that she was back in Tarrant's bed. And it appeared he had her fairly naked. Boy he didn't waste time. "You took my clothes off." She pointed out the obvious, her voice sounding sort of drunk to her ears. Had they been drinking?

Tarrant actually had the grace to blush as he wiped away the last of the dirt from her arm. He had placed a few blankets around her while he was working for modesties sake. "Yes I am afraid it was necessary. You've been hurt and those awful garments were, unfortunately, ruined." He couldn't hide his distaste of the clothing.

"Your eyes are pretty." Jessie pointed out while he was putting away the cloth and water and picking up the container of healing salve he'd used before. It wouldn't do anything against the poison but it would help her other wounds heal. He'd still have to stitch up the gash on her arm. When he heard her he nearly stumbled and managed to keep a hold of the jar.

He cleared his throat and sat back down on the bed. "Thank you my dear, but yours outshine every star in the sky."

She noticed what he was carrying and shrank back from him. "Nuh uh, that stuff hurts."

Tarrant pouted, knowing this was of course true, but she needed it. "I know my sweet girl, but you must allow me to apply it to your injuries."

Jessie sighed and looked away. "I've been hurt enough today." She said and didn't see Tarrant stiffen and then slump slightly. He felt a piece of his already broken heart crack completely into dust.

"I…I know love but it must be done." He tried to say it sternly but could only manage a half whisper.

She turned back to him sighing once again. "Fine..." She watched him as he took a small amount on a fingertip and brushed it along the scratches on her arm. It didn't burn as badly as it had before, it was just very warm. But that could have been just her usual reaction to when he touched her. That thought made her giggle and made him pause to glance at her. "Sorry…just thinking…." She told him, unable to keep the guilty look off her face.

Tarrant raised a red brow at her. "About what might I ask?" She had a decidedly naughty expression on her face, and he knew that while the smaller wounds wouldn't hurt as badly, her ribs wouldn't be quite as pleasant…much like before. Perhaps if he kept her talking and kept her mind off of it everything would be easier.

"About you…" She said, and winced just slightly as he placed some of the sweet smelling medicine on a deeper cut.

"Although I do relish thinking you have thoughts of me in your lovely head my Jessie, I would doubt they would be pleasant enough to make you smile. Not after my behavior today." His eyes were downcast and his lips frowned. Hesitantly he moved aside the blanket, exposing the side of her ribcage that was black and blue. Thankfully it wasn't as horrible as the last time she'd been injured….but it still made him ache to see it.

"S'okay…people fight sometimes." She trembled a little as the cooler air hit her feverish skin.

"Not us…" Tarrant told her softly, giving her a moment to ready herself. "I don't…I've never …I'm…"

Her blue eyes caught his gaze and she touched his hand where it lay next to hers. He really was too pretty. "It's not a fairy tale up there." She told him, squeezing his hand, feeling his fingers lace with hers. "It's rough and harsh and people are mean. You don't want to hear this…by the way I love your cheekbones, have I mentioned that?"

He looked at her strangely and nearly smiled at the random compliment. "I don't want to hear how you love my cheekbones?"

"No…no…not that…my brains all swirly." She took a breath and tried to focus. She needed to tell him this. "Ronny and I…" She saw him tense up and a leak of red start forming in his eyes. "It was wrong…it always had been, I just didn't know it. Tarrant, nothing ever felt right for me. I was always on the outside of things. I hid in stories because I didn't fit in up there."

She watched the play of emotions on his face and kept going because she might not get another chance. "I was a disappointment to everyone. My parents never knew why I wasn't like them. The only ones who cared were my grandparents. I never dated. I never had what was considered a real life. And that's when Ronny came along. If you're alone for long enough, you'll overlook so much…and I put up with a lot because I never knew…I never dreamed you could exist because you're exactly what I would dream and wish for. Do you know that? I don't think you know that…you should know that."

Tarrant's lips moved to speak, somewhere in the back of his mind he registered she was sounding suspiciously like he did on occasion. But she cut him off.

"I'm a sucker for lost causes cause I am one I suppose. I held on because I thought it was what was expected and because I would be alone if I left him. I know he was having affairs. I never caught him but I know. I still don't know why he even asked me to marry him, except maybe he was looking for someone who'd just grin and bear it and clean and cook and just…I don't know…be there when he got bored." Jessie paused and realized she was rambling off her entire life story. Her brain was getting hazier and she saw Tarrant was looking at her very strangely.

"He tried to get me to fit his ideal and he told me often how ridiculous I was for wanting to be a writer. It got to the point that I finally just gave up because I figured he was right about me. Everyone had always said I was crazy so how could he be wrong too?" She saw the Hatter move to speak again, a little more red was leaking into his gaze. "When he left me I should have been happy…I should have thrown a party." She laughed and it was a little too manic. "A tea party, a big one…but all I could think was I'd done something wrong. I was a failure again and it was just par for the course. And then you popped up in a dream."

Her fingers tightened on his and Tarrant saw her smile at him so beautifully, so gloriously that he thought what was left of his heart might burst. "You rescued me Tarrant, in that dream and from that world. Even if I'm not Alice you've given me magic and let me live more in the time I've been here then the entire time I've been walking around up there."

Tarrant stared down at her in silent shock. Jessie couldn't tell what he was thinking. She was trying to keep her mind focused but the feeling of being on a hard bender of a drunk was taking over. She giggled again. "I think in the grand scheme of things that one fight is not so bad…plus you smell really good and do this thing…with your eyes. Did I tell you they're pretty? They're pretty…anyway…you do this thing with your eyes sometimes and it makes me go all gooey and..."

The Hatter finally shut her up by kissing her. He figured it was a good way to do so and he dearly dearly wanted to. So he did. He had enough composure left in him not to press down on her or hurt her. But Gods of Underland did he kiss her. His tried to convey everything he felt in that kiss. And when he pulled away she was gasping as was he. "Then there's that…" She said breathlessly.

He traced her face with his fingers reverently, his eyes were swirling again. Within him he felt the overwhelming love he had for her and the equally overwhelming desire to go up that damned rabbit hole and find this man who'd broken her spirit and slowly, methodically hacking him to pieces. "Ye've no idea lass. No idea at all." His voice was rough, the accent rumbling within every word. "This feeling wit'in me, it be wild. Tis a fire that burns me, consumes me. I canna control it all the time and knowing…thinking someone else might have your heart, it hurt so."

He closed his eyes and took a breath. The swirl of color was still there but it seemed calmer. "I shouldna done what I did. I beg your forgiveness for it. But I will naught let you go back to that place, to that sort of world. Ye belong with me and ye'll stay wit me. There be no other way lass. They donnae deserve ye anyway. I would gladly go and cleave he that hurt ye in half. But I shan't let lose ye again. I canna let you go. Them up above shall have to settle wit out ye. I canna live witout ye mah sweet Jessie, I canna."

Jessie reached up and touched his cheek, her fingers warm and welcome. "I don't plan on going anywhere..." She said and then winced as a jolt of pain shot up her side.

Tarrant shook himself free of the stupor he was in, his eyes going back to their pure, bright green and tense with worry. "Oh I shouldn't be babbling…I've a terrible bedside manner."

Jessie couldn't help it. "I've got no complaints about your manner in bed." She said and giggled even though it hurt.

"Naughty…" Tarrant chided, blushing slightly. He checked the clock on the wall. "Chesser should be here with the doctor soon. Or he'd better be. I'll use his hide for lining if he doesn't hurry." He turned back to her and pursed his lips. "Are you ready for…?" he gestured to her side.

Jessie actually wished she did have a drink or two in her for this. The haze wasn't strong enough in her opinion. But she nodded anyway. Tarrant scooped out some more of the medicine and with his free hand held hers. She didn't scream this time, for which he was grateful, but she nearly broke his fingers with how hard she was squeezing them.

The cold seeped into her bones and Jessie went limp beneath the blankets. Her eyes were barely open now and she had the sheen of perspiration on her forehead. "Why…why can't you use that on my shoulder?" She asked him as he put the medicine away.

"The wound was inflicted by a special sort of weapon my love. It's a nasty sort of thing that the Swine are good at. This will not help it I'm afraid. Which is why that damned feline needs to hurry back here." Tarrant turned to glare at the doorway, the red flashing in his gaze once again.

As if on cue Chesser floated through the door and swung it open for a pale little man with glasses and a large carpet bag in one hand. He was huffing and puffing as though having ran for a great distance. He looked at the Hatter and quickly started talking "There were injuries from the other Swine attacks. Not enough doctors. The damned cat here threatened to skewer me if I didn't leave and come with him straight away. He wouldn't tell me until we were nearly here who was injured. If I'd known I'd have come sooner."

The Hatter's gaze narrowed and he pointed to the bed. "Hurry and do your work doctor. She's got Kernid poisoning from that wound on her shoulder. And you'd best do your work well. I'll stitch it closed once you've got it cured. I won't be having her maimed by shoddy sewing."

The doctor gave him a glare in return but quickly went over to the young woman lying in the Hatter's bed. "M'lady I need to examine this wound. Can you tell me is your arm numb?" He asked her, checking the level of poison by the colors of the streaks in her skin.

Jessie bit back a cry as he moved her arm. She saw Tarrant take a step towards the bed, his face taught with worry. "No…no it's not numb…I'm so cold…" She started shaking. It was like someone had dipped her in ice water.

The doctor placed a hand to her forehead. She was burning up with fever. "The poison is working its worst." He told Tarrant who in turn looked stricken. "But it's not spread too far for us to fix. Numbness would be a sign of that. She's in the second stages."

He moved to the carpet bag and pulled out some glass vials and started mixing. When he was done he held a glass filled with an orange, cloudy fluid. He moved back to Jessie and tried to lift her head. "Here Miss, you need to drink this right away."

Her eyes managed to open and she obliged by drinking it down. It tasted awful and she coughed a bit. As soon as it hit her system though she wasn't feeling much of anything. "Oh…." She managed to say and then she was out, her eyes rolled back in her head and she was asleep. The doctor settled her back on the pillows and adjusted the blankets around her.

"She'll sleep for a while, probably a long while. The antidote is working and should have the poison completely out of her system by mid-day tomorrow. In the meantime let her rest, give her some tea…I'm sure you have some…and some toast and jam. She'll be alright." The doctor was putting away his vials and closing his bag. "Sew the wound up now while she's out."

Tarrant was watching her carefully, he turned to the doctor. "Thank you for coming." He told him.

"Not much choice in the matter. Would have been nice to have known it was Alice that needed my help." He raised a bushy eyebrow at the Hatter, then turned and left with a glare at the cat.

Chesser floated over to where Jessie lay while Tarrant washed his hands and prepared his things to stitch up her shoulder. "Brave girl, I do say you make it hard on yourself." The cat purred softly while settling down next to her on the mattress.

"She told me of her life above Chess…granted t'was due to the poison, but she told me of it." The Hatter heated his needle with the aid of a candle and chose a pale, nearly colorless thread for the task.

"Did she now? I would think from appearances that she's forgiven you're behavior then?" Chesser gave him a toothy grin.

"Not that it be any business of yours but aye, she has." Tarrant's eyes flashed rubies at the cat as he walked over and gave a pointed look in his direction. "Ye'll move now." He told him.

Chess rolled his eye and floated off the bed. "Really Tarrant, you'd think that I had designs on the girl."

The Hatter removed his hat and focused on threading the needle, which he did on the first try naturally. "I know you're nay that stupid feline. Fer I know ye know what would be waiting fer ye if such a thing was on ye mind."

Chess gave him another smile then started batting at ball of twine that had rolled away from his work desk. Tarrant gave him one last pointed look then turned to the sleeping woman on his bed. He made certain she was still unconscious, eyed the wound quite closely and then five seconds after had it stitched perfectly closed, neatly and he knew with very little in the way of a scar. "There now…all done." He placed a kiss on her forehead, making sure to tuck the blankets around her carefully and to his satisfaction.

"Thank you for your help Chesser." The Hatter mumbled as he walked past the cat to put away his needle and thread.

"Why I do believe you mean that Hatter." The cat floated up to the Hatters eye level.

"I do…you made me realize my foolishness and you helped save my sweet girl. " The Hatter looked away for a moment. "I may even…make you a hat."

"Really? Dare I ask…a top hat?" The cats smile grew larger.

The Hatter turned and gave the cat a glare. "We'll see, at least partially." He replied with a raised brow. That cat's single eye glared back.

"That's not funny Tarrant. It wasn't the last twelve times you've said it either." The cat told him dryly.

"Tis not my fault you make it so easy." The Hatter smiled and then yawned. "Off with you now if you don't mind. Let her majesty know that the champion is safe and that I am with her while she recovers. I'm sure there will be planning to be done…but I am far too tired right now."

"I shall report." Chess gave Tarrant a mock salute. "Take care of our girl now." He said with a wink and before The Hatter could respond he was gone.

"Damnable feline." The Hatter muttered. He divested himself of his coat and shoes as well as his cravat. He was so tired he didn't bother with anything else. Instead he crawled into bed next to Jessie and carefully curled around her, one arm gently around her middle. He was happy to notice she wasn't as feverish as before. He closed his eyes and with a final yawn fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21 Safe

**Disclaimer: (yeah I went with Latin this time) EGO don't own Alice. Servo in mens suus publicus domain. Tamen Burton quod Disney's poema poematis EGO don't own. Tamen damno Volo EGO did causa. yeah. Hatter Factum.**

**Authors Note: Another long chapter. Tarrant you are killing me. This one has a nice hot bit of fluffy fluff. I like hot fluff. It makes the world go round. I have no idea how many people are still reading this. Thank you for those who have reviewed the last few chapters. Reviews also make the world go round.**

**I may have to start working on a couple of my other fics soon, so updates might be staggered here in Underland. But fear not, I'm writing out this whole story. I've got a plan damn it. But I write quicker when fed tasty reviews so there you go (wink) Enjoy as we will be heading out of the caves soon. Till then, this chapter is 99 percent just Tarrant and Jessie being their cute selves.**

**Chapter 21: Safe**

Tarrant's sleep was fitful. He dreamed of horrors; of battles and blood and worst of all Jessie lying in a pool of her own. She looked like a doll, lifeless and pale. Tarrant ran to her side, calling her name while around them Swine and the White Queen's subjects fought and clashed. He'd cradled her in his arms and saw her look up at him through eyes that had lost their lovely blue and were now pale and grey. Her blood soaked his clothes, as though it would never stop flowing…as if all the Alice's that ever had been had their own life's blood within her.

Tarrant couldn't stop it no matter how he tried. He begged her to not leave, he prayed for it not to be so. But she only smiled and reached up to him, her fingers like ice where they touched his face. "A price must be paid…" she said, then her hand fell back to the ground and Tarrant screamed.

He sat up in the bed with that scream still on his lips, his wide eyes darting about. He was panting, chest heaving in terror. It took a moment to realize that it was a dream, a horrible horrible nightmare of a dream. He turned and looked to find her sleeping soundly next to him, still wrapped up tightly in the purple and gold blankets he'd tucked around her before, lips slightly parted in dreaming breath and not stained with death.

The Hatter ran shaking fingers through his unruly hair and sighed heavily. He'd not sleep again that day; perhaps not even the next or the one after that. Instead, to steady his own nerves he lay back beside her and pulled her close. In her sleep she turned and he found her nestling her cheek against his shoulder and one hand grasping hold of his shirt front. He relaxed with her in his arms and trailed his fingers up and down her back telling himself over and over that she was safe and here, really truly here.

"Well my sweet girl I won't be sleeping for a while, but I daresay you will be." He whispered softly to her. "Perhaps I should tell you a story or two to while away the hours." He smiled as she snuggled closer, her hair tickling his neck. He took that as an affirmative. "You've always liked my stories. They always seemed to make you happy."

Tarrant looked up to the ceiling for inspiration and didn't find any there. He glanced over at his work desk and a memory of three lifetimes ago came to him of Alice and him alone and an inventive use of ribbon. He'd been cross with her at first…she'd had brown hair that time and a dimple in her chin…because she was interrupting a very important project he'd been working on for the Queen. Of course she had soon made him forget everything, including his irritation, with only a kiss and a whisper of his name.

The Hatter smiled sadly at the memory. Her name had been Alice again that time. It had happened seven of her returns to him, that she carried the name he'd always known her by. It hadn't helped in her remembering but still, it was something.

Jessie had remembered even if she still tried to deny who she was…or still didn't believe it all was true. She'd known his name in their dream and now she'd shown that his training with the sword was coming back to her as well. She'd known the words to the lady's vow. His lass was becoming more and more who she truly was, her muchness was returning.

But now he knew why so much of her muchness was gone. He remembered her rambling tale of her life in the land above and frowned deeply. While some of it was unknown still, he now had a clue into what had happened to his Alice in this life up in the over world. She'd been treated wrongly. He already knew she had no idea of her true strength and beauty, how very special she really was.

It intrigued him when she said she wanted to be a writer. His Alice always loved his stories and had always been adept at making up her own. It would seem that trait had been made even more so in this lifetime. But then she'd spoken of how this…husband…had told her that she and this goal were worthless. Tarrant felt the burning in his eyes at the thought. Oh if only she'd been here, if only she'd come sooner. If only he could rip the luddites arms off and beat him with them.

She shifted in her sleep and mumbled something against his shoulder. Tarrant glanced down, his dark expression leaving him as he caught a few words. "Hatter…chocolate…naughty…" and then she went quiet once more. He raised a brow, grinning and promising himself that he'd ask what sort of dreams she'd had later.

"Perhaps my stories aren't as entertaining as what you are seeing in your mind's eye my sweet girl." He said gently and brushed a kiss against her temple. "But I think I'll tell you a tale in any event. I do believe I'll tell you the story of how you returned to us the first time…and how you slayed a Jabberwocky. Only barely a woman you were, but a fire was within you lass. And you burned with it so brightly."

And so Tarrant told Jessie her own tale while she dreamed. He still did all the voices perfectly, mimicking everyone with a skill that was downright scary. He knew he probably could have simply told the tale without this trick…but she did always enjoy it. When the story ended with his Alice going back to the world above his voice betrayed him by cracking slightly. At her promise to remember he managed to hang on, but only just. "Of course…" He added, clearing away the tightness in his throat. "You did remember and you did come back…and here you're with me once more."

Jessie still slept, which Tarrant knew she would do. He let his fingers trace the curve of her bare shoulder where the blankets had slipped down. The redness of the wound had faded already, and her creamy skin was as soft as silk. "Shall I tell you another of our adventures my darling lass? Perhaps the day we defended the Queen while she was traveling through the Wetlands of Briar? That was quite the muddy experience."

That had been her fourth lifetime. The fighting had left them both covered in muck and mire. The battle had been a fierce one with the Red Queen's minions having an advantage in such terrain. But they had bested them and kept Mirana from being slaughtered by the unholy things. Tarrant told of the battle with relish. "Of course the fact we were allowed to go to the hot springs on the other side of Briar to divest ourselves of the mud we'd been coated with was quite…invigorating." The Hatter's expression grew wistful. "I shall have to take you back there my Jessie. The springs were surrounded by such lovely trees and flowers back then. The flowers would sing as twilight fell and we danced to their song."

Tarrant felt his eyes growing heavy then. The sweet memories and the sweetness of her warmth against him were actually lulling him back to sleep. He wanted to fight it because he could simply not stand another nightmare like that. But he was so very tired suddenly and it was so very nice where he was. It was a pointless fight and he knew it, so he prayed that the gods would be kind. With a sigh and a yawn he settled next to her and let his eyes close.

His sleep was actually peaceful this time, something he was infinitely grateful for. When he awoke it was hours later according to time who may or may not have been trying to trick him by the show of its hands on the clock. Jessie was still curled closely to his side he saw with a smile. She'd put an arm about his waist during her slumber and had settled quite comfortably.

Tarrant let out a deep breath and went to work trying to extract himself from her arms even though his heart wasn't in the task. He knew today would not be a day of rest for anyone in Underland, especially for those in the White Queen's court. He should have felt guilty for not checking on anyone else's wellbeing or status after the attack. But he could only think of his lass and keeping her safe.

He stood up from the bed and looked down longingly at where his Jessie still dozed. He already missed her closeness. Tarrant placed a kiss on her cheek and headed towards the bathroom to shower and change. Within minutes he was ready, wearing a pair of dark green trousers and white shirt with a deep blue vest embroidered with gold. His hair was still damp but Tarrant paid it no mind as he headed to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast.

He prided himself on his breakfasts and this one would be no exception. His lass needed her strength, and if she didn't stir soon he'd wake her just so she could take some nourishment. Kernid poison was harsh and she'd need it. The Hatter quickly set about cooking some delicious pancakes with berries and some skillet potatoes while brewing two pots of tea. Two would do right now of course, but he'd make more. Toast as well…he started searching for jams in the cupboards.

When he had his chambers dining table laid out as he saw fit, with three steaming platters of food and two stacks of toast and three different types of jam he brought over the tea pots sided with cream, sugar, and honey. Yes, this would do nicely. Tarrant tossed off his apron and glanced over towards his bed. Jessie still hadn't stirred so he would have to wake her.

The Hatter sat back beside her and whispered softly into her ear. "Darling girl, you must wake up…I have a feast for you and you need your strength." His fingers brushed her shoulder, tickling.

He was rewarded with a groan and not much more. He pouted slightly. "Come come now, you can settle back for rest once you've eaten. But I will not have you wither away."

"There's too much of me to wither away." Jessie muttered, trying to swat his hand away but not succeeding.

Tarrant pursed his lips at her. "None of that foolish talk. Come eat with me before I'm most likely forced away to court so that I do not have to worry that you've done so. For I shall, all day... and t'will be your fault."

Another groan, but this time he saw a lovely blue eye look at him…or more so glaring at him. "Guilt is not okay." She mumbled.

"Ah, but its truth and you know it. So will you cause me unknown hours of worry and fretting or will you join me for breakfast?" He batted his large jade eyes at her innocently.

Jessie felt like she'd been ran over by a truck after running a marathon. But the food did smell really good and she was hungry and very thirsty. Plus Tarrant was pulling off that look of pathetic cute like a pro. "Alright…" She acquiesced. Jessie pulled the blanket up around herself and sat up slowly, wincing at her tired muscles.

Tarrant gently started to rub her back and she sighed. He was really good at this. "I thought the plan was for me to make it over to the table." She said.

"Yes it is, but there's no need for you to be in undue pain. And it truly is not a chore my Jessie. I do love how your skin feels against my fingertips." The Hatter smiled and kissed her shoulder, feeling the knots of tension release beneath his skilled hands.

Jessie shook her head grinning and blushing in equal measure. "You are shameless."

"I never denied the fact." He replied, kissing the nape of her neck this time and making her squirm. He kept sweeping gentle circles around her shoulder blades, making sure not to get too close to his stitching of her wound. "I do have to say though my darling, we have a bit to discuss while we dine."

Jessie turned to look at him. "We do?"

The Hatter nodded, motioning for her to turn back around and lean forward. She did and he started kneading her neck with his thumbs. "Yes we do sweet girl. You see, you battled and defeated six of the Red Queen's soldiers. That speaks of skill that would have been trained over a period of time, far longer than our one session." The Hatter felt himself grow tense himself at the thought of that "session". Naughty lass had had him at her mercy. And truthfully Tarrant would have gratefully been at her mercy for the rest of his days. Just the thought made him want to…well…now wasn't the time.

Jessie pulled away from his fingers reluctantly, moving to sit with the blankets pulled back around her shoulders. "Or it was dumb, desperate luck." She told him wearily.

Tarrant had a look of disapproval and disappointment on his pale face. "And you still refuse to believe…after all of this?"

"Tarrant…" She sighed. "Just give me time okay? I'm not…"

"Barbie?" He cocked a red brow at her, lips thinned. "Whoever that is…I know you aren't her."

Jessie's eyes went a little shocked. Lord, what had she rambled at him? "No. I wasn't going to say Barbie. I'm just not…" She huffed trying to put it into words. When her eyes found his he saw within them a pleading that made his frown lessen.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I'm sorry my dear, I shouldn't push you. You've come so far and I just…with what could have been…" He blinked, turning away and gazing towards the door. "I just don't want you unprepared. I can't let that happen."

"I've got a great teacher, which is why I was able to do anything at all against those monsters." Jessie gave him a small grin, glad he was just letting her take it a little slower.

Tarrant turned back to her. "You sell yourself short…which since you haven't been drinking any pishalver of late is not something you should be doing at all."

Okay, he'd lost her again. She had no idea what he was talking about.

He grinned broadly. "At any rate, you need to eat before the food gets cold as well as the tea. And cold tea will simply not do. I won't have it in my home." He stood gracefully from the bed and tried to get her to follow.

Jessie resisted. "Tarrant, I'm in nothing but a blanket here…" She gave him a pointed look.

Tarrant looked unconcerned but realized she seemed to regard that as a problem. He thought it rather charming personally. "Oh…well…" He looked about the room and grabbed his dressing gown from a chair back. "Here you go my dear." The Hatter handed it over to her.

Jessie took hold of the satiny fabric and was immediately hit with the scent of earl grey and lemon that laced the material. "I'll be back in a minute." She told him. Keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around herself, she held the robe over her arm and headed to the bathroom on weak legs.

Tarrant's bathroom was as colorful as the rest of the house. There was a massive purple claw footed tub that dominated one side of the room. Jessie's eyes widened at it and she immediately wanted to go take a very hot bubble bath in the thing. But there was no time for that. So instead she took a quick shower.

When she was done she got a good look at herself in the mirror. Her right shoulder had stitches, very neat and tiny. It was still tender, but not as bad as it should have been she guessed. Everything was achy. She vaguely remembered rattling off something to Tarrant the night before while he was fixing her up. But she couldn't remember…apparently it had something to do with Barbie, AKA Alice. Jessie rolled her eyes heavenward. God what had she said?

The soap she'd used on her hair and skin smelled very brisk and clean. Very much like a mountain forest with summer berries. As she dried her hair with a thick gold towel she could hear Tarrant humming in the next room. She pulled on his robe and tightened the sash around her waist. The scent of tea was comforting, and she grinned at herself in the mirror. Her life was beyond surreal now.

When she walked back into the room Tarrant glanced up and saw her in his robe and nearly dropped his cup of tea. Oh lucky robe. He placed the tea cup on the table and went to pull out her seat for her. She thanked him and as she sat down the scent of his soap on her skin made him nearly say to hell with propriety and being a gentleman. He truly needed to control himself far better than he was doing. He leaned closer and let his nose trail along her cheek just briefly, his eyes closing for only a moment. Then Tarrant went to work piling a plate full of food for her.

"Here you go my love. I do hope you enjoy. I've also brewed some of my favorite tea this morning." He handed her a plate piled high with everything.

Jessie looked down and decided that Underland would not make Dr. Oz or Jillian Michaels happy when it came to what the diet was like. Apparently carbs weren't a problem to Tarrant…and who was she to argue that. She was missing coffee though.

"Did you just say coffee?" Tarrant's voice was nearly as angry as when he was talking about Swine.

Oh lord, had she said that aloud? "No, no…I said toffee. The syrup smells like toffee." Nice save Davies. That was brilliant. She speared a forkful of pancakes and chewed.

"Toffee, well I do believe your right." Tarrant still looked suspicious but decided to drink some tea instead.

Jessie and The Hatter ate in companionable silence for a while. He really was an amazing cook. She devoured half of her plate before Tarrant decided to bring up the night before. "You should try the nettleberry jam, it really is quite good." He gestured to a jar to her left.

As she was putting some on a slice of toast he spoke again, carefully. "You did…say some things last night about your…life above."

Jessie nearly dropped her knife. Her face grew a bit paler and her eyes widened. "Really…oh…"

Tarrant studied her closely. "Some of it didn't make sense to me, but I am mad…so that should come as no surprise." He took a sip of his tea. Her distress was evident as was the fact she didn't remember her actions. She didn't know of how she'd spoken of her family, the loneliness and the treatment by the husband who'd nearly broke her.

No…he wouldn't press her, he'd promised… "I didn't realize you were a scribe." He finished, taking a piece of toast and adding some of the nettleberry jam to it.

Jessie looked confused for a moment. "A scribe?"

Tarrant looked thoughtful. "Oh, let me think…another word…a writer!" It would seem that those above hadn't seen fit to appreciate the skill or desire that his lass had for the written word. But Tarrant knew if such a skill was there it should be followed. Hightopp's appreciated the arts.

"Oh…I talked about that?" Jessie looked embarrassed and felt it. "I…I wasn't a real writer Tarrant."

The Hatter looked perplexed again. "Whatever do you mean sweet girl?" He took a bite of toast.

Jessie wished she'd kept her mouth shut. "I'm not a writer Tarrant. So just forget I even babbled it at you."

The Hatter's brows narrowed at her over his tea cup. "Is it because this so called husband told you that?"

Jessie nearly choked on her food. "Don't…no…just forget it." Her shoulders slumped and she shoved a piece of toast in her mouth to keep from having to speak.

Tarrant wasn't going to forget it, but he wouldn't push her either…as he'd promised. Her words were as good as an admission though. He'd have to see to it that she was given opportunity to follow this passion if it was there. He was nothing if not a cultivator of Alice's passions. A tiny smile crept upon his lips at that thought. "As you wish my dear, I didn't mean to distress you."

Jessie shook her head, taking a sip of tea and swallowing. "No, not distressing just embarrassing. I'm almost afraid to know what I was saying. Everything is sort of hazy after you brought me back here, and then just one big blank."

"It's of no concern now my sweet girl. Would you like some more?" He gestured to the now diminished stack of pancakes.

"Oh god no…I'll pop." She'd devoured most of what he'd put in front of her. "Thank you though Tarrant. It was delicious."

The Hatter grinned and gave her a slight bow. "The least I could do sweet Jessie. Now that you've been fed to brimming as it would seem, I want you back under the covers to rest." He got up and walked over to stand behind her chair, ever the gentleman and pulling it out for her.

When she stood and turned he was still standing there close enough that she could feel his tea scented breath on her face. His jade eyes were surrounded by a rose colored hue on the lids and the skin beneath. His fingers moved to run down her cheek, resting at her jaw. Jessie had never seen an expression so filled with melancholy in all her life. His moods were so random and ever changing…but this one seemed even more so.

"Tarrant, are you alright?" She asked him softly, placing a hand on his arm.

He made a sound, half sigh half laugh at her question. Was he alright? His thumb ran along her jaw. "Lass, I nearly lost you because of my own daftness. I nearly lost you." His other hand went to the collar of her robe, pulling it back to expose her injured shoulder. He swallowed thickly as his eyes stared down at her now eternally marred skin. She'd have a scar there, no matter how thin t'would be. She'd always have a scar. His eyes tensed, a little line creasing in the middle of his brow at the thought he'd caused that to happen as well.

The Hatter's gaze went back to hers and Jessie saw in their green depths that haunted look that she'd seen before back at the camp. "Lost forever, I've lost so much…but this would be too much. Too much muchness, but not enough. I love you so much but not enough, never enough. And this is proof of it. I must try harder, so much more to do, so much more…"

Jessie could see he was losing himself to those shadows in his mind, whatever it was he saw within himself as he'd done before. She had to pull him back because he was going to take all the blame for something that wasn't entirely his fault. She didn't have to run away as she'd done. But truthfully this all fell on the Red Queen and the Swine. Really the Red Queen was the core of the issue. But Tarrant wasn't going to listen to that. He was still mumbling about how he needed to prove his love more than he already had. Jessie had to do something to bring him back. So she leaned up and kissed him soundly.

Jessie was pleasantly treated to the taste of syrup and jam on his lips. Apparently the action had the desired effect for The Hatter realized what had happened and had his arms around her in the next moment and was kissing her back with as much relish as ever he had. Perhaps a bit more, there was an almost desperate way he parted her lips to taste her, his fingers grasping hold of her through the thin material of the robe and pulling her as close as he could. He actually had her bent back over the chair then and Jessie realized she needed to breathe soon or she was going to faint. Which wasn't altogether a bad thing…but air was important.

It appeared it was for the Hatter too as he pulled away from her gasping slightly, but soon began kissing his way down her neck, his hands sliding up the front of the dressing gown making Jessie even more breathless than she was before. "Tarrant…" She couldn't help how she was panting his name because that electric current was happening again wherever he touched her.

"Jessie…love…" She tasted like berries and cream and heaven. Tarrant needed to wrap himself in her warmth, in her light. She was all that mattered now. She was all he had in this world. She was all that had ever mattered. He who was so broken needed to mend what had been broken within her. He had to show her just what she was, who she was. He wanted to carry her far away from the caves, from everyone and everything till it was just the two of them and nothing else. Tarrant wanted her safely in his arms forever, as she was now with her sweet voice sighing his name.

"Back under the covers?" She managed to ask as he slid his hands beneath the robe and pushed it off her shoulders.

"Gods yes…" He growled against her ear and she was suddenly glad the chair was there because she would have fell into the floor with what that sound did to her otherwise.

Jessie was once again reminded of just how strong her Hatter was when he lifted her up and wrapped her legs round his middle without even a single word. She on the other hand let out a yelp of surprise, her arms going around his neck. He looked at her with a wicked grin, his eyes swirling pools of jade and garnet. "Told ye mah back was strong lass…or did ye forget?"

"No, I didn't forget…" She grinned. "Not used to being swept off my feet though."

He smirked as he swung her around and started striding to the bed. "Get used to it lass…for your legs should always feel welcomed round mah waist."

"Tarrant…that's…" She blushed and hated the fact that she did. God knew she was old enough to not be embarrassed by things like that. But no one had said anything like that to her before…he kept doing that to her.

"Naughty?" He drawled the question while he laid her back against the cushions, not letting himself be moved from the delicious prison of her legs. "Wha can I say lass? Ye bring it outta me…" He pressed against her, his trousers no longer very loose at all and showed her the evidence of his statement.

Her eyes closed and she felt them roll back in her head as that one movement made everything seem to explode. Jessie heard a moan and didn't even recognize the sound as coming from her. But it was and it was answered by the Hatter's growl of delight as he tossed his shirt and vest away and then untied the belt at her waist. "Gods ye're so soft…" He purred against her cheek as he started kissing a path down her neck again and along her shoulder, his chest pressed against her.

Jessie's fingers were busy threading into the red mane of hair. The scent of Chai and licorice was everywhere and it made her realize she'd never be able to eat black licorice or drink that tea again without thinking about this. She smiled at that and then hissed as his teeth found a nipple and suckled, kissed the reddened flesh, then nipped it again.

He grinned looking up at her, his chin now resting over her heart. He could feel it beating wildly. Her face was a vision, lips parted and skin flushed…not by fever this time but by him. "Tell me lass…tell me again that you love me…" He asked, both voices merging once more.

"I love you Tarrant…" She told him, her voice rough and soft all at once much like his. Her fingers tugged at his hair, pulling him back to her mouth. Jessie wanted to taste more of him. He was as addictive as chocolate. While he was busy feeding her addiction, his hand ran the length of her side, along the curve of her hip and maneuvering her just so till she was perfectly flush to him.

"I canna wait…I must have ye now…" The words were nearly pained in tone as the Hatter said them, his lips barely moving from hers. Her answer was to kiss him again because she didn't think she could speak and make any sense. Tarrant wasted no more time and deftly had his trousers off and tossed away.

The Hatter buried himself in her to the hilt, no preamble no waiting, just pure need. Tarrant felt her body shudder beneath him as he did so, tightening around him which only added to his bliss. He let himself fall into her and be consumed by the heat that she shared. In that moment as he moved within her he knew that she was always meant for him alone. This man above who had dare try would never be able to take her like this, make her heart race in time with his own as he was. "Mine…mine always." He whispered as their hips met again and again. This dance was theirs and no one would ever change that. Tarrant vowed this with each kiss, with each brush of her breath on his skin.

Jessie was overwhelmed by him. It felt more right than ever to be with him like this, but it was more frantic, more intense and more…everything. He was all there was, the rest of it was just gone. All that mattered was Tarrant and this moment, this joining of their bodies and souls. That was the only way to describe it really, body and soul. Each time she thought they couldn't get any closer, he'd push deeper, take her higher to the peak and then when she came down he'd carry her back up again.

Her nails were no doubt scratching his back and shoulders to ribbons but he didn't care and Jessie couldn't stop if she wanted to. Her mind was in a haze. Surrounded by the scent of spice and sweat she could see he was on the edge. Jessie pressed her lips to his ear. "Fall with me Tarrant…" she said and that was all he could take.

The Hatter's strangled cry was cut short by her mouth on his. They collapsed in a heap on the blankets and pillows which had been mussed and wrinkled by their actions horribly. Tarrant couldn't find the strength nor the interest to care at the state they'd put the bed in. He was too busy trying to keep his heart from exploding out his chest. After a few minutes of ragged breathing and found sanity he heard her giggling softly. With some effort lifted himself to rest on his elbow and look down at where she lay.

"Did I amuse ye lass?" He asked with a raised brow.

She grinned up at him, a damp stray lock of hair resting on her forehead. Her eyes glittered like stars and Tarrant knew for certain he would do anything and everything she asked of him. "No…yes…no…amuse isn't the word for what you just did to me."

He brushed the hair away, smoothing it back to lay with the rest. His expression was one of bemusement. "Then what is it that ye find funny?"

"Nothing and everything..." Jessie truly didn't know why she was laughing but she couldn't help herself. "There's the fact that we just barely made it from the breakfast table to here. We're going to both need another shower at this rate. And I was in a cave-in only yesterday after saving a bunny rabbit from a group of monster pigs with a sword."

Tarrant found himself chuckling even though it wasn't a laughing matter, and yet it was. "I see ye're point love." He kissed her softly then turned to lay on his back. He held out an arm and Jessie quickly curled up against him. The Hatter sighed, pulling her close and settling back against the cushions. His voice faded back to its lisping gentle tone. "When you put it that way sweet Jessie I do not blame you in the least for a giggle or two. I was concerned that you had caught a bit of madness from me and I would be most distressed if that were the case."

She laughed again and kissed his bare shoulder. "I am mad about you Tarrant, but I don't think that is what you mean."

He grinned and glanced over at her. "No. But it would appear I do quite enjoy driving you mad. So perhaps in one way it is true."

She returned his grin and wondered if they could just stay like this for the rest of the day. Maybe he was wrong and they wouldn't call him away to court for a while yet. Jessie knew it was selfish and wrong of her to want to keep him all to herself at that moment, not when so many awful things were happening outside of their little sanctuary. But lord it was nice right where she was. And she was tired and comfy and he was drawing little designs on her back with his fingers…and there was someone knocking at the door.

Tarrant let out a string of Underland profanity that Jessie didn't understand but figured was fairly graphic since the equivalent was going through her own head at that moment. His eyes grew black around them and glowed slightly orange. That was a new one. "I know that bloody knock…" He growled.

"Maybe they'll go away…maybe it's not for the Queen." Jessie offered, her arm going round his waist in an attempt to hold him there, pathetic but worth a shot.

His hand took hold of hers and he sighed again. "We're nay that lucky."

"Hatter! Hatter we've been summoned." Nivens voice called through the door.

It was Jessie's turn to growl that time which made the Hatter's lips curl up in a smile despite his now fouled mood. "Aye, I told ye I knew that knock." His now slightly less orange eyes looked down at her. She hadn't moved her arm yet. "I donnae want to leave ye…" He said gently.

"But you need to." She answered him, her hold loosening…much to Tarrant's dislike.

He kept hold of her hand though and didn't move. "I do…tis my duty. But it doesn't make it easier to leave your side my love."

His voice was changing back and forth she noticed. Apparently both of his very distinct personalities liked it right where they were too. "Maybe I can come along?"

Tarrant hesitated then shook his head no. "You need to rest for a while more my darling girl. I really should control these…urges you bring forth from within me. T'was unfair of me to…"

"Ravish me senseless and cross-eyed?" She offered, smiling.

"Uhm…well…Yes…" He looked embarrassed and his eyes changed back to a glowing green completely.

"Hatter! Do get a move on!" Nivens called again.

"Bossy little bugger." Tarrant growled, getting irritated again. "Excuse me lass." He said to her and grabbed his dressing gown from the floor. He stood from the bed and pulled it on, belting it as he strode across the floor. He threw the door open with a force and startled the rabbit who was standing there with two guards. "Do ye understand I have mah lass in here? Do ye understand she be resting and I am taking care of her? Do ye kin that yelling and pounding on mah door is not the way to get in mah good graces rabbit?"

Jessie listened to this from the bed and tried very hard not to burst into laughter. It was obvious from his lack of attire just how Tarrant was taking care of her. She could almost make out McTwisp's shocked and scandalized face from there.

"H…h…Hatter…" The royal rabbit stammered in surprise. "I…I…I was going to mention that the Queen inquired about Miss Jessie's health and stated that if she was well enough that she should attend as well."

This peeked Jessie's interest. She sat up and called out before Tarrant could say no. "Tell her majesty that I'll be there." She heard a brogue laced grumble and knew the Hatter wasn't thrilled about this.

"Thank you Miss I shall let her know." Nivens called back. "I will go ahead and let Her Majesty know that you'll be there within the hour." He told the Hatter who looked rather irritated.

"Off with ye then." Tarrant replied and shut the door. He turned and headed back to where Jessie was sitting on the bed wrapped up once again in a blanket. "Ye shouldna done that."

"Why? I'm supposed to be involved with this stuff right?" She asked.

Tarrant knelt in front of her, placing a hand on her knee. "Aye ye are." He sighed and looked away for a moment hesitant, conflicted. The brogue slipped from his voice and his green gaze turned back to her. "Tis my nature to want you away from such as we will be facing. I cannot help that my Jessie." He took a breath then continued. "But if you are sure and well and ready then together we shall go to court to discuss vengeance and war on these fiends and their Queen."

"I think I'm ready, so let's do this." She squeezed his hand where it rested on her leg.

"Alright then my sweet." He helped her to stand, pursing his lips for a moment. "As much as I would relish the thought of sharing the shower with you, for expedience sake I suggest you go to your rooms to make ready. I will not put such a lovely temptation in my way for I know I will succumb and then we'll be far later than an hours' time"

Jessie grinned shaking her head. "Well if that's the case I need the robe back." She told him with a raise of her brow.

"I swear you are the devil my dear." He told her. Her eyes were turning that lovely shade of blue he'd come to recognize. He actually looked like he considered it then shook his head. "A moment vixen…" He said as he walked past her. Once he was partially behind the bathroom door he tossed the robe out to her on the bed. "There you are my sweet. Now off with you and be quick."

"You're no fun Tarrant." She called back pulling on the dressing gown and laughing.

"Hush and away with you." He groused and turned on the shower, making sure it was cold.


	22. Chapter 22 Surprises

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything from Burton's world. But I do own the original stuff and Jessie. And some toys. **

**Chapter 22 Surprises**

Even though she wasn't at a hundred percent, Jessie thought she was doing well for someone who'd gone through the list of things she had in the last few days. After her shower and brushing her teeth she felt better and then had to figure out what to wear.

Jessie dug through the seemingly endless closet. Tarrant's tastes were far more formal than functional in some cases. "What the hell is this for?" crossed her lips more than a few times. She finally found something similar to the blue suit she'd worn before. This one was a soft shade of green with a golden brown stitching throughout. She was noticing a theme with the clothes in the closet; none of them seemed to have the color red anywhere. That wasn't surprising actually.

When she was dressed and had given herself a bit of makeup she had to choose a hat. There was just no way she could go without one really. And there it was, a fedora, an honest to goodness fedora in the same shade of green as the suit. She popped the hat on her head and looked in the mirror. "Stick em up." She told her reflection, doing a hideous impression of Edward G Robinson.

She was pulling on her boots when a thought occurred to her. With the things that were going on with the Swine it would probably be better to be safe than sorry. She found her sword and its belt and put it around her waist. The jacket that came with the suit was a long one and it hid the sword well. "Well now I'm armed. And I look like a gangster from Sherwood Forest." She told her reflection. Jessie shook her head and smiled. Even in the face of all the craziness, she had to admit this was the most amazing thing anyone could have happen to them. "Although a Tommy Gun would be preferable I think."

Taking a deep breath Jessie headed out the door, making sure to lock it behind her. She had apparently beaten Tarrant outside. She looked around and saw that more guards were walking about than before. She frowned at the fact that it was necessary at all. There was no guarantee where and when they might show up again, so the guards would be around for a while. "She's still controlling them, even here." Jessie thought to herself. "Mastery over living things…" That phrase running through her head made her pause. Where had she picked that up?

It was at that moment Tarrant stepped outside his door. He was wearing striped twill trousers and actual matching socks, granted the socks were bright blue with darker blue polka dots. Beneath his currently blue jacket was a white lace cuffed shirt and a hastily tied cravat. When he glanced over and saw her, his lips curved upward in that now familiar smile.

"You do wear every stitch so perfectly my dear girl. And might I add that color does bring out the brilliance that is your fiery hair." He walked over and appraised her closely. "Yes, quite lovely."

"Tarrant what you create is so beautiful there's no way it wouldn't look good." She grinned at him.

"Pish posh. Tis much to do with who the clothes are for my Jessie. And as I said, they are made for you. No one else could wear them." He took hold of her hand and lifted it to his lips.

"Oh, speaking of beautiful things…I had a gift for you. Just a second." She turned to head back inside when he placed a hand on her arm. Jessie turned back to him.

"My dear…I…I think I already found it." He looked sheepish and guilty

"You did?" Jessie asked.

Still looking sheepish Tarrant reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled the slender purple box out of it. "I found it on the mantle." He opened it and looked down at the hat pin inside.

"Why aren't you wearing it then?" She asked him, pouting slightly.

"I…I…I didn't think after what I said and did that I was worthy of such a gift." His green eyes looked up at her uncertain. "I still don't think I am."

"To quote you, pish posh." Jessie shook her head and took the box out of his hand. "Unless you don't like it, I want you to wear it."

His eyes widened and his lips parted in disbelief. "Of course I like it! It's beautiful and is a gift from you!"

Jessie could sense a ramble getting ready to start and before he could she kissed him quickly. "Then hush and lean down so I can put this in your hat."

Tarrant pouted at her but did as she commanded. Jessie took out the pin and studied the hat on his head. Deciding the best place to position the pin, she nestled it between its now fellow adornments, near the peacock feather. "There now, I've got my eye on you." She grinned at him as he stood up straight.

Tarrant smile returned. "I do love you." He told her warmly, a sweet pain etching his heart as he saw her beaming up at him.

"I love you too." Jessie stood up on her tip toes and kissed him once, and then again just because he looked too cute not to at the moment. The second kiss garnered her his arms around her waist and being crushed against his chest. She felt him sigh against her lips and his breath tasted of apples. Jessie almost purred. The sound got a growl in response from her Hatter who was realizing they were going to be late if he didn't get the fortitude from somewhere to resist her.

His hand brushed her hip and he felt the handle of her sword knock against his wrist. He pulled away from her lips and glanced down. "You're armed." He said, somewhat surprised.

Jessie could still taste the sweetness of apples on her tongue and her brain was still a little fuzzy. "Yeah…yes…" she nodded. "Yes I thought it would be a good idea, what with pig monsters showing up out of nowhere."

He released her reluctantly. "You're right of course." He glanced about and she knew he wasn't thrilled about the guards having to be around either. "I believe times are growing more and more dangerous, if that were possible. The Red Queen has run out of patience."

"We should get going." Jessie said, slipping her fingers around his.

"Yes, we should." Tarrant raised her knuckles to his lips and kissing them led the way to the White Queen.

They saw the aftermath of the attack along the way. There were more and more soldiers everywhere and the market area was particularly savaged. "Bloody swine…" Tarrant said under his breath, his eyes turning red as they took in the destruction.

"Will we be leaving the caves?" Jessie asked as they walked.

"I donnae think so." Tarrant replied, his accent flowing in and out again. She had to admit she was getting used to it more and more. "Even with this attack we are still more secure 'ere than most other places in tha land."

Jessie looked around, her gaze worried. "I hope so."

Tarrant squeezed her hand. "Tis my duty to help protect ye and tha people of the White Queen. I shall nay falter in it again."

She gave him a tense smile. "It's not just everyone else I'm worried about Tarrant. I worry about you too. In fact you're the first thing on my list of worrying about. I don't want anything happening to you."

The Hatter shook his head and sighed. "Donnae worry about me lass. I've been a thorn in tha side of the Red Queen for many a moon. I shall nay be as easy as all tha to be rid of." He lifted her knuckles to his lips once more. "And I have ye to come home to, tis more than enough reason to stay breathing."

Home. Jessie felt a strange tugging at her chest as he mentioned the word. It was more than obvious that Tarrant fully expected her to stay in Underland with him. But could she do that? Could she just disappear from life in her world and stay here with the beautiful and manic Mad Hatter that had stolen her heart? What about her family? What about her friends? Granted, she didn't have that many… This was one of the things that she had tried to avoid thinking about. If for some odd reason she lived through this experience and managed to pull off the impossible task that Alice had deemed fit to not show up for and which had landed on her lap…could she stay?

Tarrant would never fit in up above. Not that she ever did anyway, but he certainly would stand out. She couldn't take him back with her if she did leave. Jessie would never make him have to endure it up there. She frowned, that ache in her chest growing with the thought of leaving him. She didn't know if she could.

She'd just been living in the moment, taking this insane adventure as it came, this unbelievable love affair that she was in for all it was worth, and not thinking about what would happen when and if they stopped the Red Queen. Jessie didn't want to think beyond that because it meant reality would be playing a part in her life again…and she didn't want reality right then, or whatever reality above meant. She just wanted Tarrant and the magic that was all around her here…even if some of that magic was dangerous.

She could just go back up for a while, to see her grandmother and to finish whatever was left up in her world for her finish and come back. She frowned at the thought of goodbye…even if it was only briefly and that pain in her center grew. "Be back before you know it..." The words flashed into her mind along with an image of Tarrant's face, broken hearted, green eyes lacking their lovely glow.

Beside her Tarrant noticed that she'd been quiet and lost to her thoughts for the last few minutes of their walk to the Queen. He turned and peered at her, seeing her blue gaze had turned grey and troubled. There was something unpleasant going on in his Jessie's pretty little head, and that wouldn't do. She looked sad and far away and that certainly wouldn't do.

He tugged on her hand. "My darling dear, what has taken you away from me?" He gave her a smile, hoping it wasn't as serious as his instincts were telling him.

Jessie snapped back to herself at the sound of his gentle lisping voice. She turned to look at him, feeling guilty about the path her mind was traveling. "Oh…oh nothing Hatter." She glanced away and saw they were nearly there.

It was his turn to frown. She'd called him by his title… Tarrant's eyes narrowed watching her. "Ye having dark thoughts lass?"

Jessie licked her lips nervously. "Just…thinking period. We both have a lot to think about don't we?"

They were now in front of the entrance to the White Queen's Court. Two chess soldiers stood outside the doors and would open them once they made their way closer. But Tarrant stopped, pulling her to his side. He took hold of her chin so she couldn't look away. "Aye lass, we do have much to think upon." He studied her closely, his gaze turning a dark emerald green. "But naught alone. I'm here with ye, and I shan't leave ye to ponder the shadows that I see floating there behind those lovely eyes o'yours by yerself."

Jessie sighed. She needed to learn how to hide what she was thinking better from him. He was too good at reading her already. "Tarrant I'm alright, really. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

He pursed his lips. "Tis not in me to let you carry this burden alone lass…we share this fate, whatever it be, together." He let his fingers run from her chin along her cheek, her skin as soft as the finest silk he'd ever touched. "You and I sweet Jessie, are stitched together with a very strong thread that none shall cut. I won't allow it, for it is too fine a design in my eyes and too perfect a fit."

Her Hatter had a way with words when he had a mind to. Jessie smiled at him, but the smile was tinged with a sadness that he noticed. "Lass what is it that troubles ye?" He asked her, taking hold of her hands.

It wasn't helping the situation. Jessie knew she had more important things to worry about…or at least in terms of issues, possible death for everyone in Underland or the option of enslavement should be higher on the list of priorities. She needed to focus on the big picture; her issues had to be secondary. She took a deep breath and let it out, shoving her fears and the dread of what might be down deep inside. It would all be there later if she was alive to deal with it. She looked Tarrant in the eye, once again amazed by the color of green that they were and knowing she'd never get over the effect they had on her.

"Tarrant it's just…" being truthful wasn't a bad idea, especially since lying to him was firstly wrong and secondly very difficult. "I'm scared of losing you more than anything." She saw he was about to speak but she stopped him. "It's selfish to worry about what I want and what I'm frightened of right now. There's so much more at stake here than just you or me…there's an entire world that could be destroyed. I just have to turn it off, or not think about it because if I do I'll go crazy. But damn it…it's hard. I don't want to lose you. I don't want anything happening to my Hatter or his world."

Tarrant's eyes had taken on a richer green and grown warmer. He pulled her into his arms, holding her in a loose embrace. "Tis your world too lass." He smiled at her, his pink lips turning up at the corners and his voice slipping into its softer cadence. "It always has been, just as my heart has always belonged to you. I will always be your Hatter and nothing will change that."

He pulled her to his chest and held her tighter, resting his chin on her shoulder. "We have our roles to play in this story my love. That is what we shall do for that is all we can do. Tis the only way for us to be free of this curse…and for that I would face all of Iracebeth's horde alone if it would keep you safe." He pulled back a little, to see her eyes were shiny with tears that she was trying to hide.

Tarrant swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat as he gazed at her. "My brave lass, I am not worthy of such a jewel as you. I never have been, never can be." The Hatter leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against her cheek. He would not share with her the fact that such thoughts had been plaguing him as well as he'd walked through the ruin that was left from the Swine's rampage.

He didn't think he could form words to convey the horror that gripped him, the pain that seized him when he thought of losing her forever. If he could not protect her…if something happened and his Jessie was taken from him then he would simply cease to be. Now that he'd found her he could not be without her again, never again. The sorrow would be too great, the darkness would swallow him. She was what kept him going, she was what saved him from the darkness.

His Jessie, his Alice returned with her sky colored eyes and sweet smile, the most precious treasure he could think of. And he had to watch her go out to fight once more, had to train her to risk herself in the name of his world against an evil that had already stolen her away so many times already, leaving her broken and bloody in his arms. Tarrant knew that it was what was written, it was what must be done. But it did not make it easier, it did not make him fear for her any less or his heart not freeze at the thought of her falling to the might of Iracebeth and her black magic and having to watch as her life faded from her again.

And here she was talking of being afraid for him, of feeling guilty for that fear when she knew that the whole of Underland was at risk. She wasn't born of Underland, this wasn't her so-called "home." But it was, more than she knew. She belonged here and she was far worthier of this land than many Tarrant could think of. His Jessie feared for him and his world…but she wasn't afraid for herself.

His brave lass…oh if only he could take her away from this madness. Madness…madness of a different sort, so many different kinds of madness and he felt them all it seemed. All at once, all the time….time and madness both it appeared were never ending. Except his time with Alice, that had ended far too soon. Each time, each life…but never ever a wife….madness it was and madness it is, for she never was completely his.

Tarrant's face grew more grave as Jessie watched him pull back from her cheek. His eyes grew distant and the skin around them turned a faded pink. She knew he wasn't seeing what was in front of him anymore. He was mumbling, his words forming a sad rhyme about time. "Tarrant." She said his name softly, trying to pull him back from the edge of where he seemed to be balancing precariously.

Her voice pulled him back once more. The tense look of worry on her pale face as she looked up at him broke the chain of rambling fear within his fractured mind. Tarrant shook his head clear, blinking. "I'm fine…" he said out of habit, as he had grown used to seeing similar expressions on many of his close friends. Tarrant told himself he needed to be strong for her. He could not buckle or falter in his duty. She needed him. Jessie needed him to her champion. That thought made him nearly laugh at its absurdity. He, Tarrant Hightopp…the champion's champion?

He gave her a half smile, his fingers lifted to straighten her hat to perfection. "Do not worry about me my Jessie. I've still got a few tricks hidden beneath this hat of mine." She was still looking concerned, a frown upon her lovely mouth. He pursed his lips at her. "Now now, no frowning. I told you I'm fine and not to worry about me."

Jessie huffed out a breath of air. "Sure, yeah…I'll be able to do that." She told him, wiping at her eyes and trying to cover the fact she'd nearly been crying.

The Hatter humphed at her. "Nothing for it then I suppose." He grabbed her chin and sweeping the hat from his head kissed her.

She felt it all the way down to her toes. Now he had a distinctly sweet cinnamon taste to his lips. It was mind boggling and over with far too quickly in her opinion. She nearly stumbled when he pulled away.

"There, no more frown." He grinned widely at her, his eyes going back to their usual bright green.

Jessie gave him a half-hearted glare but couldn't keep the smile fighting its way to the surface. "That is not fair."

He snickered and placed his hat back on his head, taking her arm. "All's fair in love and war my Jessie. And I am very much in love with you." He kissed her hand and gave her a wink. "As we are at war as well then I am allowed I think."

They walked to the entrance and the guards immediately opened the doors. The atmosphere inside the White Queen's home was charged with unease. Jessie's fingers tightened on Tarrant's bicep where they rested. The tension in the air was nearly a physical thing. Soldiers were everywhere there was a strange sort of silence that had fallen. It was as though everyone where listening for something.

Tarrant didn't like this feeling, but it was one he had grown accustomed to over the years. It was always like this when an attack had happened. The sense of dread, the not knowing…sadly it had become a part of his life. He led Jessie towards the hall entrance and was met by McTwisp who hopped over to them quickly.

The little rabbit glared at The Hatter. "You're late Tarrant."

Tarrant returned the glare. "And you're an insufferable…"

Jessie cut him off before the two could start squabbling. "Nivens how is your family?"

The White Rabbit turned to her and smoothly bowed. "Very well thanks to you m'lady. I must thank you and give you Christina's thanks as well. You saved our little Julie and we are all forever in your debt."

Jessie grinned and gave as much of a curtsy as she knew to do in response. "Julie helped get me out of there Nivens. She's an amazing little girl."

Nivens's eyes shone with pride. "She is indeed. But Christina made a point of saying to thank you. She wants you to come for dinner as soon as you are able." He gave her a whiskery smile and then turned back to the Hatter, all business. "Follow me, the Queen and her council members are waiting."

The Hatter narrowed his eyes a bit but nodded. The rabbit turned and started hopping down the hall. Tarrant placed a hand at her elbow and lead Jessie along. They were going back to the area where they had taken tea. The table seemed longer this time, which could very well have been the case. Various nobles, human and animal alike, were seated and waiting.

Tarrant led her towards the end where two chairs were empty and together nearby what appeared to be a fidgeting, nearly deranged looking rabbit with long ears and one bulging eye. No doubt this was why the chairs were empty. Tarrant seemed unconcerned and when they got near the jittery creature the Hatter smiled. "Thackery, where have you been hiding?"

Thackery turned to look up at the Hatter. "Eeeegh….I nay be hiding. Tis a fine enough thing I been doing in tha name o the queen."

Jessie realized that this was actually a hare, The March Hare to be exact. Her lips parted in surprise and a little awe. Then his bulging eyes fell upon her and she saw him go perfectly still for a good two seconds. "EEeebit….this be the lass?" One ear pointed at her while one eye looked in a completely opposite direction.

Tarrant nodded pulling out Jessie's chair and gesturing for her to sit down. "Yes Thackery, this is our dear Alice returned…" He noticed her frown slightly at the name. Tarrant dearly wished she'd accept the truth.

"My name is Jessica, but you can call me Jessie." She said held out her hand and Thackery looked at it for a moment as though it might bite him. Then he shook it with a raggedly clawed paw.

"Ye're older…" He said, perusing her with one bulging eye as she took her seat. "There be something different about ye…"

Tarrant took the seat next to her and Jessie looked back at the Hare curiously. "What do you mean?" She asked him.

The Hare took a loud and long slurp from his shaking tea cup. He put it down with a bit more force than necessary. "There's sumthing missing…ye be missing a piece."

Jessie's eyes widened and Tarrant quickly intervened, grabbing two empty cups from the table and placing one in front of her and then himself. "Thackery, do tell please what we may have missed before arriving?" He asked while pouring tea into the delicate mugs.

The Hare got a fierce look about him. "Betrayed we were. One of our own gave the bloody red queen tha keys to the kingdom." He practically growled the words and Jessie was amazed to hear such a thing coming from him. It sounded far more predatory than a hare had any right to.

Tarrant placed the teapot down on the table carefully. Jessie noticed he'd stiffened at the words that the hare had said. The tension was starting to roil off of him. She looked over and noticed his eyes were starting to waver between green and red, the colors swirling like a tornado in his gaze. "Betrayed were we? And who dare I ask do we think did such a thing?" His voice had gone dangerously low.

"They nay said it yet…but I canna deny mah suspicions." The Hare took another long slurp of tea then tossed the cup between both Tarrant and Jessie with perfect aim to smash into the rock wall beyond them.

Jessie was surprised but Tarrant barely moved. He was drinking his tea with one hand while his left was tightened into a fist. "Who do you think it is Mr. Hare?" She asked Thackery.

"Mah name is Earwicket lassie, ya know tha. Annae I've a mind that tha Hatter knows who it be." He turned to look at The Hatter.

Tarrant's crimson and clover colored eyes were fairly blazing with hate and anger when Jessie turned to him. She had an idea who it might have been too, but she was the newcomer here even if Tarrant didn't believe that. "Who do you think sold us out?" She asked him, taking a sip of her own tea.

Tarrant placed his cup carefully on the table. "Who be not here at tha table that joined us last we were here lass?"

Jessie took one quick glance down the grouping of chairs and then turned back to the Hatter. "Percival…" She only had to say it once.

"Percival." Tarrant repeated the name, the sound guttural and low. Lord Percival had betrayed the Queen and her people. Tarrant had always wondered if the pompous ass had it in him to ever do it. He thought he was too much of a coward, but apparently he'd been wrong. And thanks to the bastard he'd nearly lost Jessie to the caves and the swine. That fact alone had just earned him a death sentence in the Hatters mind.

As it was, it was taking every ounce of will he had to stay in his seat and prepare for the bickering of "what to do what to do" that was surely to come. Tarrant wanted blood. It was his right as Jessie's Lord to go forth and hunt down Percival and challenge him for what he'd done. There would be little challenge to it though, at least to Tarrant. Even with Percival's supposed skill with a blade, the Hatter knew he would have no trouble running the man through with his sword. That might be too quick though…perhaps a bit o maiming would be required. A leg perhaps, then an arm…t'would only be right to do such harm.

Tarrant's dark thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the White Queen, and a good thing too for he'd voiced his bloody rhyme aloud and Jessie had heard him. He didn't notice her wide eyed stare. Before she could ask him just what the hell he'd been talking about hacking off, they had to stand in honor of her majesty.

The Queen looked tired, but still as beautiful as ever as she seemingly floated to her seat. There was sadness in her alabaster face and nearly black eyes. When everyone was seated she spoke. "These are dark times my friends. But before we speak of that, I wish to say my personal thanks to those who stood against the swine during the attack." Mirana looked right at Jessie and smiled, looking more of herself. "And our champion who rescued the daughter of Nivens as well as stopped a group of Iracebeth's soldiers."

The animals and people at the table turned and were all staring at Jessie. It was making her more than bit self-conscious. What was she supposed to do? Tarrant must have sensed her unease because he took hold of her hand beneath the table and gave it a comforting squeeze. Thankfully the guest's perusal was returned back to Mirana when she spoke again.

"But we must now focus on far less pleasant things, such as our betrayal by one of our own." The White Queen's face grew grave once more. "As you have all most likely suspected, Lord Percival has chosen to crossover to Iracebeth's side."

Jessie felt Tarrant's fingers tighten on hers. She could hear the growl slowly growing in his throat. "Where is he yer majesty?" The Hatter spoke the question aloud, his words dark and dangerous to the ear.

Mirana knew after hearing what had happened with Jessie the previous day that The Hatter would want to take care of Percival personally. Such was his right by clan law. But he would have to wait for his revenge. "He's gone Hatter. During the attack it would seem he and his retinue fled out aboveground. There's not a sign of them, but we can only assume they have gone back to their lands or have joined Iracebeth in hers."

Tarrant wasn't pleased, but he should have known the traitor would leave while everyone else was fighting for their lives. It didn't make his desire to cause the man harm any less though.

Mirana took a breath and continued. "As it seems my sister has decided that she is tired of waiting and with the arrival of our champion once more, I have come to a decision. We must move quickly and send forth to retrieve the Claw. The Orraculum has changed… Loranal Day will come earlier than suspected."

Jessie felt her blood run cold at the words. She heard a small gasp of shock come from Tarrant's lips. And that sound was echoed by nearly everyone at the table. It was too soon, she wasn't ready for this. She needed more time.

"A small party will leave in two days' time to the Seca Valley. The party will accompany our champion on her quest for the Claw of the Seca." Mirana was not looking at Tarrant, she found to her shame she could not meet his eyes.

Jessie felt the Hatter's grip on her hand tighten to the point of pain. She turned and saw his face was even paler than normal. His eyes were a wide and pale green with a shade of pink surrounding them. He looked lost. When his gaze locked with hers she felt her throat tighten at the expression it held. The look of bloodlust that had been there was now gone and replaced with one of pleading and helplessness.

Each word Mirana spoke was another stab of cold dread in the Hatter's heart. The Orraculum had changed…that never happened. And The Claw…he'd tried to force that out of his mind. He didn't want to think about the dangers that Jessie would have to face to get the damned sword from the Seca shaman's. He'd been living a delusion of course…which wasn't new to him. But he'd not had time to train her, to bring the memories back. Yes she was remembering things…but not enough. Jessie needed more time…he needed more time. Time…time…trying to take what's mine…

Those at the table had started to talk over one another as their fears and concerns and power plays began to take center stage. But Tarrant paid them no mind. Thackery saw his friend had a look of a man who'd been haunted for a very long time…which was the truth actually. "Ye'll be needing a cook on tha's little jaunt." The Hare spoke to Jessie as it was obvious even to even he that Tarrant was not in a communicative mood.

Jessie glanced at the Hare. "Are you a cook Mr. Earwicket?"

"Tha I am…annae few other things." He picked up his saucer that had survived the throwing of his cup. "Flat…" And then he tossed it like a Frisbee through the air and shattering it with the remains of his cup.

The sound didn't register to the rest of the table as they were too loud, but it seemed to break through to Tarrant who blinked. "Time…" He said aloud and then looked over at Jessie. His expression cleared a little, but his voice still seemed distant. "Never enough…"

Jessie knew she had to be braver than this, but the thought of going off on some crazy crusade and knowing what she did from her talk with Mirana was making her terrified. Yet looking at Tarrant she knew she had to be stronger, she simply had to make herself be brave. He deserved better than her, he deserved a champion. So she would be better. She'd be as good as Alice or at least try to be. She'd fake it if need be.

"So…" She said and smiled at him, hoping it was convincing. "We're off to see the wizard?"


	23. Chapter 23 Bossy

**Disclaimer: Uhm, I haven't updated in a while but in that time I haven't bought Tim Burton's soul or Johnny Depp's (sadly) so no I don't own anything.**

**Authors Note: The merry go round of fic updating continues. We'll probably be landing on Sweeney Todd next since poor Bennie is due for some love. But if Tarrant chews on my noggin you never know. Then there's the Scream fic, The A-team one, not to mention Nightmare on Elm Street. Yeah, I've got a lot of these things being juggled. AAAAAA! Anyhooo…**

**This chapter is sort of fluffy but we get some Chess and Tarrant and Jess. The Cat is fun to write because he's just so…creepy. And TarrantAngst is always tasty. **

**The next chapter starts Jess's quest for the sword. I'm amazed how long this thing has become. It's the longest story I've ever written and I think I'm half way finished with it. For those that have read and reviewed thank you. Reviews and your kind words keep me motivated to update this. I'm glad you love Tarrant as much as I do. **

**Chapter 23**

The next day and a half was a lesson in chaotic order. Jessie found herself swept up in the planning of the trip to the Seca and their lands. It was a dangerous area that was more desert than anything else. Hot and arid, from the description it reminded her of Egypt.

Tarrant had gone into another facet of his personality that she'd only glimpsed before, that of a sort of commander…a leader. He was planning out what supplies and transportation was needed, who was coming and why. Jessie felt useless and not unlike dead weight as she saw all the activity going on around her.

It probably wasn't for the best that she didn't have that much to do with the process. It left her time to think on what was laying ahead. Even if the magic eight ball scroll had said she made it to the caves to get the sword, that didn't mean she made it out with it did it? Well yes, if the scene of her fighting it out with the giant headed bitchqueen had anything to say about it. But maybe that had changed or would change...the scroll had decided to speed things up. Maybe nothing was set in stone or more like paper as it once was?

These were the thoughts that plagued her between bouts of worrying and feeling trapped. Tarrant had been MIA for the past thirty six hours. And after a time he'd had her placed in her room after things had really started going crazy. He even had her under guard of all things…just in case.

He'd had food brought to her but she couldn't really eat. She'd messed around with her sword taking swings at the air. And then she'd just gotten frustrated and curled up in front of the blue fireplace and brooded on everything. All in all not the healthiest time inside her head.

Chess had popped in on her while she'd been staring at the flames. "My dear girl, how are you?" He'd asked while floating above the mantle.

She must have been here too long since his appearing out of thin air didn't really bother her anymore. Jessie growled, frustrated. "I've been in here since yesterday and I've not seen Tarrant or heard what the hell is going on since then. I can't concentrate on anything to read and if I do in fact see Tarrant I may very well punch him for leaving me in here with a glorified Monopoly piece standing at the door. That's how I'm doing." Her eyes glared up at the cat.

"Well, that would certainly answer my question." The cat grinned and flipped around to settle a little ways in front of the fire, still hovering over the floor. "I can tell you a few things if you'd like."

Her glare doubled in ferocity. "Spill it cat."

He chuckled. She truly was easy to rile. Tarrant had no idea what waited him when he finally did show up to see her. Which knowing the Hatter would be soon. When Alice was here he couldn't stay away from her for very long.

The last time he'd seen Tarrant he'd been finalizing which horses were coming along. This of course was quite important. Then there were the supplies and the decision on a single wagon for expedience sake. All in all they were nearly done and would be ready in the morning. He of course was coming along. He wouldn't miss this for the whole of Underland, and as he'd said before he had many uses.

All of this he conveyed to Jessie who listened quietly. When he was done she still looked as troubled as ever, but less angry. She stood and started pacing, holding the blue tartan blanket around her shoulders. "But why leave me out of this? Why lock me in here?" She started mumbling and Chess didn't know if she was actually asking him or just trying to figure out why. Probably a combination of both.

"He's worried sweet Jess. And as I've told you, dear Tarrant does love to worry. And he will let no one else be in charge of the preparations." Chess floated up in front of her, stopping her from pacing or causing her to have to walk through him. "And you know with what happened he's even more cautious than ever."

"I get that he's worried Chess. But I'm the one that has to swing a sword and fight a giant big headed freak. That's just how it is apparently. And being locked up….so not helping." She huffed out a breath of air and slumped back into the chair. "Plus I'm afraid of horses."

Chess patted her shoulder with a consoling paw. "No need to fear these horses dear Jess. If and when the time comes to ride you will find they will not buck you off and can make great conversation while on a long trail."

She actually smiled at that. She should have known the horses could talk too. Memories of Mr. Ed came to her unbidden.

Jess's smile came and went too quickly though as her thoughts turned back to what they were about to take on. The cat watched as her lips turned into a frown. He was bothered by the change. He actually cared if she was happy and safe, weather it was obvious to those around them or not. When her blue eyes glanced up at him his own grin faded. "What is it dear heart?" He asked her.

Jessie looked away from him, towards the armoire full of magic clothes that her crazed and even more magical Hatter had made for her. If she admitted what was wrong then it might make it worse. But he'd asked, and he was here. "I'm scared Chess. Not just of horses. I'm afraid." She looked back up at his single, large yellow eye. "This is big, this is a lot. And I'm just damn scared right now."

Chess wasn't normally one to feel sympathy. But in this instance he did. He nodded sagely. "My dear girl…I would think you as big a fool as one of the of Tweedles if you weren't afraid." He floated down to where he was level with her gaze. "You are facing something that is truly daunting. This is a curse that has been playing out over many, many years in your world's time. And saving another world from the same psychopathic mind that created the curse which has claimed your life over and over again is not to be entered into lightly."

He grinned at her, seeing her shake just a bit at what he'd said, her eyes looking down at her trembling hands. "But love, you are not going up against these odds by yourself. You have me on your side, and that's not something to be taken lightly either. Not to mention the others of our motley crew that will be joining us. Nor dear Tarrant who would give his life for yours at the…pardon the expression…drop of a hat."

He placed a sharp claw carefully under her chin and tilted her face back up. "Remember you aren't alone sweet Jess for I too would gladly fight till the end for you and this world. Those damn swine owe me for this eye they took. And I do not relish the thought of those pretty ones of yours being closed forever. You have friends dear. And we're quite the loyal bunch, despite what the not so idle gossips would tell you of me."

Chess gave her a gentle tap with his paw on her chin and flipped over onto his back. "Personally I think Tarrant is just as jealous of me as ever he was. Never fails really."

Jessie felt a bit of a tear pricking her eye at the cat's words. Damn she was getting sort of weepy. Well, he had just admitted he'd fight to the death for her, not only him but the rest of the group that was coming with them. "Thank you Chess." She said and smiled and tried not to be too obvious about sniffing away the soon to be flowing waterworks.

Chess gave her a floating bow and a wink. Jessie unexpectedly reached out and hugged him. Chess's single eye grew huge and he froze for a second, the only thought in his head being if the Hatter saw his Alice embracing him he was as good as dead. But the Hatter wasn't here and Chess took the opportunity and burrowed his head under her chin and let the lass give him a cuddle. No one did that very often anymore, and she was a sweet girl. He sighed contented and more than a little smug at the situation.

It was all too brief though as that sixth sense cats had for self-preservation kicked in and he realized the Hatter was just outside the door. He puffed out of Jessie's arms, appearing in front of the fireplace. "Alas, goodbye for now dear girl." He said theatrically. "I must go for my own sake…and remember…I was never here." He winked at her and then he was gone.

In the next instant there was a knock at her door. She nearly jumped out of the chair in surprise. The knock was followed by a muffled saying of her name. "Jessie…Jessie it's me." Tarrant announced. "May I come in please?"

Well, he hadn't really asked her if he could lock her up had he? She thought petulantly. With a sigh she stood back up and said "Yes."

The Hatter opened the door and stepped inside. He was holding a single, beautiful flower and looking very tired. Jessie saw that the Chess Piece solider was still standing outside even as the door to her rooms closed. She felt some of her resolve at being angry melt at the sight of him looking so exhausted.

Tarrant for his part was tired. He'd not slept in the time they'd been apart making sure everything was ready for the morrow. Granted he didn't require that much sleep but he had been going non-stop, barely eating, barely having any tea which was unheard of. He knew it might not set well with his lady that she was confined to her room, but he could only think of her safety and the fact that soon…he'd not have as much control over it. They would be in the Seca's dessert and that land was treacherous. Beyond that…it would be Iracebeth and she was worse than every Seca and Swine combined.

When at last it was all settled and he'd made doubly sure all would be ready for them he had headed back to her. On the way he'd stopped and chosen a LastingFlower for her. Even after they were plucked the flowers stayed in bloom for a very long time, fragrant as the day they blossomed. As he saw her there, wrapped in the tartan blanket with eyes the same blue as laced the fabric, he felt an ache in his heart at having left her for so long.

"My Jessie…I…I know you are probably not very pleased with me right now…" He said, walking over to her cautiously.

"You put me under house arrest Tarrant." She said, not able to keep the irritation from her voice.

"I…yes…alright in a manner." He sighed and took off his hat, settling it on the table near the chair. "Perhaps that wasn't the best course I could have chosen." He glanced to his side guiltily. "I simply couldn't bear worrying if another attack occurred and not knowing where you were. And…and there was so much to do and it had to be done properly…and I couldn't just let anyone make these decisions and…I do love you so and wanted only for you to be safe…and…there was the matter of the right provisions and…"

"Tarrant." Jessie could see he would not stop rambling unless she said something. His eyes were going from tired to frantic.

At the sound of his name he paused. "I'm fine…" He said, the response coupled with the look of slight disorientation that one of his rambles stopped mid-ramble always seemed to cause. He took a breath and his shoulders slumped heavily. "My dearest, please do not be too angry with me." He held out the flower to her, the petals of which were the same violet and blue his coat decided to be at that moment. The fragrance was a heady meshing of lavender and rose. His eyes as they looked at her were pure innocence and repentance and so green they seemed to glow like emerald glass.

There simply was no way to stay mad at him. Jessie realized this fact once again as she took the flower from his pale fingers. She held it under her nose and almost swooned at the scent. She sighed and smiled, glancing up to find him watching her expectantly. "It's not fair that I can't stay mad at you." She told him.

Tarrant grinned and then looked confused as he pondered what she'd just said. "That is a good thing is it not?" He asked.

Jessie laughed at the perplexed expression he wore. "Yes and no. Yes for you and no for me. It means I'm a pushover when it comes to you."

"Pushover? My dear I would never physically harm you in such a way!" Tarrant held a hand to his chest as though the mere thought of such a thing as shoving her caused him unknown amounts of horror and shock.

She shook her head, still laughing. "No…bad word choice. Let me put it this way…I can't resist you Tarrant. Is that better?" It was true. She couldn't apparently. He was right up there with chocolate, books, Coke Zero, and cheesy 70's cinema. Okay, he was above everything else on her scale, but just as damn addictive.

The Hatter perked up at that. In fact, despite his exhaustion, hearing her admit to not being able to resist him caused a nice little frisson of naughty warmth to run up and down his spine. "Aye lass, tis much better." He purred and moved to pull her into his arms, no longer afraid of being rejected as he had been when he arrived. She was cradling the flower in her hands and so he held her just as carefully in his embrace brushing his lips against her cheek. "I am glad to hear that I am not being negligent in my attentions to you. Also that my plan of keeping you well and truly ravished as often as possible so you will never ever feel the desire to leave my side is also working." His smile was wicked as was the glimmer in his now ruby tinged eyes.

Jessie smacked him lightly on the chest, making sure to keep the flower from being crushed. "Now you're just being an ego-maniac."

"I believe I'm allowed a bit of pride knowing that I have won your heart." He studied her face, his own growing sad as he looked deep within her eyes. "I am sorry to have left you alone for so long my Jessie."

She leaned up and kissed his jaw, wrapping her arms around him and laying her cheek against his lapel. He actually smelled better than the flower, raspberries and what she thought might be Earl Grey. Good lord, how did he do that? "It's alright Tarrant." She relaxed against him, "I'm just glad you're here now." She felt him hold her tighter as his chin settled on her shoulder.

"It's not alright love. But I'm not going anywhere now. I shan't leave your side from this point forth." His voice was resolute as was he. He'd not leave her again. "I had vowed that you would not face the fears you had alone. I can see it in your lovely eyes lass…you have been worrying upon the trials we have ahead of us. And I was not here to help you vanquish those fears, to kiss away that frown upon your lips. I'm a thoughtless brute once again…"

She pulled away and looked up at him. "There's nothing to forgive. God knows I felt useless enough while I was at the castle, even if it was fun to watch you bossing people around. You're every inch a leader Tarrant Hightopp." She grinned and saw him blush just the tiniest bit.

"Well…as I said, things have to be perfect for this journey…I...I'm truly….thank you." He smiled, feeling that swell of pride within his soul grow at her words. His Alice, the champion of all of Underland…his sweet Jessie thought he was a leader? Would wonders never cease?

"You're welcome." Jessie replied and gave him another peck. Before she could pull away he'd stolen another kiss, his lips lingering on hers. "Okay…now I should be thanking you." She mumbled against his mouth.

"Flatterer…" His voice grew rougher, "Ye are too kind to me lass."

Jessie laughed gently and touched his cheek. "No such thing." She told him then again noticed how tired he looked. "You need to rest."

Tarrant knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit to the fact. He'd been away from her only to come back and sleep? That wouldn't do, that was weakness and bad form. "I need to be here for you sweet Jessie. Dreaming can wait as you are all the dream I need."

Jessie shook her head. He was too good at waxing poetic, but she wasn't going to let him run ragged. "You can be here for me while we sleep. I'm assuming we'll be leaving early and you won't do anyone any good falling off a horse." She placed her flower on the table next to his hat and took hold of his hand, tugging him along half protesting to the bed.

"Truly lass, I do not need to rest." He wasn't able to put up much of a fight he found to his dismay. The thought of lying next to her for hours while holding her close was not a chore.

When she got him near the bed she turned around and made short work of his coat, having it unbuttoned and off his shoulders with a speed that caused a slight squeak to come from this throat. "You on the bed now." She informed him, placing his coat over her arm and pointing at the mattress.

Tarrant raised a brow. "Really my dear...this is not necessary."

Her response was to sigh heavily, hang his coat on the edge of the bed, and then grasping his arms push him down onto blankets…all in one smooth motion. Tarrant was impressed and wonderfully scandalized by this turn of events. "I say…perhaps absence does make the heart grow fonder." He smiled widely and made a grab for her waist. Unfortunately he was really was in need of sleep so he wasn't quite as nimble as he normally was. She was able to maneuver away before he could snag a hold of her delectable frame.

"Behave Tarrant. Go to sleep." She said trying to keep the grin from her face as she slapped his hand. Tarrant frowned, pouting at her. He folded his arms across his chest and settled back onto the pillows looking like an unhappy ten year old. "That's not at all fair." He complained.

"Shoes." She pointed towards his boots and he huffed as he kicked them off, still pouting.

"Am I to be alone in this venture? Truly that is being unkind." He frowned at her, that familiar little furrow between his red brows.

Jessie shook her head fighting back a snicker and moved to the other side of the bed. "No funny business Mr. Hightopp." She told him with her own raised brow.

This made the pout even more pronounced. "Funny business…really…you wound me deeply. You may as well unsheathe the sword you wielded so masterfully and run me through right here…"

As he was rambling Jessie settled down next to him on the pillows. The minute she did he quickly stopped talking and pulled her into his arms.

"What happened to being run through with my sword?" She said laughing, her arms going around his neck as he pulled the tartan about them both.

"Hush." He whispered and then kissed her deeply, his fingers weaving into her hair. He broke away after a few precious heartbeats, leaning his forehead against hers and sighing. "I could be very naughty and say something quite uncouth and rather graphic regarding being run through with a sword. I will not stoop to Chess's level though."

He kissed her again, his tongue lapping at her hungrily, one leg curling over hers and pulling her as close as he could. Tarrant burrowed his nose between her neck and shoulder. "I know he was here. I can only guess why." He said, lips brushing her pulse. The Hatter pulled back and saw her eyes were wary. He knew she wouldn't betray him, and deep down he knew the cat wouldn't either. "As much as I know I shouldn't…I trust him. But I trust you with my life." One more kiss, this one gentle and warm. "Do not fear for the cat."

Jessie let out a breath of relief and rested her cheek against his arm. "He came by to check on me Tarrant, that's all. And to tell me he's going with us. He's a good guy…cat…friend." What would you consider the Cheshire Cat? "And really, he's a cat…I mean come on…" She was still freaked out by the implication the creature had made before about his "uses."

Tarrant nodded slightly, his eyes feeling heavy. She was a seductress who got her way dash it all. He was falling asleep. "Now this is most assuredly not fair." He yawned politely.

"I love you, good night." She told him snuggling closer. Much to her surprise Jessie was asleep within only a minute or two.

Tarrant kissed her cheek and again found himself fighting his body's desire to rest. He knew he couldn't for much longer, but he wanted to savor this moment. The crystals in the wall were growing dimmer, but he could still see her there next to him. "It might be our last good night my love…I don't want the morning to come." He said to the darkening room, his voice very soft so not to wake her.

He hoped the Gods of Underland might grant him that mad wish. He very much doubted it would happen though. "Mad Hatters, mad wishes, mad queens; it would seem we are all mad here." He told her, knowing she was too far away to hear. "I sometimes wonder why you would want to save us? Maybe it would be best if you went back to your world…" The thought of such a thing though made a pain so intense rush through him the Hatter had to clench his jaw to keep from crying out.

He took a breath, filling his lungs with the scent of her, his body relaxing as it calmed him. "It would surely kill me…but you would be safe perhaps if the bloody big head thought you gone. And that would be reason enough to let me die."

In her sleep she made a sound of protest, as though hearing him. Her fingers clenched at his shirt and she moved restlessly, as if to shield or keep him there. Her pale brow was furrowed, troubled. Tarrant made a shushing noise, realizing that he was the cause of her distress. "T'would seem you don't relish such a thought." He placed his lips against her forehead. "I've no idea why ye seem to love me as ye do. But I know I love ye more than I have a right to. I'm with ye till the end lass and beyond if this Hatters soul has anything to say about it." He smiled sadly as he kissed her and then closed his eyes.

"We go to the red queen together." He heard her voice as though from a distance, the words laced with sleep but clear. It was strange to his ears and he tried to realize why, but he was asleep before he could fathom it. The sound was not unlike his own dual nature. Two voices had meshed together, his Jessie and a younger voice; one that was familiar…and very proper.


	24. Chapter 24 Gifts

**Disclaimer: Holy crap, I really got a chapter written for this? Why yes I did. It only took what…six months. Sorry for the long delay but I'm going to try and at least update each of my fics over the next few months. It may be hard but I'm going to do it ! REAL LIFE BE DAMNED!  
As always I'm not making money off this. My reward is your feedback and reviews and I also accept life size chocolate Johnny Depp statues. **

**Also I got inspired by having new people reading this and apparently enjoying it. So welcome new readers ! Please review and let me know that you are enjoying this story. Also there's a bit at the end you might like.**

**Chapter 24 Searching**

The next morning Jessie awakened to an empty bed and the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls and tea that were sitting on the nightstand next to her. Along with this breakfast was a note.

"I have never felt such a desire to stay anywhere as much as I did upon awakening by your side. Alas, I must make ready for our journey's beginning this day. Eat all upon your plate my sweet girl. I love you. You shall find your travel attire waiting for you on the chair near the fireplace. We will be leaving soon. I do love you. I'll be back by the clocks chime of 7. I love you. Your Hatter"

Jessie grinned unable to help it. She sat up and took one of the delicious rolls off the plate and picked up the mug of spiced tea that was next to it. Before she'd realized what she was doing she'd devoured the whole tray, tea and all. Wonderland was still not the best place for a diet. But considering what they would be in for in the next few days, she felt certain that the five million calories she'd just eaten were the least of her worries.

The strange wooden clock that hung on the wall said that it was a quarter after 6. That didn't give her much time to get ready for what might be the last trip of her life. She swung her legs off the bed and headed over to the chair where her Hatter had left her clothes. These were subdued compared to the rest of what he'd made for her. There were light blue pants that looked somewhat like denim and were obviously comfortable. Black riding boots that were made from a soft leather like material and a white long sleeved shirt that felt like silk. There were even riding gloves, also that same cotton soft material.

Along with these was a long silver coat, nearly identical to the Hatters in design. There was an intricate silver pin attached right above the left breast pocket and Jessie realized that was the Hightopp crest after seeing not only the pair of scissors crossed with the sword, but a finely designed top hat at the center that's brim was encircled by a crown. Alighted on top of the hat was a butterfly whose wings contained a dash of beautiful blue crystals.

Jessie's fingers traced the shape and noticed that the meeting of crown and hat formed a sort of letter "H". It was a well thought out family crest, which shouldn't surprise her. The fact that he'd added this to her clothes made her throat ache just a bit, her breathing hitch. Damn it she wouldn't start crying already…she'd just got up.

She carefully placed the coat back down on the chair and noticed an intricate belt with a sword scabbard attached. The man did think of everything. She raised an eyebrow when she found beneath it all a blue lace and silver boned corset and equally lacy underthings and stockings. Yes indeedy he thought of everything. Laughing Jessie shook her head and made for the magic bathroom of happiness for what might be the last time.

Jessie enjoyed her shower and after using every bit of smelly good stuff she could find (they were travelling on the road for who knew how long...) she got dressed. The corset hooked in the front thankfully and somehow was as comfortable as if she wore nothing at all. But boy howdy it seemed that Tarrant knew every one of Victoria's Secrets…and then some. Jessie's blue eyes nearly bugged out of her skull when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. That was…impressive. She quickly pulled on the rest of her clothes. After pulling on the boots which felt like a pair of $200 dollar NIKE's she swung the coat over her shoulders.

She glanced in the mirror one more time and didn't recognize the woman staring back at her with the sword sheathed at her hip. "Who the hell are you?" She asked herself, her eyes searching those that looked back for an answer. It seemed she was asking herself that a lot lately.

The clock chimed 7 and right on time there was a knock at the door. "My Jessie, may I come in?" Tarrant's voice came to her.

"Come in Tarrant, I'm ready." She told him, walking away from the mirror with one more wary glance.

The Hatter stepped inside, his traveling bag strapped across his chest. He was clothed in more riding friendly wear as well, but still a cacophony of color that was awesome to behold. His larger than life emerald eyes as always raked over her with an intensity that she was growing used to, but still made her feel like she should be more than what she was.

"Ah lass, you are a vision as always. Do you like them?" He stepped forward and looked nervous for a moment, hesitant.

"Tarrant I love them. Stop asking that. You know that everything you make is beautiful." She leaned up and kissed his cheek without preamble and it caused him to stutter.

"We…we…well they must live up to the standards of the wearer and you are exquisite my love." He smiled warmly then frowned as he saw her shake her head once more not believing him sincere. He'd figure a way to scold her later for that. He remembered he had one last component of this latest masterpiece to complete.

"Ah but you are an unfinished work of art my Jessie. Here, as I had promised before." Tarrant rifled through the fathomless travel bag and pulled out a hat box that was somehow twice the size the bag seemed to be. Jessie was still trying to figure that trick out when he handed her the box. "Open it now my darling dear, I do so want to know what you think." He looked at her expectantly.

Jessie sat the box down on the chair and took off the lid. When her eyes alighted inside she let out a gasp. "Oh Tarrant…" Carefully she pulled out the top hat that it held. It was about half the size of the Hatter's own, but styled similarly in a smaller scale with a wide brim. It was silver and blue striped at the moment with a glittering silver sash tied about the middle. A single silver hat pin was secured to the side, with a design of a butterfly at the top, the wings made of crystal that reflected the light in a multifaceted rainbow.

He was standing close to her, watching her face as she turned the hat back and forth in her hands. The look of delight that graced her features made his heart want to explode from his chest. Pride and love and happiness rambled about with the infinite desire within him that this was just a regular day in their lives together. That he was a husband giving his bride a gift and they would spend the day loving one another away from any sort of dangerous curse…evil queens…duty of any sort other than that he'd pledged to her as her betrothed. Oh if only such a thing was true. Tarrant took a breath and managed to tamp down the emotions that threatened to run wild. "Chess shall be quite jealous but I was inspired by your beauty when you graced my hat by wearing it. I simply had to create one for you."

Jessie was in shock, it was quite possibly the most beautiful thing she'd seen. "Tarrant…I…this is just amazing."

He blushed, his usual ivory skin turning a slight pink. "Thank you my darling dear. You see as it is a very brightly sunny place we shall travel to, I had to make certain your fair face shall be protected. May I?" He gestured to the hat and Jessie handed it to him. She smiled at him as he placed the top hat perfectly on her head and then took a step back, eyeing his newest creation.

"How does it look?" She asked him, touching the brim. It was impossibly light and comfortable.

Tarrant's smile was a mixture of pride, joy, and outright randiness. Good lord she looked like a silver wrapped truffle just waiting to be devoured. Stop that…that's not a thought a gentleman should be having. I'm not a gentleman I'm a Hightopp. Yes, and one of the last which means you need to act like a Laird not a ruffian who would paw and maw this lovely creature. She likes it when I paw and maw her. Stop those thoughts, it's rude!

"Perfection…" Tarrant finally made the voices hush up so he could respond. "Perfect perfection my Jessie." He stepped forward and took her hands in his. Tarrant looked into her now bluer than sky eyes...Gods of Underland he'd never not have his heart skip a beat when he saw them. "Tis time I am afraid, time for us to journey beyond to the Valley my love." His voice was hushed and his fingers tightened on hers.

Jessie shook her head, hearing in his words the fear he was trying to hide. She was afraid too, but it would do no good for anyone there and especially Tarrant for her to show it. "I'm ready Tarrant, as ready as I'll ever be." She gave his fingers a quick squeeze. "And I won't let you down."

The Hatter took a breath, trying to clear the lump in his throat at her words. "It is I who must strive for that my sweet, not you. I shall not fail you in this or any other endeavor, I swear it on my heart and soul and the memories of all the Hightopp's that came before me. We will succeed in this together and you will be safe. And once this curse has been broken I promise you we will go on a very long holiday."

Jessie laughed and carefully hugged him, making sure she didn't knock her hat from her head. Tarrant's arms wrapped around her and he sighed, content for a moment. "I'm holding you to that Tarrant Hightopp. I was supposed to be on a vacation when this all started you know."

"Our holiday will be a grand affair I assure you my sweet." Tarrant inhaled the delicious scent of her hair. "And I shall spend many happy hours of it loving you till you are dizzy from the experience and can simply not leave my arms from sheer blissful exhaustion."

Jessie laughed again, leaned up and kissed his chin. "You do have an ego don't you..."

Tarrant raised a brow at her. "Is that a challenge my lovely temptress?"

"You bet it is." She replied, a smirk on her face.

"Accepted…" He nearly growled the word, wondering for the hundredth time that morning if he had enough time before they left for one more glorious dance beneath the covers. But he knew the answer before he even asked it. No…never enough time. "Alright lass, tis time we joined our fellow travelers." He pulled away from her and looked about for anything that he might have forgotten.

He handed her a bag very similar in style to his own. "Everything is in there for you, armor extra clothes, etc. You've already got your sword I see."

Jessie nodded "Yes…by the way how does this work?" She asked him as she pulled it over her shoulder.

"How does what work my love?" He asked over his shoulder as he headed towards the door.

"How do these bags hold so much?" She clarified.

"Oh, well that's a long and complicated story. Same way the doors work, wonderful bit of magic isn't it?" Tarrant opened said door as he took her hand to lead her to the group. "Someday I'll tell you the story of that wonderful fellow that taught it to us and that beautiful blue box of his."


	25. Chapter 25 Horses

**Disclaimer: Holy crap another chapter! Yes I'm not dead nor is the story. I've said it before; real life tries to keep me from my happy land. Which is the fake one in my brain. I don't make any money on this. This is all because the characters keep talking to me. The only thing I own is my original creations which includes the Swine, Jessie, and the Seca…who are going to be showing up soon.**

**Enjoy and review because they fuel the crack that I need to live.**

**Chapter 25**

**Horses**

Horses were not something she was used to, but Jessie was willing and able to try and overcome her fear of the animals if that's what it took. She quickly realized that here in Underland horses were just as different as the cats to their counterparts in her world.

Thackery was at the reins of a small cart that was being pulled by a donkey who reminded her more than a little bit of Eeyore. Jessie's concern that the unstable hare was driving anything was abated somewhat by the fact it looked like the donkey could never be bothered to do more than a trudging stumble. Mally was riding with him and she was assuming Chess was too when he wasn't floating on the breeze.

Tarrant's mount and her own were another issue. Both horses were tall and powerful in their own right. Tarrant introduced her to his stallion first. Duke was a cream color with a dark mane and tail. He also had eyes that were big and brown and nearly manic. His voice was familiar and rough, like he'd smoked a lot of cigarettes (could horses smoke?) and when he did talk his words fell in a weird cadence. "About time you foppy maniac. We should have been on this swine shookum crazy trip hours ago. We've got pigs to kill man!"

Jessie was amazed that Tarrant didn't punch the horse. Truly and honestly surprised. She'd seen him take affront at far less. But instead he looked fondly at the steed and gave him an oddly colored mushroom to eat. "I know old man, I know. But unlike some of our other adventures this one needed a wee bit more planning."

Duke gave him a glare and then begrudgingly ate the mushroom. It seemed to calm him a bit. "Planning schmanning…vengeance and blood! That's what we need, vengeance and blood!" It was then the horse glanced her way. His long face immediately took on a different expression. "Hello there." She had to do a double take because the look in his big brown eyes was nearly suggestive.

"Hello." Jessie nearly held out a hand to shake his hoof…but then realized what she was about to do. Underland was just too strange at times. "My name's Jessie Davies." She gave him a smile, which the horse returned….it was almost a leer.

"My name's Duke. I'm this maniac's battle steed." He gave a nod to the Hatter who was watching their interaction with amusement on his face. "I help him take down the bastards that are out to keep her royal high and mighty from the throne."

"Now Duke, I've told you about being polite about her majesty." The Hatter admonished the horse.

"And I've told you I don't like uppity royals." Duke turned back to Jessie. "But out of all of them she's the least annoying and a looker."

Jessie laughed. Even if it was weird to think a horse was giving you a once over she liked him. There was something awesomely crazy about him…which meant he was completely perfect to be Tarrant's horse. "Well I'm glad Tarrant is obviously in good hooves." She said.

Duke actually grinned at that. "Damn right he is. These same hooves have pounded in a couple hundred of those pig bastards and I plan on keeping that number rising."

Tarrant smiled at that as well and patted the horse affectionately on his neck. "That we shall my friend that we shall." Tarrant gestured at Jessie. "With Underland's Champion at our side we can do no less than our best."

The horse looked back at her once more studying her with the unnerving gaze of his manic eyes. "Ha….I see it now." He said with a rough harrumphing noise. "Yep, that's her." Jessie frowned at him and he just laughed again. "They warned me about you lady. You don't know it but you've got cajones bigger than a Jabberwock's after eating a kilo of upelkuchen."

Jessie's eyes widened at the remark, not really shocked by the words but just…surprised. And Tarrant's got even bigger. "DUKE! You're talking to a lady! My lady specifically. Please try and be a bit more…couth."

The horse turned back the Hatter. "Couth, really?" He asked as if Tarrant really should know better.

Tarrant shook his head. "Let's introduce you to your steed my dear." The Hatter pulled another mushroom from his pocket and shoved it none too gently into Duke's mouth. "Maybe that will calm you're manners a bit."

Tarrant offered her his arm and led her over to a large tan horse with coal black hair and honey colored eyes. He was about the same size as Duke but he held himself with a regal air. At their approach he actually bowed. Tarrant raised a brow at that. "My love this is your steed Esteban. He's from an old and noble blood line that comes from the southern part of Underland."

Esteban pulled himself up from his bow. When he spoke his voice held an accent that reminded Jessie of a Latin Romeo. "My lady, it is my honor to be your transport and guardian during this journey. Such a lovely burden is no burden at all."

Jessie's mouth was hanging open ever so slightly. "Thank you Esteban. I hope I'm not too heavy for you." Oh that was smooth…

Esteban laughed. "Lady your weight will be a pleasure."

Okay she blushed. A horse made her blush. What the hell was going on? Thankfully Tarrant intervened. "Esteban I'm going to give you the same warning I gave Duke. Jessie is a lady and she's my lady as well as the Champion of Underland. I am holding you to your oath as a warrior steed of the White Queen that you will treat her as such." Tarrant patted her hand as if he could tell this was just a bit more odd than anything else she'd encountered.

Esteban immediately became stiffer and more business-like. "I will be a true gentleman Master Hatter. My family honor would allow no less, nor would I. You may trust that upon my oath I shall keep her safe and be diligent in my duties." The horse actually sounded offended.

"Alright then," The Hatter narrowed his eyes at the steed then turned to Jessie. "Esteban is a champion's charger, a great warrior steed…which he has no problem reminding everyone around him." At this she heard the horse make a disgusted snort. "I wouldn't trust you with another…which is something he should remember." He glanced behind him at the horse who gave Tarrant nod of understanding.

Tarrant turned back to Jessie and he saw the little glint of fear in her now grey blue eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "My love you will be safe with him and we will make this journey a success. We will find the Claw and you will use it to destroy that big headed bitch once and for all."

Jessie saw he believed it, but of course he would refuse to believe anything else. She willed herself not to be afraid. Esteban was too smooth an operator to let her fall off him she guessed. "Tarrant such language…" she gave him a grin, her voice full of mock offense.

The Hatter's pink lips turned up in a smile of his own. She was fighting through her own fear, he could see that. It made him proud for certain. "Ah lass, ye've not heard some of the words you make pop into my head. T'would make you blush so hotly to set your face as red as that lovely hair o'yours." He said softly so as to not let the horses hear.

Jessie swatted him on the arm. She didn't need the distraction of pondering his vocabulary at that moment. "Time and place Hatter." Tarrant pouted at her but knew, grudgingly, that she was right.

"Yes of course…well we should be getting on our way. Shall I assist you with your mount?" He asked her gesturing at Esteban.

Jessie looked at the horse who gave a slight shake of "no" to his head. "I think I'll be alright Tarrant. Thank you though. I should learn how to do this on my own right?"

The Hatter looked disappointed but he nodded. "Yes, of course my dear…but if you require assistance please don't hesitate to ask."

"I will, I promise." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed over to her horse, leaving Tarrant to go back to Duke.

Esteban gave her another slight bow. "Thank you lady. Tarrant is a true warrior and one of the best men I know. But he can be…a bit overprotective when it comes to the Champion."

"You could say that." Jessie laughed. "So Esteban, how many champions have you met?"

The horse looked thoughtful. "You would be the fourth my lady. But I can tell you have not ridden before…but let me put you at ease lovely warrior. I will not let you fall and I shall put myself before any blade that comes at you. That is my duty and my honor as a Champions Steed. I will not let you fall without first falling upon that blade myself."

Jessie swallowed the lump in her throat. Latin Romeo shtick aside, Esteban was a beautiful horse and a proud one. And she knew he wasn't lying. He'd give his life for her, just like everyone else would according to Tarrant and Chesser. She reached up and stroked his neck. His coat was like velvet. "I don't want it coming to that Esteban. But I'm glad I have you as my steed." He made a sound like a happy whinney.

She grinned and then glanced next to him. "So…how do I get this saddle on you?"

The horse gave her a look and then let out a heavy sigh. "This might be tougher than I thought…" He muttered.

"For you and me both." Jessie replied.


End file.
